Kaleido Star: El inicio de una nueva era
by Rei III NGE
Summary: Esta historia es la continuación de Kaleido Star: La verdadera pasión del escenario; la cual nos sigue relatando la historia de Sora Naegino después de lo ocurrido en el torneo de Rusia. Nuevas aventuras, alegrías y sinsabores nos esperan en esta fantástica historia. PD: Antes de leer este fic, lean primero La Verdadera Pasión del Escenario. De lo contrario será confuso todo
1. Un fantástico regreso a casa

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Kaleido Star, son creación de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokio.**

 **Yo solo los utilice para divertirme creando este fanfiction, creando algunos personajes extras para mi historia, gracias de ante mano.**

 **Autor:** **Wolfgang Ayanami**

 **Título: Kaleido Star: El inicio de una nueva era.**

 **Personajes Principales: Sora Naegino y Layla Hamilton.**

 **Personajes secundarios: Rosetta Passel, Yuri Killian, Leon**

 **Oswald, May Wong, Mia Guillem, Anna Heart, Sarah Dupont, Ken Robins, Sophie Oswald y Kalos Eido.**

 **Personajes originales principales: Maksim Litvochenko, Evgeny y Svetlana Safoskin, Elena Liosheva, Alekséi Dmitrovich, Nadia Ruslanova.**

 **Actuación especial: Ludmila Romanova, Vladimir Sennikov.**

 **Género:** **Aventura/Fantasía**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Este es una continuación de Kaleido Star la verdadera pasión del escenario.**

 **PD: Antes de leer este fic., lean primero "La Verdadera Pasión del Escenario". De lo contrario será confuso todo**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 1**

 **Un fantástico regreso a casa**

Han transcurrido ya seis meses desde que se llevo a cabo el maravilloso festival internacional circense en Moscú-Rusia, medio año en el cual Sora y todos sus amigos se separaron pues cada quien debía cumplir sus obligaciones en sus respectivos escenarios. Después de dicho festival tanto el escenario de Moscú como el de China y el de Kaleido obtuvieron mayor fama y reputación, sobre todo Sora, quien ahora con el retiro de los escenarios de la pareja invencible, es decir, los Safoskin, Sora y Maksim fueron los elegidos para sustituirlos.

Mientras tanto, en Estados Unidos, Layla y todo el elenco de Kaleido continuaban obteniendo éxito tras éxito en cada una de sus presentaciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estados Unidos de Norte América.**

– ¡No, no, no Layla!, ¡necesito más fuerza de tu parte! –Exclamo Mía–. Tu actuación es buena como siempre, pero necesito más de ti, no me gusta tu coordinación con Yuri.

–Lo sé Mia, pero este papel es realmente complejo, no es cualquier cosa interpretarlo –respondió Layla.

–Estuviste mucho tiempo trabajando y estudiando el papel Layla, asi que no puedes decirme que no lo conoces y que no puedes interpretarlo.

–Está bien, lo intentare nuevamente, tratare de interpretar mas cálidamente este personaje.

–Vaya, parece que la nueva obra les está costando trabajo chicas –sonrió Sarah.

–Asi es Sarah–Agrego Anna, quien iba llegando–. La idea de hacer una obra basada en el personaje de Brunilda, la gran valkiria, no es cualquier cosa.

Kalos había ordenado a Mia elaborar un guion excelente, adaptando el cantar de los Nibelungos, para que Kaleido regresara a la cima con una obra espectacular.

– ¡Déjalo asi!, mejor vamos a tomar un descanso –dijo Mia algo molesta.

–Parece que Mia ha madurado mucho después de la paliza que nos dieron los rusos junto con Sora –hablo Sara soltando una de sus típicas carcajadas después de su comentario.

–Eso parece y no es para menos, pues el guion y la dirección que Evgeny le dio a la obra de los de Moscú fue sin igual y las palabras de este último hacia Mia cuando nos despidieron le calaron hondo para bien suyo –dijo Ken.

–Claro y no solo a ella, a todos los integrantes de Kaleido nos llegaron esas palabras–agrego Anna.

 **Flash back:**

Seis meses atrás:

Aeropuerto internacional de Moscú:

Sora, Maksim, Evgeny, Svetlana, Ludmila y Vladimir habían ido a despedir a sus compañeros de profesión y porque no decirlo, sus nuevos amigos de Kaleido.

–Buen viaje jefe –dijo Sora dirigiéndose a Kalos, al cual siempre por respeto llamo jefe aunque ya no lo fuera más.

–Gracias por todo Sora, y a todos ustedes también chicos –dijo Kalos dirigiéndose a los de Moscú.

–No es nada–hablo Evgeny–. Solo permíteme hacer unas observaciones, si lo deseas claro está.

–Claro Evgeny, con gusto escuchare tu opinión.

–Bien, esto va mas para tu elenco, Kalos, pues tienen un defecto bastante notorio el cual posiblemente jamás hayan notado gracias a las interpretaciones de Sora cuando trabajaba con ustedes. No me lo tomen a mal por favor, es solo una observación. A lo que deseo llegar es a lo siguiente. Sora si bien estaba carente de bases en el pasado; aun asi ella con esa carencia demostraba más espíritu de equipo a diferencia de todos ustedes juntos, y un espíritu de humildad y sinceridad que a ustedes les falta. Eso se noto mucho ayer, pues si bien ustedes hicieron técnicas espectaculares y llamativas estas carecían de unidad, de interpretación artística, de ilusión y sobretodo de falta de compañerismo, puesto que cada uno de ustedes actuaba por su cuenta y para su propio beneficio, no para beneficiar a su equipo, sino a ustedes mismos. Es verdad que no se debe culpar a uno solo, pero si tiene mucho que ver la dirección y el guion de quien se encarga de dirigirlos, que en este caso eres tu Mia Guillem, pues si bien cada uno debe saber su labor, tú como directora y guionista debes exigirle mucho más a tu elenco y debes ser más sensible para que todo se una en un solo ser. Sé que te es difícil pues aun eres joven y tu elenco muchas veces es muy difícil de tratar, pero para eso eres directora, para ponerlos en orden y hacer que ellos hagan las cosas a su máxima capacidad, no lo olvides Mía, tienes un talento natural para dirigir y escribir, sin duda te convertirás en una de las mejores en el mundo. Sin embargo, eso no pasara si continuas con esa actitud endeble.

Tu Layla, siempre tratabas de ser dura, bueno eso ya cambio y es grato verlo, sin duda me impacto tu presentación, no la de ayer, pues esa actuación volvió a convertirte por un momento en la misma de antaño, esa Layla robótica, llena de técnica, pero carente de amor y sentimiento por el artey por el escenario. Yo quiero ver a esa Layla que observe cuando estabas en New York e interpretaste tu maravilloso Fénix Dorado; esa eras tú Layla, y no la que apareció ayer. Es posible que el retomar el protagónico en Kaleido te haya causado más mal que bien y eso se noto pues sin darte cuenta (o tal vez si lo hiciste) regresaste a esa antigua Layla sin sentimiento y solo llena de técnicas, pero eso no lo es todo Layla y tú lo sabes.

Yuri, tú estabas consciente de todo eso y aun asi lo permitiste amigo, ese es tu mayor mal, el dejar que todo ocurra aunque este mal y eso tarde o temprano ocasionara una desgracia. Tu sabes que si algo anda mal en el elenco debes decirlo, por algo eres el productor y el encargado de ese tipo de cosas, no lo olvides amigo. Leon Oswald y May Wong, sin palabras, ustedes no son una pareja, no reflejan nada y de ese detalle su directora debe encargarse, a no ser que prefiera que poco a poco el maravilloso Kaleido desaparezca.

Ken Robins, tu eres un conocedor de este ambiente y se nota en tus actuaciones. A pesar de que eres relativamente nuevo en el trapecio, tus conocimientos te hacen sobrellevar todo, sin embargo, aun tienes problemas físicos y eso es obvio, aunque con más entrenamiento y buena dirección crecerás.

Anna, eres una magnifica payaso, te felicito, pues con mas trabajo y esfuerzo algún día serás reconocida a nivel mundial ya que tú tienes muy bien definido lo que deseas.

Pequeña Marion, sigue asi y no dudes en pedir ayuda a los mayores para mejorar tus técnicas e interpretación.

Por último la joven Rosetta Passel, linda Rosetta, tu futuro como la próxima protagonista de Kaleido es prometedor, tienes eso que hizo crecer a Sora, tú tienes talento natural y tu corazón está vivo y lleno de alegría por actuar, más que por competir, eres una jovencita con mucho futuro. Tu interpretación de ayer me gusto mucho sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu brilles por luz propia.

Eso era lo que deseaba decirles, no quiero que se enfaden, todo lo contrario, deseo que sean mejores cada día para darle a la gente lo que se merece y por lo que paga tanto, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer como artistas y ustedes pueden es cuestión de que lo decidan y discúlpenme si fui algo duro.

Todo el elenco de Kaleido quedo mudo sin decir nada, solo reflexionaron y abordaron su avión. El único que agradeció fue Yuri y prometió que eso ya no volvería a ocurrir. Antes de que Kalos abordara el avión, Evgeny le entrego un sobre dorado y le pidió que únicamente se lo mostrara a Mia, Layla, Yuri, Leon y May. Kalos comprendió, se despidió y después abordo el avión.

Ya en el interior de dicho avión,Kalos llamo a los mencionados y les explico la situación mostrándoles el sobre.

–Parece que es el sobre de los jueces –dijo May.

–Asi es May, aquí están las calificaciones que recibimos –respondió Kalos–. ¿Desean que lo abra?

Todos asintieron y fue entonces que Kalos abrió el sobre.

"Calificación final del festival internacional circense. Los jueces de cuatro de los países más importantes a nivel mundial hablando de circos, los cuales son: Francia, Rusia, China y Estados Unidos informan que en esta calificación final solo se otorgan premios al primer y segundo lugar de la competencia no tomando en cuenta a los otros lugares dado que la complejidad de calificación es distinta en esta nueva etapa de los festivales y se tomo esa decisión de la cual todos los participantes ya estaban enterados. Explicado todo esto damos el nombre o nombres de los dos ganadores al primer y segundo lugar como los mejores equipos en el mundo del circo. El primer puesto sin duda por interpretación, trabajo en equipo, la mejor orquestación, dirección, guion, grado de dificultad y elenco se lo lleva las Estrellas de Moscú con la calificación más alta existente hasta hoy dentro de este tipo de eventos dándoles una felicitación de parte de todos los jueces.

El segundo lugar es otorgado a la representación del circo chino, quienes con su Dragón Milenario y su trabajo en equipo nos hicieron vibrar de la emoción ante tan emotivo guion, eso es todo.

No podemos despedirnos sin antes hacer mención al decepcionante trabajo realizado por el escenario Kaleido, el cual estaba carente de armonía, de trabajo en equipo, de dirección unitaria y de la falta de profesionalismo de los intérpretes Leon Oswald y May Wong, quienes al final de su acto hicieron un reto o un señalamiento inapropiado a sus contrincantes dejando de lado el espíritu de armonía de dicha competencia. Sin embargo, la joven promesa Rosetta Passel, tiene un futuro prometedor dentro del ambiente circense. Esperamos que para sus próximas presentaciones el tan aclamado Kaleido Stage regrese a lo que era cuando Sora Naegino pertenecía a dicho escenario.

Sin más mención que hacer se despiden de ustedes los jueces del festival internacional circense.

Todos los que estaban leyendo la carta de los jueces, la cual estaba firmada por los cuatro, abalando la mención, se quedaron fríos al saber que ellos estaban fuera de los primeros lugares y más aun que los jueces los habían calificado de la peor manera a causa de su individualismo y falta de interpretación.

–¡Increíble! es por esa razón que Sora hizo hasta lo imposible por no dejar que los jueces dieran su veredicto final para no exhibirnos frente a todos con nuestras notables carencias e indisciplinas –dijo Layla–. Ahora comprendo las palabras de Evgeny, él, que es un experto, trato de ayudarnos para no decaer y con el simple hecho de ocultar el resultado final a la gente, esta no estaría decepcionada y nos seguirían viendo como el gran equipo Kaleido que aparentamos ser. Pues bien, siendo asi debemos aprender de este terrible error y ser verdaderas estrellas y no solo un espejismo.

 **Fin del flash back**

–Realmente fue un golpe duro, no el de haber perdido con contra Sora y sus equipo, sino el no haber sido tomados en cuenta a pesar de su gran acto individual y de cierta forma eso nos ayudo a continuar duramente estos seis meses para formar un escenario hermoso, pero sin duda la actuación de Layla no es la misma–dijo Sarah.

–Es por esa razón que Mia y Kalos decidieron hacer esa obra ya que sería una forma de intentar regresar a nuestro nivel interpretando una obra con un grado de dificultad tremenda y al lograr hacerlo estaremos a un paso de regresar a nuestro nivel –dijo Ken.

Layla salió junto con Yuri a tomar un poco de aire a la orilla de una playa cercana al escenario Kaleido.

– ¿Extrañas a Sora verdad Layla? –pregunto Yuri.

–Asi es Yuri, esa pequeña siempre saca lo mejor de mí y sin ella siento que algo le hace falta a mis actuaciones.

–Porque no le pides a Kalos que te permita ir a Rusia para que la veas y aprendas mas de ella.

–No puedo hacerlo Yuri, pues no deseo importunarla en su nueva vida y en sus deberes. Has visto como ellos siguen cosechando triunfos con presentaciones impresionantes. En estos seis meses los he estado siguiendo gracias al internet, pues ahí veo videos suyos y de sus obras, pensando en que bajarían su nivel tras el retiro de los Safoskin, pero es todo lo contrario, ellos siguen aumentando su calidad, sobre todo Sora, quien es una artista impresionante. Me he dado cuenta que ella ha crecido mucho más desde que Evgeny y Svetlana pasaron a ser los directores oficiales de Moscú.

–Ya veo. Eso era algo que sospechaba, desde que me entere que Evgeny, además de ser director y guionista, se encargaría de ser el entrenador personal de Sora, por ende su nivel iba a aumentar, pero por lo que dices su crecimiento ha sido mucho mayor de lo esperado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de eso, estoy seguro que ella estaría feliz de verte una vez más.

–Y yo a ella, pues ha sido la única persona que ha sacado lo mejor de mí y eso es algo que jamás dejare de agradecerle.

–Si no deseas visitarla está bien, pero te pido que te esfuerces un poco más a las exigencias de Mia o de lo contrario no dudo ni un momento que esta nueva Mia no dudara en cambiarte por otra que si haga bien su papel.

–Lo sé, pero en realidad Brunilda tiene una personalidad única, Mia adapto el personaje de forma tal que parece un imposible personificarla. Estoy segura que si Sora estuviera con nosotros, sin ningún problema presentaría esa obra. Tú no la has visto Yuri, insisto, en estos seis meses ella es completamente diferente a lo que vimos y es tan popular con el público, a tal grado de mencionar que en poco tiempo ella heredara el mote de la "zarina" de los escenarios, y al llegar a ese nivel, el cual es el más alto dentro de nuestra profesión, ella será inalcanzable y seguramente no quiera saber nada más de nosotros.

–Ese es tu problema Layla, no actúas por ti misma, sólo piensas en lo que Sora haría, y no te enfocas en lo que tú puedes hacer.

–Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer al respecto?

–Se tu misma Layla, ella puede ser lo que quiera, pero tu también, ¿me entiendes?

–Ya comprendo, tratare de hacerlo y gracias de nueva cuenta querido Yuri.

Layla abrazo a su novio dándole un suave beso en los labios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aeropuerto .**

–Por fin regrese después de tanto tiempo.

Sora se encontraba a las afueras del aeropuerto con una maleta en la mano y con ropa de moda: una blusa corta en color azul celeste, la cual dejaba ver su ombligo, un pantalón de vestir en color blanco acampanado y una boina francesa de color negro.

–Me pregunto cómo estarán todos en Kaleido, bien pues pronto lo sabré.

Sora abordo un taxi el cual la llevaría hacia el escenario Kaleido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escenario Kaleido**

– ¿Ya comprendiste lo que quiero mi querida Rosetta? –pregunto Mia.

–Claro Mia, a la perfección.

–Muy bien, entonces continúa tus ensayos.

–Oye Mia, no crees que has sido muy dura con Layla –dijo Anna.

–No Anna, ella asi me lo ha pedido, pues desea regresar a su máximo esplendor y no puedo fallarle; si ella me pidió que sea estricta, así será.

–De verdad que el escenario en estos dos años y medio en los que Sora ya no está, han sido muy difíciles y más aun con lo sucedido en el festival de Rusia.

–Tienes razón Anna, pero gracias a eso nosotros ahora practicamos con más entusiasmo pues las palabras de Evgeny fueron muy ciertas, y por eso no he dejado de practicar un solo día para ser la mejor directora y así poder ayudarlos a todos ustedes.

–Bien Mia, ya regrese y estoy lista para continuar el entrenamiento –dijo Layla.

–Entonces continuemos trabajando con tu expresión y movimientos.

Los minutos pasaron y Layla de alguna forma estaba mejorando en sus actos, mas no eran los más indicados todavía.

–Bien, por hoy ha sido todo, aun tenemos **un par de meses para perfeccionar esta puesta en escena** asi que a trabajar duro muchachos –dijo Mia.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y la mayoría del elenco se había retirado a sus dormitorios, solo Layla, Yuri, May, Leon, Rosetta y Mia se encontraban en la oficina de Kalos.

– ¿Crees tener lista la obra en dos meses Mia? –pregunto Kalos.

–Sí, se lo aseguro jefe, estará lista. Todos estamos poniendo de nuestra parte para lograrlo.

–Siendo así pueden retirarse o si gustan ustedes que serán los principales de la obra pueden entrenar más rato, el gimnasio está disponible –concluyo Kalos.

–Creo que es lo más prudente, practiquemos otro poco –dijo Mia.

La directora y compañía se dirigieron al gimnasio de donde provenían unos sonidos extraños, como si alguien estuviera utilizando el trapecio. Todos corrieron para saber que ocurría y al entrar se llevaron una grata sorpresa al observar a Sora haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios llamativos en el trapecio. Al verla, todos se asombraron sobre todo Layla, a quien dé solo mirarla los ojos le brillaron con una intensidad la cual tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirla.

– ¡Hola amigos, que gusto me da volverlos a ver! –exclamo Sora, la cual dio un salto a la red de protección para acercarse a sus amigos de Kaleido.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Bien ya estoy de regreso con el gusto de siempre al escribir esta saga de Kaleido tan fantástica. Aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic anterior Kaleido Star: La verdadera pasión del escenario, esperando sea de su agrado y pues esto apenas comienza. Mi deseo es que realmente les guste, saludos a todas mis lectoras del fic pasado ojala se hagan presentes aquí bye.**


	2. Una lamentable perdida

**Capítulo 2**

 **Una lamentable perdida**

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sora? –Pregunto May.

–Ha venido para actuar una breve temporada con nosotros –interrumpió Kalos.

– ¿Acaso dudas de nuestras capacidades? –cuestiono Leon en tono molesto.

–Ustedes no terminan por entender nada. Es en verdad lamentable escucharlos una y otra vez peleando o recriminando tal o cual decisión –hablo Layla–. Kalos invito a Sora por el simple hecho de desearlo, pues ella nos estima y deseaba pasar un tiempo con nosotros recordando viejos momentos del pasado, es solo eso.

– ¿Acaso tu ya lo sabías Layla? –cuestiono Mia.

–No, para nada, sólo que es algo tan evidente.

–No peleen amigos, lo importante es que estaremos juntos por una temporada, pues Sergéi me ha permitido venir con ustedes este verano, ya que el escenario de Moscú está en remodelación y por tal razón no habrá funciones hasta nuevo aviso –hablo Sora.

Los allí presentes observaron a Sora con detenimiento y comprendieron la razón de su llegada, dejando de lado su absurdo desacuerdo.

–Bien Sora, creo que por hoy es momento de retirarnos pues ya esta anocheciendo, mañana habrá tiempo de planear el papel que harás en el evento especial de verano que estamos elaborando. No será en la obra principal pues esa la presentaremos después, pero la temporada especial ya esta lista y es posible que haya un lugar adecuado para ti –dijo Mia.

–Por mí no hay ningún problema Mia, el papel que me ofrezcas estará bien, aunque estaba pensando en presentarme actuando en solitario, pues sin Maksim, yo no deseo tener otra pareja. Él y yo hemos crecido juntos y ya no actuamos con otros compañeros. Esa fue una orden de mi entrenador y director, por lo tanto me gustaría actuar por mi cuenta haciendo algunas acrobacias para el público. Asi ya ustedes pueden continuar su obra especial de verano.

–Como gustes—hablo Mia—, de mi parte no tengo inconveniente en buscarte un papel indicado para tus cualidades.

–Por el momento sólo quiero hacer un espectáculo individual, por favor.

Mia y todos los ahí presentes quedaron asombrados al escuchar las palabras de Sora; ella realmente hablaba en serio, estaba comportándose como una verdadera estrella y realmente no deseaba actuar con alguien más que no fuera Maksim.

Leon la miraba fijamente sin decir palabra, lo mismo que Ken. En ese momento Kalos intervino.

–Por cierto Sora, ¿ya tienes un lugar para quedarte? –dijo Kalos.

–Si Kalos, ya tengo el lugar indicado para mi estancia en Kaleido.

Todos salieron retirándose a sus dormitorios, mientras Layla se dirigió a su mansión al tiempo que Yuri se disponía a ir con dirección hacia su departamento.

– ¿Te llevo Layla? –ofreció Yuri.

–No Yuri, te lo agradezco, pero aun me quedare un momento aquí pues deseo platicar con Sora.

–Comprendo, siendo asi me retiro, mucho gusto de volverte a ver Sora, hasta mañana.

Yuri Killian se retiro dejando a las dos hermosas mujeres a solas en la entrada del gran escenario Kaleido.

– ¡Sora! –Exclamo Layla para de inmediato abrazar a su amiga de forma efusiva.

La joven de cabello morado correspondió al abrazo de su amiga al tiempo que ambas soltaban unas lagrimas de alegría al volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo.

–Te he extrañado tanto querida Sora, no sabía de qué forma darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros en el festival después de la actuación tan poco profesional que tuvimos.

–No te preocupes Layla, jamás me habría perdonado el que ustedes fueran exhibidos a nivel mundial, aunque realmente espero que ahora hayan comprendido el porqué fallaron en esa ocasión, y estén realmente trabajando duro para dar el mejor de los espectáculos.

–Estamos haciendo lo mejor posible por demostrarnos a nosotros mismos que podemos ser un equipo. Es verdad que es difícil, cómo bien pudiste notarlo, pues aun quedan detalles por pulir, pero estoy segura que lo haremos, y ahora con tu llegada será más fácil lograrlo. Y entonces, ¿en dónde te quedaras durante tu estancia en Kaleido Sora?

–Alquile una suite en uno de los hoteles Hamilton, propiedad tuya y de tu padre.

–Eso no lo permitiré, tú te quedaras en mi casa, hay mucho de qué hablar y además no puedo dejar que mi amiga este pagando tanto dinero siendo que puede vivir conmigo.

–Acepto tu invitación Layla y te lo agradezco.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron hasta la avenida principal siendo ya de noche y tomaron un taxi que las llevo a la mansión Hamilton. Al llegar a dicha mansión ambas bajaron del taxi, al instante, Layla pidió de favor a su mayordomo que llevara el equipaje de Sora a la habitación de huéspedes. Después de eso las dos amigas ingresaron a la mansión y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

–Tu hogar sigue idéntico a como lo recuerdo Layla, es agradable.

–Te lo agradezco Sora, desde que mi padre se fue a vivir a New York yo me he encargado de mantener viva esta casa, con su misma esencia y con el mismo amor que mi madre le tuvo. Es difícil, pues hemos cambiado de empleados y sin la asistencia de Macquarie, quien ahora lleva una carrera aceptable en Broadway, me ha sido difícil adaptarme, pero sé que todo saldrá bien.

–Ya veo y me alegro mucho por ti. De hecho hace un par de meses actué a lado de Macquarie.

– ¿De verdad?, pero si ella es actriz de teatro, ¿Cómo es posible?

–Layla, en este medio año que ha transcurrido no solo soy acróbata, también he sido invitada junto con Maksim para hacer presentaciones en obras de teatro, tanto musical, drama o comedia y precisamente hace dos meses la compañía teatral de Cathy Taymor se presento en Londres. En ese entonces mi representante me llamo informándome que Cathy deseaba mi presencia en su compañía y yo acepte. Fue únicamente por un mes, pero en ese tiempo note que Macquarie había cumplido su sueño y no lo hace nada mal.

–Esa Cathy. ¡Qué mala! nunca me informo nada al respecto.

–No te enfades Layla, tú mejor que nadie sabes que el teatro quita mucho tiempo y pocas veces tenemos tiempo para trivialidades.

–Tienes razón Sora, me es difícil comprender el nivel al que has llegado y se me olvida que ahora eres mundialmente conocida y solicitada en cualquier escenario. Por mi parte aun no logro cumplir con los exigentes gustos de Mia, quien se ha convertido en una directora bastante estricta y ya lo comprobaras tu misma a partir de mañana.

–Que bien, tantas cosas han cambiando en estos seis meses, me da mucho gusto.

–Por cierto Sora, ¿por qué no ha venido contigo Maksim?

–El fue a China para trabajar con nuestros amigos del ese escenario.

–Comprendo. Entonces no se diga mas, a partir de mañana el escenario Kaleido tendrá de regreso a la fantástica Sora Naegino en su elenco, eso es maravilloso.

– ¿Y tú, como vas con la interpretación de Brunilda? –pregunto Sora.

– ¿Asi que lo sabías?

–Claro Layla, es imposible no estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en Kaleido, es parte de mi vida y cuando me entere de que interpretarían "El cantar de los nibelungos", y que tú serias Brunilda, no pude aguantar las ganas de verlos en acción.

–Ya veo –suspiro Layla–. Pues me está costando mucho trabajo conseguirlo, pero sé que lo lograre.

Las dos bellas mujeres se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para asi poder descansar un rato.

–Que linda habitación –dijo Sora–. Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, el vivir con Layla es lo más indicado, pues de esta manera lograre conocerla mejor y ella a mí.

Sora estaba a punto de dormir cuando una luz misteriosa comenzó a brillar sobre su cama.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De nuevo es Fool? –pregunto Sora.

–Hola Sora, es un placer conocerte.

Una pequeña figura femenina apareció ante Sora, su aspecto era tierno y sus características eran similares a las de Leon Oswald, incluyendo el mismo color de cabello.

– ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Sora.

–Mi nombre es Sophie Oswald, o al menos asi me llamaba cuando era humana. Soy el espíritu supremo de los escenarios y deseaba conocerte.

–So, Sophie ¿la hermana de Leon? –pregunto Sora un tanto asustada.

–Asi es Sora, soy Sophie aquella acróbata que tenía el mismo ideal que tú y la que hoy viene a agradecerte por todo el amor que has ofrecido a nuestros queridos escenarios.

–No tienes nada que agradecer Sophie, yo amo al escenario en su totalidad y mi única meta ahora es la de lograr que las personas tengan un momento de felicidad por mínimo que sea, pero que esté lleno de armonía.

–Me alegra saberlo Sora, sin duda Fool hizo una gran elección contigo, y por esa razón él se ha ganado un lugar digno dentro de los espíritus de cada escenario por el simple hecho de haberte encontrado y ayudado a ti.

–Que alegría me da el saber que mi querido Fool ahora vive tranquilamente, y que se haya ganado su lugar en donde quiera que se encuentre.

–Asi es Sora, él te envía saludos, y me pidió que te dijera que está muy bien. Ahora es mi turno de cumplir con mi deber.

– ¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer a este lugar, Sophie?, ¿cuál es tu misión?

–Eso aun no te lo puedo decir Sora, ni a ti, ni a Layla, ni a los otros, pero es algo que debo corregir. Un error del pasado y para eso me tomare un breve tiempo en lograrlo. Por ahora sólo te digo que estaré a tu lado, posiblemente no me vean a menudo, pero las estaré observando, a ti, a Layla y al de alguien más, quien aún guarda un sentimiento de culpa enorme lo cual debo lograr que olvide. Sólo eso te puedo decir por ahora.

–Comprendo Sophie, supongo que te refieres a lo acontecido con Yuri Killian. Por cierto, me alegra que ahora seas tú el espíritu que vele por nuestros sueños. Hasta mañana querida Sophie.

–Me sorprendes Sora, te has convertido en un ser bastante especial–pensó Sophie–, y seguramente aun te queda mucho por crecer. Hasta mañana Sora Naegino, descansa.

Sophie desapareció y Sora quedo profundamente dormida sin decir más. Por su parte Layla se encontraba en su recamara observado la luz de la luna, y las estrellas en el balcón de su habitación.

– ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi interior? es un calor extraño el cual no logro descifrar aun.

Layla tomo entre sus manos una foto de ella cuando estaba actuando en Broadway, y comenzó a recordar aquella vez hace tres años y medio cuando Sora le corto el cabello. Fue ahí al recordar eso que sentía que algo le hacía falta en su vida.

–Debo descubrir que es lo que ocasiona que sienta este vacío en mi ser y remediarlo lo antes posible.

–Busca en tu interior Layla Hamilton y sabrás la respuesta, no ahora, pero poco a poco descubrirás lo que deseas saber.

La silueta de Sophie apareció brevemente ante Layla, desconcertando por completo a la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes.

– ¿Qué fue eso? esa alucinación era idéntica a Sophie Oswald la difunta hermana de Leon.

Layla salió rápido de su recamara y corrió a la habitación de Sora, fue un acto inconsciente pues la única persona en la que pensó fue en Sora, su mejor amiga y por ello se dirigió a verla para platicarle lo sucedido. Sora despertó y le explico que a ella también la había visitado y no solo eso, sino que le había dicho que estaría con ellas por un tiempo. Layla se tranquilizo al saber que no estaba loca y comprendió que si Sophie estaba en ese lugar era porque algo ocurriría más adelante. Las dos amigas por fin decidieron dormir y asi lo hicieron.

A la mañana siguiente ambas estaban desayunando tranquilamente, en eso el celular de Layla timbro, siendo Yuri el que la llamaba.

– ¿Qué ocurre Yuri? –Contesto Layla.

–Te llamo para avisarte que Mia te necesita urgentemente, tanto a ti como a Sora asi que dense prisa por favor.

– ¿Como sabes que Sora está conmigo?

–Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo Layla, y sabía que le ofrecerías a Sora el vivir en tu casa; no es para menos, se que deseas pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella pues no la veías desde hace seis meses y de hecho no convivían desde hace tres años y medio cuando ella se fue a Rusia, asi que es algo lógico que hicieras eso.

–Tienes razón, bueno siendo asi nos vemos en media hora, avísale a Mia.

Layla colgó y le dio aviso a Sora del llamado, por lo que ambas terminaron sus alimentos, se cepillaron sus dientes y se dirigieron a Kaleido llevadas por el chofer de los Hamilton. Al llegar a Kaleido todos los que no sabían que Sora estaba de regreso se emocionaron al verla y le dieron una calurosa bienvenida.

–Bien Mia, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué deseabas decirnos? –dijo Layla.

–Miren, tengo una propuesta para ambas, tanto para Sora como para ti, es respecto a la obra especial de verano.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente Mia? –pregunto Layla mientras Sora observaba tranquilamente.

–Quiero que ustedes representen a las diosas griegas Artemisa y Athena en la obra que estoy escribiendo, es una adaptación referente a una novela escrita por una amiga mía, seria inédita pues esa novela es reciente, asi como lo fue la obra "Freedom! y la fallida obra "La resurrección del fénix dorado" que presentamos vergonzosamente en Rusia, pero esta vez deseo que esta obra sea bien hecha y las necesito a ustedes dos como protagonistas femeninas. El compañero de Layla evidentemente será Yuri actuando como Apolo el hermano gemelo de Artemisa y como Sora desea ir en solitario, ella representara a Athena, la diosa virgen y obviamente lo hará en solitario.

–Vaya, es una idea interesante–dijo Sora.

Sora sonrió ligeramente ante lo expuesto por la directora, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Layla y dijo.

–Yo deseaba actuar en solitario para no alterar el ritmo que ya tienen, sus acrobacias y guion, pero tu idea me parece aceptable querida Mía Guillem, por tanto, acepto el papel.

–Bien, entonces está decidido, Layla y Yuri junto con Sora serán los protagonistas de esta obra –dijo Mia.

En el momento en el que Mia estaba por repartir los demás papeles Kalos y Sarah llegaron con un rostro desencajado.

–Mia, la obra de verano se suspende por un tiempo pues a ocurrido una tragedia –hablo Kalos.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kalos? –Pregunto Layla.

–Me han informado que lamentablemente el señor Kenneth a muerto hace una hora.

Sora sintió como si le arrojaran un balde con agua helada. Ese hombre al cual ella apreciaba como a un abuelo y que tanto la apoyo a lo largo de su estancia en Kaleido ahora estaba muerto.

– ¡No lo puedo creer!, es una lástima –hablo Layla.

– ¿Cómo sucedió jefe? –pregunto Sora.

–Como todos sabíamos, él era un hombre grande y su tiempo estaba contado, por esa razón él disfruto cada momento todas nuestras actuaciones y sobre todo según sus propias palabras el evento en Moscú lo hizo sentirse pleno y feliz de ver que su querida Sora llego a lo más alto. Con eso él estaba listo para morir y ahora ya ha sucedido.

Sora suspiro soltando unas lagrimas por la tristeza de saber muerto al hombre que tanto apoyo le había dado a ella como al escenario Kaleido, pues era sabido que él era el mayor inversionista y encargado de dar sustento económico a las producciones del escenario.

–Mañana se le dará sepultura en un cementerio cercano a Kaleido asi que los que gusten ir pueden hacerlo –concluyo Kalos.

Mia dejó de lado la obra que tenía en mente por respeto, pero Sora comenzó a entrenar un poco dejando intrigados a los presentes.

–No debemos detener la obra Kalos, el señor Kenneth nos apreciaba por nuestro temple y seguridad, además de ser el más grande admirador de Kaleido. Y por respeto a su memoria y a su apoyo incondicional debemos seguir con el espectáculo.

–Sora tiene razón Kalos –agrego Layla–, es lo mejor que podemos hacer para rendir homenaje a Mr. Kenneth.

–Está bien, háganlo, pero mañana no dejen de asistir al sepelio.

Mia continuo repartiendo los papeles a cada uno de los elementos restantes de Kaleido, Rosetta actuaria de nueva cuenta con Ken y May junto a Leon, mientras Anna y Marion se complementarían. Todo continuo normalmente a pesar de la triste noticia. Por su parte, Kalos tenía más preocupaciones de las que aparentaba.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kalos? tu mirada está perdida y no es solo por la muerte del señor Kenneth –cuestiono Sarah.

–Es por todo Sarah, pues con la muerte de Mr. Kenneth, el mayor inversionista en Kaleido ya no habrá tanto patrocinio, y es seguro que nos vayamos a la quiebra y lo peor que el escenario desaparecerá sin duda alguna; eso ocasionaría dejar sin empleo a todos los trabajadores de Kaleido o al menos a los que no tienen tanta fama cómo Yuri, Layla, Leon, May, Rosetta, Mia o Anna y eso me entristece.

–Comprendo, pero puedes pedirle ayuda a Layla o a su padre.

–No Sarah, el señor Hamilton desde que retiro sus acciones de Kaleido me dijo que para él era perdida de dinero y que solo nos apoyaba por su hija, pero realmente no es algo que a él le agrade y Layla pues es sabido que toda la fortuna pasara a ella hasta que su padre muera. Ella tiene dinero, pero no lo suficiente como para respaldar a un escenario como Kaleido. Yuri igual y los otros inversionistas al ver que Kenneth Motors ya no es más nuestro socio, por obvias razones ellos retiraran su apoyo, esto se hundirá Sarah.

–Es terrible, tienes razón Kalos, lo prudente será darle aviso a todos después de los funerales del señor Kenneth.

Pasaron las horas y todo el elenco continuaban sus entrenamientos sin sospechar nada de lo que estaba por ocurrir en su amado escenario.

Cinco días transcurrieron desde que el señor Kenneth había muerto, nadie sabía aun lo que ocurría, nadie hablando del elenco artístico, solo Kalos, Sarah y Jean el padre de Marion eran los únicos que sabían los problemas económicos en los que estaba por caer el escenario Kaleido. En ese momento una carta le llego a Kalos, era de parte del abogado de la corporación Kenneth.

– ¿Qué es eso Kalos? –pregunto Sarah.

–Al parecer en la compañía Kenneth Motors desean hablar con Sora y me piden que vaya con ella.

Kalos se dirigió al gimnasio y le informo a Sora que debía presentarse lo antes posible a las oficinas centrales de la Kenneth Corp., Sora se inquieto pero acepto y de inmediato se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa para ir a esa cita.

–Layla ve con ella, se supone que yo debía acompañarla pero es mejor que tú vayas en mi representación pues yo no estoy de humor para esas cosas.

–Claro Kalos, yo la acompaño.

Sora regreso y de inmediato ambas se dirigieron a dicho lugar. Después de varios minutos de trayecto llegaron a las oficinas y dentro de estas ya las esperaban un grupo de abogados quienes las recibieron amablemente. Al entrar a la oficina del señor Kenneth, el abogado principal de éste, comenzó a hablar.

–Buenos días señoritas, el llamado que le hemos hecho a la señorita Naegino es para lo siguiente. Como es sabido, el señor Kenneth era un hombre solo, no tenia familia cercana, ni hijos, ni esposa, por lo tanto y para no hacerle perder su tiempo le informamos que usted señorita Naegino, se ha convertido en la heredera universal del difunto señor Kenneth, pues según palabras del señor usted era para él como una de hija; la hija que jamás pudo tener y que siempre deseo. A causa de eso, usted es su heredera y por consiguiente como mayor de edad puede tomar posesión de ella en cuanto guste. Pero antes hay que hacer los trámites legales necesarios aunque no es algo fuera de lo común. La fortuna que ahora le pertenece a usted es inmensa pues es sabido que el señor Kenneth, estaba posicionado como el cuarto hombre más rico del mundo, por lo tanto usted puede imaginarse de que cantidad estamos hablando; es una cantidad realmente descomunal señorita, asi que felicidades y disfrute su nueva vida. Lo olvidaba, una última cosa, como clausula el señor Kenneth dijo que usted tenía que hacer lo debido diciendo que en cuanto usted oyera eso que le dije sabría de que le estaba hablando. Eso es todo señorita, firme estos documentos y estamos para servirle, pues desde hoy seremos sus empleados si usted no decide otra cosa.

Sora palideció al igual que Layla al escuchar semejante cosa, de la noche a la mañana Sora se había convertido en una de las mujeres más ricas en el mundo entero incluso superando a la fortuna del padre de Layla. Todo parecía indicar que el señor Kenneth e incluso la propia Sora intuían lo que estaba ocurriendo en Kaleido, económicamente hablando y por esa razón la llegada de Sora era más que lógica. ¿Qué pasara con la nueva vida de Sora? no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Hola a todas y gracias como siempre por seguirme, pues aquí otro capítulo y si es un capitulo con emociones encontradas ¿verdad? Espero les agrade la aparición de Sophie Oswald.**

 **Sobre la herencia recibida dije ¿por qué no hacer algo como eso de vez en cuando? nunca está de más mover varios clichés, pues lo hace interesante sobre todo porque todo obedece a una razón de ser, jejeje y dije es un fic., de fantasía y aventura asi que pueden pasar cosas inimaginables como esta. Lo mejor es que por vía de esa situación ocurrirán cosas fantásticas, como dije, todo obedece a una razón de ser.**


	3. Pasión revelada

**Capitulo 3**

 **Pasión revelada**

 _Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama. (Frase de Don Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra.)_

– ¡Felicidades Sora! Ahora comprendo ese dicho de al que bien obra bien le va y sin duda tú has hecho las cosas de la manera correcta y por esa razón tienes una merecida recompensa –dijo alegremente Layla.

–No, no sé qué pensar al respecto, esto fue tan repentino que no logro asimilarlo.

La hermosa joven de cabello purpura estaba pensativa en su regreso a Kaleido; ella llevaba consigo los papeles que la hacían dueña absoluta de la fortuna del señor Kenneth. Sora sabía que Kaleido estaba pasando una situación difícil en lo económico, y por eso regreso a éste para ayudarles en lo más posible a recuperar las ganancias perdidas hasta que el escenario de Moscú reabriera sus puertas, y también sabía que Mr. Kenneth, se encontraba en mal estado ya que él fue quien le informo todo lo sucedido en Kaleido y que si ella regresaba ambos ayudarían a su querido escenario. Pero jamás se imagino que Mr. Kenneth le tendría semejante sorpresa.

–Veo tu rostro un tanto diferente Sora, en verdad fue una sorpresa muy fuerte para ti.

–Asi es Layla, pero sé que debo hacer con este regalo del señor Kenneth. Para empezar donare sin duda una fuerte cantidad de dinero a las fundaciones para niños y para personas con cáncer en general y otro tanto a las fundaciones de ayuda en África. Lo restante, que en verdad es demasiado, pues continuare lo que Mr. Kenneth empezó, apoyar a Kaleido y seguir adelante con la corporación Kenneth, obviamente no lo hare yo pues no conozco mucho del negocio, pero mi padre y mi madre son grandes administradores y saben todo acerca del mundo de los negocios, sobre todo mi padre asi que en determinado tiempo les llamare para informarles lo sucedido y para que de inmediato vengan a América para comenzar su nueva vida. Espero deseen apoyarme.

–Estoy segura que asi lo harán Sora, sin duda eres una persona muy buena y sin egoísmos–hablo Layla–. Por lo que dices de Kaleido estoy segura que por esa razón Kalos esta distraído, es probable que haya problemas económicos a causa de la muerte del señor Kenneth, pero nunca se imaginaria que dicho hombre jamás dejaría desamparado al escenario que le dio sus últimos años de felicidad.

–Asi es y yo no permitiré que eso suceda Layla, siempre los apoyare aunque yo esté en Rusia; siempre apoyare a Kaleido al igual que al escenario de Moscú, sin duda lo hare.

El taxi continúo su trayecto hasta llegar al escenario Kaleido en donde ya Kalos estaba reunido con todos sus elementos para darles una noticia difícil.

–Esto es muy complicado para mi, pues no me gustaría dejarlos solos, pero la situación es compleja desde hace ya algunos meses, y por esa motivo no puedo callar mas esta noticia.

"De que hablara, acaso el escenario Kaleido dejara de" Murmuraban los elementos del escenario.

–Desde este momento el escenario Kaleido dejara de existir, pues ya no hay suficiente dinero, ni ganancias, ni patrocinios como para dar abasto la gran cantidad de gastos que debemos solventar.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, incrédulos y pensativos, sobre todo los menos famosos de dicho escenario pues sabían que a ellos les seria más difícil obtener un empleo aceptable en otra compañía, puesto que no eran tan famosos como los artistas principales de dicho escenario. "Pero Kalos, ¿qué haremos nosotros si no tenemos tanta fama como Layla, Yuri y los demás?", hablaron los trabajadores secundarios de Kaleido.

–En verdad me gustaría ayudarlos y mucho, pero yo no puedo con todos los gastos y con la muerte del señor Kenneth es muy probable que dicha corporación deje de apoyarnos al no estar él y después se irán retirando los otros patrocinadores al no sentir segura su inversión. Lo lamento mucho amigos, en verdad no puedo hacer nada por ustedes aunque lo desee.

–Eso no es verdad, la corporación Kenneth seguirá apoyando a Kaleido y de eso me encargare yo misma, asi que ustedes solo deben preocuparse por dar lo mejor de sí en las obras.

Sora interrumpió a Kalos para decir esas palabras, nadie sabía que ocurría, pero de alguna manera se sintieron tranquilos al escuchar las palabras de la joven Sora. Instantes después ella y Kalos ingresaron a su oficina seguidos de Layla y Yuri. Ya dentro de esta, Sora le explico todo lo sucedido a Kalos. Tanto Kalos como Yuri la felicitaron por el merecido regalo que había recibido.

–En vista de que nuestra querida Sora continuara la labor del señor Kenneth; nosotros debemos continuar la nuestra y dar el mejor de los espectáculos y regresar a Kaleido al lugar que se merece, dejando egos, vanidades e individualismos atrás y comenzando desde cero –dijo Kalos.

Los cuatro salieron de la oficina y de nueva cuenta regresaron a la sala de juntas con todos los elementos del Kaleido Stage.

–Se nos ha informado que la corporación Kenneth definitivamente seguirá patrocinando el escenario, por lo cual ya no habrá ningún problema para continuar trabajando todos juntos, asi que a trabajar chicos que la obra especial de verano está por llegar –concluyo Kalos.

Todos se sintieron tranquilos y uno a uno se fue retirando de la sala para regresar a sus labores.

–Bien Mia, los dejo en tus manos, quiero una de las mejores obras que se te hayan ocurrido.

–Asi será Kalos no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

Kalos se retiro del lugar agradeciendo antes de irse a Sora de manera muy sutil e imperceptible para muchos, respetando la decisión de ella la cual pidio no hacer público lo que le había ocurrido ese día y de que ella era desde ese momento la principal patrocinadora de Kaleido.

–Bien chicos no perdamos mas el tiempo y continuemos con la planeación de la obra.

–Mia, dime ¿Qué nombre llevara la obra? –pregunto May quien iba llegando al gimnasio junto con los otros integrantes de Kaleido.

–La obra se titula Antarsia y tratara sobre unos guerreros míticos y también narrara la vida de los dioses olímpicos, pero centrándose en la historia de Artemisa y Athena, quienes serán interpretadas como ya saben por Sora y Layla.

Los miembros de Kaleido se interesaron mucho por la temática de la obra y observaron fijamente a Sora no creyendo que la gran Naegino estuviese de regreso. Su sorpresa fue mayor para los nuevos ingresos quienes solo conocían a Sora y Layla por televisión o revistas.

–Bien chicos, en este momento repetiré los papeles de cada uno. Deseo que hagan una interpretación digna de ustedes –Mia saco su lista y comenzó con los nombramientos–. Rosetta tu interpretaras a Hebe la representante de la juventud hija de Zeus y Hera, Leon tu interpretaras a Hades el dios del inframundo, May tu interpretaras a Perséfone, reina del inframundo, y Marion tu serás Cupido el dios del amor. En efecto, tu papel es el de un dios masculino, pero ese es el detalle, que demuestres tu grandeza como artista y sepas darle fuerza a dicho papel. Por cierto, Hera será interpretada por Anna, y Zeus será interpretado por Ken. Ahora Él y Anna serán pareja.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron sus entrenamientos para hacer una gran interpretación, más que en técnicas esta vez sería un reto actoral para ellos.

–Sora, Layla vengan, necesito hablarles –dijo Mia.

Las dos protagonistas se acercaron con Mia quien comenzó a explicarles lo que deseaba que hicieran con sus papeles y el tipo de interpretación que esperaba de ellas. Las dos mujeres escuchaban atentas la explicación de su directora y le prometieron dar lo mejor de sí en el escenario. Sora comenzó sus ensayos como acostumbraba a hacerlo en Moscú, Layla lo mismo, pero sin duda cuando Sora comenzó a hacer sus movimientos corporales e histriónicos se transformo por completo en su personaje, a tal grado que todos voltearon a verla cuando ejecutaba sus movimientos, sus modos de interpretar, y sus gesticulaciones faciales. Toda ella era una diosa griega.

– ¡Increíble! Sora tiene un talento y una técnica excepcional para interpretar todo tipo de personaje –dijo Rosetta–. Realmente aprendió a la perfección el arte escénico de Rusia y las técnicas de aquella nación, aunado a eso, su talento la hace insuperable.

–Perfecto Sora, me gusta tu interpretación, no necesito mas, sin duda harás un papel increíble –expreso Mia.

– ¿Estás segura de eso, Mia?

–Claro que sí, tú eres perfecta.

–Como digas querida amiga.

Por su parte, Layla comenzó a hacer lo propio con su personaje, haciendo una presentación muy notable, si bien en comparación de Sora era más sencilla, sin duda alguna seguía siendo agradable al ojo del espectador.

–Eso era lo que buscaba de ti Layla, esa fuerza que estaba desaparecida en tu ser, pero veo con gusto que ahora poco a poco está regresando y sospecho el porqué de eso –dijo Mia–. Deseo que tengas este mismo fuego y pasión que me estás demostrando ahora para cuando presentemos nuestra obra oficial dentro de un par de meses.

–Asi lo hare Mia, te lo aseguro.

Los ensayos concluyeron sin mayor problema, Sora y Layla se disponían a retirarse a la mansión de esta última, pero antes de retirarse Sora recibió una llamada personal.

–Hola, si ella habla, ¡Como dice! ok., comprendo, entonces asi lo haré.

Después de todo eso Sora colgó.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo Sora? –Pregunto Layla.

–Mi representante me hablo para informarme que tenía una propuesta informal para hacer una presentación en una semana junto a un ballet de New York para interpretar la obra de Anna Karenina, una adaptación de una gran novela rusa y me ofrecen el papel de la protagonista, asi que no dudare en presentarla.

–Ya veo ¿pero eso no afectara tus tiempos con Kaleido? –pregunto intrigada Layla.

–No, puesto que el papel de Athena ya lo tengo bien entendido y se que es lo que debo hacer asi que no tendré problema con eso. Por consiguiente puedo hacer la presentación de Kaleido y con dicho ballet sin problema.

–Pero se supone que debes coordinarte con todos nosotros para que no haya problemas.

–A ustedes los conozco muy bien, se sus virtudes y defectos y su forma de actuar, asi que no hay problema con eso.

–Comprendo, siendo asi te felicito por no sólo ser una gran trapecista, sino por haberte ganado un lugar como bailarina de ballet, algo muy difícil de lograr, y más que tu talento sea reconocido por todo el mundo y por esa razón te busquen para ser su protagonista.

–Gracias tus palabras Layla, siempre me animan a seguir adelante.

–Lo que si note en ti hace un momento es que cuando tu representante de llamo tú no pusiste una muy buena cara.

–Ya no tengo una buena relación con él, pues me he enterado que ha hecho cosas a mi espalda y estoy pensando seriamente en prescindir de sus servicios, pero eso en este momento no es importante.

Sora y su amiga caminaron rumbo a la oficina de Kalos, al que le informaron lo sucedido. Él de inmediato dijo que aceptaría siempre y cuando Mia estuviera de acuerdo con esa situación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dormitorios de Kaleido**

Las jóvenes intérpretes de Kaleido se encontraban reunidas en la habitación de Mia, incluida May, quien ya tenía más comunicación con todo el grupo de artistas dejando de lado su vanidad y egocentrismo.

–Chicas, ¿no les parece que Sora ha cambiado bastante? –hablo Rosetta.

–Todos cambiamos Rosetta y Sora no es la excepción –respondió Mia.

–Lo sé, pero ahora ella es diferente, su actitud es más libre, más audaz y sobre todo, su tiempo se lo dedica mayormente a Layla.

–Noto en tu comentario un poco de celo querida Rosetta –interrumpió Anna.

–Es verdad, ¿no será que estas celosa de la relación que lleva con Layla? ¿Acaso desearías que Sora te tratara como trata a Layla? –pregunto May.

–Pues yo siempre desee ser compañera de Sora en el trapecio, y cuando logre ejecutar con ella la técnica fantástica, creí que ya lo había logrado, pero al ver la reacción del público quienes quedaron inconformes con nuestro acto sentí que algo había fallado, aunque no sabía que era hasta este momento.

–Te diste cuenta que no eras realmente la compañera de Sora aunque hubieses sido elegida por Fool el espíritu del escenario, ¿verdad? –agrego Mia.

–Asi es, descubrí que no era yo a quien Sora deseaba como pareja para esa técnica, y lo descubrí cuando asistimos al maravilloso festival en Rusia; cuando Sora después de su magnífica actuación invito a Layla y ejecutaron de nueva forma la técnica fantástica y cuando la hicieron vi en los ojos de ambas una expresión diferente y llena de pasión, de amor por el escenario y por ellas mismas. Sin duda fue algo muy diferente y desde ahí supe que yo no era la indicada para estar con Sora. En efecto, es posible que sienta celos de Layla por esa razón.

–Te entiendo Rosetta –dijo Mia–, pero esto es lógico en ellas, pues su amistad va mas allá de un simple compañerismo de trabajo o amigos de ocasión, ellas tienen un vinculo increíble el cual las hace únicas cuando están juntas y eso fue evidente hoy, sobre todo con Layla quien al estar junto con Sora, se motiva más y tiene un mayor entusiasmo al actuar. No asi Sora, pues ella a aprendido a ser igual de buena con o sin Layla, pero su amor por ella la hace más poderosa de lo que ya es.

–Solo dejemos que el tiempo transcurra chicas y a ti Rosetta, te pido que tus celos no provoquen discordia en nuestro equipo. Ya sé. Tengo con esto un mejor papel para ti Rosetta, tú serás la diosa Eris, diosa de la discordia y en tu estado actual te favorecerá mucho más.

Rosetta se quedo pensativa y acepto lo dicho por Mia, después de todo lo dicho las chicas bebieron sodas para más tarde cada una retirarse a su dormitorio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Departamento de Yuri Killian:**

Yuri se encontraba con el rostro desencajado, sentado en su sillón, vestido con un traje sastre en color negro, con la camisa del mismo color desabotonada hasta el pecho, pensativo y distraído a la vez.

–A pesar de tanto tiempo, mi corazón no deja de sentirse culpable por todo lo que hice en el pasado–murmuro Yuri–. No por lo que le hice a mis amigos y compañeros en Kaleido, sino por aquella joven que me admiraba y a la cual le provoque la muerte a causa de un acto egoísta y estúpido.

Yuri tomo una copa con vino y la bebió para después recostarse en su sillón. En ese momento la luz de su sala de estar se apago, lo cual dejo extraño al joven ruso. De inmediato se puso de pie de un salto al ver en la entrada de su departamento la silueta de Sophie Oswald sin saber a bien de que se trataba todo eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Playa cercana al escenario Kaleido**

Sora y Layla caminaban por la hermosa playa de aquella ciudad, observando las luces de la misma que alumbraban la hermosa noche que las cubría.

–No sé porque me provocas esto Sora, no lo entiendo y me gustaría descubrirlo.

– ¿De qué hablas Layla?

–Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pero debo saberlo Sora, debo saberlo.

Layla tomo de la mano a su acompañante, después de los hombros y de inmediato puso sus labios sobre los labios de su amiga, quien se quedo pasmada ante el arrojo de la rubia. Layla se quedo asi por un largo rato, rato en el cual Sora poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que decidió tomarla de la mano y corresponderle inconscientemente a su beso. Al término de este, Sora y Layla se miraron fijamente a los ojos un tanto ruborizadas por la adrenalina y sin decir más se retiraron a la mansión de Layla. Ya en dicha mansión las dos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, no sin antes volverse a besar suavemente **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Departamento de Yuri Killian:**

–Me estoy volviendo loco –dijo Yuri–. Mis fantasmas del pasado no dejan de perseguirme.

–No te espantes Yuri, yo soy el supremo espíritu de todos los escenarios, soy a la que ustedes conocen como Sophie Oswald y solo he venido a decirte que no debes seguir culpándote por algo que ya paso. Sobre todo porque yo no te guarde jamás ningún rencor. Siempre te admire y si tú actuaste de la forma en que lo hiciste no fue porque quisieras matarme, sé que esa jamás fue tu intención, que las cosas se salieron de control, pero por mi parte te repito, no te culpo de nada y realmente deseo que vivas pleno y olvides todo eso que ya quedo en el pasado. Mi destino era morir para convertirme en lo que ahora soy, el gran espíritu de los escenarios y con eso estoy muy feliz.

Yuri sollozo y a pesar de las palabras de Sophie él se sintió en la necesidad de disculparse. Disculpa que Sophie acepto para después desaparecer de la presencia de Yuri, no sin antes darle a entender que tal vez volvería a verla algún día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mansión Hamilton:**

Sora y Layla se encontraban recostadas, en ambas se notaba un rostro un tanto desencajado. Sin decir más ambas se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente ambas despertaron ya más relajadas y tranquilas comenzaron a hablar con otra persona que ahí se encontraba.

–Las felicito chicas, su actuación de ayer fue más que excelente, sin duda el tomarse su papel tan en serio causara un gran impacto para su presentación en Broadway dentro de tres días. Las felicito.

–Muchas gracias a ti, Cathy, la verdad fue complicado interpretar semejante acto y más frente a ti –dijo Layla.

–Es verdad, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a varios retos este fue uno de los más difíciles, fingirme lesbiana, y sobre todo enamorada de mi mejor amiga eso si que fue una gran prueba para mí –añadió Sora.

Por lo visto todo lo anteriormente acontecido entre ellas había sido un acto más a petición de la peculiar Cathy Taymor, la cual evidentemente tenía algo entre manos.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Antes deseo aclarar que no pasara a ser un fic del genero Yuri, eso lo dejo muy claro al final del capítulo como bien pudieron notarlo.**

 **Como podrán leer este capítulo fue un tanto revelador y cosas asi jejeje, se que a muchas o muchos no les es grato el Yuri y de hecho este fic no es de ese tipo. Ahora bien, espero les haya agradado el capítulo. La referencia de Sora y el cáncer y todo eso, bueno eso lo puse por gusto personal y por causa de una anécdota muy, muy , muy cercana a mí con esa enfermedad tan terrible la cual si la detectan a tiempo tiene mucha posibilidad de ser vencida. Por eso mi referencia, esperando no me lo tomen a mal, pero me sentí en la necesidad de decirlo.**

 **PD. El cáncer de mama es curable, chicas nunca duden en acudir a un especialista si lo creen necesario, de todo corazón se los digo y les deseo lo mejor hasta pronto y disculpen por mi atrevimiento, pero desde ya informo que me tomare un par de capítulos haciendo una muy breve referencia a ese terrible mal. Sin más que agregar agradezco su comprensión y que me sigan leyendo.**


	4. Celos de amistad

**Capítulo 4**

 **Celos de amistad**

 _El amor es fuerte como la muerte; los celos son crueles como la tumba:_

 _Frase del sabio Salomón._

 _La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otros poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros:_

 _Frase de Diógenes Laercio._

–No se quejen chicas –dijo Cathy–. Yo se los advertí cuando las llame y les informe que había llegado a su ciudad citándolas en la playa próxima a Kaleido. Les dije que necesitaba verlas actuar como si realmente fueran amantes y como si en realidad sintieran atracción sexual la una por la otra, pues mi nueva obra tratara de eso precisamente, de dos amigas que terminan enamorándose hasta la muerte, pero deseaba saber si ustedes realmente estaban preparadas para escenas de ese tipo frente a miles de personas mirándolas y me alegra descubrir que si lo están.

–Bueno sí que lo estamos, pero hubo un momento en el cual si lo pensé dos veces Cathy –expreso la hermosa rubia–, pues cuando comencé a sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Sora me dio mucha vergüenza, sólo Yuri me conoce desnuda y es normal ya que se trata de mi pareja, pero Sora, bueno no fue fácil para mí.

– ¿Tratas de insinuar que te di repulsión querida Layla? –Pregunto una sonriente y bromista Sora.

– ¡No, no! En lo absoluto Sora, en verdad tu cuerpo es muy lindo, pero obvio no soy lesbiana y tu tampoco y no me digas que a ti no se te hizo extraño en un principio.

–La verdad tienes razón Layla, al igual que a ti, a mí me dio mucha pena al principio, pues como dices a mi también el único que me ha mirado desnuda es Maxim, pero gracias a esta linda directora de ánimos agradables llamada Cathy, aprendimos una nueva forma de interpretación vocal y no solo corporal, eso es interesante, y ansió inaugurar dicha obra aunque sólo sea por única ocasión.

–Que alegría me da escucharte decir eso Sora –hablo Cathy–. Es verdad que únicamente será una presentación, pues es un evento especial, pero si todo sale bien, no dudo que a futuro podamos poner esta obra por una larga temporada. Por cierto, permítanme decirles que sus expresiones iníciales eran muy graciosas, aguante la risa porque no deseaba interrumpirlas y distraerlas, pero el haber mirado sobre todo a Layla tomarte de los brazos y besarte, o llevarte a su cama es algo que jamás olvidare. Y mirarlas apenadas mientras se desnudaban en la alcoba de Layla, fue lo mejor de la noche, fue una lastima que no hayan hecho nada mas que actuar, habría sido divertido verlas en acción.

Layla y Sora se ruborizaron y le arrojaron un par de almohadas a la extrovertida directora quien se encontraba sentada junto a ellas en la misma cama y al parecer las tres habían dormido juntas después de haberse divertido un momento con sus juegos actorales la noche anterior, en la cual parecía que Sora y Layla realmente eran amantes. Pero vaya sorpresa al saber que todo había sido parte de una actuación para una obra especial de Cathy, quien fiel a su estilo hizo todo eso para que saliera a la perfección en su verdadera actuación. Sin duda Cathy tenia un estilo muy particular de recrear sus obras, como cuando llevo a Mia a un lago lleno de cisnes para que esta se inspirara y creara una gran escenografía. Sin duda ese era el estilo de la talentosa directora de Broadway, Cathy Taymor.

–Y bien ¿Cuándo nos vamos?, recuerda que en una semana tengo mi presentación de ballet en New York, y acepte la propuesta de tu obra porque será en dicha ciudad y me queda cerca para mi compromiso; pero no deseo que esto vaya a demorarse, pues de ser así segura estoy que mi representante me llamara la atención y no deseo seguir lidiando con ese sujeto, no al menos hasta que lo despida.

–No te preocupes Sora, hoy mismo nos vamos, recuerda que la presentación será en tres días así que no tendrás problemas con tus tiempos –respondió Cathy.

–Me alegra saberlo, siendo así levantémonos pues ya tengo hambre así que a desayunar se ha dicho –hablo sonriente Sora.

–Que alegre estás Sora, sin duda el volverse multimillonario de la noche a la mañana alegra la vida de cualquiera –dijo Cathy.

–Que bueno que me recuerdas eso Cathy, en este momento llamare a los abogados de la corporación Kenneth para que hagan los donativos a las instituciones de cáncer, repartiéndolas de la mejor manera y haciendo mejores propagandas de auto revisión en el cáncer de mama, el cual es uno de los más frecuentes y peligrosos, pues no hay síntomas. Mi mayor deseo es que nadie más sufra lo que una de mis tías padeció hace muchos años, y quien murió por descuidada y por confiada, pensando que nada le pasaría. Por esa situación que tuve tan cercana al cáncer deseo ayudar a todos los que padezcan ese mal y también a los más necesitados en el continente africano.

–Eres toda una filántropa, querida Sora, me alegra saber que aun existen personas como tú en el mundo –dijo una alegre Cathy.

Sora llamo a sus ahora abogados, dando las ordenes necesarias y que éstos se encargaran de dicha labor, ellos al instante obedecieron y todo quedo en sus manos. Mas tarde, Sora y sus amigas se encontraban sentadas en el comedor de la mansión de Layla, comiendo algo de fruta y huevos estrellados.

–Por cierto Layla, ¿no has notado a Yuri algo extraño estos últimos meses? –pregunto Cathy.

–De hecho si, ya hace tiempo que no desea quedarse en la casa conmigo y su actitud es bastante extraña, aunque no he querido interferir más allá de lo que él me permite, pues respeto su privacidad.

–Ya veo me parece bien amiga, pero deberías intentar ayudarlo si es que algo malo le ocurre, es mi opinión personal aclaro pero se supone que como pareja debes tener confianza en el otro por si necesitas de su apoyo algún día.

–La verdad, las cosas no son siempre como pensamos Cathy –hablo Sora–. Si bien es cierto que las relaciones se basan en confianza, hay ocasiones en que debemos por lógica, tener algo personal que sólo nosotros sepamos, y ya si lo creemos prudente lo decimos a nuestra pareja, pero si no, no es obligatorio decirlo ya que la confianza se basa en eso, en respetar la privacidad del otro como dijo Layla. Además hay saber entender que no siempre debemos o tenemos que saber más de la cuenta sobre nuestra pareja, pues eso seria como intentar profanar la parte mas importante del ser humano, la individualidad y el libre derecho a decidir lo que mejor nos parezca. Eso creo, solo es mi opinión personal e individual nada más que eso.

–No dejas de sorprenderme Sora –Hablo Cathy–. De la joven e ingenua Sora del pasado no queda mas que el recuerdo, pues ahora que te veo y escucho, no cabe duda que tu forma de ser ha evolucionado favorablemente para ti, pues de esa Sora que siempre escapaba o se callaba no queda nada. Puede que tengas razón con respecto a lo que dices sobre las relaciones de pareja, aunque siempre tendré mi particular punto de vista, me parece interesante escuchar la versión de alguien que al parecer está muy enamorada.

–La verdad si lo estoy amigas, amo a Maksim como jamás pensé hacerlo y bueno es posible que hoy día vea todo color de rosa o al menos eso parece, pero créanme, sé que hay momentos para todo y no siempre lo que parece bueno lo es. Él y yo hemos tenido diferencias realmente fuertes, pero gracias a que nos damos nuestro espacio logramos resolver todo como personas civilizadas y no como niños caprichosos. Las diferencias son muy fuertes, sobre todo a la hora de trabajar, pues es complicado tener a tu pareja quien además es tu compañero de trabajo. Es normal tener esas discrepancias, ya que Maksim tiene sus ideas propias y yo las mías y gracias a eso es que siempre resolvemos todo en armonía y sobre todo juntos. Eso se lo atribuyo a lo que les comente hace aun momento, al espacio que nos damos sin atosigarnos intentando saber todo de la otra persona, eso es imposible, pues nunca terminas de conocer a la gente ya que no dejamos de conocer cosas nuevas de nosotros y de los demás, pero lo lindo de todo esto es que podemos hablar de ello sin enfadarnos y eso es por la confianza que nos tenemos.

–Pues en esa parte le doy la razón a Sora –intervino Layla–. Jamás dejaremos de conocer a las personas, pues somos cambiantes día a día, por ejemplo nostras, si alguien nos hubiese mirado ayer mientras actuábamos les aseguro que sin duda dirían esas dos son lesbianas y además exhibicionistas, ese don sólo lo tiene el ser humano, pues solo el humano puede hacerle creer a las personas cosas que son y no son, pues podemos cambiar de la noche a la mañana si lo deseamos, ya sea para bien o para mal y por esa misma razón yo jamás le pregunto a Yuri más allá de lo que él desee decirme, pues seria lo mismo ya que si él no desea decirme la verdad, me inventara algo, cualquier cosa y nunca sabré si es verdad o no, así que prefiero esperar a que él por si mismo me diga lo que tenga que decirme y si no lo hace, no me incomoda ya que lo amo a él por su forma de ser dentro de la cual incluye ese tipo de actitudes.

–Es verdad eso del cambio tanto de humor como en otras cosas, pues ahora yo estoy cambiando mi animo a uno mas depresivo al escucharlas amigas. Puesto que no sé si esto que siento es envidia al escucharlas decir mi novio esto o aquello, cuando yo no tengo ni perro que me ladre. Bueno, lo tuve, pero por mi forma de ser salió huyendo y al verlas ahora a ustedes felices hablando de sus novios a pesar de sus problemas de pareja me da algo de envidia el no poder opinar como ustedes, puesto que como dije, no tengo a nadie en mi vida.

–No te preocupes Cathy, a todos nos llega eso que nos hace falta, nadie es la excepción, todo depende de uno mismo y de mirar muy bien y estar atentos para cuando llegue, pues si no lo miramos bien se nos escapara de las manos y ahí si que no hay vuelta de hoja. Así que mi querida Cathy, no te preocupes, que a tu vida llegara la persona más indicada para ti, concluyó Sora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Departamento de Yuri Killian:**

Yuri estaba despierto y preparándose para salir rumbo a Kaleido, él se encontraba acomodando su cabello y mirándose al espejo, cuando de la nada en dicho espejo volvió a reflejarse la imagen de Sophie Oswald, mirándole tiernamente a los ojos, lo que provoco en Yuri una inquietud natural y a la vez extraña.

– ¿Así que no fue un sueño? En verdad estoy enloqueciendo.

–No estas loco Yuri, –hablo Sophie, quien continuaba mirándolo fijamente.

–Sin duda debo ver a un terapeuta, no deseo volverme esquizofrénico y ver gente muerta.

– ¿Entonces Sora y Layla también son esquizofrénicas querido Yuri? –pregunto Sophie.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –contesto tontamente con otra pregunta el joven trapecista.

–Recuerda bien esto Yuri, soy el espíritu supremo de todos los escenarios, no soy un fantasma. Asi como los antiguos espíritus del escenario Kaleido, Fool y del escenario ruso, Pavlova los escogieron en su tiempo, yo vengo ahora a cumplir otra misión dentro de la cual incluye el hacerte entender que no eres culpable de nada de lo que me paso en el pasado. Libérate de ese estigma Yuri, pues tu no debes vivir con esa angustia.

Después de haber escuchado eso, Yuri comprendió que no solo él la podía ver, sino que Layla y Sora de la misma manera que él podían mirarla sin ningún problema y por esa razón se tranquilizo dejando de pensar que se estaba volviendo loco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escenario Kaleido:**

–May, no me gusta esa acrobacia, intentemos algo más sencillo en ejecución, pero con mayor dificultad histriónica–hablo Mia–. Sabes que ese ha sido tu punto débil desde hace años y todavía no logras corregirlo. Tu interpretación deja mucho que desear.

–Lo sé, pero no logro descifrar aún que es lo que me hace falta, se que ejecuto mis acrobacias adecuadamente, pero mi interpretación es pésima y no logro corregirlo.

–Sólo se tu misma, por esa razón te otorgue el papel de Perséfone la diosa del inframundo, pues ella tiene una personalidad muy marcada. Usa eso a tu favor May, pues su personalidad es igual de fuerte que la tuya.

–Comprendo, deseas que mi fuerza física y mi talento para las acrobacias complejas las utilice a mi favor para cubrir mi deficiencia en interpretación ¿verdad?

– ¡No seas tonta! ¡Escúchame muy bien May!, deseo que utilices tu propia personalidad para que le des vida propia a Perséfone, tu propia vida, no la del personaje y mézclala con el mito de dicha diosa. Asi darás una interpretación más cercana a la ideal, pues será tu propia esencia la que le esté dando vida a tu personaje.

May reflexiono las palabras dichas por su directora y poco a poco comenzó a comprender la idea.

– ¿Quieres decir que deje un poco de lado mi potencia física y empeñe más fuerza a mi interpretación humana?

–Asi es, algo por el estilo, pues muchas veces al verte en el escenario tus actuaciones me parecían muy toscas, ni Leon o Yuri que son hombres se miraban tan toscos como tú y eso es por tu falta de interpretación como artista, pues siempre has basado tus actos a la fuerza y a la espectacularidad y menos a lo esencial en este mundo de los escenarios que es la interpretación. Que el público te sienta, llore, se ría o enoje con tu interpretación. En pocas palabras, que les trasmitas algo a sus corazones y a sus almas no sólo a sus ojos.

Las palabras de Mia calaron hondo en la mente de May, quien por fin comprendió que su forma de actuar era la incorrecta. Ella dejo su ego de lado y comenzó a ensayar con más entusiasmo que en tiempos pasados.

Rosetta por su parte se encontraba ensayando un número con sus diábolos pues era un número esencial en la obra que estaban montando ya que dicho acto simbolizaba un hechizo o poder místico de la diosa Eris para lograr destruir la hermandad entre Artemisa y Athena, quienes eran muy unidas.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Rosetta? –Pregunto Mia.

–No quiero regresar a los diábolos Mia, deseo tener más participación en el trapecio.

–Mira Rosetta, comprende una cosa, las protagonistas son Sora y Layla, seguidas de May, Leon y Yuri quienes tienen su lugar bien ganado con base a su esfuerzo y experiencia en estos últimos años. Además de que han aceptado cada una de las indicaciones dadas para su papel sin objetar e incluso han cambiado mucho, sobre todo May, siendo más sencilla y tú estás haciendo todo lo contrario. Tu ego ha estado en aumento desde que ejecutaste la técnica fantástica con Sora o por tu actuación en Rusia. Desde ese momento tu nivel ha bajado y tu ego se ha elevado, no estás por encima de los demás y si no estás dispuesta a obedecer te retirare de la obra pues no deseo indisciplinas en Kaleido ya que eso nos llevo a una humillante derrota en Rusia, ¿quedo claro?

Todos los presentes en los ensayos se quedaron pasmados por tan duras palabras de Mia hacia Rosetta, pero Mia les ordeno seguir en sus labores. Por su parte, Rosetta se molesto y salio huyendo del gimnasio al mismo tiempo que llegaban Sora y Layla acompañadas de Cathy.

–Bien dicho Mia –dijo Cathy–. Escuchamos todo lo que dijiste y se nota que te has convertido en una gran directora, me alegro por ti.

–Concuerdo con Cathy, nadie debe estar por encima de los demás compañeros y si Rosetta se siente disgustada puede ser reemplazada. No es justo que por celos de niña tonta toda la obra se venga abajo –agrego Sora–. Si es lo suficientemente madura regresara arrepentida. Bien chicos comencemos con los ensayos antes de que Layla y yo nos retiremos a New York, pues tendremos una actuación especial en una de las obras de Cathy y después yo daré una presentación de ballet en New York. Pero no te preocupes Mia, todo es en el lapso de esta y la otra semana, no tendremos ningún problema para esta obra y ya tenemos la autorización de Kalos, sólo falta la tuya.

–Ok., tienen mi permiso Sora, se que ustedes no me fallaran, así que pueden ir sin problemas. Yo estoy casi segura que ustedes ya tienen bien definidos sus personajes así que vayan sin cuidado.

– ¿De verdad no hay problema, Mia?

–Descuida Sora, ya te lo dije, no hay problema con ustedes dos.

Sora sonrió, no dijo más y todos comenzaron sus ensayos sin mayor problema. Por su parte, Rosetta estaba en su dormitorio sollozando después de la reprimenda que Mia le había dado.

– ¿Por qué cambio todo de un día para otro? –Decía Rosetta–. La culpa de todo la tiene esa mujer rusa que llego a nuestras vidas para llevarse a Sora y con eso la alejo de mi lado provocando que no pudiéramos ser las estrellas principales de Kaleido.

– ¿De verdad crees que fue un error el que Sora se haya ido de Kaleido?

Sophie apareció frente a Rosetta, dejando a esta última un tanto confundida.

–Tú eres la hermana del joven Leon, te he visto en algunas de sus fotografías.

–Asi es, pero ahora soy el supremo espíritu de los escenarios y no puedo creer que tú, la joven y entusiasta Rosetta Passel, ahora sea una joven egoísta. Fool te escogió por una razón y no debes ser egoísta, pues todos tenemos derecho a progresar si se nos presenta la oportunidad y a Sora le llego para bien de ella. Así pues, si en verdad eres su amiga deberías estar feliz por su progreso y porque se haya ido ya que gracias a eso ustedes recibieron una nueva oportunidad para ser mejores sin la presencia de ella y sobre todo tú, quien fue el tercer elegido de Fool. Reflexiona tus actos Rosetta, y descubre que no fue tan malo que ella los haya dejado, piénsalo y lo descubrirás.

–Pero es que ella tiene más aprecio por Layla que por mi y su amistad para mi es algo muy valioso.

–Escucha bien Rosetta, de nuevo estás pensando en ti. Es verdad que ella y Layla tienen un lazo muy grande entre si y eso es imposible de romper pues ellas nacieron para ser amigas, las mejores amigas. No obstante, tú debes saber cuál es tu lugar dentro del corazón de tu amiga, aunque ella tenga un lazo mayor con Layla no quiere decir que no sienta un aprecio muy grande por ti o por sus otras amigas y amigos que ha hecho a lo largo de su carrera; pero las amistades siempre serán diferentes unas de las otras. Te lo repito y no por eso significa que te tengan menor aprecio, reflexiónalo Rosetta.

Sophie desapareció dejando a una Rosetta abrumada ante tanta elocuencia en las palabras de aquel espíritu.

De regreso en el gimnasio de Kaleido, todos estaban exhaustos por las exigentes peticiones de Mia, sólo Sora, Layla, Leon, Yuri y May podían seguirle el paso a la exigente directora.

–Bien hecho chicos, descansen, nos vemos de regreso en una hora –hablo Mia.

Todos los artistas secundarios salieron del gimnasio incluidos Anna, May Ken y Marion.

–Sora, es increíble el ritmo que traes, es muy fácil trabajar contigo amiga –expreso Mia.

–Lo mismo digo, jamás pensé que Sora llegase a obtener semejantes habilidades y cuando la mire en Rusia me impacto su perfeccionamiento –hablo Leon.

–Vaya, si que es extraño el serio y temido Leon Oswald dando una opinión –interrumpió Cathy, quien le dio un par de palmadas en tono de broma a Leon en el hombro.

–Lo has sonrojado Cathy, eso sí es nuevo en Leon –agrego Layla.

–Si no hay mas por hacer en este momento yo me retiro a comer –dijo Leon en tono serio.

Leon salió del gimnasio, acomodando su cabellera mientras Sora sonreía levemente.

– ¿Te ocurre algo Yuri? –cuestiono Layla–.Te noto un poco distraído.

–No es nada grave Layla, de hecho es algo que probablemente tú sepas. Es referente a cierta persona femenina de cabello plateado.

– ¿Asi que a ti también Yuri? –pregunto Sora.

–Asi es Sora, pero este no es el momento de hablar de ello, a su regreso podremos platicar mejor de todo eso.

–Que asi sea Yuri, por ahora nosotras debemos ir a comer algo y después retirarnos pues el vuelo sale un unas horas. Lo importante es que ya tenemos nuestros personajes dominados asi que ahora debemos concentrarnos en la presentación especial que daremos con Cathy –agrego Layla.

–Ya veo, sería interesante ver la obra de Cathy, pero me es imposible presenciarla por mis deberes como productor en esta obra de Kaleido.

–Veo que lo sabías Yuri –dijo Layla.

–Claro, Cathy en un principio me llamo a mi pues su idea original era de un par de amigos, mas yo no pude aceptar por mi agenda y mis compromisos múltiples.

–Correcto y bueno después de que Yuri dijera que no podía de inmediato se me ocurrió que Layla y Sora serian perfectas para esta obra y cuando me entere de que Sora estaba de regreso en Kaleido me dije es ahora o nunca.

Al término de las palabras de Cathy todos sonrieron, para después retirarse en dirección a los comedores. A su salida del gimnasio un considerable número de personas esperaba a las afueras del mismo; dichas personas al ver que Sora y Layla salían de inmediato corrieron a pedir su autógrafo y tomarse algunas fotografías con ellas.

– ¡Señorita Sora, por favor tómese una foto conmigo!–gritaban eufóricos los fans.

Sora amablemente accedía a cada una de las peticiones al igual que Layla, quien poco a poco fue relegándose dado que la mayor parte de los fanáticos se acercaban a la joven peli purpura hasta que por fin Layla quedo sola; mientras Sora acaparaba todas las mirabas y vítores.

–Es increíble ver la gran popularidad que Sora ha obtenido a lo largo de estos tres años y medio –dijo Layla–. Me siento tan orgullosa de ella y me da tanto gusto poder presenciarlo con mis propios ojos.

–Asi es Layla, años atrás tú eras esa joven con mirada intensa y un entusiasmo propio de tu edad; entusiasmo como el que ahora tiene Sora– expreso Yuri–. El tiempo pasa sin dudarlo y los que éramos en su tiempo famosos poco a poco vamos dejándolo de ser.

–Tienes razón Yuri, sé que no somos tan viejos, pero en momentos como estos es cuando realmente comienzo a pensar que el retiro es lo más propicio para nosotros, aunque me he resistido a ello por la falta de una figura femenina que ocupe mi lugar en Kaleido. Pensé que Sora era esa persona y en verdad lo es, pero su destino era diferente, el cual la llevo a un escenario mayor para ser la figura principal de ese lugar y del mundo entero dejando a Kaleido sin estrella principal. Fue por esa razón que regrese de nuevo, pues con la ausencia de Sora, Kaleido estaría muerto si yo no hubiese regresado, ya que tanto May como Rosetta están muy lejos como para ocupar un lugar tan importante como el de Sora, y siendo yo la vieja figura de Kaleido sabía que por un tiempo breve podía mantener al escenario. Pero no siempre será así, pues poco a poco el publico comenzara a notar mi lentitud lógica por tanto tiempo de retiro y no solo eso, pues ellos querrán ver a Sora siempre, y si May o Rosetta no pueden llenar un poco aunque sea, mi lugar, ya no digo el de Sora, sino el mío, esto sería terrible para Kaleido y por esa razón fue que Sora regreso. Ella sabe mejor que nadie esto que estoy diciendo y no desea que Kaleido desaparezca, aunque veo difícil que eso pueda evitarse.

– ¿Y si ella regresa para quedarse todo el tiempo? –Pregunto Yuri–. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en ello?

–En un principio lo pensé Yuri, pero después de escucharla decir que su representante le hablo supe que ella ya estaba a un nivel diferente y que todo eso se lo debía a Rusia y a su escenario en donde ella creció realmente como artista y no solo como acróbata. En donde la educaron artísticamente de la mejor manera y la apoyaron en todo. Y lo más importante es que fue donde conoció al verdadero amor. Es por ello que ella jamás regresaría de tiempo completo con nosotros. Obsérvala, su mirada está llena de luz y alegría y todo eso es debido a su nueva vida con Maksim y con sus compañeros de Rusia.

–Ya comprendo, su estancia en Kaleido es sólo para darle tiempo a la nueva figura del mismo y por esa razón estoy seguro que Sora pidió permiso en Rusia para darnos ese apoyo momentáneo. Lo hace por el cariño que le tiene a Kaleido, a ti Layla, a sus amigas y amigos y por el agradecimiento hacia Kalos por haber sido el único que siempre creyó en ella en su estancia en Kaleido, al igual que Ken y que el señor Kenneth. Es por esa razón que Sora está con nosotros y espero que su ayuda sea de utilidad para darle tiempo a la nueva estrella de Kaleido o de lo contrario a pesar de su apoyo económico Kaleido terminara siendo solo un bello recuerdo de su pasado glorioso –concluyo Yuri.

A la distancia de Sora y los otros presentes se encontraba Rosetta observando detrás de un poste, como Sora era ovacionada por todos, tratando de asimilar todo lo que Sophie le había dicho sin poder aun comprender del todo, aquellas palabras. Sora termino de dar sus autógrafos, y de tomarse fotos con todos los presentes sin dejar a uno solo sin su respectivo autógrafo o fotografía, demostrando con esto su gran calidad humana como artista. Ella daba a entender que sin el público no sería nada de lo que ahora era, tal y como lo había dicho seis meses atrás al finalizar el festival en Rusia.

–Bien amigos vámonos y disculpen que haya tardado tanto pero no podía dejar a nadie sin lo que me pedían.

–No te preocupes Sora –dijo Cathy–, haces bien en darle su lugar al público, ellos lo merecen.

–Bueno vámonos ya tengo demasiada hambre –agrego Layla.

Los cuatro se retiraron dirigiéndose al restaurante que frecuentaban cotidianamente Layla, Yuri y Kalos. Un restaurante muy lujoso de aquella ciudad.

–Oigan chicos ¿puedo recomendarles un restaurante distinto? –pregunto Sora.

–Claro Sora escoge la opción que mejor te plazca –respondieron sus acompañantes.

–Recién me entere gracias a mi estancia en Rusia que un hombre de negocios muy importante, hotelero igual que tu padre Layla, entre otras cosas también tiene una cadena de restaurantes a nivel global. Hace algún tiempo instalo parte de su cadena restaurantera en Rusia y supe que igualmente lo había hecho en Estados Unidos y parte de América. Por suerte descubrí que aquí en esta ciudad hay uno de esos restaurantes, el cual se llama el Michiru´s propiedad del joven empresario Andrew F. Sólo sé que así se hace llamar y es de origen japonés. Cabe señalar que su comida es deliciosa, asi que me encantaría llevarlos a ese lugar para que prueben la maravillosa comida de mi país.

–Ya veo, es verdad he oído hablar de ese empresario, él le tiene mucho respeto al joven Andrew por haber sabido engrandecer su fortuna y manejarla de la mejor manera –dijo Layla–. De hecho mi padre tiene algunos negocios con él, aunque es muy raro que Andrew F. se presente en persona, siempre envía ya sea a su hermano o a su madre como representantes, es un hombre muy extraño según comenta mi padre.

–Bueno, eso no sabría decírtelo Layla, sólo sé que la comida que ahí se sirve es deliciosa independientemente de que sea comida japonesa aclaro –concluyo Sora.

–Bien no se diga más, vamos a ese lugar que ya me entro la inquietud por probar dicha comida –dijo Cathy.

Los cuatro abordaron el automóvil compacto de Cathy, para dirigirse al famoso restaurante Michiru´s.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beijing China**

Eran las tres de la madrugada en China, quince horas menos que en Estados Unidos. Dentro de un departamento cómodo se encontraba Maksim aun despierto, sentado frente a su computador portátil observando varios videos de sus rutinas y presentaciones pasadas para perfeccionarlas y dar mejores espectáculos. En ese momento su teléfono celular timbro.

–Hola –contesto en inglés, pues era su costumbre para ser entendido por la mayoría–. Jamás pensé que tú me llamarías, ¿me imagino que la situación es difícil verdad?

–En efecto Maksim, y sólo tu junto con Sora, Layla y Yuri pueden ayudarnos a mantener a Kaleido con vida, al menos hasta que Leon logre encontrar una pareja con la cual se sienta a gusto y asi pueda lograr que Kaleido regrese a su gloria del pasado para cuando Layla y Yuri digan definitivamente adiós a los escenarios.

–Ya veo, pues bien, acepto tu propuesta, estaré el mismo tiempo que Sora permanezca en Kaleido, mientras terminan de ampliar y remodelar el escenario de Moscú. Por lo tanto tenemos tiempo de sobra para lograr que tu escenario Kaleido resurja y vuelvan a ser lo que eran antes.

–Lo sé y lo peor es que por esa razón mi elenco o la mayor parte de este perdió su confianza y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, no importa cuando tenga que pagarte, pero deseo que tanto tú como Sora estén con nosotros.

–Muy bien Kalos, yo termino mis presentaciones en China en un par de días, en ese mismo momento partiré rumbo a Estados Unidos, asi que no te preocupes. Si tú apoyaste a mi amada Sora en el pasado, yo te apoyare a ti para que Kaleido resurja. Ahora bien, ¿deseas que vaya únicamente yo o te agradaría que llevara algunos amigos conmigo?

– ¿Amigos dices?–pregunto Kalos–. ¿A qué amigos te refieres?

–Tú solo dime si los quieres o no y si tu respuesta es que sí, yo hago unas llamadas y listo, pero no deseo que tu elenco comience con sus tonterías, envidias o celos pues bien sabes que por esa razón no me quede con ustedes en el pasado. Yo no soporto a ese tipo de personas. Esa es la única condición que te pediré, si me prometes cumplirla llamare a mis amigos.

–Ok., será difícil, pero tratare lo más posible por el bien de ellos mismos y de Kaleido que no haya ese tipo de actitudes con su llegada al escenario.

–Siendo así no se diga más, está dicho. En un par de días nos veremos de nuevo y por la paga sé que no tendrás problemas, pues Sora te apoyara en todo momento en ese aspecto.

–Supuse que sabrías lo de Sora y su nueva herencia dado que eres su pareja y no te oculta casi nada. Pero eso no es de mi incumbencia, te dejo para que descanses y de nuevo gracias por ayudarme en esto.

–Ya te lo dije Kalos, tú confiaste y apoyaste Sora en el pasado, y es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti. Bien nos vemos después, cuídate y por favor no comentes nada al respecto.

–Asi lo hare Maksim, hasta pronto.

Kalos colgó al igual que Maksim, quien de inmediato marco un número el cual fue contestado al instante.

–Sí, ¿quién es?–Contesto una voz masculina un poco adormilada.

–Vladimir, ¿te gustaría viajar a los Estados Unidos junto con Ludmila?

Continuará…

 **N/A: Hola a todas espero estén muy bien y bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Las cosas parecen ponerse mejor a cada momento, o al menos eso creo yo jajaja. Espero que el ingenioso engaño del falso Yuri entre ciertas personas no las haya enfadado, ese es mi estilo, en ocasiones hago cosas muy obvias y en otras me gusta hacer cosas engañosas, es mi estilo y espero les agrade. Bueno al parecer habrá algunos regresos interesantes.**


	5. La compresión de Rosetta

**Capítulo 5**

 **La compresión de Rosetta**

 _* Nada es más necesario que la verdad y, con relación a ella, todo lo demás no tiene más que un valor de segundo orden. -_ _Friedrich Nietzsche_

— ¿Qué tienes en mente Maksim?—respondió Vladimir.

—Nada en especial, lo que pasa es que Kalos, el dueño del escenario Kaleido me ha pedido formar parte de su elenco junto con Sora mientras el escenario de Moscú está en remodelación.

—Ya comprendo. Lo que deseas es apoyar al escenario que tanto quiere tu querida Sora, ¿verdad?

—Así es amigo y, pues aparte de eso podremos presentarnos en Kaleido, cosa que jamás hemos hecho; siendo este el único escenario que nos resta por pisar ¿Qué dices van conmigo a Kaleido?

—En estos momentos estamos de vacaciones. A diferencia de ti y de Sora, nosotros decidimos tomar un año, pero tu idea me agrada así que de mi parte acepto y ten por seguro que Ludmila de igual forma aceptara.

—Gracias amigo, siendo así nos vemos en un par de días.

—Por nada Maksim, será una experiencia agradable.

Vladimir o Volodia, como le llamaban comúnmente sus más allegados, colgó el teléfono mientras Maksim se recostaba para descansar un poco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estados Unidos de Norte América:**

Sora, Layla y sus amigos se encontraban comiendo en el ya mencionado restaurante Michiru´s. Todos habían terminado sus alimentos y estaban charlando.

— ¡Que rico estuvo todo esto! —exclamo gustosa Sora.

—Tienes razón amiga, este restaurante es magnífico, te pueden servir todo lo que pidas incluyendo platillos extraños o desconocidos para la mayoría de las personas —agrego Layla.

—Bien chicas debemos regresar a los ensayos o Mia nos reprenderá por nuestro retardo —dijo Yuri.

—Tienes razón y no deseo tener a Mia enfadada, mejor vámonos —concluyo Layla.

Al salir del restaurante, todos se dirigieron al escenario Kaleido, dentro del cual ya se encontraba el elenco completo solo a la espera de los protagonistas.

— ¡No se distraigan! Ellos llegaran en cualquier momento, así que continúen con el ensayo —ordeno Mia.

Minutos más tarde los susodichos llegaron, observando en el rostro de Mía algo de molestia por el retraso.

— ¿Cuantas vueltas al gimnasio debemos dar Mia? —pregunto Sora.

— ¿De qué hablas?, ¿por qué habrían sólo darle vueltas al gimnasio? Eso es muy fácil. El castigo será darle cincuenta vueltas al gimnasio, cien flexiones y doscientas abdominales por llegar tarde. Y no sólo eso, también asearan el complejo cuando todos terminen sus ensayos.

—Pero Mia, eso es demasiado por tan breve retraso —replico Layla.

Sora no dijo nada y comenzó a correr dentro del enorme gimnasio de entrenamiento. Layla y los ahí presentes quedaron asombrados al ver que Sora no replicaba nada en lo absoluto y, se limitaba a acatar el castigo impuesto por Mia, considerándolo justo. Al verla, tanto Layla como Yuri la siguieron, comprendiendo que ella tenía una disciplina diferente a la del pasado.

—Me sorprendes Sora, ¿qué fue lo que viviste estos años en Rusia?, ¿qué entrenamiento llevaste para ser tan disciplinada?—pensó Layla.

—Pensé que Mia sería más estricta con nosotros y por esa razón provoque que llegáramos tarde para ver como actuaba, pero veo que no es así. Este castigo es un día de campo en comparación a los que recibimos en Rusia bajo las órdenes de Evgeny. Sin embargo, Mia es así y he de respetar su autoridad y su forma de trabajar —murmuro Sora—. Aún recuerdo hace un año y medio previo al festival de Moscú, como era nuestro entrenamiento y nuestros castigos por indisciplina.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 **Moscú - Rusia, año y medio atrás.**

Era diciembre y el invierno extremo había llegado a Rusia. Sora y todo el elenco de las estrellas de Moscú estaban entrenando arduamente para perfeccionar sus técnicas más difíciles. Sora, se encontraba practicando duramente junto a Maksim para perfeccionar la técnica del ángel imperial. Ella tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo a causa de las caídas provocadas por fallar en sus intentos. Sus compañeros no eran la excepción, pues realmente su director era bastante estricto con ellos y si notaba alguna falla, implantaba castigos duros a cada uno de los integrantes.

— ¡Sora, ese movimiento está mal hecho, carajo! ¡Cómo puede ser posible que llevando todo este tiempo con nosotros aun sigas teniendo esas fallas tan terribles! —Grito duramente Evgueni—. ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer dos simples mortales hacia el frente en una altura de cinco metros cayendo en los hombros de Maksim? sólo te pido dos por ahora y nada más.

—Perdón Evgueni es que…

— ¡Deja de pedir perdón maldita sea!, ¿acaso toda tu estancia en Kaleido estuviste disculpándote por todo? Si fue así que deprimente estancia debiste tener en ese lugar. No te disculpes, solo hazlo bien y ya.

—Está bien, lo hare mejor y te prometo que mañana.

—Ahí estas de nuevo, mañana no existe Naegino, eso es absurdo, lo quiero hoy, no mañana porque el mañana nunca llegara, siempre me dirás mañana, mañana y jamás lo harás bien; mejor hazlo hoy.

— Tú no entiendes que ella aun es diferente a nosotros Evgueni! —intervino Maksim.

—Bien a causa de tu intromisión los castigare a ambos y ya sabes de que hablo.

—Castígame a mí pero a ella no, pues no está apta para eso.

—Y jamás lo estará mientras sigas sobreprotegiéndola, acaso no entiendes todo el potencial que esta chica tiene, no hagas lo mismo que Yuri hizo con Layla, no la límites ni te limites a ti mismo. Ahora prepárense para su castigo. Pónganse estas muñequeras, este chaleco y estas pesas para los tobillos.

Ambos se colocaron dichos aditamentos. Sora, comenzó a sentir gran pesadez pues todo lo que traía puesto era realmente pesado, era incalculable el peso que estaba cargando.

—Correrán el equivalente a veinte kilómetros en todo el gimnasio y sus alrededores cargando todo ese peso —dijo Evgeny.

—Como ordenes —respondió Sora.

Fue así que comenzó su trote. Realmente era bastante difícil para ella el siquiera poder mover una pierna, pero su coraje y fortaleza mental la ayudo a comenzar su andar.

—Esto es muy complicado, mi cuerpo me pesa demasiado.

—No pienses en eso Sora, mejor sigue corriendo como si nada pasara.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando ya estás acostumbrado a esto, pero yo no lo estoy.

— ¿Acaso el entrenamiento de la técnica fantástica no era duro? o ¿El de la técnica angelical? —cuestiono Maksim.

—Si lo eran y mucho, pero este entrenamiento no sólo hablando del castigo que nos impusieron, sino de cuando salimos a correr en plena nieve, en plena tormenta, con ese terrible frio y todas las evoluciones que ejecutamos en este clima tan adverso y cruel es algo que jamás imagine existiera.

—Lo sé Sora, pero sólo así podremos ser los mejores y darle lo mejor al público.

—Es complicado, aún recuerdo hace unos meses cuando Evgeny nos hizo ejecutar varias evoluciones de un nivel bastante complejo al aire libre en la tundra siberiana. Fue realmente difícil manejar el equilibrio con semejante frio.

—Pero nos ayudó mucho a fortalecer los músculos. Sabes que Evgeny jamás hace algo que no tenga algún sentido a nuestro favor.

Sora y Maksim cumplieron su castigo acabando exhaustos, con la ropa bañada en sudor y las piernas temblorosas, principalmente Sora.

—Muy bien hecho muchachos —dijo Evgeny—. Maksim, tú, puedes quitarte el sobre peso que traes, no así Sora; pues ella aún debe subir a los resortes para darle agilidad a su cuerpo.

Sora accedió y se colocó un cinturón, el cual estaba sostenido por un par de resortes horizontales a cada extremo. Evgeny le pidió a Sora que intentara brincar en el trampolín para poder girar mejor; para la joven acróbata era algo complicado dado el peso que traía en su cuerpo, sin embargo, saco fuerzas de flaqueza y comenzó a impulsarse poco a poco hasta que pudo dar un giro al frente apoyada de los resortes.

—Bien hecho Sora, quiero entusiasmo y más giros, no te detengas.

Sora comenzó a girar más rápido al grado de no sentir que su cuerpo estaba pesado, fue en ese momento que Evgeny la detuvo.

—Muy bien hecho Sora, ya puedes quitarte esa ropa tan pesada.

Pasados los minutos Sora se encontraba con otra ropa de entrenamiento y se acercó a su director y compañero de escena.

— ¿Qué prosigue Evgeny?

—Sube al trapecio de cinco metros y da tres mortales al frente.

La ya cansada Sora, subió al trapecio y comenzó a impulsarse ejecutando los tres mortales sin mayor problema y cayendo en los hombros de Maksim.

—Lo ves mi estimada Sora, ¿para qué querías dejar esto hasta mañana pudiéndolo hacer hoy?

Sora quedo impresionada al sentir tanta ligereza en su cuerpo sin poder explicarse que había ocurrido.

—Mira Sora, tú, estabas acostumbrada a trabajar ligeramente con las técnicas aprendidas en Kaleido, dichas técnicas son geniales sin duda, pero con el pasar del tiempo tus músculos se atrofiaron a causa de dichos entrenamientos mal ejecutados ¿Por qué digo mal ejecutados?, pues es simple, tu no estabas en condiciones de recibir ese tipo de prácticas puesto que carecías de bases esenciales. Por esa razón en tus entrenamientos anteriores estoy seguro que sufriste alguna lesión, principalmente en tus piernas y pies a causa de la carencia de bases. Pero gracias a que en nuestra academia de ballet te dieron esas bases fue que pude darte este entrenamiento y lo necesitabas para relajar tus músculos y hacerlos más sólidos. Sé que es irónico, pero este entrenamiento tosco de un año que te he impuesto era para eso y la muestra está en lo que hiciste hace un momento. No fue sólo por haber corrido veinte kilómetros o por la ropa pesada, es el trabajo de un año intenso aclimatándote a los cambios de clima y todo lo que viviste, ¿lo entiendes?

—Comprendo, es por esa razón que mi cuerpo ahora está realmente ligero y no siente molestia alguna, contrario a cuando entrene con León y mis pies se lesionaron.

—Mira Sora, tú tienes gran calidad y sobre todo talento, eso no cualquiera, pero si continuas disculpándote por todo o eres negligente y conformista como me lo demostraste antes de castigarte, jamás podrás llegar hasta donde realmente puedes hacerlo y te quedaras como una más del mundo de los escenarios. Por esa razón no puedes darte el lujo de ser débil. Jamás lo olvides, el dinero y los lujos materiales no siempre te dan la felicidad y menos siendo artista. Se disciplinada y obedece cada uno de los mandatos que tus directores te hagan, aunque creas que son equivocados, sabes que el respeto hacia los que te dirigen es primordial y no puedes ser egoísta y altanera. Jamás lo olvides, eres artista y puedes compartir tus ideas con aquellos que te dirigen, pero eso no te da el derecho a juzgarlos sólo porque no te agrada lo que hacen con sus obras o porque no te caen bien. Este mundo es así y debemos trabajar duro. Muchas veces te enfrentaras a diferentes tipos de personas y no todas serán de tu agrado o viceversa, ten eso siempre en tu mente. Bien ya pueden retirarse, la practica término.

 **Fin del flash back:**

—Listo Mia, ya cumplimos nuestro castigo —hablo Sora bastante relajada—. ¿Ahora qué sigue?

—Sólo deseo ver su interpretación, expresión corporal y artística. La forma de hacerlo es mirándolas danzar, interpretando las personalidades de Athena y Artemisa, pero deseo que le impriman su propia personalidad, basándose en el guion que les di. Pueden usar palabras de improvisación, que sea una obra completa, tanto vocal como corporal.

El elenco en su totalidad quedo asombrado por la orden de Mia, y dejaron de hacer sus entrenamientos para observar lo que pasaría.

—Comiencen.

Sora comenzó a mover su cuerpo en forma lenta pero sutil y madura. Por su parte Layla fue más ágil, atrevida y con mucha energía. Poco a poco comenzaron a dar lo mejor de sí con su cuerpo dejando impresionados a más de uno.

—Hermana, ¿no puedes dejar de ser tan noble? —dijo Artemisa (Layla)

—Esa es mi virtud Artemisa, y no puedo dejar de hacer algo en lo que realmente creo, eres una mujer hermosa, pero vengativa. Fue un acto terrible el que le hiciste a Acteón. Es imperdonable el hecho de haber provocado que sus propios perros lo devoraran, eso es una injusticia tal que merece un justo castigo aunque seas una diosa y mi hermana.

—Acteón fue el culpable de su muerte al haber osado verme desnuda mientras me bañaba. Yo solamente hice lo que debía y no me siento culpable por eso.

—No mientas hermana, sabes que eso es mentira, tu celo hacia Acteón fue lo que te hizo asesinarlo, al descubrir que él se jactaba de ser mejor cazador que tú fue lo que provoco tu ira y ese fue únicamente un acto de arrogancia y venganza de tu parte.

— ¿Acaso soy yo culpable de su vanidad y arrogancia?

—No lo eres, pero tú no logras entender que ellos son sólo humanos y sus actos son muchas veces erróneos, pero eso es por su humanidad. Acéptalo, el celo de saber que realmente era mejor que tú, una diosa, te provoco envidia.

— ¡Cállate! tú estás tan feliz por tener el amor incondicional de nuestro padre Zeus, eres la favorita y por esa razón te sientes superior a nosotros, pero no siempre será así querida hermana.

Ambas continuaban danzando bellamente e interpretando sus personajes a tal grado que parecía como si realmente estuviesen peleando. Poco a poco Sora comenzó a subir su nivel histriónico y dancístico, a tal grado de posesionarse por completo de su personaje y convirtiéndose literalmente en Athena la diosa griega. Layla no pudo seguirle el paso y poco a poco fue cediendo ante la actuación de Sora. En ese momento Mia intervino.

—Suficiente chicas, esto que acabo de ver es perfecto. Sora, te felicito, eres realmente grandiosa. Layla, sin duda eres una gran artista, pero debo ajustar tu papel para que puedas interpretarlo de la mejor manera ya que a lado de Sora te falta ese plus que necesito y para que logres darlo debo ajustar tu personaje. Por consiguiente, Yuri ya no será Apolo, ahora será Hipólito el fiel seguidor de Artemisa, en base a esto Layla deberá estudiar más a Artemisa para poder interpretar su papel y no ser arrasado por Sora.

—Comprendo y acepto, en verdad me es difícil llevarle el paso a la nueva Sora, eres genial amiga —dijo Layla.

—Lamento mucho el cambio Yuri, sé que tu participación con este nuevo ajuste será menor, pero de gran relevancia, pues tú le darás ese empuje a Layla y así no se quedara detrás de Sora.

—No te preocupes Mia, yo lo entiendo. De hecho mi idea era ya la de retirarme, pero en esta situación en la que se encuentra Kaleido no puedo irme aun, y por ende, daré lo mejor de mi hasta que logremos restaurar este bello escenario.

—Te lo agradecemos mucho Yuri, sabemos tanto Kalos como yo que tus funciones ya eran las de productor, pero esta situación es compleja, gracias por tu apoyo y el de Layla.

—Pronto habrá nuevas caras en Kaleido, Mia, así que por el momento yo serviré de apoyo hasta que eso pase.

—Bien chicos, después de haber visto la actuación de Sora debo ajustar el guion de nuevo, así que pueden tomarse lo que resta del día.

Al término de las palabras de Mia, todos salieron del gimnasio. Sólo Sora, Leon, Rosetta y Ken se quedaron en dicho lugar.

—Realmente me impresionas Sora, tu nivel es incomparable, aun mejor que hace seis meses —dijo Leon.

—Gracias, se lo debo a mis entrenamientos y a mi director.

—Sora, deseo hablar contigo —dijo Rosetta.

—Claro ¿Qué pasa?

—Pero deseo que únicamente estemos tú, Leon y yo.

Ken comprendió el mensaje y se retiró dejándolos solos.

—Lo que pasa es lo siguiente: No sé si estoy volviéndome loca o veo fantasmas.

Leon puso cara de desagrado y dijo.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para estos juegos de niña tonta!, ¡me largo de aquí!

— ¿Ni siquiera si se trata de tu hermana Sophie?

— ¿Qué has dicho? No metas a Sophie en esto.

—Pues solo deseo decirles que apareció ante mí diciéndome muchas cosas; entre ellas me dijo que ahora era el espíritu supremo de todos los escenarios. Sólo eso quería decirles, y como Sophie es hermana de Leon sentí que debía saberlo.

— ¡Que locuras dices!, en verdad te has vuelto loca —respondió con enfado.

—Pues por esta vez le daré la razón a Rosetta, ya que yo de igual forma la mire, y parece que Layla igual —dijo Sora.

—Es increíble, ¿mi hermana se ha convertido en el gran espíritu?

Leon se retiró del gimnasio bastante aturdido al enterarse de todo eso. Sora se disponía a irse, pero Rosetta la detuvo.

—Sora, ¿por qué ya no me haces el mismo caso que antes? ¿Acaso no soy digna de tu amistad? Layla siempre fue fría y grosera contigo y tú la quieres como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, no lo entiendo.

—Rosetta, no mal intérpretes las cosas yo te quiero mucho, también a Mia, Anna y Ken por citar algunos de mis amigos; pero la amistad que tengo con Layla es algo diferente. Como decírtelo sin que te sientas mal. Mira, ella siempre fue mi gran inspiración. Mi mayor meta era ser como ella y estar a su lado en el escenario; cuando la conocí fue muy cruel conmigo lo acepto, pero con el tiempo fuimos formando una amistad distinta a las demás, algo fuera de lo común dentro de nuestros corazones, un lazo de amistad diferente, algo que no es fácil de entender a simple vista, pero así. Yo te quiero mucho, me divertí demasiado contigo en el escenario el tiempo que lo compartimos, pero siempre hay momentos para todo. Y con Layla es diferente, ella es mi amiga y fue mi rival lo cual nos unió aún más y después de lo vivido en Nueva York hace algunos años fue el clímax de nuestra amistad. Eso mi querida Rosetta nada lo cambiara. No obstante, a ti te quiero mucho y ten por seguro que algún día compartiremos el escenario de nuevo, pero en este momento no es posible. Sin ser grosera debo decirte que Layla es mi mejor amiga, todos en el mundo siempre tendremos un mejor amigo y para mi Layla es eso e incluso para mí es como mi hermana mayor. El amor que le tengo como el de una hermana y de amiga a la vez. Espero puedas comprenderme.

Rosetta escuchó atentamente todo lo que Sora le había explicado y se soltó en llanto abrazando a su amiga y ofreciéndole disculpas por su actitud y celos tontos.

—Soy una niña inmadura, perdóname por comportarme de forma tan grosera. Mi celo me cegaba impidiéndome darme cuenta de todo lo que me dijiste, pero ahora estoy consciente y comprendo todo. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante y por todo el tiempo que estés con nosotros en Kaleido, daré lo mejor de mí y algún día me convertiré en la nueva estrella de este escenario.

—Qué alegría me da escucharte decir todo eso Rosetta.

Sophie volvió a aparecer ante Sora y Rosetta, únicamente para felicitar a la joven promesa de Kaleido por haber hecho a un lado el celo y la envidia que la corroía.

—Gracias a ti por las palabras que me dijiste Sophie, de no haber sido por esas palabras yo habría seguido de mal en peor, pero ahora pienso diferente.

— ¿No piensas aparecer ante tu hermano Leon? —pregunto Sora.

—En algún momento lo hare, él está bien y mi prioridad eran, Rosetta, Yuri y Layla. Dos estrellas prontas al retiro y una estrella naciente; y a ti solo por el placer de conocerte Sora, pero en algún momento Leon, sabrá de mí, tenlo por seguro.

Sophie desapareció, y de inmediato las dos amigas salieron de aquel lugar.

—Sora, ¿deseas venir con Mía, Anna, May y conmigo a los dormitorios? pasaremos una velada divertida.

—Debo negarme Rosetta, pues hubo un cambio de planes y mañana partiremos a Nueva York para comenzar los ensayos de la obra de Cathy. Por esa razón debo empacar, ya será a mi regreso.

—Ok., entonces mucha suerte en Nueva York, que disfrutes tus presentaciones, mientras tanto yo me esforzare al máximo aquí para obtener buenos resultados a tu regreso.

Rosetta y Sora separaron sus caminos, una abordo un taxi que la llevaría a la mansión Hamilton y la otra se dirigió a los dormitorios de Kaleido. Dos días habían transcurrido.

Ya en Nueva York, Sora y Layla estaban ensayando duramente para la presentación que tendrían el día siguiente. Mientras tanto en el escenario Kaleido, las cosas continuaban tranquilamente, todos trabajando de la mejor manera pues les restaban quince días para su presentación de verano.

—Ya son las cinco de la tarde Kalos, ¿crees que si vengan?

—Son personas de palabra Yuri, tú los conoces mejor que yo.

—Tienes razón, ellos vendrán.

Un taxi se detuvo en la entrada del escenario Kaleido, de él bajaron tres personas, todos vestidos con ropa de verano y lentes de sol.

—Ya estamos en Kaleido mi estimado Maksim, esperemos que todo salga bien.

—Así será **Vladímir** , divirtámonos mucho y ayudemos a que nuestros colegas regresen al lugar que les corresponde.

—Este lugar es muy caluroso, bastante diferente a Rusia. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vine hace ya algunos años.

—Es verdad, tú fuiste la primera en venir a este lugar para llevarte a Sora. ¿Te parece diferente a aquella vez que viniste **Ludmila**?

—No mucho, parece que aquí no pasa el tiempo.

—Me gusta el lugar, veamos cómo nos reciben los artistas de este escenario.

—Ya verás que seremos recibidos al estilo Kaleido mi querido Vladimir —dijo Maksim.

—Será interesante descubrirlo.

De inmediato se dirigieron con uno de los guardias del lugar, preguntándole por Kalos. Dicho guardia les dijo que Kalos se encontraba en su oficina, Ludmila quien ya conocía el camino se dispuso a escoltarlos, al pasar por los pasillos del escenario fueron observados por un elemento del elenco de Kaleido, quien los reconoció de inmediato y salió corriendo al gimnasio para informarles lo que había visto.

—Aquí es amigos.

Ludmila toco la puerta de la oficina, al instante Kalos dijo que entraran y así lo hicieron.

Continuara…

 **N/A: Ahí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta fantástica, remarco, fantástica historia. De eso se trata, de hacerla fantasiosa y divertida, espero sea de su mis queridísimas lectoras. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Volodia se les dice a los de nombre Vladimir en Rusia.**

 **La parte en la cual Sora y Layla interpretan a sus personajes: Athena y Artemisa y los diálogos, me base en partes breves de la mitología, principalmente de Artemisa.**

 **Hipólito:** **gran amante de la caza y las artes violentas, veneraba a la** **diosa** **virgen de la caza** **Artemisa** **y detestaba a la diosa del amor** **Afrodita** **. Ésta, en venganza, decidió que Fedra -madrastra del joven- se enamorara locamente de él. Cuando la mujer se ofreció a su casto hijastro, éste la despreció. Fedra se suicida para salvar su honor, pero su nodriza, que había trasmitido a Hipólito sin el consentimiento de Fedra, su pasión, escribe una tablilla que dejan junto a su señora inculpando al joven de haber intentado violarla. Esto lo hace la nodriza para que nadie la inculpe de su actuación. Cuando su** **padre** **volvió y vio lo ocurrido, clamó venganza a** **Poseidón** **y el abuelo de Hipólito respondió enviándole un monstruo marino mientras su nieto cabalgaba en su carro. Hipólito murió aplastado por sus propios caballos. Lo que sigue no está en la segunda obra (la que ganó el primer premio) que Eurípides escribió sobre Hipólito, pero si forma parte de la leyenda: Artemisa, entonces, rogó a** **Asclepio** **resucitar al joven, que fue transportado por la propia diosa a su santuario de** **Aricia** **(** **Italia** **) y fue identificado por** **Virbio** **, compañero de la diosa.**


	6. La unión de las estrellas cir

**Capítulo 6**

 **La unión de las estrellas circenses**

 _La amistad perfecta es la de los buenos y de aquellos que se asemejan por la virtud. Ellos se desean mutuamente el bien en el mismo sentido: Aristóteles._

Sora, junto con Layla, se encontraban en el escenario dentro de uno de los tantos teatros de Nueva York. Ambas estaban esforzándose al máximo para dar una gran presentación. Ciertamente para las dos era complicado el poder interpretar sus personajes dada la amistad tan fuerte que tenían y el interpretar a dos lesbianas era algo que realmente las incomodaba. No obstante, su profesionalismo se dejaba notar en cada uno de sus actos, actos que eran supervisados por la extraordinaria directora Cathy.

— ¡Impresionante chicas! su actuación es prodigiosa, no pude haber elegido mejores intérpretes.

Cathy observo cada detalle en su interpretación, sin encontrar falla alguna. Era notoria la coordinación y empatía que ambas actrices tenían entre sí y, por tal razón la obra estaba perfectamente montada y lista para estrenarse.

—Chicas, tomen un descanso. Los demás continúen sus ensayos pues aun les falta pulir algunos detalles extras —hablo Cathy.

Sora salió junto con Layla dirigiéndose a un restaurante cercano al teatro. Ambas pidieron comida ligera y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de dicho lugar. Layla tomo su vaso con jugo y mirando a Sora dijo.

—Me siento tan bien trabajando juntas que será triste cuando todo esto acabe. Que tú te vayas a Rusia y yo me retire de Kaleido definitivamente.

—Pues en parte tienes razón Layla, pero así como hoy podremos actuar juntas en teatro, después será lo mismo, aunque tú te retires de Kaleido. Yo soy una artista no sólo acróbata, igualmente puedo actuar en teatro o en ballet, televisión o cine. Estoy preparada para todo eso, así que tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir juntas.

Layla sonrió grandemente al escuchar las palabras de su amiga; verdaderamente Sora se había convertido en una diva, una diosa de los escenarios y a pesar de ello Layla aun no lograba deshacerse de la imagen de aquella noble e inexperta Sora, que años atrás había llegado a Kaleido.

—Oye Sora, ahora que te miro fijamente no me había percatado de cómo ha cambiado tu rostro. Sé que para la mayoría te ves igual, pero en mi caso no es así. Yo noto en ti un aire diferente, una mirada distinta, demasiado expresiva. Incluso fuera de los escenarios es algo que se siente fuertemente y es bastante intenso.

—Pues es posible que se deba a mi paso por Rusia, ahí se vive intensamente el arte y los lugares no están decididos. Tienes que ganarlos desde los ensayos hasta la obra y eso me ha hecho madurar demasiado, siempre debe haber disciplina, entrega y respeto, tanto por el escenario asi como para tus compañeros y jefes. Todo es un solo ser y eso lo aprendí perfectamente bien.

— ¿Cómo es la vida en los escenarios rusos, querida Sora?

—Es dura, no hay tiempo de mirar atrás, no podemos ser confiados con nuestras habilidades pues siempre podrá llegar alguien superior y sin duda debemos tener un constante entrenamiento para ser mejores día a día.

Sora continúo explicándole a Layla todo lo que había vivido en estos años por aquellas lejanas tierras. Layla, quien era conocida por jamás perder la compostura o la calma, hizo una expresión de asombro al escuchar de labios de Sora lo duro que era Evgeny en su dirección, lo magnifico artista que era y la forma tan eficiente de crear obras sin descanso. Para Layla era difícil imaginar a Sora correr en la nieve o nadar en aquellos lagos congelados de Rusia. Simplemente era inimaginable para ella.

—Es increíble lo que me dices Sora, Evgeny es realmente un artista absoluto y lo supe desde aquella vez que nos hizo ver nuestros errores antes de regresar a América.

Sora asintió y continúo su plática, exponiendo sus vivencias y cómo fue que se había convertido en la gran artista que era en ese momento.

― ¿Que ha sido de Evgeny y Svetlana? —pregunto Layla.

—Ellos están preparando un espectáculo para cuando el escenario de Moscú reabra sus puertas. De hecho les llame ayer para saludarlos y pedirles apoyo.

— ¿Te refieres a que ellos van a?

—Asi es Layla, cuando nosotros hayamos regresado a Kaleido ellos ya estarán ahí para apoyar a Mía, pues aún le falta más fuerza como directora.

Layla sonrió levemente y no pudo disimular la evidente curiosidad que tenia por trabajar al lado de esos directores de amplia experiencia. Fue entonces que su celular timbro, siendo Cathy quien les hablaba para informarles sobre una reunión que tendrían esa misma noche, previa a su presentación del día siguiente.

—Podemos tomarnos el día libre —hablo Layla—. Pero Cathy me informo que hoy a las ocho de la noche se ofrecerá una cena previa a nuestra presentación. Así que debemos estar listas para asistir a dicho evento.

—Me parece una excelente idea para divertirnos antes de la obra. Siendo así, estaremos ahí puntuales—respondió Sora.

Las dos amigas se levantaron, siendo Sora la que esta vez pagaba la cuenta. Era una amistad o mejor dicho hermandad tan solida entre ambas que hasta en eso estaban coordinadas, pues un día pagaba una y al siguiente la otra. Realmente eran detalles posiblemente mínimos para cualquiera, pero para ellas era algo de gran importancia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escenario Kaleido:**

Yuri y Kalos comenzaron a explicarle a sus nuevos elementos lo que estaba ocurriendo en su escenario. Maksim por su parte, se tomó todo con calma sin darle mayor importancia a los pequeños detalles que ocurrían.

—Para comenzar debemos saber quiénes serán nuestros nuevos compañeros—dijo Maksim, hablando en representación de sus amigos—. También queremos saber que dormitorios ocuparemos y que tan alejados están estos del escenario y gimnasio de ensayo.

Kalos les informo que si gustaban les alquilarían un piso en un hotel de cinco estrellas para que estuvieran más cómodos, ante lo cual Maksim respondió que no era necesario, argumentando que ellos se sentirían mejor viviendo y conviviendo con todos los del elenco original de dicho escenario; pues de esa forma podrían coordinarse mejor y adaptarse rápidamente al estilo de trabajo de Kaleido.

—Veo que realmente son personas sencillas y sin egos de por medio —dijo Sarah.

—Pues somos como todas las personas, tenemos altas y bajas, pros y contras y no estamos exentos de ser un tanto especiales. Sin embargo, en estos momentos no estamos para exigir, venimos a trabajar al parejo con los demás artistas y no nos gustan las distinciones, todos trabajaremos por igual —respondió Maksim.

—Siendo así, no se hable más y vayamos de inmediato al gimnasio para presentarlos con Mía, quien es la directora de este escenario y con todos los del elenco —hablo Kalos.

Los nuevos elementos junto con Kalos y Yuri llegaron al gimnasio, dentro del cual se encontraba todo el elenco de Kaleido a excepción de Layla y Sora evidentemente.

—Hola Mía—saludo Yuri—. Mira, sé que están bastante ocupados y atrasados con los ensayos a causa de la dificultad en la interpretación de la obra, asi que seré breve. Hemos contratado a parte principal del elenco del escenario ruso, lo hacemos ante la necesidad de atraer mayor número de personas; también por dar un mejor espectáculo al respetable. Y qué mejor que con dos de las parejas ganadoras del festival pasado como lo son: **Ludmila y Vladimir y Sora con Maksim**. Debo aclarar que no lo hacemos porque nuestro elenco sea malo, pero nunca está de más una ayuda de ese tipo.

—Comprendo —respondió Mía—. Por mi parte estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que hayan tomado, sólo falta platicar con todo nuestro elenco para ajustar nuevamente personajes y agregar otros ante la llegada de los nuevos elementos.

—Hay una cosa más, Mía—intervino Kalos. Lo que deseo decirte es que…

En el momento en el cual Kalos estaba por hablar, fue interrumpido por una voz que se escucho en la puerta del gimnasio.

—Me alegra verlos en este lugar, a casi todos.

— ¡Evgeny! ¿Ustedes aquí? —Exclamo Maksim.

Evgeny junto con Svetlana ingresaron al gimnasio, saludando de inmediato tanto a Kalos como a Yuri para más tarde hacer lo propio con sus compañeros y amigos de Rusia.

—Eso era lo que deseaba decirte Mía, desde hoy Evgeny será junto contigo, director de nuestro escenario. Él te ayudara en lo que necesites y viceversa. Por otra parte, Svetlana se encargara de ayudarte en el guion y de igual forma será parte del equipo de directores del escenario. No deseo que pienses que desconfiamos de tus capacidades, al contrario, sabemos de ellas, pero esta nueva etapa de Kaleido debe ser aun mejor que la pasada y siendo honesto tu nivel en dirección está un poco por debajo de las expectativas. Pero no soy yo el que debo explicártelo, Evgeny y Svetlana te dirán en que estas fallando. Deseo que continúes con nosotros, pero si te sientes mal o en desacuerdo con esto, estás en tu derecho de opinar y de declinar —concluyo Kalos ante la mirada reflexiva de Mía.

—Al contrario Kalos, me alegrara mucho trabajar con dos directores de esta talla, pues sé que con esto notare mis errores y aprenderé de ellos, mas aun al trabajar con todas estas estrellas juntas será un reto complicado, pero sé que al final será gratificante. Asi que sin duda me quedo y continuaremos trabajando duro para ser el mejor escenario de los Estados Unidos —respondió Mía.

—Esa es la respuesta que deseaba escuchar colega —intervino Evgeny—. No debemos tener dudas ni debilidades, hay que trabajar duro y en equipo. Desde este momento les digo que aquel que esté en desacuerdo con todo esto se puede ir del escenario, pues no hay lugar para débiles o cobardes. Ahora es cuando pueden decidir si nos siguen o se van de aquí, ya que después no habrá marcha atrás.

Todos los ahí presentes sintieron la presión. Aquel director a pesar de ser joven tenía una presencia y una vasta experiencia que lo colocaba como uno de los mejores en el mundo si no es que el mejor. El elenco de Kaleido acepto quedarse sin excepción y fue entonces que Evgeny y Svetlana hicieron algunas preguntas.

— ¿En donde están Sora Naegino y Layla Hamilton?

—Ellas se encuentran en Nueva York, pues presentaran una obra de teatro y después Sora tendrá una participación especial de ballet en esa misma ciudad —respondió Mía.

Evgeny sonrió para más tarde tomar su teléfono y marcarle al representante de Sora.

—Igor, hola, habla Evgeny. El motivo de mi llamado es para informarte que, Sora no podrá hacer la presentación de ballet en Nueva York pues su compromiso con Kaleido es bastante importante como para distraerse en otras cosas. De antemano agradezco tu comprensión.

Después de que Evgeny colgara, le llamo la atención a Mía por haber permitido que Sora y Layla dejaran los ensayos de la obra.

—Mira Mía, sé que no eres una directora con experiencia, pero no debes permitir estas cosas. Es evidente que Sora te estaba probando para ver hasta donde llegaba tu disciplina y por esa razón acepto todos esos compromisos extras. Sin embargo, no pasaste la prueba pues aunque ellas dos ya tengan el dominio de sus personajes, no les da derecho de irse así sin mas. Eso puede ser perjudicial para todo tu elenco puesto que se nota demasiada indisciplina de tu parte y puede darse a un mal entendido. ¿Espero hayas comprendido lo que Sora trato de darte a entender?

Mía agacho la cabeza en seña de vergüenza al comprender todo lo que Evgeny le había dicho y, tratando de contener su llanto al darse cuenta que el simple hecho de ser una directora aparentemente dura no era suficiente para lograr un trabajo perfecto.

—No te preocupes y no agaches la cabeza, eso es lo peor que un director puede hacer frente a su elenco. Nosotros te ayudaremos a madurar pues en verdad te digo que tu talento es increíble. Solo falta que tú te lo creas y tengas el valor suficiente para enfrentarte realmente a tu elenco dirigiéndolos sin temor ni vergüenza —intervino Svetlana—. Por ahora dejaremos que Sora y Layla cumplan su compromiso con Cathy y de inmediato les pediremos que regresen para comenzar de nuevo.

—Ahora lo que les pido a todo el elenco de Kaleido es que me muestren lo que han estado haciendo para ver que tanto han avanzado o que tanto debemos perfeccionar; así que no pierdan el tiempo que ya mas tarde podremos presentarnos mejor. Por ahora deseo verlos trabajando —dijo Evgeny.

El rostro de Mía mostro una gran sonrisa al notar el profesionalismo de Evgeny y la seguridad que tenia al ordenar a todos los artistas. De inmediato todo el elenco comenzó a practicar y mostrarles a los directores lo que tenían montado.

—Como podrán darse cuenta estamos montando una obra basada en la mitología griega, de hecho me base en la obra de una escritora de Costa Rica, la cual tiene el pseudónimo de Solar Knigth Marie, quien escribió un libro llamado Antarsia. Es una historia que narra las proezas de maravillosos héroes griegos y evidentemente de los dioses olímpicos principalmente. No es la idea en su totalidad, pero tome varios aspectos de dicho libro ya que me gusto mucho su trama.

—Ya veo, de hecho conozco a Marie personalmente y eso que estás montando es bueno, pero puede ser mejor. Debes dejar de lado tantos cambios a tu obra, básate a lo que tu creas prudente, pero respeta a los protagonistas, no estés cambiando la idea una y otra vez pues si sigues con eso es evidente que el público quedara confundido y no sabrá de que le estás hablando ante tanto cambio y falta de idea. Si deseas montar la obra basándote en el gran libro de Solar Knigth Marie, hazlo bien, de lo contrario déjalo de lado y no eches a perder una obra tan majestuosa como lo es Antarsia —hablo Evgeny.

Mía quedo helada al escuchar a Evgeny, pareciera como si él supiera todos los cambios que estuvo haciéndole a dicha obra y se sintió avergonzada por lo sucedido.

— ¡Lo siento, no pensé que estuviera tan mal! —dijo Mía.

—No te disculpes sólo ponte a trabajar y listo, no es algo que no pueda solucionarse asi que a trabajar —respondió Evgeny—. Pueden descansar un momento, y debo decirles que todavia están demasiado lejos del nivel que se necesita, asi que a partir de mañana los ensayos serán de quince horas diarias con una hora de descanso para su alimentación, pero incluso en sus dormitorios quiero que estudien el guion, que repasen una y otra vez sus personajes, evoluciones y rutinas. En caso de no hacerlo serán despedidos y créanme yo me daré cuenta de inmediato si alguno de ustedes intenta engañarme haciéndome creer que si han hecho todo lo que les pido; asi que a trabajar y, repito, el que no esté de acuerdo que renuncie al elenco, pues no necesitamos débiles ni faltos de carácter en los escenarios.

— ¡No tienes derecho a venir y hablarnos de esa forma! —exclamo Leon.

— ¡Si no estás de acuerdo vete de Kaleido! siempre has sido un engreído y cobarde, huyendo de cada lugar o evadiendo tu responsabilidad escudándote en tu escaso y mediocre talento, asi que puedes renunciar si no estás de acuerdo.

— ¡Asi lo hare!, ¡me largo de este sitio! A fin de cuentas ya han traído mas personal y eso significa que mi presencia ya no es necesaria.

Leon salió del gimnasio extremadamente molesto, todos sus compañeros quedaron impactados al escuchar que se marchaba. Kalos y Yuri no hicieron nada por detenerlo pues no querían intervenir en las órdenes y decisiones de Evgeny, el cual sería la cabeza de los directores de Kaleido.

—No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto con Leon, estoy consciente de mis fallas y las acepto, pero no puedo dejar a Leon solo con todo esto, asi que lo lamento, pero también me voy —dijo May.

—Puedes retirarte no hay ningún problema. Cuando maduren, si es que eso ocurre, tendrán las puertas abiertas de este lugar —hablo Evgeny.

May salió igualmente molesta por las palabras de Evgeny, ante el silencio sepulcral de todos los presentes quienes al ver la firmeza de su nuevo director no dijeron más y se dirigieron a tomar su descanso.

— ¿Qué haremos? Leon y May eran parte fundamental de la obra expreso Mía.

—Elena, Alekséi, entren por favor.

Svetlana llamo a dos personas que se encontraban en el exterior del gimnasio. Se trataba de una mujer de aspecto extremadamente hermoso, incluso superior al de Svetlana, Ludmilla, Layla y Sora juntas. Su cabello era de largo hasta los hombros, rubio y ondulado, sus ojos eran de color verde claro los cuales lucían radiantes con su hermosa y fina piel blanca. Su estatura era similar a la de Layla y su complexión era evidentemente esbelta. Ella ingreso acompañada de un hombre bien parecido, con un cuerpo bien formado, piel blanca, ojos grises, cabello castaño claro, rostro fino y agradable. Ambos portaban trajes sastres color negro. Yuri y Kalos quedaron atónitos al mirarlos, no daban crédito a semejante acontecimiento. Mientras tanto el elenco de Kaleido no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Yuri, ¿ellos son **Elena Liosheva y Alekséi** **Dmitrovich,** la gran pareja de ballet y acróbatas clásicos? —pregunto Kalos con sudor en la frente.

—Asi es Kalos, ellos forman parte del mejor ballet en la historia, y como acróbatas han participado ocasionalmente en el escenario de San Petersburgo entre otros. No comprendo que hacen en este lugar.

—Han venido porque yo se los he pedido —respondió Evgeny—. Si de verdad deseas que tu escenario regrese a la cima, no comercial, sino artística, esta es la única forma de hacerlo.

—Ya oyeron, desde este momento están bajo las órdenes de sus tres directores, Evgeny, Svetlana y Mía, quienes sin duda serán los encargados de regresarle esa luz que estaba perdida ante la salida de Sora —concluyo Kalos retirándose junto con Yuri.

Svetlana detuvo a Yuri pidiéndole quedarse, pues al igual que los demás él era parte del elenco y no tenía permiso de retirarse aunque fuese el productor de la obra.

—Lo siento, es mi falta de costumbre —dijo Yuri.

—Siendo asi ponte tu ropa de entrenamiento y únete a tus compañeros para darle unas vueltas al gimnasio corriendo y brincando en cuclillas —ordeno Evgeny al tiempo que Yuri obedecía.

Elena y Alekséi quienes habían presenciado el festival ruso meses atrás, hicieron lo propio dejando las presentaciones para más tarde y comenzaron a ejecutar los ejercicios que les habían requerido a todo el elenco, nuevos y no tan nuevos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nueva York:**

Sora y Layla se encontraban en el teatro donde se llevaría a cabo su presentación. En ese momento el celular de Sora comenzó a timbrar. Inmediatamente contesto, sólo para enterarse de que ya no participaría en la presentación de ballet que tenia pactada. Fue en ese momento que ella supuso que Evgeny ya estaba en Kaleido.

—Al parecer la disciplina a llegado a Kaleido —hablo Sora—. Siendo asi en cuanto presentemos esta obra regresaremos a Kaleido, pues las cosas cambiaran drásticamente.

— ¿Asi que ya ha llegado a implantar el orden y la disciplina a nuestro escenario? —pregunto Layla.

—En efecto. Por esa razón debemos volver lo antes posible.

Pasaron varias horas y por fin la noche del estreno de la obra de Cathy había iniciado. Todo fluía perfectamente, los espectadores estaban fascinados ante la actuación de ambas artistas. La obra como era sabido relataba la vida de dos amigas de la infancia, ambas con profesiones distintas. Una era bailarina de ballet y la otra era arquitecta; su vida era relativamente normal, pero en su interior existía un vacio increíble al no estar satisfechas con sus vidas. Era una actitud egoísta, pero a fin de cuentas sólo eran simples mortales y eso las hacia vulnerables. El personaje de Layla tenía como nombre Catherine y el de Sora se llamaba Elizabeth.

—No comprendo porque me siento de este modo Catherine, todo en mi vida a caminado de la mejor manera y es egoísta de mi parte estar descontenta por algo que desconozco.

—Yo no sé cómo ayudarte Elizabeth, soy la menos indicada para darte algún consejo dado que no me siento diferente a ti en este momento.

Amabas artistas mientras actuaban también hacían algunos movimientos acrobáticos dejando una gran sonrisa a los presentes. La obra transcurría sólidamente, poco a poco los espectadores fueron descubriendo hacia donde los llevaría semejante puesta en escena. En la historia de la obra ya habían transcurrido varios años y esto aconteció.

—Catherine, no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, debo confesarte algo.

Catherine miro fijamente los ojos de su amiga Elizabeth y, de la nada la tomo de los brazos abrazándola y dándole un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

—No hace falta que me lo digas querida Elizabeth, yo siento lo mismo por ti, te amo desde hace años y no sabía cómo reaccionarias ante una noticia como esa, pero al ver que de igual manera sentías lo mismo por mí, me hizo sentir feliz y segura.

Las dos amigas continuaron su camino y comenzaron una relación sin importar las opiniones de sus familiares y amigos. Un año más tarde, algo increíble ocurrió en la vida de ambas amantes, una terrible noticia fue descubierta por ambas. La cruel verdad de saber que Elizabeth padecía cáncer de seno en etapa terminal. El descuido y exceso de confianza por parte de esta ultima la hizo no tomar en cuenta el bulto que dos años atrás sentía en su axila izquierda y lo dejo de lado, era demasiado tarde para ella y su muerte estaba cerca.

— ¡No me dejes Elizabeth, te lo ruego! —Exclamaba sollozando Catherine—. Mi vida es contigo y sin ti no se que pasara conmigo.

—Para mí ya es tarde Catherine, pero en tus manos está el lograr que esto no vuelva a pasar, ayuda y advierte a las mujeres que conozcas, que no se dejen y que se auto exploren, pues el cáncer de seno puede ser curado si se detecta a tiempo. Tú puedes lograr que eso se logre gracias a tu institución y no llores mas, se fuerte que yo estaré feliz de saber que lograste ayudar a más personas y que supiste levantarte de este golpe tan cruel de la vida provocado por mi ignorancia y por mi propio descuido.

Un mes más tarde y después de una lenta y dolorosa agonía, Elizabeth falleció. Catherine hizo lo que su amada le había pedido y a lo largo de su vida se dedico a ayudar a personas con ese y otros tipos de cáncer dentro de su institución. Al cumplir ella ochenta años falleció recostada en su cama dentro de su mansión, observando como una luz hermosa cubría dicho cuarto apareciendo ante ella su amada Elizabeth, dando a entender que su hora había llegado y que estaba ahí para llevársela a un mejor lugar. El espíritu de Catherine se desprendió de su cuerpo y junto a Elizabeth desaparecieron sin decir nada más. Ahí termino la obra, el público, staff, productores y la propia Cathy enmudecieron ante semejante actuación de ambas artistas, todos con lágrimas en los ojos y con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. De inmediato todos sin excepción comenzaron a aplaudir al unisonó de pie en las gradas, fue una historia y una actuación sin precedentes.

Pasada ya una hora todo el público se retiro, no sin antes felicitar a Cathy por su gran historia y a las actrices por su gran actuación. En el camerino de Sora, se encontraban las dos amigas y Cathy bastante complacidas por su desempeño.

—Bravo chicas, sabía que mi historia era buena pero jamás pensé que su actuación sobrepasara a la misma historia con toda esa gama de improvisaciones y de cambios personales que ustedes le hicieron en ese mismo instante. Sin duda, me siento feliz por eso, lástima que sólo fue una presentación única, aunque el dueño del teatro desea una larga temporada, sin ustedes no lo haría a pesar de que conozco varias actrices no sería capaz de arruinar esta obra con malas actuaciones; asi que le dije a los productores que la mantuvieran en espera para cuando ustedes puedan volver a actuar en ella —expreso Cathy.

—Lo único que deseo con esto es que les haya llegado el mensaje a las mujeres y se cuiden más, pues el cáncer es terrible —dijo Sora—. Bueno me gustaría seguir descansado pero debemos regresar de inmediato a Kaleido pues desde este momento te aseguro Layla, no tendremos mucho tiempo para siquiera respirar asi que prepárate.

—Te entiendo, vámonos lo antes posible. Gracias por permitirnos actuar en esta obra Cathy. Fue una experiencia realmente intensa y agradable, estamos en contacto y cuando gustes visítanos por favor —concluyo Layla.

Sora y Layla salieron del teatro por la puerta de emergencia ya que aun había personas de la prensa y público quienes las estaban esperando a las afueras del teatro. Lo que menos deseaban era perder tiempo en ese lugar. Su equipaje ya estaba listo pues los servicios de hotel recibieron la orden de tener todo preparado. De inmediato se dirigieron a abordar el avión nocturno que las llevaría de regreso a Kaleido.

 **Departamento de Leon Oswald:**

Eran ya las doce de la noche y Leon se encontraba confundido y furioso por las palabras que Evgeny le había dicho. Él se encontraba en su sala de estar con una toalla en su cintura, todo indicaba que recién había tomado un baño. De la habitación de éste, salió May con una bata de baño y una toalla en su cabeza, sin duda ambos habían tenido relaciones minutos antes.

— ¿Por qué es que siempre estas a mi lado May? Yo jamás te he tratado de la mejor manera y muchas veces mis pensamientos eran para Sora, sin embargo, tú, siempre estuviste ahí en esos momentos en los cuales yo silenciosamente callaba mi tristeza al saber que Sora jamás regresaría. Tu eras la única que sabia mis sentimientos hacia ella y a pesar de todo eso siempre me has seguido, me has soportado e incluso te entregaste a mi por primera vez sin importarte nada. No te entiendo.

—Es simple Leon, yo te amo, tú y yo somos iguales, nuestro carácter es similar y desde la primera vez que me elegiste como tu pareja para interpretar Drácula, me hiciste sentir algo que jamás imagine. Siempre estaré a tu lado, pero tu actitud no es la mejor, debes aprender a ser objetivo y escuchar las palabras de los directores, sobre todo de Evgeny. Él nos demostró hace seis meses como es que debemos ser en el escenario. Al verlos actuar junto con Sora aprendí de la verdadera disciplina y humildad en los escenarios y ahora que ellos están en Kaleido tratando de ayudarnos, nosotros debemos poner de nuestra parte. Es raro que sea yo quien lo diga, lo sé pero es asi. Sé que te preguntaras ¿Si piensa de esa forma que hace aquí conmigo?, pues te puedo decir que lo hago por amor y porque no quiero dejarte solo ahora que has visto de nuevo a Sora, no porque tenga miedo de ella, más bien porque sé que tú te sientes mal al verla, mas ahora que Maksim vino con nosotros. Te lo repito, jamás te dejare solo, te amo.

En ese momento la sala de estar se ilumino apareciendo ante ellos el espíritu de Sophie.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Continuamos con este fic., espero sea de su agrado. La referencia al cáncer de seno es por algo personal, por eso hago hincapié en motivar a las bellas mujeres que se cuiden y auto exploren, háganse estudios. Si el cáncer de mama se detecta a tiempo es curable y mi madre es un claro ejemplo de ello. Ella ha luchado duramente y los pronósticos son bastante buenos y óptimos, nos leemos en la próxima.**


	7. Una nueva rivalidad llega a Kaleido

**Capítulo 7**

 **¿Una nueva rivalidad llega a Kaleido?**

— ¡Esto no puede ser posible! —Exclamo un asombrado Leon—. Estoy imaginando a mi hermana de nuevo.

—No lo creo Leon, de ser así ambos tenemos la misma alucinación —hablo May.

—No se exalten, esto no es fruto de su mente, en verdad soy yo tu hermana —dijo Sophie—. ¿Supongo que recuerdan cuando hace unos meses vieron a los espíritus de los escenarios de Moscú y Kaleido? Pues bien, ellos ahora están en paz y tranquilos después de haber cumplido sus labores. Ahora es mi turno como el espíritu supremo de los escenarios en todo el mundo el de hacerle ver a los artistas tercos, egoístas y apáticos que la vida en los escenarios no es vida si todo el tiempo se la pasan a la defensiva, como es tu caso querido Leon.

— ¡Pero Sophie! —exclamo Leon.

—No hay excusas hermano, tu siempre has sido bastante soberbio y ya es tiempo de que reflexiones sobre tus actos. May, amablemente te está ayudando, sus comentarios son correctos y no debes seguir provocando tu estancamiento artístico y mucho menos el de tus parejas. Sí me explico ¿verdad?, no me refiero a Sora, ella es una artista libre, ya no tiene esos complejos de inferioridad y ese temor a las competencias, ella es diferente. Lo que trato de decir es que tu pareja tiene un gran potencial y tú con tu actitud, sólo estás logrando que se hunda junto a tu mediocridad. No fue mentira lo que Evgeny te dijo, de hecho yo se lo pedí, él fue el primero en poderme ver y por ello le pedí de favor fuese duro contigo. Pero como tú no entiendes nada, por esa razón fue que vine antes de tiempo para decirte estas palabras hermanito. Deja tu soberbia y egoísmo de lado, acepta lo que eres, cuida a tu pareja y ayúdala a crecer como artista. Pues ella está en la mejor disposición de hacerlo, de lo contrario la enviaras a un vacío existencial del cual le será difícil salir lo mismo que a ti. Piensa en mis palabras y actúa, no solo hables y agredas, pues sólo un imbécil responde a la primera agresión que cree recibir. Por el momento me iré, posiblemente más adelante volvamos a vernos, aunque no es seguro.

Leon y May quedaron impactados por las palabras de Sophie, sobre todo para su hermano, quien aun no lograba comprender a bien las palabras de su hermana. Sin embargo, el mensaje era bastante claro.

Al día siguiente, siendo las siete de la mañana, Sora y Layla habían llegado a altas horas de la madrugada y se encontraban en la residencia Hamilton. Ambas estaban ya despiertas y listas para regresar a los entrenamientos de Kaleido y para recibir nuevas y definitivas instrucciones referentes a la obra que presentarían.

—Vámonos antes de que sea más tarde —dijo Layla.

—Claro, ya estoy lista, he arreglado todos los asuntos pendientes referentes a mi herencia, hable con mi padre desde mi estancia en New York y el está en camino. Supongo que en el transcurso del día tanto él, mi madre y mi hermanita Yume llegaran a Estados Unidos.

—Comprendo, veo que en verdad dejaras toda la responsabilidad de tu herencia y nuevos negocios a tu padre, ¿verdad?

—Asi es, él es el indicado para todo esto dado sus conocimientos en administración empresarial que tiene. También hable con mi amiga Manami, quien es bastante inteligente y su profesión de abogada me será de mucha utilidad para los asuntos legales y de mayor importancia en la corporación Kenneth. Al explicarle lo sucedido se sorprendió, pero después de pensárselo acepto mi propuesta y aunque es claro que continuare con el antiguo equipo administrativo que el difunto señor Kenneth tenia; tanto mi padre, como Manami serán mis dos personas de confianza, pues ellos se encargaran de las decisiones finales de cada movimiento. Son de mi entera confianza y por eso lo hago.

—Que bien, de verdad tienes todo bajo control en ese aspecto y gracias a ello no tendrás dificultades para tu vida de artista, me alegro mucho.

Después de decir esas palabras ambas salieron del hogar de Layla, abordaron un par de bicicletas y se dirigieron al escenario Kaleido. En su trayecto observaron el hermoso paisaje de aquel lugar, ese hermoso mar que rodeaba aquella ciudad. Al pasar de algunos minutos por fin llegaron a Kaleido directamente al gimnasio de entrenamiento, dentro del cual escucharon varios gritos pertenecientes a un hombre y dos mujeres. Sin más demora, ingresaron a dicho lugar, al hacerlo llamaron de inmediato la atención de los allí presentes.

— ¡Que alegría! por fin han regresado —exclamo Rosetta.

—Tomen un breve descanso —hablo Mia—.

Todos obedecieron, Evgeny y Svetlana consintieron la orden y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia donde las recién llegadas se encontraban.

—Pónganse estas pesas en tobillos y muñecas por favor —ordeno Evgeny.

Las amigas se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron al tiempo que obedecían la orden de su director y se colocaban sus pesas.

—Quiero que salgan del gimnasio y le den cincuenta vueltas a la playa para después regresar al gimnasio habiendo cumplido su calentamiento. Esto les servirá para la nueva rutina que estamos montando, asi que no pierdan el tiempo y, a trabajar. Otra cosa. Sora, sabes de qué entrenamiento se trata asi que tú le dirás a Layla lo que hay que hacer.

—Comprendo, vámonos Layla, esto será cansado asi que es mejor comenzar desde este momento o no terminaremos a tiempo.

Las dos salieron del gimnasio listas para comenzar su calentamiento y portando esas pesas que en su totalidad pesaban alrededor de cincuenta kilos.

—Estos artefactos son algo incómodos —dijo Layla.

—Lo sé, pero nos serán de mucha utilidad, asi que comencemos a trotar un poco y después subiremos el ritmo y la velocidad —respondió Sora.

Mientras trotaban, Layla le pregunto a Sora si no se le había hecho extraño no ver a Maksim y los demás en el gimnasio, pero Sora le respondió que posiblemente ellos, los ya mencionados, estarían haciendo un trabajo especial por órdenes de los directores.

—Bien Layla, ahora aumentemos la velocidad, corre lo más rápido que puedas y trata de alcanzarme.

Layla sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en sorpresa al ver que Sora poco a poco la iba dejando atrás. Layla comenzó a aumentar su velocidad, pero la falta de costumbre de llevar un peso superior al que estaba acostumbrada la hizo alentarse de forma notable, mientras Sora cada vez aumentaba su velocidad.

— ¿Cómo pudiste cambiar tan drásticamente en estos años? —pensó Layla quien no podía darle alcance.

— ¡Date prisa Layla o perderemos mucho tiempo! ¡Esto apenas es el comienzo! —grito Sora.

La playa aledaña a Kaleido era realmente grande, varios kilómetros cuadrados y después de veinte minutos recorridos Layla estaba bañada en sudor. Sora termino su trote y espero a que su amiga le diera alcance para después darle una nueva rutina.

—Lo siguiente será brincar en cuclillas a lo largo de la playa sin descanso —dijo Sora.

Layla acepto y comenzó a brincar en cuclillas junto con Sora, el sudor en ambas no se hizo esperar, las rodillas de Layla comenzaron a sentir el dolor y el cansancio; si bien ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de rutinas, no lo estaba a hacerlas con un peso mayor a veinte kilos y por esa razón su cansancio se notaba de inmediato. Al término de ese ejercicio continuaron con flexiones de brazos, las dos estaban realmente cansadas pero continuaron sin objeción. Cabe señalar que aunque Sora estaba exhausta, su resistencia era evidente pues no parecía disminuir su ritmo a diferencia de Layla, quien poco a poco comenzaba a bajar su intensidad.

— ¿Asi que este es el resultado de tu entrenamiento en el clima ruso? —pregunto Layla mientras continuaba su rutina.

—Asi es amiga, la playa es un paraíso en comparación del invierno ruso y correr o hacer estos ejercicios realmente básicos, pero con este peso es de gran ayuda. En apariencia es una rutina básica, pero al término de esta, notaras la diferencia. En mi caso al hacerlo diario en el frio cuando es invierno me favorece aun mas, es por esa razón que mi velocidad y resistencia han crecido, además de mi ligereza. Bueno ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para calentar, ahora regresemos al gimnasio, pero hagámoslo caminando con nuestras manos y ya para el final avanzaremos dando brincos con las mismas.

Mientras tanto, dentro del gimnasio los otros integrantes de Kaleido se encontraban en las clases de ballet con su peculiar profesor, al tiempo que Mia y Svetlana preparaban la adaptación y versión definitiva de su puesta en escena.

— ¿Qué te parece si agregamos al panteón griego en su máximo esplendor? —pregunto Svetlana.

—Me agrada la idea, asi gracias a la integración de los nuevos elementos será más fácil. De hecho anteriormente opte por no incluir a la mayor parte del panteón por la falta de protagonistas, pero ahora es diferente y eso me emociona demasiado —respondió Mia.

—Esa es la actitud que necesitas tener siempre como directora, no pierdas tus ánimos ni tu disciplina.

—Bien entonces Sora y Layla se quedan como están, serán Athena y Artemisa. Yuri me sigue agradando como Apolo, ahora bien para Zeus había escogido a Ken, pero tengo mis dudas.

—Mira, te hare unas recomendaciones dado que yo mejor que nadie conozco a los nuevos elementos —respondió Sveta—. **Alekséi sería el Zeus** perfecto por su estilo fuerte y a la vez promiscuo, a **Maksim le agradaría ser Poseidón** y he aquí el gran dilema, dado que él será la pareja de Sora. Deberás adaptar una versión agradable para que ambos puedan ser pareja, no me refiero a que lo hagas sentimentalmente, eso estaría fuera de lugar en muchos sentidos, hablo de que sean una buena mancuerna como protagonistas dado que serian de algún modo rivales por su historia mitológica. Ese será tu trabajo mi querida Mia, hacer que estos dos luzcan como uno solo a pesar de ser rivales en la obra. Rosetta estaría mejor en otro personaje distinto al de Eris, créeme, una niña con un rostro tierno y lindo no entraría en ese personaje, al menos no en este momento asi que búscale una mejor diosa para su carácter. **Elena te representara de la mejor manera a Hera** y junto con Alekséi te darán un espectáculo que créeme jamás olvidaras. Por otra parte **Vladimir haría una gran representación de Ares y Ludmila representara de la mejor manera a Afrodita** y con todo ese mito entre esos dos dioses te será de mucha ayuda. Esa es la recomendación que puedo darte, tu sabrás que es lo más indicado.

—Pero Sora iría en solitario y te has olvidado de **Hades y Perséfone** —hablo Mia.

—Ese fue un gran error tuyo, el cual Sora planeo para ver tu actuar. Como directora ningún miembro de tu elenco por más grande que sea debe imponerte nada. Si tú dices salta, ellos deben acatar tu orden y, con Sora te viste muy blanda. En lo referente a los dioses que expones, esos papeles ya tienen dueño y siempre lo han tenido, mira detrás de ti.

Mia volteo y observo que tanto Leon como May estaban de regreso hablando con Evgeny. El rostro de Mia se mostro feliz al tener de regreso a sus dos acróbatas.

—Ya veo, esto es fantástico por fin podre ver mi obra tal y como la había soñado —expreso en tono feliz la joven pelirroja—. Y para Rosetta tengo a la diosa perfecta, aunque sea una diosa menor, será de vital importancia en esta obra, dada su cercanía con Sora. **Rosetta será Niké, la diosa de la victoria y eterna acompañante de Athena.**

—Buena elección Mia, se nota que tenias bien planeada tu obra, únicamente te hacían falta más elementos y ya los tienes, lo último será dar los papeles restantes tanto a Anna como a Ken —dijo Svetlana.

—Para ellos tengo a los más indicados. **Anna será Deméter, Ken será Hermes y Sarah será Euterpe la musa de la música** y tendrá un acto crucial con su voz en el clímax de la obra.

—Siendo asi no perdamos mas el tiempo y convoquemos a reunión para informar los nuevos y definitivos ajustes para esta obra —profirió Svetlana—. Mientras tanto llamare a Marie para pedir su consentimiento sobre la adaptación que haremos de su obra.

Minutos más tarde, tanto Sora como Layla llegaron exhaustas después del calentamiento, sin embargo, tanto Maksim y sus otros compañeros aún no se encontraban en dicho gimnasio. Sora estaba extrañada de no verlos en ese lugar y pregunto a Mia si ella sabía algo al respecto.

—Ellos fueron a ejercitarse al lugar en donde Layla y tú perfeccionaron la técnica fantástica, supongo que en un par de días regresaran a Kaleido.

—Comprendo, siendo asi continuemos con lo nuestro —expreso Sora.

Mia informo los nuevos cambios que se efectuarían a la obra de verano. Después de varias horas de entrenamiento, los elementos de Kaleido concluyeron su día laboral ante las exigentes peticiones de sus tres directores.

—Por hoy es suficiente, pues ya han trabajado demasiado. Vayan a sus dormitorios y descansen—ordeno Mia Guillem—. Puede irse la mayoría a excepción de Sora, Layla, Yuri, Leon, May y Rosetta.

Los aludidos obedecieron y junto a sus tres directores se dispusieron a sentarse en la enorme colchoneta que se encontraba en el gimnasio.

—Ha sido un comienzo complicado para todos nosotros —hablo Evgeny—. Estoy consciente que mi forma de trabajar es bastante rígida y de un estilo bastante militarizado. Sin embargo, se que ustedes están conscientes de que no hay un mejor método para poder sacar todas sus habilidades a relucir, más que con esta disciplina. Es por ello que les pido den lo mejor de sí, el tiempo que estaremos trabajando juntos.

—Por mi parte no hay ningún problema, yo acatare todas y cada una de sus ordenes —hablo Layla—. Sé que no será fácil, pero me gustan las cosas complejas y si es para mejorar mis técnicas aceptare cualquier método por duro que este sea.

—Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con Layla —intervino Yuri—. Siempre los he admirado, tanto a ti como a Svetlana y sin duda la actitud y gran talento de Mia es algo que he sabido respetar desde que ella tomo a su cargo la dirección de nuestras obras. Por esa razón es que estoy contento de poder trabajar con todos ustedes.

—Que puedo decirles, estuve a punto de echar a perder mi carrera por un acto tonto y egoísta al sentirme celosa de Layla por la gran amistad que tiene con Sora, sin embargo, recapacite y estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por este maravilloso escenario —dijo Rosetta.

—Tanto May como yo nunca hemos sido los más abiertos para con ustedes, ni los más amables. Pero por otro lado se reconocer mis errores y estoy dispuesto a enmendarlos y dar todo de mí en este lugar, asi que pueden contar conmigo —profirió Leon.

—Yo solo deseo seguir actuando y dando lo mejor de mí y si es en Kaleido que mejor —dijo May directa y brevemente.

—Conozco a todos desde hace ya bastante tiempo —hablo Sora—. A todos les tengo un cariño especial, pues en cada etapa de mi carrera como artista circense han sido parte fundamental para mí y para mi progreso. Muchas veces, especialmente en Kaleido, no tuve los mejores recuerdos, diferencias entre nosotros mismos, falta de humildad o egoísmos mutuos por parte de todos nosotros. Pero todo eso ha quedado de lado y ahora me siento realmente feliz de haber pertenecido a este gran escenario y de volver a pisar su pista. De igual forma me siento orgullosa de pertenecer al escenario de Moscú en donde perfeccione mis técnicas y crecí enormidades como artista. Ahora deseo sinceramente que todos podamos hacer una gran obra y formar aunque sea por una sola ocasión, al mejor escenario de toda la historia, por ello les pido trabajemos duramente y en equipo para lograrlo.

Todos los presentes observaron y escucharon atentamente las palabras de su compañera y asintieron al mismo tiempo dándole a Sora la respuesta que ella deseaba ver desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En ese instante, Kalos llego al gimnasio sorprendiendo a todos ya que era muy difícil verlo seguido en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Sora.

— Soy el dueño de todo esto, ¿no es asi? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver lo que ocurre con mis elementos?

— ¡Nunca cambias, siempre tan ocurrente y testarudo! cómo es posible que respondas a una pregunta con otra pregunta —hablo Sora jugándole una broma a su antiguo jefe y ahora socio.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras a Kalos le escurría sudor por la frente a causa de las palabras de su siempre confiable, pero despistada Sora.

—La que nunca cambiara asi pasen los años eres tu Sora, pero eso es lo agradable de todo esto, pues gracias a tu forma de ser, este lugar tiene ese brillo que muchas veces se ha perdido—respondió el hombre—. Basta de bromas, les diré el motivo de mi repentina intromisión. Es necesario llegar a un acuerdo con el staff técnico, pues ellos han comenzado a molestarse ante la falta de pagos, solo Jean ha sido leal y no ha hecho ningún reclamo, pero los demás trabajadores si, y eso se debe a que aun no hemos podido recibir el apoyo de nuestro principal patrocinador. Les digo esto porque si al staff técnico se le ocurre renunciar o hacer una huelga será imposible reemplazarlos en poco tiempo y a causa de eso la obra se cancelara.

Sora se apeno y de inmediato pidió hablar con Kalos en privado. Sus compañeros de escena entendieron el mensaje y se retiraron, quedando únicamente Kalos y ella.

Ya solos en el gimnasio, esto ocurrió.

—Me disculpo Kalos, sé que es mi obligación como la nueva heredara del señor Kenneth el dar el dinero suficiente para que los otros socios hagan lo propio, pero por mi descuido y por andar en Nueva York se me había olvidado. Mañana a primera hora tendrás depositado en la cuenta de Kaleido lo que el señor Kenneth siempre te aportaba de patrocinios. Ya después tendrás en regla todo eso en su momento adecuado, pues mi padre se hará cargo de mi herencia.

—Gracias Sora, es un fastidio el andar correteando a los otros socios con todo eso y me avergüenza tener que pedírtelo a ti primero, pero si ellos no ven el dinero de la Corporación Kenneth, no se atreven a invertir, es por eso que te lo pedí a ti antes que a ellos.

—No tienes de que disculparte, tú haces lo que debes y estás en todo tu derecho. Mañana estará depositado el dinero, no te preocupes. Aprovechando que estás aquí, podrías decirme porque Maksim y compañía escogieron el gran cañón para entrenar.

—Pues como la obra tratara sobre los dioses griegos, desean sentirse en ambiente y formar parte con la naturaleza para poder hacer una mejor interpretación según me dijeron. Por dicha razón fue que les recomendé aquel sitio en el cual ustedes perfeccionaron la técnica fantástica.

—Comprendo, siendo así debo entrenar más fuerte, sospecho que Maksim, traerá de aquel lugar una técnica increíble y como su pareja debo estar lista para poder ejecutarla juntos.

Al termino de su plática, tanto Kalos como Sora salieron de aquel lugar, era ya de noche y Sora era esperada por sus amigas, Rosetta y Mia.

—Oye Sora, ¿esta vez sí aceptaras la invitación de ir con nosotras a celebrar tu regreso a Kaleido? —pregunto Rosetta.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! de hecho hoy, Layla quedo de verse con Yuri y no deseo hacer mal tercio. Asi que vámonos pues no podemos perder más el tiempo, ya que una fiesta nos espera.

Las tres hermosas jóvenes caminaron hacia los dormitorios de dicho escenario. Ya en el comedor de mencionado lugar, se encontraban Layla, Yuri, Anna, Ken, Marion, Sarah, Jean, Leon, May y todos los antiguos compañeros de la joven acróbata. Era una fiesta sorpresa la que habían preparado ante lo cual la propia Layla se encontraba en aquel lugar habiendo engañado a su amiga diciéndole que estaría a solas con Yuri. Sora se sintió conmovida y emocionada por el gesto tan amable que sus amigos tuvieron para con ella.

—Toma, Sora, aun recuerdo cuando tú amablemente me organizaste una fiesta en pleno escenario y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti —dijo Layla quien le entrego un pastel a su amiga.

— ¡Muchas gracias amigos! —Dijo Sora visiblemente contenta—. ¿Asi que utilizaron al jefe como señuelo para distraerme?

—En efecto, no soy alguien que le guste prestarse a esas cosas, pero por ser tu bienvenida no podía negarme —hablo Kalos quien recién estaba llegando al convivio.

—Pues se los agradezco mucho, no se hable más y disfrutemos de esta fiesta de bienvenida.

La fiesta comenzó, Anna puso música apropiada para la ocasión, los bocadillos eran deliciosos y la unidad reinaba en ese lugar. Sora estaba tan feliz al haber regresado a su antiguo hogar, rodeada de todos esos camaradas con los cuales en el pasado vivió un sinfín de aventuras, ratos agradables y en ocasiones malas experiencias, pero todo siempre con algún significado para ella. La reunión continuo por horas, la mayoría de los ahí presentes no bebían ningún tipo de vino o bebidas embriagantes pues estaban ensayando al máximo. Pero no por ello la fiesta estaba aburrida ya que lo importante era que la convivencia fuera amena y asi estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Esto es genial! tenía tantas ganas de verlos a todos desde hace tiempo y me alegro que por fin se haya dado la ocasión —dijo Sora a Mia, quien estaba a su lado tomando un vaso con soda.

—En verdad que han pasado los años amiga, aun recuerdo cuando llegaste por vez primera a Kaleido. Tu cambio es tan radical que si no supiese que eres Sora, de verdad que no te reconocería.

—Es cierto —intervino Rosetta—. Tu rostro denota madurez y te hace ver como una mujer distinta, tu nuevo corte de cabello, con ese estilo en capas, te hace ver diferente y lo más evidente es que creciste varios centímetros, igualando la altura de Layla. De verdad que eres otra en comparación de hace algunos años.

En ese momento una joven adolecente de cabello rubio, largo y amarrado en cola de caballo se aproximo a Sora.

—Hola Sora, realmente me alegra verte de nuevo con nosotros, pero, ¿será realmente temporal tu estancia en este lugar? o ¿planeas quedarte indefinidamente en Kaleido?

—Marion, no tienes por qué ser tan directa —replico Anna.

—No te preocupes Anna, comprendo perfectamente las palabras de Marion, sé a que se refiere y por esa razón le responderé de la misma forma en que ella me lo pregunto, directamente y sin rodeos—intervino Sora—.No Marion, yo estoy en Kaleido temporalmente, mi estancia aquí es únicamente por esta temporada de verano, en cuanto llegue la temporada de invierno regresare a Rusia, pues en ese momento se reabrirá nuestro escenario. Estoy en este lugar porque deseo ayudarles en lo posible y por petición de Kalos. No es mi intención quitarle su lugar a nadie del elenco, no es mi culpa el que tu hayas sido relegada de la obra de Mia a un papel secundario, pero si algo he aprendido es que nada es fácil en los escenarios y si realmente deseamos ganarnos un lugar en las obras, es mejor practicar a diario. Lo mejor para ti será reflexionar en el porqué no fuiste elegida para un papel más importante en esta obra y dejar de creer que la culpa de no ser de los principales es de los demás. Nadie tiene culpa de eso más que tu.

Las amigas de Sora que se encontraban allí, sintieron que las palabras de ésta, fueron bastante fuertes y certeras, era claro que desde la llegada de Sora de nuevo a Kaleido, Marion estaba con una actitud distante e incluso retadora. Sora comprendió el porqué de ello, sin embargo, en aquel entonces no quiso decir nada al respecto hasta cerciorarse de que en efecto era lo que sospechaba y, en ese momento vio necesario decirlo, pues de lo contrario la situación en el escenario Kaleido volvería a lo de antes. Realmente Sora no deseaba que eso volviera a ocurrir; no deseaba más peleas, más problemas para sus compañeros y amigos.

Marion la miro fijamente a los ojos. Con rostro desencajado y a la vez lleno de molestia se retiro de aquel lugar dejando el comedor y dirigiéndose a los dormitorios. Jean, su padre, no dijo nada pues conocía perfectamente las actitudes que en ocasiones su hija demostraba y posiblemente ahora que era una adolecente, dichas actitudes serian más evidentes. Seguro era que Marion pensaba que por el simple hecho de ser la hija de una ex estrella de Kaleido y, del jefe de todo el staff técnico de dicho lugar tendría asegurado en un futuro su lugar en aquel escenario. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no era asi y peor aún, que su escenario iba en picada por la simple ausencia de Sora a quien todo el público deseaba ver. Sin duda todo eso la lleno de envidia y lo que alguna vez era un sentimiento de amistad para con ella; ahora era un sentimiento de rencor al no poder ser Marion quien llevara sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad del escenario Kaleido. Realmente su pesar era que, aunque Sora no estuviera ahí, ella no tendría mucha oportunidad o al menos eso pensaba, pues estando Rosetta Passel, May Wong y con el regreso de Layla Hamilton sus oportunidades serian nulas y qué decir de la llegada de los rusos. Con todo eso, ella posiblemente pudo sentirse relegada y pensar que su lugar estaba en peligro. Todo eso la orillo a expresar sus sentimientos directamente y su inconformidad, al darle a entender a Sora que si sólo estaría en Kaleido por breve tiempo le parecía injusto, pues ella usurparía un lugar impidiéndole a Marion crecer como protagonista. Sin embargo, Sora no cayó en su juego y le hizo ver de la manera más atenta que los escenarios en todo el mundo eran asi, cuando algo no funciona hay que buscar las formas para solucionar el problema contratando personal nuevo o despidiendo a los que ya no pueden llevar el peso en sus hombros etc., y eso fue lo que le molesto a la joven y hermosa Marion, pues Sora en pocas palabras la destrozo antes de que ella continuara intentando hacer lo propio con ella.

— ¿No crees que eso fue muy duro de tu parte Sora?—pregunto Rosetta.

—Sé que fui bastante dura con ella, pero el tiempo en el cual permitía que todo el mundo dijera lo que quisiera en mi contra y sin ningún fundamento se termino. Yo aprecio mucho a Marion, pero no volveré a permitir que alguien intente llenar de rencor o malos sentimientos a este o cualquier otro escenario. Eso ya no lo permitiré y si en mí esta poder detenerlo o cambiarlo lo hare sin importar el método que deba utilizar. Realmente deseo que ella comprenda el verdadero significado de mis palabras y recapacite, pero si no es asi es preferible que se vaya de este lugar a que con su actitud lo hunda poco a poco en su resentimiento. Esta vez no solo hablo como artista y amante de los escenarios, también lo hago como patrocinadora del mismo, pues no dejare que algo en lo que el señor Kenneth creyó y quiso tanto, se venga abajo por una actitud caprichosa de una niña inmadura.

Nadie dijo más después de semejante argumento y optaron por seguir la reunión dejando de lado aquel pequeño incidente. Sora era ahora una mujer decidida y que sabía defender lo que amaba, de ahora en adelante era un hecho que las cosas serian diferentes en Kaleido, posiblemente para bien o tal vez no, todo eso lo sabremos en futuros capítulos.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Agradezco a mis queridas lectoras el seguir leyéndome y dejándome sus comentarios ya sea en reviw, inbox o con sus votos. Sin ustedes yo no tendría motivación para escribir.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido esperando sea de su agrado este capítulo.**


	8. Los fantásticos directores de Kaleido

**Capítulo 8**

 **Los fantásticos directores de Kaleido**

A la mañana siguiente, después de la fiesta de bienvenida hecha para Sora, todo continúo según lo planeado. Mientras algunos acróbatas se encontraban dentro del gimnasio, otros estaban fuera de este, dentro de los cuales se encontraban: Sora, Layla y Mia, quien les daba indicaciones personales.

—Ha sido un buen inicio de prácticas, ¡estoy muy feliz de estar trabajando de nuevo con todo el elenco! —dijo Mia.

—Te comprendo, este es un ambiente sin igual, se siente la armonía entre todos —respondió Layla.

—Solo falta conseguir que Marion no arruine todo esto con su actitud —hablo Sora.

— ¿Asi que tienes miedo de que yo arruine todo?, nunca pensé que la maravillosa e inigualable Sora Naegino tuviera algún temor ¿Con esas inseguridades planeas regresar a Kaleido a la cima?, me causas pena —dijo Marion en tono sarcástico, quien iba pasando por aquel sitio.

Sora la ignoro y continuo su charla con Layla y Mia. Marion se sintió frustrada al no haber logrado que Sora cayera en su juego y dijo lo siguiente.

— ¿Asi que no deseas responderme?, será mejor que tanto tú y todos tus amigos rusos se vayan de este lugar, pues sólo vendrán a arruinar todo lo que ya está hecho.

Sora dio media vuelta y no oculto más su molestia.

—No podemos arruinar lo que desde un principio jamás estuvo bien hecho. Tu mediocridad y arrogancia es lo que arruinara este lugar, asi que como socia mayoritaria de este escenario le pediré a Kalos te despida. En pocas palabras lo que ya no sirve ha desecharse y tu eres de esos elementos que ya no son necesarios en este lugar. Que ocurrió contigo en todo este tiempo, no lo sé y no me interesa averiguarlo, sin embargo, una persona como tú ya no es necesaria en un lugar como este a menos de que reflexiones sobre tus actos y reconozcas tus errores. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que eso ocurra asi que ve despidiéndote de este lugar, pues ya no soportare a las personas como tú.

Después de dichas esas palabras, Sora y sus amigas se retiraron dejando a Marion callada y tragándose su rabia.

Al llegar al gimnasio, continuaron con sus ensayos y perfeccionando sus técnicas. Marion estaba realmente furiosa o al menos eso indicaba su rostro serio y duro. En ese momento Evgeny llamo a Sora, la cual tenía que presentar algunas acrobacias junto a Marion. La joven rubia sonrió maliciosamente como si tuviese algo entre manos.

—Bien chicas, esta escena será algo complicada, pues de ella dependerá la fuerza de esta parte de la obra y para ello Marion se ocupara de llevar el peso en este acto. Ella tomara parte del trampolín principal junto con Sora. Como saben, dicho trampolín es bastante elevado y cualquier descuido podría provocar un accidente delicado, asi que sean cuidadosas en sus evoluciones y ayúdense mutuamente.

—Yo no quiero trabajar al lado de Sora, arruinara mi acto y no deseo que opaque mi presentación —dijo Marion.

Nadie comprendía realmente nada, no sabían porque de la noche a la mañana Marion había cambiado tan drásticamente y sobre todo su rencor hacia Sora era algo que no se podían explicar.

— ¿Qué opinas Sora? —pregunto Evgeny.

— ¡Pues no deseo actuar a lado de una niña estúpida y caprichosa como Marion!

— ¡¿A quién le dijiste estúpida?! —Marion respondió de manera violenta.

— ¡A quien va a ser!, ¡pues a ti niña estúpida!

Al tiempo que Sora decía eso le soltó una bofetada a la jovencita, situación que dejo atónitos a todos los presentes que no daban crédito a lo que miraban.

—No hagas eso Sora, todos nuestros compañeros se sentirán mal y no podrán trabajar bien como equipo —dijo Ken.

De inmediato todo el elenco de Kaleido corrió hacia donde la joven Marion se encontraba. Contrariados no supieron cómo actuar ante todo eso.

— ¡Ya basta a las dos! —grito Mia—. ¡En este momento ambas harán cien abdominales colgadas de la barra fija y cien flexiones como castigo por su indisciplina! y que este mensaje sirva para todos los presentes ¡Yo soy la directora principal de este escenario y no tolerare una indisciplina de nadie, ni siquiera si se trata de Sora, Layla o de quien sea! ¡Ya tuve suficiente y nadie pasara por encima de mi autoridad! ¿Quedo claro?

Todos quedaron impresionados, y esta vez realmente todos sin excepción estaban sorprendidos de la gran autoridad y presencia que Mia demostró en ese momento. No se dejo impresionar por Sora, Evgeny o Svetlana, pues definitivamente ella por fin había tomado las riendas de su escenario sin pedir opinión de nadie más. De inmediato Sora comenzó a sonreír al igual que Evgeny, Svetlana y Layla lo cual dejo desconcertados a los presentes.

—Gracias por cooperar pequeña, eres una extraordinaria actriz, sin duda vas a llegar muy lejos en tu carrera—hablo Svetlana.

—Fue difícil para mí hacer el papel de mala, pero me alegra haberlo hecho pues gracias a eso, Mia por fin descubrió el sitio que le corresponde y dejo de intimidarse —hablo una feliz y sonriente Marion.

— ¿Qué te parece si cumplimos la orden que nos dio nuestra directora? —pregunto Sora.

—Claro Sora, será un gusto practicar a tu lado, vamos.

Parte del elenco estaba realmente pasmado, pues esperaron cualquier cosa, pero nunca que toda esa mala vibra aparente por parte de Marion hacia Sora y viceversa fuera actuado y todo para hacer que el talento de Mia despertara por completo.

— ¡Amigas, que malas han sido! me han hecho creer que realmente estaban peleadas eso es muy cruel —dijo Mia.

—La idea fue de Evgeny, nosotras únicamente nos limitamos a obedecer, dado que nos pareció una gran idea. Además así el propio Evgeny y tú misma notarían las capacidades histriónicas de Marion —respondió Sora.

—Asi es, en el momento en el cual Evgeny me propuso actuar de esta manera, se me hizo bastante complicado el aceptar, pero después de haberme explicado las razones decidí hacerlo y, con ello mate dos pájaros de un tiro, pues practique mi actuación para ser mejor en el escenario, lo siento Mia —dijo Marion.

—Como dice Marion, asi ocurrió—intervino Evgeny—. Después de que ella acepto su papel de villana, de inmediato me comunique con Sora para explicarle todo a detalle y fue asi que ambas se coordinaron muy bien y gracias a eso tu carácter salió a flote como directora, eso era lo principal, ya no tuviste temor de enfrentarte a tus amigas y fuiste decidida y dura con ellas sin hipocresía ni nada de ese tipo. Ahora sé que estas lista para dar lo mejor al dirigirlos asi que ha trabajar.

Mia sonrió y abrazo a sus amigas en señal de gratitud. De inmediato con todo aclarado continuaron los ensayos de la obra que en tres semanas se estrenaría.

En eso llego Kalos para dirigirse a su elenco.

—El momento de la presentación de esta obra está próximo, asi que todo lo referido a la publicidad ya está listo, por lo cual nuestros protagonistas deberán presentarse a una rueda de prensa mañana al medio día y más tarde hacer el trabajo de fotografías para los carteles publicitarios. En pocas palabras, mañana tendrán un día tedioso, pues se lo dedicaran completamente a la publicidad, entrevistas y firma de autógrafos.

—De acuerdo, pero aun faltan los otros integrantes protagónicos, ellos aun no regresan y no podemos salir incompletos —dijo Sora.

—No te preocupes querida Sora, estamos de regreso y preparados para dar lo mejor de nosotros.

En la entrada del gimnasio varias siluetas se dejaron ver, eran nada menos que Maksim, Ludmila y Vladimir, Elena y Alekséi.

— ¡Mi amor!, ¡por fin te vuelvo a ver! Te extrañe todo este tiempo —exclamo Sora, quien de inmediato corrió a los brazos de su pareja.

Al elenco de Kaleido se le hizo peculiar observar esa actitud en Sora. Si bien ella era bastante expresiva, jamás la habían visto con una actitud de ese tipo hacia alguien; bueno evidentemente jamás la habían mirado enamorada y por ende su extrañeza.

—Ellos son la pareja que me platicaste ¿verdad? —cuestiono Sora.

—Así es: son Elena y Alekséi y estarán apoyándonos esta temporada —respondió Maksim.

—Que bien, asi ya seremos más y esta obra saldrá genial.

—Estando todos presentes pueden continuar sus ensayos generales, ahora si con el elenco completo, yo me retiro—dijo Kalos.

Kalos salió del gimnasio y los recién llegados se unieron al ensayo general, en ese momento Mia les dio sus papeles definitivos a todos los artistas, estando completamente de acuerdo con sus roles.

—Marion, tengo el papel perfecto para ti, dados tus dotes histriónicos —dijo Mia—. ¿Qué te parece ser el dios Eros, hijo de Afrodita y Ares? con tu gran talento para actuar no creo que tengas mayor problema en hacerle creer al publico que eres varón e incluso improvisar como mujer, logrando una adaptación personal a tu papel.

—Me agrada la idea, pero me gustaría agregar un detalle personal, si bien personificare a Eros como varón, al final de mi acto me gustaría dejar en claro que Eros siempre fue mujer disfrazada de hombre. Es claro que sólo es en esta adaptación y estoy segura que será del gusto de la gente.

—Buena idea Marion, asi lo haremos. —dijo Mia—. Otra cosa, todo el mundo quedo impactado hace seis meses con el ángel imperial que ejecutaron Sora y Maksim, sería mucho pedir el que ejecuten esa técnica en esta obra, por la situación de sus personajes, quedaría perfecta como una batalla en la cual esa sería la técnica final de Athena, la adaptaríamos perfecta para que al ejecutarla pareciese como si ambos fueran rivales ¿Qué opinan?

—Me agrada la idea —respondió Sora—. Cuenta con ello, haremos el "Ángel Imperial" en la obra "Antarsia".

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sora —intervino Maksim—. Y bueno entrenaremos duro, pues hay algo nuevo que deseo mostrarle a Sora.

La aludida sonrió levemente como comprendiendo lo que su pareja trataba de decirle y sin más comenzaron sus entrenamientos. Por su parte Rosetta se encontraba ensayando de forma espectacular tanto en el trapecio como con los diábolos bajo la dirección de Svetlana

—Necesito más fuerza en tu interpretación, te veo muy insegura, muéstrame tu potencial —ordeno Svetlana.

—No comprendo, estoy haciendo lo mismo de siempre en mis ensayos ¿Qué está fallando?

—Eso exactamente Rosetta, haces lo mismo de siempre, como un patrón obligatorio, no te sueltas, no improvisas, no tienes reacción alguna con lo que tu personaje necesita. En pocas palabras aun tienes ese estigma de maquina en lugar de artista. Deja tanto tecnicismo y pon más atención en la pasión de tu actuación. Es muy necesario tener buena técnica y hacerlo perfecto, estoy de acuerdo, pero eso no es lo principal. Tu deber como artista es lograr disfrutar de tu acto y con base en ello el publico lo disfrutara aun mas y te lo agradecerán con ovaciones. Deslíndate de esa imagen perfecta que en ocasiones todavía te invade y se mas humana.

Rosetta estaba asombrada, pues pensaba que después de años de entrenamiento por fin había alejado de ella ese estigma de su niñez, sin embargo, solo lo había ocultado discretamente para que nadie lo notara y lo traslado al trapecio en lugar de los diábolos. En pocas palabras, hacia lo mismo que en el pasado, pero ahora en el trapecio, solo ejecuciones perfectas sin mucho carisma y espíritu de artista y Svetlana evidentemente lo descubrió.

—Mira te daré un ejemplo de lo que te estoy pidiendo —dijo Svetlana—. Alekséi ven por favor.

Alekséi de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde Svetlana y Rosetta se encontraban.

—Amigo, has algunas ejecuciones técnicas, sin falla alguna con los diábolos por favor.

Al instante el joven obedeció la orden de su directora y comenzó a ejecutar evoluciones asombrosas con los diábolos, pero solo era eso, evoluciones sin nada de emoción. Rosetta se impresiono al mirar las ejecuciones de éste en dicho aparato; ella no veía ni un solo error, todo era perfecto, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Fue entonces que Svetlana dio otra orden.

—Ahora hazlo perfecto y con sentimiento artístico.

De nueva cuenta comenzó a hacer sus ejecuciones, esta vez él no solo hacia suertes con los diábolos, también comenzó a danzar y a hacer piruetas. Todos sus compañeros voltearon para observar su actuación, divirtiéndose al máximo por tan grata interpretación.

—Ya descubriste lo que te digo, ¿verdad Rosetta? —dijo Svetlana.

—Sí, comprendo muy bien lo que me pides, me impresiona ver a alguien con tal domino de los diábolos y que además tenga una gran presencia sin perder la perfección de sus actos. Mezclar ambas cosas es muy difícil y él lo hace como si fuese cualquier cosa.

—Gracias Alekséi, puedes regresar a tus rutinas —dijo Svetlana—. Tú, Rosetta, continua con tu interpretación hasta lograr una actuación digna de una futura estrella de este escenario.

— ¡Mas fuerte Layla, no me convences en esos giros y en esta presentación necesito más de tus habilidades! —grito Mia, quien se encontraba dirigiendo personalmente tanto a Layla como a Sora.

— ¿Qué necesitas Mia? —pregunto Layla.

—Pues, que tu interpretación vaya más coordinada con Yuri, se supone que es tu pareja y en esta adaptación deseo mostrar una interpretación creíble de un amor entre estos dos hermanos, no solo como dioses y como hermanos, también como pareja. Es una escena fuerte, incesto si asi deseas verlo, pero necesito que lo hagas creíble, Yuri está poniendo todo de su parte, pero en ti me falta ese plus extra que siempre le imprimes a tus actos.

—Comprendo, entonces necesitas mas sensualidad en mi actuación, la cual haga creíble ese amor entre Apolo y Artemisa ¿verdad?, siendo asi daré mas credibilidad a mis actos no te preocupes.

—Leon estás increíblemente bien, el personaje del dios de inframundo te ha quedado a la perfección, sólo falta que May se adapte a tu ritmo y que logre adoptar como suyo el papel de Perséfone. Con ella tendremos mucho que trabajar dada su falta de capacidad histriónica y su excesiva tosquedad —hablo Evgeny.

—Comprendo Evgeny, tienes razón, May tiene ese defecto asi que hay que pulirlo en estas tres semanas restantes —dijo Leon.

Por su parte, May escuchaba atenta las observaciones de su director, a pesar del enfado que le provocaban dichos comentarios no podía negarlos y se limitaba a obedecer las indicaciones, tanto de Evgeny como del propio Leon Oswald.

— ¿Qué pasa May?, ¿es demasiada la presión que te estamos dando? Tómalo con calma, estoy seguro que podemos solucionarlo pues ustedes ya se conocen de años atrás, asi que será menos difícil de lo que te imaginas —agrego Evgeny.

— ¡Marion, Sora, Maksim, mantengan ese ritmo!, pero deseo que lleven las cosas con más calma. Los noto bastante acelerados en su coordinación, así que sólo bajen las revoluciones de su interpretación —exclamo Mia.

Los mencionados obedecieron y comenzaron de nuevo con su rutina. Realmente era una obra más compleja, pues esta vez no solo tendrían que actuar con sus cuerpos, también con su boca ya que debían hablar durante la obra y eso requería una mayor interpretación actoral. Pasadas las horas, todos estaban realmente cansados de tan pesados ensayos mirándose los unos a los otros con el estrés natural previo a una nueva presentación.

— ¡Elena, Alekséi, Ana, Ken, den más emotividad a su acto! Esto no es suficiente asi que por favor les pido hagan seriamente su trabajo, sobre todo tu Ana, no es momento de bromas ni nada por el estilo, tu personaje es serio —grito una estresada Mia.

Ana observo en la mirada de su amiga una firmeza y seguridad nunca antes vista en ella y comprendió que la época en la cual Mia pasaba por alto todas sus bromas e intentos de hacer comedia habían terminado. Ella, Mia, ahora era una directora rígida y exigente por lo cual decidió dejar de lado su parte cómica y entregarse de lleno a su papel.

—Por hoy terminamos, ya son las siete de la tarde, es mejor que vayan a descansar, pues mañana tendrán un día bastante estresante con todo el lio publicitario —dijo Evgeny.

Todos fueron retirándose poco a poco hasta dejar vacio completamente el gimnasio. Al estar fuera de dicho sitio cada uno se retiro a sus dormitorios extremadamente cansados y con rostros de molestia provocada por el estrés de la nueva obra que venía en camino. Cuando la mayoría se retiró, quedaron únicamente Sora, Maksim, Mia, Layla y Yuri.

—Chicos les pedí quedarse un momento para hacerles una petición personal y compleja—expreso Mia.

—Claro Mia, pide lo que quieras, trataremos de hacer lo mejor para complacer tus ideas —hablo Yuri.

—Lo que deseo pedirles es que ejecuten una técnica realmente espectacular y al mismo tiempo llena de arte puro.

—Ya comprendo, y si no me equivoco, Maksim tenía planeado algo interesante, según me dijo —respondió Sora.

—En efecto chicos, tengo una idea bastante alucinante, pero para eso necesito saber si tanto tu Yuri, como tu Layla están en optimas condiciones físicas para poder aplicar esta idea —dijo Maksim.

—Pues, di que tienes en mente y en base a eso nosotros sabremos si estamos aptos o no —respondió Layla.

—Pues bien, durante este par de días en el gran cañón y después de un arduo entrenamiento vino a mí la idea de ejecutar el ángel imperial y el fénix dorado combinados en uno mismo.

Los rostros de Layla y Sora brillaron de emoción al imaginar tal acontecimiento. Yuri escuchaba atento a su compañero el cual de inmediato continúo con su idea.

—Bien, en resumen quiero ejecutar ambas técnicas, pero con varias innovaciones extras, las cuales Mia podrá adaptar mejor en el caso de que acepten ejecutarla. Para esto el nombre de la técnica seria el "Fénix Imperial". Sé, que Sora está dispuesta, pero no estoy seguro si ustedes dos lo estén.

—Maksim, Sora me había dicho que eras un talento increíble cuando de crear ideas se trataba, pero se ha quedado corta, tu idea es simplemente brillante y estoy absolutamente de acuerdo en ejecutar dicha técnica —dijo Layla.

—Lo mismo digo, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo —agrego Yuri.

—Ya está cumplida tu petición estimada Mia Guillem, mañana antes de todo el alboroto publicitario te daré todos mis apuntes referentes al Fénix Imperial para que lo adaptes de la mejor manera y nosotros comenzaremos a entrenar duramente para lograr que dicha técnica sea maravillosa —dijo Maksim.

—Gracias chicos me esforzare al máximo para hacer una gran escena digna de dicha técnica —dijo Mia mientras se retiraba feliz a su dormitorio.

—Yo también me despido —profirió Yuri—. Mañana será un día largo y no hay que desvelarnos más de la cuenta, nos vemos.

Yuri se retiro. Por su parte, Maksim se dirigió a los dormitorios de Kaleido, Layla dedujo que Sora se quedaría con él, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no sería asi.

—Bien Layla, cuando gustes podemos irnos —dijo Sora.

—Pensé que te quedarías con él. Después de tanto tiempo sin verlo eso creí.

—Para nada, él y yo somos asi, cuando hay una obra de por medio dejamos la relación personal de lado hasta terminada dicha obra, somos como dos amigos y nada más, pues ni yo deseo desconcentrarme y él tampoco quiere perder sus ideas por distraerse conmigo. Por esa razón es que cada quien está por su lado.

—Ya veo, tienen una relación bastante solida y diferente, siendo asi vámonos, pues el tiempo es oro.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos corriendo hasta tu residencia? —propuso Sora.

—Ok., me parece una gran idea, vámonos.

Ambas se colocaron sus pesas en tobillos y muñecas para de inmediato comenzar a correr dejando la playa sola, a la luz de la luna.

A la mañana siguiente, siendo las nueve en punto, todo estaba listo en el auditorio de Kaleido. La prensa había arribado, las cámaras estaban listas, los fotógrafos con cámara en mano preparados para iniciar su labor, mientras de una de las puertas de dicho lugar ingresaban los protagonistas de la próxima obra acompañados de Kalos y de los directores.

—Buenos días para todos —saludo Kalos—. Antes que otra cosa, agradezco su presencia a todos los medios de comunicación; esta es la presentación oficial de nuestra temporada de verano en la cual se llevara a cabo la obra inédita titulada "Antarsia", basada en el libro del mismo nombre, creado por la talentosa escritora costarricense, Marie, pero quien prefiere ser reconocida con el seudónimo de "Solar Knight Marie". De verdad es un verdadero honor el que ella se encuentre hoy con nosotros.

Al momento que Kalos dijo eso, ingreso al auditorio una chica de aspecto joven, bien parecida; cabello oscuro entre marrón y negro, largo a la altura de los hombros, piel morena clara y con un rostro realmente dulce y bello. Ella tomo asiento junto a los directores Evgeny, Svetlana y Mia; los presentes la recibieron con un caluroso aplauso para de inmediato continuar la presentación.

—Pues bien, ahora que saben el nombre de la obra y el origen de la misma pueden comenzar con la sesión de preguntas —dijo Kalos quien de inmediato se dirigió a su asiento.

—Hola, soy una reportera del periódico cultural "Sun and Moon" y mi pregunta es para la autora de "Antarsia". Señorita Marie, he leído su libro y es bastante bueno, pero jamás creí que usted accediera a que fuese adaptado para una obra circense. ¿Por qué decidió aceptar la propuesta?

—Hola. Antes que nada agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer mi libro —dijo Marie en tono bromista, lo cual provocó las risas de los presentes—. Mi decisión fue fácil ya que conozco a la señorita Guillem desde hace un tiempo, y su talento para crear y adaptar obras es algo único, esa fue una de las razones principales para aceptar. Otra de las razones es la enorme amistad que me une tanto a Svetlana y principalmente a Evgeny, con quien he tenido una amistad añeja y al saber que ellos dos vendrían a este escenario pues dije, son los indicados junto con Mia para hacer una gran adaptación de mi obra literaria. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Gracias por responder señorita Marie, y mi nombre es Grace.

—Señorita Naegino, esta pregunta es para usted. Mi nombre es George, trabajo para la revista de espectáculos de Nueva York. ¿Qué la hizo decidirse a regresar al que anteriormente fuera su escenario y en el cual vivió grandes momentos y no tan gratos?

—Tú lo has dicho, este lugar fue el que me impulso como acróbata, en el cual viví momentos felices y en donde conocí a mis amigos. Para mí, ese es suficiente motivo para regresar una temporada. Además de eso también lo hice porque como todos saben el escenario de Moscú al cual pertenezco, ahora está en remodelación y en mi caso a pesar de haber recibido invitaciones de varios escenarios de primer nivel, siempre pondré a Kaleido como mi segundo escenario después del ruso, esas son mis razones.

—Me llamo Román del programa español "El circo y la vida real van de la mano". Vemos en su elenco a las más grandes estrellas del escenario de Moscú, tanto sus directores asi como sus acróbatas. ¿Acaso Kaleido está tan desesperado por recuperar su gran nombre, el cual perdieron al ser aplastados tanto por rusos asi como por los chinos?

—Mira, es verdad que Kaleido está pasando por un momento crítico, tanto económica como laboralmente y no niego que es debido al pésimo desempeño que tuvimos en dicho festival. Como empresario y jefe de este lugar debo ver la forma de recuperar lo perdido y no te niego que una manera de lograrlo es con el apoyo de Sora, nuestra ex estrella principal y con sus compañeros rusos. Así que, en efecto, lo que preguntas es verdad. Sin embargo, en lo único que difiero es que no estoy desesperado. Si ellos no hubiesen aceptado apoyarnos habría buscado la forma de levantarnos de nuevo con el elenco que tenemos, no necesariamente necesitamos a Sora y sus amigos, viéndolo como ustedes medios de comunicación lo están mirando. Pero la realidad es otra y es más profunda de lo que ustedes piensan, esto es arte y todos lo hacemos por el gusto de ver una sonrisa en el publico, mostrando una gran obra día con día. En pocas palabras vean este nuevo equipo como un "dream team" en donde los mejores del mundo están reunidos como amigos para darles el mejor espectáculo a todos ustedes —concluyo Kalos.

—Señorita Hamilton, mi nombre es Kelly, del programa neoyorkino "Luces en la ciudad" al cual usted asistió hace tiempo. Siendo una gran figura internacional ya consolidada en los teatros de Nueva York, en el cine y en Kaleido. ¿No siente que su tiempo ya pasó? ¿No cree que esté robándole escena a los jóvenes talentos resistiéndose al retiro?

Los artistas en la mesa escucharon con atención aquella pregunta; algunos sonrientes como lo eran Maksim y Sora y otros serios como Evgeny, Svetlana y Yuri.

—No me resisto al retiro, pero cualquier artista que crea ser muy viejo para algo y por esa razón se aleje de lo que más le gusta, entonces no es un verdadero artista. Te puedo decir que mientras mi cuerpo siga respondiéndome, yo seguiré en los escenarios; cuando yo misma me dé cuenta que ya no estoy en optimas condiciones es ahí donde daré ese paso y me retirare, pero por el momento no cruza por mi mente esa idea. Una cosa más, no le estoy robando nada a nadie, mis compañeros lo saben, así que es bastante estúpido de tu parte preguntar algo que desconoces completamente.

Todos sintieron el enfado de Layla, fue en ese momento que Evgeny intervino.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir Kelly, y es simple. Tanto Svetlana como yo, no somos mayores que Layla; somos de la misma edad y ya estamos en el retiro arriba de los escenarios, sin embargo, y voy a lo que Layla trato de decir. Nosotros como artistas jamás dejaremos los escenarios, ya sea arriba de ellos o tras bambalinas dirigiendo a los nuevos valores. Layla aun está en perfectas condiciones para actuar, de lo contrario yo jamás habría permitidito que ella continuara sobre el escenario. Y bueno, ella jamás los dejara, asi sea actuando o no, Layla siempre estará presente, pues como bien lo dijo: los verdaderos artistas jamás nos alejamos del todo. Y si en nuestro caso, hablando de Svetlana y del mío, nos retiramos activamente fue porque en Moscú encontramos a los artistas perfectos para suplirnos. Como ya lo saben esos artistas son Sora y Maksim, además de Ludmila y Vladimir. Te aseguro que en el momento en el cual Layla y Yuri encuentren a la nueva pareja estelar de Kaleido, ellos dirán adiós a los escenarios y se dedicaran exclusivamente a otras labores, sea como productores o como directores. Es algo más complejo de lo que parece y no significa que ellos no confíen en sus colegas, más bien desean dejarlos preparados para poder alejarse tranquilos dejando en buenas manos al escenario que tanto aman.

—Bien, creo que nos estamos desviando completamente del tema en cuestión o sea de la obra. De seguir por ese camino daremos por concluida esta rueda de prensa —dijo Kalos.

—Me llamo Alina, del canal cultural ruso "La perfección y el arte" ¿Qué técnicas presentaran en esta obra, suponiendo que complacerán las peticiones del publico quienes deseamos ver el ángel imperial?

—Esa pregunta te la puede responder Mia, ya que ella hará la adaptación principal —dijo Maksim.

—Pues bien, de hecho aun estamos en la labor de planeación, pero el titulo de la técnica será "El fénix imperial" ya con el titulo ustedes podrán imaginarse lo que intentamos hacer, sobre todo siendo Sora, Maksim, Layla y Yuri los protagonistas de esta obra.

—Ya veo, por lo que puedo entender harán una combinación del fénix dorado y el ángel imperial, ¿verdad? —dijo Alina.

Las personas que no sabían de dicho plan quedaron impactadas con la noticia. Combinar el peligroso ángel imperial con el complicado fénix dorado era algo que no se podían imaginar tan fácilmente.

—En efecto, Intentaremos esa nueva técnica y con ello darle el mejor espectáculo a los asistentes y a nosotros mismos —agrego Yuri.

—Mi nombre es Johan del periódico alemán "Ecos de Berlín". Sora, ¿te sientes complacida al ejecutar dicha técnica?

—Por supuesto, es una emoción tan grande la de experimentar cosas nuevas en el escenario, y que mejor que a lado de mi amiga Layla y de Maksim. Después de haber presentado esa única función en los teatros de Nueva York junto a Layla, me sentí feliz de saber que ella aun tenía mucho que dar al público en general. Fue una gran obra, perfectamente dirigida por Cathy Taymor, a quien muchos de ustedes ya conocen muy bien, y todo eso me hizo darme cuenta que mientras más tiempo pueda compartir los escenarios con Layla me sentiré mucho más feliz y por esa razón es que me siento complacida por ejecutar esta gran técnica combinada, solo les pido paciencia y ustedes mismos podrán disfrutar de nuestro acto. Con esto respondo tu pregunta y a su vez a la de Kelly, pues Layla aun tiene mucho que dar a Kaleido y por esa razón sigue actuando, no por otra cosa. Espero quede bien claro y no vuelvan a hacer comentarios sin sentido y sin conocimiento de causa.

—Bueno únicamente queda agregar que esta obra se estrenara en un mes, agradezco su presencia y que tengan un buen día, se finaliza la rueda de prensa —dijo Kalos.

Los presentes se pusieron de pie esperando las rutinarias fotografías de prensa y entrevistas para la televisión. Sora y Layla se robaban por mucho la atención de los medios, los flashes de las cámaras no paraban, al igual que el asedio de los reporteros. Poco a poco los demás integrantes de Kaleido se retiraron, exceptuando a las dos ya mencionadas y a la escritora, creadora de "Antarsia", quien aún daba algunas entrevistas a los medios de su país y algunos medios alemanes en donde ella era muy famosa, pues años atrás había hecho su post grado en dicha tierra y era muy aclamada por ellos.

—Feliz, estoy muy feliz de que semejantes artistas interpreten mi obra —decía Solar Marie—. Pues bueno, sólo es cuestión de esperar al estreno, ni yo misma se como van las cosas, es algo que tienen muy escondido pero supongo que será increíble y, no espero menos de ellos. Gracias por su interés y no se pierdan mi próximo libro que se titulara "Cuando el mito se vuelve realidad"

Con esas palabras la escritora se despidió de los reporteros e intento despedirse de Sora y Layla, pero le fue imposible puesto que éstas aún estaban rodeadas de gente de la prensa local e internacional.

—Bueno, ya será en otra ocasión en la cual pueda platicar con ellas, ahora es imposible, su esplendor es tal que será difícil que las dejen en paz en estos momentos —al termino de sus palabras, Marie salió de la sala.

—Bueno chicos ya es hora de despedirnos, aun hay muchas cosas por hacer en este día, gracias por sus atenciones hasta pronto —dijeron Sora y Layla.

Las dos artistas salieron de aquel lugar, al salir, una gran cantidad de fans estaban a las afueras de dicho recinto recibiendo autógrafos de todos los integrantes de Kaleido. Al darse cuenta de que las dos principales figuras de ese lugar habían salido, de inmediato se dirigieron para pedir sus autógrafos dejando de lado a los demás artistas.

—Esto sí es ser una estrella absoluta—dijo Leon.

—Concuerdo completamente contigo —agrego May—. Tiempo atrás esto me habría provocado celos y envidia, pero hoy comprendo que la realidad es esta. Tanto Layla como Sora son increíbles y su estrella es enorme, así que ante eso nada se puede hacer, sólo trabajar duro para poder algún día estar a su nivel, si es que eso es posible.

—Claro que es posible May —intervino Rosetta—. Si no igual, todos podemos brillar en nuestra propia forma, es cuestión de dedicación. Ellos prepararan una técnica increíble, nosotros como elenco debemos hacer lo propio haciendo una técnica adecuada a nuestros talentos.

May y Leon escucharon atentos la observación de Rosetta y asintieron, para de inmediato retirarse al estudio en donde se llevarían a cabo las sesiones fotográficas.

A cierta distancia, tanto Mia, Evgeny como Svetlana los observaban.

—Creo que por fin los demás integrantes de este elenco están comprendiendo cada uno su lugar dentro de este espectáculo. Eso es bueno, asi podremos trabajar mucho mejor —hablo Mia mientras Evgeny y Svetlana asentían.

"Sora, Layla una foto por favor" gritaban los fans de todas partes. Entre tanto fan apareció uno, el cual había seguido a Sora desde su llegada a Kaleido, era ese pequeño y ahora adolecente rubio de nombre Tim a quien Sora dio su primer autógrafo cuando apenas era una novata dentro de Kaleido.

—Hola —dijo el joven tímidamente—. ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo Sora?

—Yo te conozco, eres aquel chico que hace años pidió mi autógrafo ¿verdad? —dijo Sora.

—Sí, soy el mismo de aquella vez, aunque ahora eres tan famosa, por lo cual creí que jamás me dirigirías la palabra de nueva cuenta.

—No pienses eso Tim. ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad? lo escuche decir a tu madre aquella vez.

—Sí, así me llamo, que gusto me da saber que me recuerdas.

—Por supuesto, fuiste mi primer fan verdaderamente sincero y eso jamás lo olvidare, por lo tanto, te estaré eternamente agradecida por creer en mí. Ahora con mucho gusto firmare tu camiseta de nueva cuenta.

Sora amablemente firmo la camiseta del chico, y además se tomo una fotografía con él, lo cual puso sumamente feliz a dicho joven quien se retiro gustoso al darse cuenta que su ídolo de la infancia y aun hoy a pesar de ser extremadamente famosa seguía siendo tan amable y agradecida con sus fans como en el pasado.

Poco a poco las personas fueron retirándose hasta que por fin Sora y su amiga Layla quedaron solas. De inmediato se dirigieron al estudio de fotografía para hacer las sesiones correspondientes y terminar lo antes posible con todo esa situación molesta de la publicidad. El momento estaba cerca, la obra estaba por estrenarse y los protagonistas tenían que perfeccionar una técnica desconocida para todos, la cual era un enigma incluso para la propia Sora. Todo estaba preparándose para dar el mejor de los espectáculos, lo cual era la meta principal de todo el elenco de Kaleido.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Kalos, un sobre le había sido entregado a Sarah. Dicho sobre tenía las iniciales "ICF".

Continuará…

 **N/A: Un capítulo más de este fanfic al cual le tengo mucho cariño. Deseo sea de su agrado. He tratado de plasmar brevemente varios aspectos del mundo del espectáculo, he vivido algunas situaciones a lo largo de mi vida y conozco un poco sobre el tema asi que quise plasmarlo en este capítulo. Bueno los nombres de revistas, periódicos o programas de tv mencionados en este capítulo son ficticios (espero que así sea jajaja pero como no encontré ninguno parecido me supongo que si son ficticios). Así que no vayan a creer que son reales jajaja xD. Marie es una gran amiga mía, la quiero mucho y la tome prestada para este capítulo, jajaja. Igual espero me permita usar el nombre de su maravilloso fic Antarsia, para mezclarlo con mi obra de Kaleido. Debo aclarar que sólo tome el título de Antarsia sin tocar la historia original para no dar spoilers de la misma, solo adopte el nombre y el de algunos personajes esperando mi amiga no se moleste por tal atrevimiento.**

 **Bueno, sólo me resta recomendarles los fics de mi amiga Solar Knight Marie titulados "Antarsia" del fandom Saint Seiya.**

 **Y el fic: "Cuando el mito se vuelve realidad" del fandom Sailor Moon, muy buenos ambos.**


	9. La nueva pareja de Kaleido

**Capítulo 9**

 **La nueva pareja de Kaleido**

 _Nadie puede llegar a la cima armado sólo de talento. Dios da el talento; el trabajo transforma el talento en genio. Frase de Anna Pavlova (la más grande bailarina rusa de su época)_

Después de haber atendido a todos sus fans, Sora y Layla se dirigieron al estudio fotográfico el cual se encontraba a veinte minutos de distancia. Abordaron la limousine que Kalos había reservado para ellas y sin más demora iniciaron su viaje.

—Me sorprendes Sora, —hablo Layla—. De verdad es de no creerse la fama que has obtenido. Recuerdo cuando llegaste a Kaleido, eras muy intrépida, pero bastante insegura y ahora tu soltura es increíble.

Sora sonrió, al tiempo que jugueteaba de forma tosca con el cabello de Layla.

—Que te puedo decir Layla, todos cambiamos y tú no eres la excepción. De ser aquella mujer robótica sin sentimiento aparente, ahora eres una llorona.

Ambas comenzaron a reír de forma espontánea mientras observaban el paisaje de aquella hermosa playa.

Pasados los veinte minutos por fin llegaron al estudio. Como era de esperarse una buena cantidad de fans las aguardaban.

—Se repite la historia —dijo Layla.

—No hay que ser groseras, nos debemos a ellos y jamás hemos de darles mala cara —respondió Sora, quien de inmediato bajo del vehículo.

Las dos bellas mujeres atendieron a los periodistas y fans que se encontraban en aquel lugar; las fotografías no se hicieron esperar lo mismo que las preguntas de rutina. En ese momento salió el equipo de seguridad del escenario Kaleido para resguardar a sus figuras. Sora, se despidió de sus fans de una manera más que amable, de igual forma Layla.

Ya dentro del estudio fotográfico todo el elenco las aguardaba.

—Chicas por un momento pensé que los fans y los medios no las dejarían llegar a tiempo —hablo Mia.

—Ya ves que si lo hemos logrado amiga —respondió Sora.

—No pierdan más tiempo y pónganse sus vestuarios —intervino Svetlana.

Sin objetar se dirigieron a los vestidores, pues ya todo el elenco estaba listo y sólo faltaban ellas. Al salir ya con sus atuendos dejaron impactados a todos los presentes, su belleza era tal que no era fácil describirlas.

Sora, con un vestido blanco, llevando un bello cinturón de oro el cual tenía una hermosa joya roja en su centro, una gargantilla de igualmente de oro, con una preciosa joya roja en medio; un báculo redondo el cual parecía formar una paloma en su centro la cual representaba a la diosa Niké y eterna compañera de Athena. En su cabello portaba un precioso prendedor dorado y en su brazo derecho un lindo brazalete de oro la acompañaba. De verdad Sora se había convertido en la diosa Athena.

Por su parte, Layla no se quedó atrás, pues de igual forma portaba un bello vestido blanco al estilo de la Grecia antigua, con un vistoso peto azul que cubría parte del vestido y una hermosa tiara de oro que la hacía lucir como la propia Artemisa. La belleza de ambas y su porte eran sin igual.

—Estamos listas —dijo Sora.

Los presentes tardaron en responder dado el asombro en el que se encontraban. Sin embargo, Mia fue la que tomo control de la situación.

—Despierten chicos, no hay momento para distracciones, el tiempo es oro y el estudio ya está cobrando sus honorarios, así que vamos a trabajar.

Todo el elenco de Kaleido tomo sus posiciones para dar inicio a la sesión. Como era de esperarse fue un trabajo perfecto dada la experiencia que todos tenían. Las fotografías salieron magnificas resaltando cada detalle de los artistas.

Pasadas tres horas por fin concluyo todo ese trabajo fotográfico.

—Muy bien chicos todo salió perfecto —hablo Evgeny—. Tienen mucha calidad hasta para este tipo de trabajos tan tediosos. Por este día concluimos nuestra labor, tómense el resto de la tarde y mañana retomaremos los ensayos.

El elenco sonrió al saber que tendrían la tarde libre, y cada uno se dispersó a diferentes lugares recreativos pertenecientes a esa ciudad.

—Maksim, Layla nos ha invitado al parque de diversiones que está cerca de aquí; ¿vienes con nosotras y con Yuri?

—Por supuesto Sora, deseo conocer el parque en donde actuaste hace años.

Los cuatro abordaron el automóvil de Yuri y así emprendieron su camino hacia dicho parque.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en el escenario Kaleido, Kalos había abierto el sobre con la invitación para participar en el "Festival Internacional Circense". Ese evento era el ya conocido festival individual el cual May y Leon habían ganado anteriormente al igual que Layla y Yuri y, en donde Sora había vivido uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

Era claro que ellos, Kaleido, debían participar pues eran los campeones individuales reinantes, dado que el festival de Moscú era de un formato por equipos y este, claro está era en formato individual y siempre se llevaba a cabo en Francia.

Kalos tenía incertidumbre, él sabía que debía mandar a sus representantes y siendo Leon y May los campeones no tenía ni idea de que hacer, dado que él no deseaba crear una disputa ahora que Layla y Yuri estaban de regreso. Sin embargo, esa no era su única preocupación, pues al ingresar a la página del festival, observo que evidentemente Sora Naegino y Maksim Litvochenko estaban en la lista de participantes y si Kalos enviaba a sus representantes podría ser contraproducente para el escenario y para parte de su elenco, pues una derrota de Kaleido, quien siempre había ganado, provocaría una nueva disputa interna y eso es lo que él no deseaba que ocurriera.

—Esto es complicado y precisamente en este momento en el cual hemos formado a uno de los más grandes equipos de la historia —pensó Kalos—. Si no envío algún representante de Kaleido, sería una mala idea, pues lo tomarían a mal en el festival y los rumores de ruptura que se han generado respecto a nuestro escenario, crearían una mala reputación a todo el elenco. Debo mandar a alguien a participar, lo sé, pero están Sora y Maksim a quienes sinceramente no creo que puedan vencer y peor aún, si Leon y May se enteran es seguro que desearan defender su título, pero ni con todas las acrobacias posibles que usen podrán derrotar al ángel imperial de Sora, y una derrota de esa magnitud puede originar un descontrol.

Por otra parte, si envío a Layla y a Yuri seguro podrán dar más batalla con alguna técnica innovadora, pero eso me crearía disputas internas con Leon y May. De verdad que estoy entre la espada y la pared.

Sarah llego a la oficina de Kalos, quien de inmediato le informo la situación.

—Kalos, sabes que siempre te apoyare en lo que decidas, pero en esta ocasión sólo te puedo decir que hables con ambas parejas para que ellos mismos te den su opinión.

—Lo sé Sarah, sin embargo, es complicado, pues no deseo que se enfrenten a Sora y a Maksim, de antemano sabemos el resultado y lo que menos quiero es que una nueva rivalidad se origine por culpa de ese festival.

—No tengas miedo Kalos, ellos han madurado demasiado y la amistad que Layla y Sora tienen es enorme, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. Es de mayor preocupación el ver que reacción tendrán Leon y May, si tú decides enviar a Yuri junto a Layla.

—Ese es el otro inconveniente — dijo Kalos—. Se puede tomar a mal que deje fuera a los actuales campeones y mandar a dos estrellas consolidadas, pero que prácticamente están al borde del retiro, me preocupa que a causa de eso Leon y May se lo tomen a mal y se rompa lo que ya se ha logrado unir.

—Mira Kalos, te lo repito una vez más, habla con ellos y exponles tu pensar. Pero si de verdad deseas ser justo, envía a los campeones actuales o si deseas dar más batalla y no quedar en mal con los que te conocen ve a la segura y envía a Yuri y Layla, pero te conozco muy bien y sé qué harás lo mejor para todos.

—Eso hare Sarah, muchas gracias por estar siempre a mi lado en los momentos que más te necesito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parque de diversiones.**

Las dos parejas estaban pasando un rato bastante agradable disfrutando de los juegos y las variedades que dicho parque les ofrecía. En ese momento el celular de Sora timbro.

—Hola Sergéi. ¿Qué novedades nos tienes?

—Saludos, Sora, espero que tu estancia en Kaleido sea agradable. El motivo de mi llamada es únicamente para informarte que me ha llegado la invitación del festival circense francés, para que tú y Maksim participen como representantes de las estrellas de Moscú.

— ¿En serio?, no creí volver a pisar ese escenario, pero está bien, ten por seguro que participaremos.

—Me alegra saberlo Sora querida. El evento se llevara a cabo en quince días.

—Eso es una semana antes de estrenar la obra de Kaleido —dijo una sorprendida Sora—. Pues antes que nada debemos ajustar tiempos con nuestros directores y con el propio Kalos, pero seguro no tendremos problema, como ya te dije nosotros participaremos.

Sergéi, colgó y Sora explico la situación a sus acompañantes.

—Pues querida Sora, como siempre, estaré encantado de actuar a tu lado, la última vez que aceptaste participar no tuviste la mejor de las experiencias, pero ahora seguro estoy que será diferente —hablo Maksim.

—Y tú, Layla, si Kalos te ofrece la oportunidad de competir, ¿lo harás? —pregunto Yuri.

—No lo creo Yuri, nuestro tiempo en ese evento ya pasó, fuimos vencedores y aclamados, lo más justo es que los actuales campeones sean los que defiendan al escenario Kaleido en ese festival.

—Es verdad, tienes mucha razón Layla —dijo Yuri—. Aunque ellos no están preparados en este momento, incluso saben que ganaron solo porque Sora no quiso participar de forma completa aquella vez y por ello obtuvieron la victoria. Ahora Sora sí que va en serio a competir y, sabemos que puede ser un golpe muy fuerte para ellos el volver a ser derrotados por ella y por el escenario ruso. No creo que eso venga bien para la obra que estamos por presentar.

—Yo tampoco deseo ser derrotada por Sora de nueva cuenta. Por esa razón no deseo competir y no lo hare, me jure no volver a contender en contra de Sora, por la simple razón de que la admiro y respeto, es mi mejor amiga y además de que ya no soy capaz de hacerle frente. Por esa razón es que desde este momento me hago a un lado.

—Vaya, tal parece que la paliza que te di hace seis meses te hizo entrar en razón, Layla —intervino Sora en tono bromista.

Todos comenzaron a reír de forma espontánea ante el gracioso comentario de Sora, el cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Pasadas las horas las dos parejas se dirigieron al escenario Kaleido, pues habían recibido llamado de sus directores, seguramente para informarles que el estreno de la obra se atrasaría por la situación del festival.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escenario Kaleido.**

—Se nos ha informado que por motivos del "Festival Internacional Circense" atrasaremos nuestra obra hasta que termine dicho festival en Francia —hablo Mia—. Como somos los campeones actuales de ese evento gracias a la participación de Leon y May, es evidente que dos de nuestros participantes deberán participar, incluso cuatro de ellos podrían hacerlo tal y como ocurrió la última vez. Siempre y cuando, tanto May como Leon deciden elegir a otras parejas.

—Espera Mia —intervino Kalos—. Deseo informarles que Sora participara en ese evento junto con Maksim.

Gran parte de los presentes se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Kalos.

—No es mala idea —dijo Leon—. Ellos serían grandes representantes de Kaleido.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él —hablo May.

La sorpresa de los ahí presentes era evidente, jamás esperaron que los propios campeones declinaran a favor de Sora y de su pareja.

—Ustedes no me han entendido —profirió Kalos—. Dije que tanto Sora como Maksim participaran, pero representando a las estrellas de Moscú, pues aunque en este momento estén colaborando con nosotros, no significa que sean miembros permanentes de Kaleido. Ambos pertenecen por contrato al escenario de Moscú y por ello es que lo representaran. En este momento hare la mención de la pareja que nos representara en dicho festival y peleara por el título frente a los rusos.

—Kalos, tanto Yuri como yo hemos decidido no participar. Si nos tenías en mente desecha esa idea —dijo Layla.

—Nosotros tampoco deseamos participar, no somos lo suficientemente buenos como para hacerle frente a ellos —hablo Leon.

—Me han hecho más fácil mi labor, tengo a la pareja indicada para representarnos y para hacerle frente a Moscú y los atacaremos con una combinación perfecta. Juventud y experiencia es lo que necesitamos para derrotarlos y la pareja elegida es la formada por: Rosetta Passel y Alekséi Dmitrovich

Ninguno de los ahí presentes esperaba esa noticia. Rosetta y Alekséi, sonrieron al ver los rostros de sus compañeros.

— ¿No se supone que ambos deben ser miembros de Kaleido? —pregunto Leon.

—Alekséi ha firmado contrato con nosotros por una temporada larga, no así Elena, quien después de presentar la obra "Antarsia", regresara a su compañía de ballet, al menos eso entendí. Así pues, todo está dentro de las reglas y como supuse que ninguno de ustedes desearía competir, les propuse esta idea a ellos, la cual aceptaron —respondió Kalos.

—Pues siendo así les deseamos la mejor de las suertes para enfrentar a la gran pareja de Moscú —dijeron Yuri y Layla.

De igual forma Leon y May les desearon suerte. Kalos les informo que la obra se atrasaría hasta que el festival terminara, pues todo ese tiempo se ocuparía para que los participantes crearan técnicas apropiadas para competir.

Tiempo después, Kalos se retiró ya más tranquilo al descubrir que nada de lo que pensó había ocurrió.

— ¿Así que tu deseo de competir contra Maksim te hizo aceptar el contrato de Kalos? —pregunto Elena.

—en efecto querida Lena, deseo comprobar si de verdad él es el gran artista del cual todos hablan y de descubrir si de verdad yo soy tan bueno como dicen. Un doble reto es el que he aceptado.

—Vaya, desde aquella vez que observaste su actuación en el festival de Moscú, te planteaste esa idea y no dudo que también tengas otro plan en mente, pero eso ya es cosa tuya querido primo.

Las palabras de ambos artistas dejaron impactados a los presentes, todos pensaban que ellos eran pareja sentimental y la realidad era muy diferente, más aun fue una sorpresa descubrir que Alekséi, desde hacía ya algún tiempo deseaba competir en contra de Maksim.

— ¿No crees que eso es un tanto injusto para ti Rosetta? —pregunto Marion.

—Para nada Marion. Mi madre, tiempo atrás me había platicado de un joven ruso con mucho talento en el ballet y en las artes escénicas, por esa razón es que al verlo actuar aquella vez con los diábolos a su llegada en este mismo gimnasio, de la forma que lo hizo me entro un gran deseo de algún día ser su compañera de escena, pues era tal cual me lo había contado mi madre y, cuando Kalos nos propuso ser pareja no lo dude ni un momento. Sé que con él podre aprender mucho y mejorar en todas las fallas que aún tengo, aunque su objetivo como interés principal sea el competir contra Maksim, a mí me ayudara en mucho el estar a su lado.

—Eres inteligente Rosetta —Intervino Sora—. En ese festival la expresión de pareja y el sentimiento es lo menos importante. Lo que es de real importancia en ese evento es el individualismo y las técnicas personales, no tanto la expresión artística a diferencia de lo que presentamos como equipos en Moscú. Por esa razón es que te digo que eres astuta, pues te enfocaras en aprender técnicas individuales a su lado y en base a eso tendrán una gran posibilidad de ganar dado que ambos tienen mucho talento; el tuyo aun por florecer y el de Alekséi ya demostrado. Gracias a eso lograran crear algo increíble. Kalos nunca deja de sorprenderme.

—Bien, Sora, como ellos serán nuestros rivales, no la tendremos fácil así que será mejor practicar todos estos días antes de viajar a Francia, pero mejor hacerlo en privado, pues no debemos mostrar nuestras armas a los que competirán en contra de nosotros —dijo Maksim.

— Layla, ¿podemos usar tu residencia para practicar nuestras técnicas? —pregunto Sora.

—Por supuesto que sí. Sabes que jamás te diría que no.

—Pues no perdamos más el tiempo Maksim, vamos a comenzar con esto y estando en casa de Layla nos ayudara de mucho pues podremos crear lo que en su momento acordamos con Mia, para la obra, Antarsia.

Layla sonrió al comprender lo que Sora quiso decir y, sin más demora se retiraron del gimnasio para iniciar los entrenamientos.

—Rosetta, Alekséi, ustedes no se quedaran atrás, yo los ayudare en sus prácticas para ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar jovencita, pues desde aquella vez que te mire actuando en Moscú, observe en ti un talento sin igual. Tal vez este equivocada, pero para salir de dudas los ayudare y así podré comprobarlo—hablo Elena.

Sora, Maksim, Svetlana y Evgeny voltearon con miradas serias. Con eso daban a entender que dicho festival esta vez no sería cualquier cosa y que de verdad los representantes de Kaleido tenían mucha posibilidad de ganar.

Por fin se retiraron, lo mismo que todo el elenco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el recorrido de camino a casa de Layla, Yuri, quien conducía su automóvil a gran velocidad cuestiono a sus acompañantes.

— ¿De verdad creen poder crear una técnica de nivel superior, mezclando el ángel imperial y el fénix dorado?

—Si logramos hacerlo y mostramos una breve parte de eso en Francia, seguramente ganaremos —respondió Maksim—. Evidentemente en dicho festival solo mostraríamos una pequeña parte de lo que nos tocaría a Sora y a mí, pues el fénix imperial es una técnica de cuatro personas. Sin embargo, de perfeccionarla junto a ustedes no tendremos ningún problema para ganar en Francia, aunque Alekséi y Rosetta hagan su mayor esfuerzo no tendrían oportunidad.

Yuri y Layla sonrieron emocionados al tiempo que el joven Killian aceleraba para llegar lo más rápido posible al hogar de Layla.

Al llegar a la residencia Hamilton, los artistas no perdieron el tiempo y se dirigieron al gimnasio para iniciar sus prácticas.

—Antes de iniciar con la primera etapa del "Fénix Imperial" primero debemos repasar las técnicas anteriores, tanto el fénix dorado y sus derivados, así como el ángel imperial —ordeno Maksim—.

Dicho gimnasio había sido ampliado por órdenes de Layla desde hacía ya algún tiempo, por lo que se prestaba para poder practicar de forma libre y sin limitaciones.

—Layla, permítenos ver tu fénix combinado con el ángel negro y el renacer de las sombras tal y como lo ejecutaron en Moscú, por favor —pidió Maksim.

—Eso es demasiado pedir, desde aquella vez no hemos vuelto a ejecutar esa combinación por lo elaborada y arriesgada que es —dijo Yuri—. Incluso el que nos haya salido a la perfección en Moscú fue un milagro.

— ¿A la perfección dices? —Pregunto Sora—. Su técnica la presentaron incompleta y esa fue otra razón por la cual perdieron el segundo lugar. Intentaron engañar a los jueces y al público con una técnica incompleta, es por eso que Maksim les está pidiendo hacer la técnica tal y como la tenían en mente, sin ninguna limitación.

En ese momento el timbre de la residencia Hamilton sonó. La empleada doméstica le informo a Layla que dos personas la buscaban a ella y a sus invitados. Layla salió al instante, intrigada por saber de quién se trataba. Su sorpresa fue tal al ver que los misteriosos visitantes eran los Safoskin.

—Ustedes dos. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Layla.

—Somos miembros de las estrellas de Moscú lo olvidas, hemos venido a ayudarlos en su entrenamiento para que Alekséi y Rosetta no les den una paliza —respondió Svetlana.

—Pero son Sora y Maksim los que participaran en el festival.

—No perdamos el tiempo, si no me equivoco en este momento Maksim y Sora les están pidiendo tanto a ti como a Yuri que ejecuten ciertas técnicas —hablo Evgeny.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Layla, ya te lo dije, no perdamos más tiempo, ¿deseas que los ayudemos a crear el fénix imperial sí o no? —cuestiono Svetlana.

—Sí, claro que lo deseo.

Layla regreso al gimnasio junto a sus nuevos invitados. Yuri se sorprendió al ver a los Safoskin, sin embargo, comenzó a comprender de qué se trataba todo eso.

—Querida Layla, hagamos lo que dicen, pon la red de protección e intentemos ejecutar la técnica original "Fénix Cósmico" —dijo Yuri.

Cabe resaltar que en honor a la memoria de la madre de Layla, quien admiraba de sobremanera al ave fénix, todas las técnicas completas de Layla llevaban el título de esa ave mítica o se hacía referencia a ella.

—Está bien, intentaremos ejecutar esa técnica —Hablo Layla.

—Pero antes de hacer su verdadera técnica, ejecuten las otras tres cuyos nombres eran si mal no recuerdo: el Fénix dorado, Ángel negro y Renacer de las sombras—intervino Maksim.

—Concuerdo con él, mirando primero esas técnicas podremos comenzar a darnos ideas de qué hacer con ustedes dos para el Fénix Imperial —profirió Evgeny.

— ¿Pero no se supone que la idea principal es que Sora y Maksim creen una nueva técnica para el festival? —pregunto Yuri.

—Así será Yuri, pero todo a su tiempo, en este momento estamos enfocados a ustedes dos; me refiero a Layla y a ti, ya llegara el turno de la otra pareja—respondió directa y claramente Svetlana.

Sin más que decir, tanto Layla como Yuri comenzaron a calentar por un largo rato.

Era increíble, la técnica que Layla y Yuri presentaron en Moscú no fue la que de verdad tenían en mente. ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas nos tienen deparadas nuestras estrellas favoritas?

Por otra parte, tal parece que Rosetta está iniciando su camino para convertirse en una gran estrella a lado de Alekséi. Muchas aventuras nos depara esta apasionante historia y todo eso lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos de: Kaleido Star: El inicio de una nueva era.

Continuará…

 **N/A: hola amigas, un placer saludarlas. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo esperando sea de su agrado.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas ustedes por seguir leyéndome, por sus votos y comentarios, muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo.**


	10. Lazos fraternos

**Capitulo 10**

 **Lazos fraternos**

 _Un Amigo nunca te dice lo que Tú quieres escuchar, te dice la verdad y lo que es mejor para ti. (Anónimo)_

Yuri y Layla terminaron su calentamiento y se dirigieron a los trapecios del gimnasio para ejecutar en primera instancia las tres técnicas que les habían pedido. Como de costumbre, el Fénix Dorado salió a la perfección, era una técnica que ya tenían bastante dominada y no fue mayor problema. La dificultad empezó cuando intentaron realizar el Ángel Negro, pues después de haberlo hecho en el festival ya no lo habían ejecutado en otros espectáculos. Los trapecios instalados en el gimnasio de Layla eran similares a los de aquella vez, tenían forma de estrella y su mecanismo era el mismo. Al subirse, dichos trapecios comenzaron a girar. Layla dio dos saltos muy altos para después regresar al trapecio en donde se encontraba Yuri. Ella se colocó de cabeza con los pies puestos en el trapecio como un murciélago. Yuri debía sujetarla de las piernas como aquella vez, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, Layla hizo un movimiento equivocado lo cual provoco que ambos cayeran a la red de protección y chocaran de forma brusca sus cabezas.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —Exclamo Evgeny—. ¡Como puede ser posible que ustedes dos no puedan ejecutar algo tan básico como eso! Y tu Yuri Killian, ¡como fuiste capaz de arriesgar la vida de tu compañera sin estar seguro de lo que hacías aquella vez! Es evidente que ambos estaban inseguros en esa ocasión y la prueba está en que ahora no pueden ejecutar esta técnica tan elemental. Jamás en la vida debemos arriesgar a nuestras parejas si no estamos seguros de lo que vamos a hacer y tú lo hiciste con Layla hace seis meses, eso es imperdonable.

—Evgeny, la culpa fue mía yo le dije a Yuri que no importaba el riesgo y…

— ¡Silencio Layla! —Grito un enfadado Evgeny—. En nuestra vida de artistas dentro de esta profesión que nosotros tenemos, ¡jamás, me oyen!, ¡jamás! deben hacer acto alguno si no están seguros, pues eso puede causarles la muerte. Yuri, tu mejor que nadie debes ser el primero en saberlo por lo sucedido con tu padre. Bien, relajémonos un poco.

— ¿Cómo pudiste darte cuenta que nosotros hicimos esta técnica no estando seguros de lo que pasaría? —pregunto Layla.

—¿No me estabas poniendo atención?, les estoy diciendo que me di cuenta aquella vez porque se les notaba en la mirada, alguien con la suficiente experiencia lo puede notar, los jueces lo hicieron y ustedes saben el resultado. Pero es lamentable que en Kaleido aquella vez no haya habido alguien con la determinación suficiente para hacérselos ver. Además de eso, hoy lo constate al ver que ustedes no pudieron ejecutar lo primera parte del Ángel Negro. Es claro que una técnica dominada nunca se olvida. Por ejemplo, su fénix dorado les salió a la perfección dado que es una técnica que dominan sin mayor problema, eso se nota al ver sus rostros tranquilos y seguros. Por todo eso fue que desde aquella vez me di cuenta de eso.

—Sora, Maksim, hagan el Ángel Imperial en este momento, al menos la parte en la cual no se necesitan patines —hablo Svetlana.

Sora y su pareja de inmediato se colocaron en posición y de forma perfecta ejecutaron dicha técnica.

—Sora, eres increíble —dijo Layla.

— ¡Nada de increíble!, tú también lo eres, pero te limitas —Exclamo Evgeny.

—Lo ven chicos —intervino de forma más calmada, Svetlana—. Eso es tener la certeza de lo que es dominar una técnica. Lo que vieron en Moscú de forma espectacular con el Ángel Imperial no ha cambiado, porque sus ejecutantes están seguros de lo que hacen, todo lo contrario a lo que ustedes hicieron. ¿Han comprendido un poco de lo que Evgeny quiso decirles?

—Ya veo, hemos jugado con nuestras vidas y una cosa es darlo todo en el escenario, incluso la vida, pero con la certeza y seguridad de lo que se está haciendo, no con titubeos y miedos internos. En pocas palabras, aquella vez le faltamos al respeto a nuestros compañeros, publicó y rivales—dijo Layla.

—Exacto Layla, por fin lo han entendido —hablo Evgeny—. Esto tomara tiempo, de entrada entrenaran para dominar el Ángel Negro, deben ser mucho más ligeros de lo que son ahora, así que trabajaremos en su agilidad, velocidad y peso.

Evgeny saco el mismo tipo de pesas que habían usado Sora y Layla y se las dio tanto a Yuri como a su pareja.

—Vayan a la alberca y pónganse a nadar durante una hora con estas pesas, descansaran en lapsos de cinco minutos. Para eso les daré estas alarmas, colóquenlas en sus muñecas así las escucharan más fácilmente. No quiero fallas. Una hora exacta con descansos de cinco minutos y ya, no deseo héroes o valientes que presuman de resistencia, el entrenamiento deben hacerlo tal y como lo ordene.

Yuri y Layla obedecieron y se dirigieron a la alberca para comenzar su entrenamiento. Mientras tanto en el gimnasio, Svetlana saco sus notas para hacer el plan de entrenamiento referente al Fénix Imperial.

—Maksim me ha platicado su idea sobre esta técnica y este es mi plan de entrenamiento. Mientras Evgeny se encarga de Layla y Yuri, yo me enfocare en ustedes.

—Me parece una gran idea —dijo Sora—. Compadezco a esos dos, Evgeny será una pesadilla para ambos.

—Oye que te pasa Sora, estoy aquí, hieres mis sentimientos y me haces pensar que soy una mala persona — digo Evgeny en tono de broma.

— ¿De verdad?, ¿aquí estabas? ni me había dado cuenta amigo —hablo Sora soltando una risotada, lo mismo hicieron sus amigos.

—Dejémonos de bromas y mejor voy a ver como siguen esos dos con su entrenamiento.

Evgeny salió al jardín donde se encontraban Layla y Yuri nadando, era ya un poco tarde y el clima estaba enfriando.

—Tal parece que están exhaustos —pensó Evgeny—. Bien, observare a detalle cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Dios, esto es muy pesado. Mi cuerpo siente como si lleváramos muchas horas nadando —dijo para sí Layla.

—Más rápido Layla eres muy lenta, sólo van veinticinco minutos de entrenamiento, todavía les falta bastante por hacer —dijo su entrenador.

— ¿Veinticinco minutos?, no puede ser, esto es eterno.

— ¡Alto, alto, alto! —Exclamo Evgeny—. Tomen su descanso de cinco minutos.

—Gracias a dios —pensó Layla.

—Estoy mirando un detalle contigo querida Layla, tu forma de nadar es muy limitada respecto al braceó, eso me indica que tienes dificultad de coordinación en tu brazo derecho. Seguramente ese defecto se originó desde que te lesionaste hace años y, si te permito seguir así, de nada servirá tanto entrenamiento. Así pues, el tiempo que resta deseo que nades únicamente con tu brazo derecho, aunque sientas que mueres no importa, es por tu bien.

Yuri miro seriamente a Evgeny, pero no dijo nada y reanudo su entrenamiento. Layla por su parte, obedeció las palabras de su entrenador y comenzó a nadar usando únicamente su brazo derecho.

— ¡Vamos Layla, rápido, rápido! —Gritaba Evgeny—. Pareces una inútil, tu actitud es deprimente, se supone que fuiste la gran estrella de Kaleido y me estás demostrando que no sirves para nada.

Layla, quien tenía el rostro lleno de agua, dejo salir unas lágrimas, pues las palabras de Evgeny de verdad habían calado hondo en ella y su frustración era tal que lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar mientras continuaba nadando.

— ¿No me digas que vas a empezar a llorar? eres patética, si de verdad vas a llorar hazlo, pero que sea por algo que valga la pena y no sólo por ser una inepta.

Yuri, no soporto más, detuvo su entrenamiento y salió de la alberca de forma muy rápida para enfrentarse a Evgeny. Su rostro tenía una expresión de furia incontenible y fue entonces que soltó tremendo y veloz golpe en el rostro del entrenador. La verdad, incluso el propio Yuri estaba sorprendido de la rapidez de su movimiento, atribuyéndolo al enfado que en ese momento tenía hacia Evgeny.

Por su parte, Layla, quien seguía llorando de rabia continúo su entrenamiento sin prestar atención a lo que Yuri hacía.

—Suficiente Layla, ya ha pasado el tiempo estipulado, sal de la alberca o ¿ni eso puedes hacer de tan inútil que eres?

Yuri soltó otro golpe el cual esta vez sí fue esquivado por su receptor. En ese momento Layla salió.

— ¡Ya basta Evgeny!, no tolerare un insulto más —dijo Layla con una expresión sumamente segura y decidida—.

—Vuelve a decir lo mismo Layla —dijo Evgeny.

Layla repitió las mismas palabras, con idéntico tono y seguridad.

—Ahora dime que soy tu peor enemigo, que me odias, que no te detendrás hasta haberme derrotado y que no me amas, que lo nuestro fue un error por ser hermanos y que me odias por haberte utilizado para mis planes.

Layla y Yuri quedaron extrañados, pero de inmediato ella comprendió algo que sería muy importante en ese momento y sin más repitió todo lo que le había pedido Evgeny. A sus palabras se le fueron agregando movimientos corporales espontáneos que coordinaban perfectamente con su dialogo. En su rostro había lágrimas, las cuales expresaban una fusión de odio y amor lo cual provoco en Yuri una gran nostalgia y que a la postre se transformó en lágrimas.

—Quítate las pesas Layla —dijo Evgeny—.Tu también Yuri.

Ambos obedecieron y de inmediato se quitaron ese peso de encima.

— ¿Notaste algo diferente Layla? —pregunto el experimentado ruso.

—No, la verdad no, sólo sentí un deseo enorme de decirte cuanto me habías enfadado, pero dije dentro de mí que no tenía por qué hacerlo y, mejor enfoque esa ira en proferir de la mejor manera lo que me habías pedido, me sentí libre al decidir qué hacer y cómo actuar, pero sólo eso.

—A eso querida Layla, se le llama reflexión, autoanálisis y comprensión y lo hiciste perfectamente bien, pues al canalizar toda esa ira para un fin correcto acabas de hacer una de las actuaciones más brillantes que he visto de ti y si no me crees mira el rostro de Yuri.

Layla volteo y observo que en los ojos de Yuri, aun había lágrimas y éste comenzó a aplaudirle, lo mismo que sus otros compañeros que estaban observado a la distancia.

— ¿Quieres decir que todo eso fue a propósito para sacar una mejor actuación de mi parte?

—Para sacar tu mejor cara, tu verdadero talento, pues todas las veces que he mirado tus actuaciones en películas, siempre fingías demasiado. Los verdaderos actores se burlaban de tu falta de credibilidad y, te tachaban de servir solo para las acrobacias y nada más. Entonces esto que hice fue una pequeña parte de lo que deberás hacer de ahora en adelante, pues en nuestra profesión no solo debemos hacer acrobacias, hay que actuar y conectarnos con el público, ser versátiles y variar nuestra forma de interpretar. En su momento la gente te aclamaba porque eras espectacular, únicamente espectáculo, pero tu sensibilidad y la verdadera calidad como artista nunca aparecían, no al menos para mí ojo que es muy exigente. En pocas palabras, tú, careces de todo eso y por ello fue que te orille a sacar ese verdadero ser al que aun te resistías a explotar por completo, pero gracias a tu talento ha sido más rápido de lo que creí. Debo decirte que eso junto al entrenamiento de nadar bajo presión te ayudara mucho y a tu pareja también.

Layla miro incrédula lo que estaba ocurriendo y volteo a ver a su mejor amiga, quien sólo sonreía dando a entender que eso tan solo era un poco de lo que ella había vivido en Rusia.

—Eso no es todo —dijo Evgeny—. Suban de nueva cuenta a los trapecios, y ejecuten la misma cantidad de giros del Ángel Negro.

Ambos artistas subieron y se miraron fijamente, tal pareciera que la situación causada por Evgeny al provocar a Layla, logro que en esa pareja se creara un vínculo; una seguridad y empatía real y aun mayor de la que ya tenían. A causa de eso fue que no dudaron y se arrojaron logrando dar las vueltas que se les había pedido, las dieron de forma tan rápida y ligera que no podían creerlo.

—Yuri, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que hemos logrado?

—Así es Layla, por increíble que parezca hemos hecho sin temor los giros a los cuales siempre temimos y no solo eso, sino que ha sido muy fácil.

—Eso fue gracias a la hora que tuvieron para entrenar y aunque aún hay fallas debido a la falta de coordinación de Layla en su brazo derecho, ese detalle lo iremos arreglando con el pasar de los días. Lo que me importaba en este momento era lograr que Layla soltara su yo interno y comprendiera que la actuación y expresión artística son cosas muy diferentes. Puedes actuar, pero eso no significa que vas a expresarte como un verdadero artista. Sin embargo, ella en base a mi prueba logro sacar eso que necesitaba y ahora comprenderá mejor con el paso de los días y los ensayos como fusionar tanto la actuación, acrobacia, dialogo y arte en uno solo, y lo lograra porque ella tiene mucho talento.

—Gracias Evgeny y disculpa mi actitud —dijo Yuri.

—No hay nada que agradecer, en este momento somos equipo y jamás me ha gustado que en donde yo trabajo haya elementos con limitaciones, por eso les estoy ayudando, para darle solo lo mejor al público y no actuaciones mediocres.

—Por hoy terminamos —dijo Svetlana, mañana tendremos un día muy pesado así que vayan a descansar.

—Antes de que se vayan quiero preguntarle algo a Evgeny —hablo Layla—. Ese dialogo que me pediste decir es de Antarsia, ¿verdad?

—Así es Layla, es parte de lo que interpretaras y como Yuri es tu pareja y será Apolo, tú tienes que creerte Artemisa, volverte Artemisa y que tus diálogos fluyan y, como estabas en un momento de desesperación e ira fue el dialogo más indicado para lograr mi cometido.

—Ya comprendo, vaya que eres bastante único en tu forma de dirigir, enseñar y ser. Tal y como me lo había dicho Sora. De verdad me alegra el poder trabajar con alguien como tú.

—Lo mismo digo, para mí también es un placer trabajar con ustedes.

Los Safoskin se retiraron, antes de eso Svetlana les dejo un video con imágenes virtuales de la planeación de lo que sería el Fénix Imperial para que observaran cada detalle del mismo y después de eso se marcharon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escenario Kaleido.**

— ¡Te estoy pidiendo diez giros de un trapecio a otro, Rosetta!

—Lo sé, pero diez giros en un solo impulso es muy complicado Elena —respondió Rosetta.

En el gimnasio del Escenario Kaleido se encontraban, Elena, Alekséi y Rosetta. Todo indicaba que el entrenamiento en ese lugar no era menos pesado que el puesto a Sora, Layla y sus parejas.

—Por hoy hemos terminado —hablo Alekséi—. Puedes ir a descansar, mañana será un día igual de intenso.

Rosetta obedeció y se dirigió a los dormitorios. Era ya algo noche, las estrellas iluminaban la playa de aquel lugar, Rosetta observo fijamente al cielo mientras caminaba. En ese momento ante ella apareció de nueva cuenta Sophie.

—Ha sido muy complicado para ti este nuevo giro a tu carrera, ¿verdad Rosetta?

— ¡Sophie, tú de nuevo! —respondió sorprendida la pelirroja.

—Soy el espíritu supremo de los escenarios y siempre estaré en donde se me necesite. No tengas miedo de lo que estás haciendo, disfruta tu momento, aprovéchalo, recuerda que Sora y Layla no estarán toda la vida en este escenario y si tú no te atreves a intentarlo y te rindes a la primera dificultad que te aparece, más adelante te arrepentirás de no haber hecho lo correcto. Anímate, si hoy no salieron bien las cosas, en su momento saldrán; tú eres talentosa, confía en ti y notaras los cambios.

Después de dichas esas palabras, Sophie desapareció, todo indicaba que la chica de cabello plateado, ahora como espíritu se enfocaba más a motivar, reconfortar y ayudar a los artistas que sentían desconfianza de sí mismos.

Rosetta se sintió un poco mejor, mas no del todo, ella sabía que enfrentar a Sora no estaba en sus planes, no; para ella era difícil de creer que sería rival de su gran amiga y sobre todo sabiendo que Sora de verdad era bastante buena en el escenario, y como era de suponerse los nervios y la desconfianza la atraparon, al no sentirse capaz de enfrentarse a ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Residencia Hamilton.**

Las dos parejas terminaron de estudiar los videos que Svetlana les había dejado. El brillo en los ojos de Layla y Sora era evidente. Todo indicaba que la técnica que estaba a punto de nacer era algo que las dejaría realmente satisfechas. Un nuevo reto para ellas había llegado y no lo desaprovecharían. Esto demostraba claramente la diferencia entre una Rosetta novata y dos artistas ya experimentadas.

—Con esto concluimos la práctica de este día —dijo Maksim—. Yo me retiro, mañana nos vemos a primera hora para entrenar o para lo que tengamos que hacer.

Yuri hizo lo propio y de igual forma se retiró, dejando a las dos amigas solas en el hogar de Layla.

— ¿De verdad crees que podamos ejecutar esa técnica? —pregunto Layla.

—Sí, estoy segura de eso, creo en ti y creo en nuestros compañeros, juntos lograremos ejecutar el Fénix Imperial —Sora respondió con mucha seguridad.

—Lo que viví hoy bajo el entrenamiento de Evgeny, fue muy pesado para mí. Siempre fui fuerte, pero esa forma tan estricta de entrenar por parte de tu director fue algo que sobrepaso mis límites, esas palabras dolieron mucho, me sentí, como explicarlo…

—Te sentiste humillada, menospreciada, rechazada y una inútil ¿verdad?

—Así es Sora, lo has dicho perfectamente.

—Layla, tú te sentiste como yo cuando llegue al escenario Kaleido, cuando me humillabas, rechazabas y menospreciabas. Eso poco que tú sentiste hoy lo viví yo hace años. Sé que es una sensación terrible, frustrante, humillante, pero se puede superar y se logran cosas maravillosas cuando logras olvidarte de eso.

— ¡Por dios Sora, jamás creí que te hubiese hecho sentir tan mal! Aquella vez en Nueva York cuando cortaste mi cabello, me arrepentí de lo que te hice pasar, pero nunca supe cómo te habías sentido, no hasta hoy.

—No te preocupes amiga, esto es solo el comienzo, no es venganza no pienses de esa forma, pero el modo de trabajar de Evgeny siempre es así. Eficiente, pero muy duro y si deseas que él te acepte por completo, debes mejorar tu coordinación y explotar al máximo tu capacidad histriónica y artística o de lo contrario pasaras momentos mucho más amargos que el vivido hoy.

Layla abrazo a su amiga y de nueva cuenta se soltó a llorar al sentirse mal por todos los momentos amargos que le había hecho pasar tras su llegada a Kaleido.

—Ya no llores Layla, de verdad que Macquarie tenía razón cuando dijo que de niña eras una llorona y ahora que has regresado a ser como antes lo compruebo. Por mí no hay problema, el pasado eso es y se queda únicamente como un recuerdo más de nuestras vidas, un momento de aprendizaje y conocimiento personal, pero nada más. Así que ya no llores querida amiga.

—Gracias por ser mi amiga, tú me has enseñado muchas cosas y por todo eso es que aún sigo aquí en este lugar que tanto quiero y respeto —respondió Layla.

—Entonces demuestra ese amor por el escenario, levántate y supera tus errores.

Layla sonrió y se dirigió al trapecio para practicar un poco más.

El celular de Sora timbro, era su representante al cual Sora iba a despedir en pocos días. Él sin saber que eso ocurriría, le informo que había sido invitada a un programa de televisión cerca de la ciudad en donde se encontraba el escenario Kaleido. Dicha entrevista se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente a muy temprana hora.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Layla—. Tienes entrevista de televisión, ¿verdad?

—Así es, otra aburrida entrevista, con personas aburridas que de arte saben lo que yo de psicología, es decir nada. Y todo eso lo provoca ese representante quien sólo gusta de lavar dinero con mi imagen y me hace asistir a lugares como ese, pero eso está a nada de terminar. Por el momento he de cumplir con ese compromiso.

Layla sonrió por el comentario de Sora y continuo sus ejecuciones en el trapecio.

—Aún recuerdo cuando yo tenía que asistir continuamente a esos llamados, a películas de una calidad infame y a todo lo referente con la farándula.

—Es una pena que ya seas una anciana quejumbrosa —dijo Sora en tono de broma.

Layla le arrojo un cojín de los que usaba para entrenar, a lo que Sora respondió arrojándole otro, lo cual provoco que Layla cayera en una colchoneta.

—No vayas a llorar otra vez ahora porque te caíste por favor —hablo Sora sin parar de reír, lo mismo que Layla.

—Pues creo que el haber estado una hora nadando y haciendo todo lo que Evgeny me dijo, me ayudo de mucho, mi cuerpo se siente más suelto y ágil, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, será mejor ir a descansar —dijo Layla.

—Sí, de hecho eso mismo iba a decir —profirió Sora—. Lo olvidaba, ¿deseas acompañarme mañana a mi entrevista?

—Claro que sí, con gusto te acompaño, aunque después digan que tú y yo tenemos una relación diferente, no me importa. Que digan lo que quieran, total a eso se dedican.

—Bien, pues antes de irnos a descansar voy a beber un poco de agua —dijo Sora.

A su regreso de la cocina, Sora, cargaba una caja muy linda, la cual entrego a su amiga.

— ¿Qué es esto Sora?

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños querida Layla!, jamás podría olvidarme de un día tan importante como este. Desde esa vez en la cual tu padre nos contrató, se quedó en mi memoria tu fecha y estando en Rusia, siempre recordaba ese momento. En aquel entonces por mis entrenamientos, estudios y todo eso, no podía distraerme y por ello no me comunicaba contigo, pero ahora es distinto y estando aquí frente a frente no podía pasarlo por alto.

Layla sonrió agradeciendo el gesto de Sora. Yuri no acostumbraba a festejarle nada a su pareja pues respetaba mucho las decisiones de Layla, y una de ellas era la de no celebrarle cumpleaños alguno. Pero Sora, Sora era diferente; a ella no le importaba que a Layla no le gustase eso y por ello mientras su amiga practicaba con Evgeny, ella aprovecho para pedirle al cocinero le hiciera un pastel, el cual era ese que Sora le había dado en aquella caja.

—Tú siempre con tus cosas —dijo Layla.

—Me conoces amiga, te aprecio mucho, eres la hermana mayor que siempre quise tener y lo hago con mucho cariño.

Después de haber comido un poco de pastel, ambas se fueron a bañar y después a dormir, pues era claro que al día siguiente tendrían una jornada muy larga.

Continuará…

 **N/A: queridas lectoras aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado. Se los dejo con todo mi cariño y agradecimiento.**

 **Nos leemos otro día.**


	11. Un día como cualquier otro

_**El arte es la expresión de alma que desea ser escuchada. (Anónimo)**_

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Un día como cualquier otro**

A la mañana siguiente, Sora y Layla estaban listas para dirigirse al estudio de televisión donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista de Sora. Ésta última llamo muy tempranamente a Evgeny para informarle los acontecimientos, y retrasar un poco los ensayos; el director accedió comprendiendo que ese tipo de cosas eran muy comunes y debían hacerse.

Al salir de la residencia Hamilton, Sora recibió una llamada de su padre.

—Hola hija, te informo que estamos a punto de salir rumbo a Norte América, en cuanto estemos allá te vuelvo a marcar para que no te preocupes. Por cierto, tu amiga Manami, salió ayer, pero me dijo que antes de ir contigo arreglaría unos documentos de su familia y asuntos suyos, para dejar todo en orden y asi poder fungir su labor como tu abogada de tiempo completo. Así que en cualquier momento puede llamarte, por lo tanto estate al pendiente, sabes cómo es su carácter y no creo que desees que se enfade.

—Gracias por la información papá, si se enfada que se aguante, ya no somos unas niñas y no vendrá de gratis a hacerme un favor, se le pagara y bien. Yo tengo varias cosas por hacer este día, así que no creo poder estar al tanto de su llegada, dejare instrucciones y su número telefónico a una de las secretarias de la corporación Kenneth para que puedan localizarla y, ponerla al día con algunos detalles. Papá, en este momento voy a una entrevista de televisión, te llamo más tarde, cuídense mucho, salúdame a mamá y a Yume, diles que las quiero.

Sora colgó, Layla la miro sonriente y dijo.

—Vaya que eres una mujer directa, en el pasado lo primero que harías seria estar nerviosa por la llegada de tus padres o por la visita de esa amiga tuya que por lo visto te estima mucho, pero siempre fue muy tosca contigo.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió Sora—. En cierto modo me recuerda mucho a ti.

Layla se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, tal parece que Sora se había vuelto muy sarcástica, aunque era claro que ni uno solo de sus comentarios era en tono de ofensa, siempre era evidente su toque irónico pero en forma de broma.

—Tienes razón Sora, de verdad que fuimos muy toscas contigo, groseras incluso, aunque jamás con mala intención. Bueno yo sí, la verdad en un inicio, cuando Kalos te acepto y dijo que las personas en un futuro no muy lejano vendrían a verte a ti, me provoco un poco de envidia y celo, sin embargo, todo fue cambiando con el pasar del tiempo.

—Sí, pero eso ya pasó, dejemos de redundar en lo mismo —dijo Sora—. Por el momento debemos concentrarnos en lograr el Fénix Imperial y que el pasado nos sirva para eso, pero nada más. Lo más importante en este momento es soportar la entrevista a la que asistiré.

—Veo que te pone de muy mal humor asistir a este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad Sora?

—Pues sí, nunca me ha gustado dar entrevistas, al menos no en Norte América o en Inglaterra, sabes que son demasiado sensacionalistas y por eso no me agrada la idea de asistir, pero debo hacerlo, dado que viene la temporada de verano en Kaleido y con lo del festival pues es obvio que las entrevistas deban hacerse.

—Sí, te comprendo a la perfección, la farándula es terrible. Cuando aún eres joven y, estás vigente, los medios te están buscando a cada momento para exprimirte al máximo y sacarte o inventarte lo más posible; pero cuando empiezas a ser mayor y a ser opacada por actrices o acróbatas más jóvenes empiezan a olvidarte y a desecharte como si fueras un trapo viejo.

—Lo de ser más viejo es lo de menor importancia querida Layla. Si de verdad tienes calidad en lo que haces la edad no importa, eso ya te lo había dicho en su momento, aun siendo ya una persona de ochenta años si tu calidad artística es verdadera, puedes seguir haciendo lo que de verdad amas; seguro es que no lo haremos en los trapecios o en un escenario como Kaleido o Moscú, pero en teatro o películas de verdadera calidad sí que podremos, siempre y cuando tengamos dentro de nosotros esa verdadera pasión por el escenario. Con eso siempre podremos estar dentro del mundo que tanto amamos. Pero por otro lado, si somos comodinas y nos dejamos vencer solo porque ya no seremos las jovencitas del pasado, ahí si ya estaríamos en un error, pues una cosa es asimilar que crecemos y envejecemos y otra muy diferente es dejar de lado todo sólo por esa razón. Pero por ahora no te preocupes Layla, con todo y que eres mayor que yo, aun asi todavía tienes mucho, mucho que dar en los escenarios, créeme, Evgeny lo sabe y por eso está tratando de sacar de ti todo lo que le sea posible. Aunque de verdad te digo, eso te hará llorar más de lo normal.

Layla le dio un golpe en la espalda a su amiga de una forma fuerte, pero sin lastimarla, como siempre todo en tono de broma.

Algunos minutos transcurrieron, el chofer de Layla se detuvo en la televisora donde se emitía el programa de espectáculos llamado: "Estrellas De La Nueva Era".

Sora bajo del vehículo acompañada de su inseparable amiga. De inmediato se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

Al entrar a los estudios de grabación, las y el conductor de dicho programa recibieron a Sora como una verdadera diva y quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Layla la acompañaba. Para ellos era una oportunidad de oro el tener a dos estrellas de esa categoría y no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Es maravilloso que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación —dijo el conductor cuyo nombre era Kevin.

—El honor es mío —respondió Sora de forma realmente creíble lo cual provoco una sonora risotada en Layla.

— ¿Has recordado algo gracioso Layla? —pregunto una de las conductoras, la cual tenia como nombre el de Jessica.

—Sí, disculpen, la verdad recordé algo muy gracioso que me paso hace tiempo en una locación similar a esta y por eso fue que me reí—respondió Layla de forma seria.

Nada más falso que eso, pues Layla soltó la risa porque recordó lo que Sora había dicho de lo que pensaba acerca de las entrevistas y le causo gracia que su amiga fuera tan buena actriz como para hacerles creer que de verdad estaba feliz de estar en ese lugar.

—Por lo visto ustedes están juntas mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —hablo la última de las conductoras quien tenía por nombre el de Alison.

—No es momento para esas preguntas —dijo Kevin—. Que les parece si ya que están las dos aquí, hacemos una entrevista doble. Eso sería muy bueno para el rating del programa dado que Layla es una estrella local muy conocida por esta ciudad y siendo Sora una mujer hoy día bastante famosa, pues nos ayudaría a todos un poco de publicidad.

Sora y Layla accedieron, pues sería algo bueno para ellas dado que el escenario Kaleido si algo necesitaba era publicidad, pero no era esa la única razón y eso se notaba en el rostro de Sora.

El productor del programa pidió llevaran a las dos mujeres a unos camerinos para ser maquilladas. Las maquillistas quienes eran de verdad amables y fans de las dos artistas, no perdieron la oportunidad para tomarse unas fotografías y pedir autógrafos a sus ídolos.

—Señorita Sora, de verdad es un honor para mí estar en el mismo lugar que usted —dijo una de las maquillistas—. Yo fui maquillista del equipo francés que compitió en el festival de Moscú, donde usted y todo su equipo dieron una demostración que jamás, se lo juro señorita, jamás en mi vida voy a olvidar. Estaré eternamente agradecida con la vida por haber presenciado semejante acto.

—Yo agradezco tus palabras —dijo Sora—. De eso se trataba nuestra presentación, de unir los corazones del público en uno solo y contagiarlos de esa buena vibra. Si contigo lo logramos, de verdad me doy por satisfecha.

La maquillista continuo su labor, su otra compañera se asombro al saber que su colega había estado en ese evento con el equipo francés y más aún se sorprendió al ver la amabilidad de Sora para con el público.

—Y usted señorita Layla ¿Cuándo volverá a Brodway? —Pregunto la otra maquillista—. Sus obras son magnificas, su forma de actuar me gusta mucho, tiene demasiada potencia en el escenario. Recuerdo años atrás cuando la vi interpretando a Salome, de verdad me encanto y su última actuación en la obra "Fénix" fue muy linda, llena de poder y fuerza.

—Regresare cuando haya una buena obra para actuar —respondió Layla—. Ahora yo deseo hacerte una pregunta, ¿solo viste fuerza y poder en mis actuaciones?

—Pues yo como espectadora en lo que más me enfoque fue en su forma espectacular de movimientos, con mucha potencia. No soy quién para decir algo mas allá, pues no soy especialista, pero si me pregunta como público, la verdad su forma de hacer esos movimientos opacan todo a su paso es maravilloso, es, como decirlo, como si lo demás en el escenario no importara y eso me maravillo.

Layla se mantuvo callada por un momento, reflexionando las palabras que aquella mujer le había dicho, una mujer no especializada en la materia, una persona común del publico que opino, y lo que Layla escucho no fue grato, pues le hizo ver que todo lo que tanto Sora como Evgeny le habían dicho era verdad, que ella era más una maquina de acrobacias espectaculares que de arte mismo y eso la hizo tomar una decisión, la cual podría cambiar todo su entorno.

Afuera de camerinos, en la zona del staff técnico, un joven rubio se encontraba jalando cables y acomodando cosas del escenario.

—Tim, date prisa, el programa está por iniciar y no deseamos retrasos —dijo el productor.

"Apresúrate Tim o tu amiga Sora se enfadara contigo". Dijeron varios de sus compañeros en tono de burla.

—De verdad ella me conoce, el autógrafo y las fotos que vieron en mi casillero las cuales no debieron haber sacado por cierto, son reales, y ella me dio un autógrafo cuando yo apenas era un niño y ella no era famosa.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a burlarse de él diciéndole que las fotos estaban retocadas por computadora, que no era posible que alguien como Sora Naegino siquiera le dirigiera la palabra a un muchacho jala cables, y continuaron burlándose de él.

—Por ahora soy un jala cables, pero en el futuro seré un gran director y podre trabajar en el escenario Kaleido —concluyo Tim.

"Si señor director, siga soñando, pero cuando este en su casa, ahora apresúrese". Los compañeros de Tim siguieron con sus burlas mientras el joven continuaba su trabajo.

Sora y Layla salieron de camerino. Si ya de antemano eran hermosas, con la ayuda del maquillaje y el peinado, se miraban aun mas lindas de lo normal. Al salir, el productor dio la orden de arrancar la emisión, obviamente primero dejaron pasar varios minutos y situaciones cotidianas de rutina en dicho programa mientras Sora y Layla esperaban tras bambalinas. En ese momento, Tim pasó muy rápido sin ver a Sora, pues estaba llevando y trayendo accesorios.

Entre tanto correr no se dio cuenta que un cable estaba a su paso, el cual se le enredo en su pie haciéndolo tropezar dando un golpe leve en la pierna de Sora.

— ¡Eres un tonto!—exclamo uno de sus compañeros—. Fíjate bien lo que haces.

—Disculpe señorita Naegino, el jovencito es nuevo y apenas se está familiarizando con todo —se disculpo el productor—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe, no paso nada —dijo Sora.

Al voltear a ver al joven, Sora supo quién era y esto sucedió.

—Hola Tim, ¿te encuentras bien? Jamás me imagine verte en este lugar.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien Sora, discúlpame por golpearte, soy algo tonto.

—No te preocupes amigo, en cierto modo me recuerdas mucho cuando yo era una novata. De verdad que haberte dado ese autógrafo aquel día cuando eras un niño, me sirvió de mucho, podría decir que fuiste parte importante en mi crecimiento, muchas gracias y no me cansare de agradecértelo.

—No digas eso Sora, tú eres una enorme artista yo únicamente soy un jala cables con un sueño absurdo de convertirme en director de Kaleido algún día.

—No es absurdo Tim, si eso deseas, lucha por lograrlo, esfuérzate y estudia mucho para conseguir tus metas. Nunca olvides que tus sueños son las alas que te ayudaran a volar.

Los compañeros de trabajo del muchacho y el mismo productor se quedaron sorprendidos al darse cuenta que lo dicho por Tim, respecto a conocer a Sora y todo lo demás no era solo una fantasía de un joven soñador, sino una realidad. Ellos quedaron mudos después de escuchar las palabras de Sora.

—Vamos a un corte y cuando regresemos tendremos con nosotros la presencia de dos grandes artistas, una prácticamente en el retiro y la otra en plenitud y en la cúspide de su carrera. Si desean saber de quién se trata no se despeguen de su televisor.

Al término de las palabras de la conductora Alison, fueron a corte.

— ¿Todo bien Layla? —pregunto Sora al notar que su amiga estaba seria después de haber escuchado el inoportuno comentario de la conductora.

—Sí, no te preocupes, conozco a Alison ya se como es.

—Layla, te ofrezco disculpas por la actitud de Alison —dijo el productor.

—No tienes que disculparte, no pasa nada.

—Ok., pues en el siguiente bloque es su turno de entrar, asi que prepárense.

— ¡Amigas, amigos ya estamos de regreso! ¿Quieren saber que artistas nos acompañan esta mañana? Nada menos que Layla Hamilton y la internacional Sora Naegino, quienes vienen a platicarnos sobre su nueva obra juntas y sobre la participación de Sora en el Festival Internacional Circense. Entre muchas cosas más —dijo Kevin.

Sora y Layla ingresaron a escena y tomaron asiento para comenzar la entrevista.

—Antes que nada muchas gracias por haber aceptado la invitación querida Sora —dijo el conductor—. Sabemos que eres una mujer muy ocupada y apreciamos de verdad que estés con nosotros. Dinos, ¿qué de nuevo traerás al escenario Kaleido?, sabemos que has tenido múltiples ofertas de otras partes ¿Por qué razón elegir Kaleido ahora que está en un bache tan crítico?

—Hola querido auditorio. Nates que otra cosa, agradezco la invitación a este show. Pues mira, es simple. He venido a Kaleido porque fue mi primer hogar, en donde recibí mi primera oportunidad y al cual le tengo un gran cariño. Sé que están en un momento difícil, pero es como en todas partes, hay altas y bajas, seguramente después de presentar la obra de verano titulada "Antarsia" las cosas vendrán mejor para todos.

—Por cierto, supimos que hace no mucho presentaron una obra de teatro en Brodway, dirigida y escrita por la gran Cathy Taymor. Gracias a esa obra se empezó a rumorar muchas cosas sobre ustedes dos ¿Qué opinan al respecto? —pregunto Alison.

Sora y Layla sonrieron visiblemente para que instantes después la primera tomara la palabra.

—Pues que te puedo decir Alison, rumores van, rumores vienen, si te digo que es mentira, tú a nuestras espaldas dirás que si son ciertos y no solo tú, cualquiera lo dirá, es natural, de eso viven, los entiendo. Pero sinceramente no es verdad, es sabido que yo tengo una relación de años con mi compañero de actuación Maksim Litvochenko. Te diré una cosa y eso es para todos aquellos que comen de este tipo de situaciones: Si de verdad yo tuviera otras preferencias no dudaría en elegir a Layla como mi pareja, pues ella tiene clase, porte, educación y talento, algo de lo cual pocas pueden presumir dado que esas otras carecen de educación y sus modales no existen. Si yo tuviera otras tendencias de verdad elegiría a Layla.

Alison quedo muda, mientras todos los presentes comenzaban a reír debido al comentario de Sora, el cual fue directo, pero con su estilo sarcástico dejando claro que ni a ella ni mucho menos a su amiga las insultarían. Por su parte, Jessica comprendió el mensaje y, evidentemente intento apoyar a su compañera.

—Se dice que presentaran Antarsia, porque en Kaleido los directores carecen de ideas y que además hay problemas internos entre ustedes, ¿es eso cierto?

—Jessica, como explicártelo en palabras que tú puedas digerir y comprender —respondió Layla—. En Kaleido lo que sobran son ideas, por ello es que se adaptara la obra de Antarsia, basada en el libro del mismo nombre, creación de la gran escritora costarricense de nombre Marie. Me tomo el atrevimiento de decir el titulo por si nuestros fans desean adquirirlo, es muy bueno y por esa razón es que se adaptara. Digo que sobran ideas porque para adaptar una obra clásica como se le ha catalogado a este libro, se necesita mucha idea, obvio no usare términos que no entiendas, comprendo que no es tu especialidad el entender este tipo de cosas, pero en definitiva cuando el publico mire la obra notara que Kaleido está vivo y lleno de talentos.

—Layla, no seas así, nosotras hemos venido a platicar de cosas cotidianas, no es momento ni lugar para hablar de arte, no deseamos aburrir a nuestros anfitriones —dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa.

—Tienes razón Sora, perdóname me confundí de lugar, ¿qué será bueno decir que no sea aburrido?

El rostro de las conductoras estaba enrojeciendo en una mezcla de enfado y pena dado que tanto Sora y Layla de forma sutil las estaban exhibiendo y ellas como si nada pasara, sonriendo y divirtiéndose en el programa.

— ¿Te parece si hablamos del algodón de azúcar que compramos ayer en el parque de diversiones cuando fuimos con Yuri y Maksim? —pregunto Sora.

— Eso me parece correcto, seguro a nuestro querido público le encantara saber de nuestro paseo.

La molestia de las conductoras ya era demasiado evidente y más porque no podían decir nada, pues no tenían argumentos sólidos para opinar lo contrario. Por su parte el productor sonreía comprendiendo las intenciones de las dos bellas mujeres y dejo que todo siguiera como si nada, pues al fin y al cabo era rating para su programa.

—Sora, platícanos por favor de la próxima película que harás bajo la dirección del gran Pierre de la Valiere —intervino Kevin.

—Has dicho algo bastante interesante, siempre es agradable encontrar personas como tú en lugares asi. En efecto, protagonizare una película que se rodara en Francia bajo la dirección de este gran hombre que has mencionado. Será una película dramática, fuerte en contenido, pero con una calidad sin igual, fiel al estilo francés. Dicha película comenzara a rodarse en invierno, por lo cual deberé alejarme de los escenarios por un tiempo para llevar a cabo esta película.

Layla se sorprendió al saber esa noticia, era evidente que el conductor de nombre Kevin era muy diferente a sus dos colegas y poco a poco Layla comenzó a comprender porque razón Sora había aceptado esa entrevista. Ella, Sora, sabía que entre tanta mediocridad siempre se podría encontrar algo de verdad bueno, alguien que sabe lo que hace sin desesperarse. Todo indicaba que eso también era parte de un todo que se enfocaba en darle el mayor aprendizaje a Layla y comprender que aun en los lugares más absurdos se podían encontrar respuesta a sus preocupaciones. Fue asi que Layla lo entendió, entendió el porqué habían asistido a ese programa. Al mirar a Sora tan desenvuelta, tan simple, adaptándose a la situación y junto a eso las maquillistas de las cuales de verdad Layla había aprendido mucho, al igual que del joven jala cables, Sora le había dado una bella lección sin que ella, Layla se diera cuenta, no al menos hasta ese momento.

—Pues te deseo mucha suerte en tu próxima película y mucho éxito en todo lo que venga para ti —dijo Kevin—. Y tu Layla, cuéntanos, en determinado caso de que decidas retirarte del espectáculo de Kaleido, cuando llegue su momento claro está, ¿qué planeas hacer?

—Seguir actuando Kevin, continuar haciendo lo que tanto me gusta, lo que tanto amo que es estar en los escenarios, del tipo que sea, en teatro, cine o lo que sea. Yo también deseo seguir hasta el final de mis días arriba de un escenario.

El semblante de Layla cambio nuevamente, todo lo que había vivido y mirado en ese lugar la motivo de forma increíble, pues comprendió que el arte se trata de eso, no de ver qué lugar es bueno o qué lugar es malo, sino que de todas partes asi sea la mínima cosa puedes sacar algo positivo que te ayude a ser mejor como artista, sin ser elitista juzgando lo que está frente a uno sólo por su apariencia y eso lo aprendió muy bien gracias a Sora y a todo el entorno que rodeo a ese programa, el cual de verdad era malo, pero de todo lo malo Sora saco lo bueno, y encontró cosas de verdad positivas que podrían ayudarlas a futuro. Como por ejemplo: el joven Tim, las maquillistas o el propio Kevin que sabía hacer su trabajo bastante bien sin importarle que el programa fuera una aberración. Layla entendió que todo se empieza desde abajo, jalando cables, maquillando personas soportando a gente como los compañeros de Tim, como las colegas de Kevin. Todo eso lo aprendió Layla en ese instante, al cual Sora la había invitado de la "nada". Layla no había comprendido porque razón su amiga la había llevado, no al menos hasta ese momento y eso fue algo que le agradeció sinceramente.

Pasaron los minutos, el programa transcurrió normalmente, se hicieron juegos con las invitadas; juegos típicos de ese tipo de programas rosas. Sora y Layla a final de cuentas la pasaron bien distrayéndose, sabedoras de la carga que les vendría mas tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dormitorios de Kaleido.**

Mia, Ana y Sarah estaban observando dicho programa, riendo a carcajadas por las ocurrencias que su amiga tenia para con las conductoras de aquella emisión. Y no solo eso, también se divertían al mirar a Layla jugando aquellos juegos graciosos. Para ellas era raro ver a esa mujer actuando con rostro amable y expresivo, pero todo indicaba que Sora cambiaba su mundo por completo.

—Esas dos de verdad que están muy compenetradas —hablo Sarah—. Y pensar que en un inicio Layla no soportaba a Sora, y ahora no hay momento que no esté con ella.

—Sí, eso será de mucha ayuda para Layla—intervino Mia—. Pues mientras más tiempo este con Sora podrá aprender mucho mejor su papel y eso será benéfico para todos en el escenario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estudio de televisión.**

El programa termino tras dos largas horas. Ya fuera de escena, Sora se despidió del y las conductoras, quienes después de que la hermosa japonesa y Layla las pusieran en su sitio ya no intervinieron más de la cuenta en la entrevista. De igual forma se despidieron del productor quien esteba muy contento por haberlas tenido en su programa.

Sora se dirigió al camerino buscando a la maquillista que la había arreglado, para despedirse de ella y para algo más.

—Me dijiste que tu nombre es Gabrielle ¿verdad?―dijo Sora―. Muchas gracias por tu ben trato, me gusto mucho tu trabajo asi que te dejo mi tarjeta, deseo que trabajes para mi, pues necesitare a alguien con tu talento para cuando este de gira. No solo sabes maquillar, tienes mucha idea de lo que es el medio en el cual estamos envueltas, asi pues, deseo que estés a mi lado. Sé que es algo complicado en este momento para ti tomar una decisión, pero piénsalo y cuando tengas una respuesta llámame. En caso de aceptar, llámame antes de que inicie el festival en Francia, pues deseo llevarte conmigo para que me asistas; el festival es en dos semanas.

La joven maquillista se quedo pasmada ante semejante oferta. Ella sabía que de aceptar ese trabajo, su vida sería diferente, tendría que dejar a su familia, novio en caso de tenerlo y muchas otras cosas, porque Sora era una artista que estaba de un lugar a otro y cuando el escenario de Moscú se reabriera era claro que ella tendría que ir a vivir a ese país. Por esa razón fue que no respondió nada al respecto, mientras su compañera se quedo muda de la impresión.

—Ya podemos irnos Layla —dijo Sora.

Caminando por los pasillos de la televisora, volvió a encontrarse con Tim, del cual se despidió amablemente deseándole mucha suerte y dándole ánimos para que siguiera luchando por su sueño.

Ya en el auto de Layla, ambas comenzaron a platicar.

—No tenía idea que fueras a filmar una película con semejante director —Dijo Layla—. Tu camino está tomando un rumbo de verdad, pero de verdad distinto al que se pensaba. Ese director jamás me acepto como actriz en ninguna de sus películas y tú ya fuiste escogida por él.

—Es que tú eres una cara dura—profirió Sora sonriendo—. Siempre que actuabas parecías enojada, misma cara, sin emociones y te dedicabas a brincar como canguro una y otra vez. Cómo querías que te llamara ese director si sus películas son de corte dramático y nada de acrobacias.

Sora estaba haciendo caras graciosas imitando a Layla en tono de burla, una burla entre amigas que Layla comprendió muy bien sin molestarse, dado que todo era en el mejor de los sentidos.

—Es cierto, la verdad tienes mucha razón amiga —hablo Layla—. Deje pasar mucho tiempo y perdí demasiado en perfeccionar mis técnicas físicas dejando un mucho de lado la parte artística. Desde hoy trabajare muy duro en mejorar en todo eso.

—Yo se que puedes, te vi actuar en la obra de Cathy, lo hiciste de verdad bien, sacaste ese talento que Evgeny sabe que tienes, solo es cosa de pulirlo y lo harás amiga. Incluso algún día podríamos actuar juntas en una película.

En ese momento de nueva cuenta el celular de Sora sonó.

—No te dejan en paz ni un momento, ¿verdad amiga? —pregunto Layla al tiempo que Sora contestaba.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa Igor?, no esta vez dile a Junichi que no puedo aceptar su propuesta, tú bien sabes que tengo la agenda llena, estoy en Kaleido, voy al festival y rodare una película en Francia. Por ahora no puedo actuar en su próxima película, ya será en otro momento. No, de verdad no importa lo que desee pagarme, el dinero no es problema, es mi agenda que está saturada, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, eres mi representante. Bien pues arréglalo, dile que en otro momento será. No, la única actriz que conozco con suficiente talento es Layla Hamilton, pero el papel que pide Junichi es para personificar a una asiática además Layla en este momento al igual que yo está ocupada y es occidental, no va con el papel. Bueno te dejo, ya sabes que hacer, es tu trabajo. Lo olvidaba, te daré un número telefónico, habla con mi abogada Manami, ella te dirá algunas cosas, gracias por todo.

Cuando Sora le ofreció trabajo a su amiga, le dejó instrucciones de que en cuanto Igor se comunicara con ella, sería el momento en el cual la nueva abogada de Sora, quien tendría potestad de contratar o despedir al personal de su amiga lo corriera..

— ¿No me digas que se trata de ese Junichi? —pregunto sorprendida Layla.

—No, no se trata de ese Junichi —respondió Sora.

— ¿De verdad no?

—Claro que si Layla, pero como tú me pediste que te no te dijera que se trataba de él pues no te lo dije —sonrió Sora, lo mismo que el chofer, quien no pudo aguantar la risa ante tanta ocurrencia de la linda japonesa.

Layla también se carcajeo ante tanta broma de su amiga.

—Ya e serio Layla. Es el mismo Junichi que tú piensas, ese gran director de cine japonés quien ahora deseaba que protagonizara su próxima película, pero como bien sabes tengo otros deberes e Igor me pregunto por ti pero no es posible que tú lo hagas, por las características del filme no es un papel para ti y además debes ensayar aun más. Por todos esos factores es que esa película no era para ti.

—Por mi está bien. En este momento mi interés está en Kaleido y en ejecutar el Fénix imperial.

Al llegar a la residencia Hamilton, ya eran esperadas por sus compañeros.

—Se acabaron los descansos chicas, desde hoy y hasta la llegada del festival, practicaremos sin parar, sólo asi lograremos una ejecución más que perfecta del Fénix Imperial. Ya lo saben, no habrá descanso, ni tregua hasta ser perfectos —dijo Evgeny.

Layla sintió recorrer en todo su cuerpo una presión que jamás había experimentado antes. La mirada y palabras de Evgeny le habían de verdad impactado y fue en ese momento que todos ingresaron al hogar de los Hamilton para comenzar su verdadero entrenamiento.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, dedicada con mucho cariño por supuesto para todas las lectoras de este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	12. La fantástica llegada a Francia

**Capitulo 12**

 **La fantástica llegada a Francia**

" _No intento bailar mejor que nadie. Sólo trato de bailar mejor que yo mismo"_

 _Mijaíl Nikoláyevich Baryshnikov (Reconocido bailarín Soviético, llamado por muchos como el mejor de la historia.)_

Al estar dentro de la residencia y después de un largo calentamiento, las dos parejas comenzaron su entrenamiento. Layla y Yuri continuaron nadando con las pesas incluidas, mientras Sora y Maksim hacían giros en los trapecios intentando encontrar una forma más adecuada para crear su técnica.

—Esta técnica será muy emocionante en caso de que logren perfeccionarla —dijo Svetlana.

Por su parte, Evgeny continuaba dando instrucciones en el jardín.

— ¡Yuri, Layla necesito más ritmo en ambos!, su acoplamiento aún es muy lento. Les estoy marcando el tiempo y no logran coordinarse.

—Es algo complicado Evgeny, nuestros cuerpos ya no están tan acostumbrados como antes —respondió Yuri.

—No me digas eso amigo, no son unos ancianos como para que estén con ese pensamiento. Es más factible decir que tuvieron una vida demasiado cómoda y sin exigencias reales, por lo cual ahora que se les ponen metas y reglas más precisas les caen de peso por la falta de costumbre.

—Es verdad, Evgeny tiene razón, Yuri—dijo Layla—. Necesitamos tener una nueva exigencia, algo que motive nuestras emociones y que nos impulse a ser mejores; algo que nos fortalezca física y mentalmente, que nos haga darnos cuenta de lo poco que sabemos y que nos reviva esa llama que creíamos extinta.

Evgeny volteo sonriente al ver que Layla poco a poco estaba comprendiendo su mensaje. Fue entonces que tomo una decisión crucial.

—Eso es lo que estaba esperando de ti, Layla Hamilton. Ambos salgan de esta alberca y preparen sus maletas, pues nos vamos a entrenar a Rusia lo que resta de tiempo. De ahí nos pasamos directo a Francia para el festival.

Los ojos de Layla brillaron de emoción al saber que iría a donde Sora se había convertido en la gran artista que era ahora. Evgeny ingreso al gimnasio para informarle a sus otros compañeros lo que procedía. Sora se alegro al saber que irían a entrenar a Rusia, aunque su mirada se dirigió hacia Layla de forma misteriosa, dando a ver que no sería tan sencillo como parecía.

 **Escenario Kaleido.**

—Mia, deseo que continúen con los ensayos de la obra—dijo Svetlana, quien llamo a la directora de Kaleido para informarles que irían a entrenar a Rusia y por lo tanto ella, Mia debía tomar el mando de la dirección en lo que regresaban.

—Claro, asi lo haremos Svetlana, nos vemos en Francia.

Svetlana colgó y Mia llamo a todo el elenco para darles nuevas indicaciones.

—Sora, Layla y sus compañeros irán a Rusia para tomar un entrenamiento especial, por esa razón me han pedido reanudar los ensayos para poder estar al nivel de ellos a su regreso. Sé que teníamos receso a causa del festival, pero tomemos en cuenta que los participantes no seremos nosotros y eso significa que no podemos dejar de ensayar tanto tiempo. Por esa razón es que Svetlana me pidió continuar con dichos ensayos.

—Me parece una buena idea — dijo May—. Por lo visto Alekséi, Rosetta y Elena tienen la misma idea que ellos.

—Eso parece May, pues hoy en la mañana se fueron a Rusia —respondió Mia.

—Todo indica que ellos regresaran con algo espectacular y eso beneficiara a nuestra obra —intervino Vladimir.

—Asi es amigos, todo es para un beneficio común —agrego Kalos, quien apareció en el gimnasio de Kaleido.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron varias horas. Sora y sus amigos ya iban en dirección a Rusia. Layla pensó que su estancia seria en Moscú, era verano, el frio no era problema. Sin embargo, al llegar esa ciudad nada fue como ella creyó.

—Bien amigos, después de la revisión aduanal de rutina tomaremos otro avión que nos lleve a Siberia—dijo Evgeny—. Si bien en esta época del año no hace el mismo frio que en invierno, no deja de ser un clima pesado en ese aspecto. En Siberia aún hay lugares en donde la nieve no deja de caer e iremos a uno de esos sitios para entrenar lo que resta de tiempo y así perfeccionar esta técnica. Fortaleceremos sus cuerpos y los haremos más ligeros porque esta técnica pide eso, tener fuerza física, combinada con ligereza y agilidad.

Layla y Yuri no sabían que pasaría, pero optaron por obedecer cada orden y asi después de arreglar todo el trámite aduanal, abordaron otro avión, el cual los llevaría a Siberia.

.

.

.

.

 **San Petersburgo Rusia.**

Dentro de una hermosa y vistosa residencia, se encontraban Alekséi, Rosetta y Elena. Todo indicaba que ese lugar era una academia de ballet en donde habían sido adiestrados los dos jóvenes bailarines y acróbatas.

Rosetta se encontraba practicando ballet de forma exhaustiva bajo las ordenes de Elena.

—Muy bien Rosetta, nos haces el trabajo más fácil, dado que tienes noción de lo que estás haciendo —dijo Elena—. Para ejecutar esta técnica en el festival, debes tener mucha elasticidad, mentalizarte al cien por ciento y no dudar ni un solo momento lo que haces. Por esa razón es que hemos venido a este lugar, en donde nosotros nos sentimos muy tranquilos, sin presión, ni distracciones. Con eso en mente podremos crear juntos esta interesante técnica. No tengo idea que es lo que Sora y Maksim tengan en mente, pero lo principal es que nosotros no estemos preocupados por lo que ellos harán, sino por lo que nosotros vamos a presentar y con eso estoy segura que lograremos vencerlos.

—Yo estoy a sus ordenes —hablo Rosetta—. Estoy de verdad agradecida por que me hayan elegido a mí y no los defraudare. Venceremos a Sora, estoy segura de eso.

—Esa es la actitud, Rosetta—intervino Alekséi—. Tu confianza nos hará ganar y de eso se trata, lograremos ser grandes figuras en Kaleido.

—Por el momento ya fue suficiente de ballet ahora deseo que ambos comiencen a hacer acrobacias en los trapecios —ordeno una apacible Elena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sora y sus amigos estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, el cambio de horario estaba afectando tanto a Layla como a Yuri, puesto que no estaban acostumbrados obviamente. Por su parte, tanto Sora como Maksim estaban muy tranquilos, sabedores del lugar al cual asistirían.

El caso de Layla y su pareja era natural, pues eran ocho horas de diferencia horaria para ellos y no solo eso, pues tuvieron que viajar de Moscú a Irkutsk Siberia, con seis horas más de diferencia entre la capital rusa y la ciudad siberiana. De verdad que Yuri y Layla estaban asombrados por semejantes distancias y diferencias horarias dentro de un mismo país. Entre tantas horas de vuelo de un lugar a otro el día se les acabo, llegando ya muy noche a su destino definitivo.

—Evgeny, ¿a dónde nos has traído?, ¿al fin del mundo acaso? —pregunto un cansado Yuri.

—En esta ciudad siempre que necesito ensayar de forma dura es a donde traigo a mi elenco de Moscú. Si bien tú eres ruso mi querido Yuri, jamás habías venido a estos lugares y te entiendo, ni la misma gente de Moscú quienes viven en la propia Rusia se anima a venir hasta este lugar dentro de su país, por la distancia y por el estilo de vida. Moscú los provee de todo lo necesario y está bien que vivan asi, pero yo como artista siempre busco muchas alternativas para sacar lo mejor de mi elenco y Sora paso la mitad de su estancia en Rusia estudiando en esta ciudad, dentro de la cual logro consolidarse como artista y convertirse en lo que ahora conocen. Ella aprendió todo lo que debía en Moscú, en los conservatorios y academias más prestigiadas de Rusia, instaladas en la capital. Pero la parte física, de comprensión y expresión entre otras cosas las hizo en esta ciudad siberiana. Por esa razón es que los traje aquí, para que ustedes se liberen de todo ese lio citadino centralista que tienen en su ser y que los convierte en maquinas de ejercicios espectaculares e individuales y cero creatividad e improvisación.

Todos ellos abordaron un par de taxis que los conduciría a unas cabañas donde se hospedarían todo ese tiempo. El taxista que conducía el vehículo donde iban Sora, Layla y sus parejas, de inmediato los reconoció.

—Señorita Naegino, señorita Hamilton, que gusto verlas por acá. En mi casa somos seguidores de ustedes cuatro, para mí es un grande honor llevarlas en mi taxi.

Los artistas agradecieron el comentario y continuaron su trayecto.

Pasados algunos minutos por fin llegaron a su destino. Aquel lugar era muy bonito, libre de la ciudad y un clima cambiante, fresco en cierto tiempo, frio y en ocasiones a pesar de ser verano aun nevaba pero de forma leve e incluso acalorado en otro tiempo. De verdad era un lugar propicio para liberarse de las tenciones cotidianas de la ciudad.

—En este lugar nos hospedaremos —dijo Evgeny—. Por hoy descansaran, mañana a primera hora iremos al lago "Baikal" su entrenamiento empezara en ese lugar. Nadaran largo rato para seguir aligerando sus cuerpos y fortalecerlos. Layla, tu continuaras nadando sólo con tu brazo derecho para lograr coordinación perfecta en ambos brazos.

Los acróbatas asintieron para después cada uno dirigirse a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron a primera hora, desayunaron algo de verdad ligero y se dirigieron a dicho lago el cual era enorme, con una vista hermosa y un poco de frío.

—Vaya, si que está enrome este lago —dijo Layla—. Lo había mirado en fotos pero jamás en persona, nunca me llamo la atención venir de vacaciones a conocerlo y ahora que lo miro personalmente si impacta.

—Pues no perdamos mas el tiempo y comiencen con su entrenamiento—dijo Svetlana—. Nadaran un par de horas ida y vuelta cien metros. Recuerda Layla que tú lo harás sólo con tu brazo derecho. Poco a poco iremos agregando tu otro brazo para ver cómo vas coordinándote.

Y asi dio inicio su entrenamiento. Las dos parejas comenzaron a nadar, el clima a pesar de ser verano se sentía un poco frío, no en comparación de cuando es invierno; pero aun asi se dejaba sentir ese aire congelado típico de ese lugar.

El rostro de los artistas se notaba cansado después de cuarenta minutos y sobre todo el de Layla dado que el esfuerzo hecho por ésta era mayor al no poder usar ambos brazos y aunado a eso la forma y densidad de aquel lago le complicaba moverse de forma normal. Asi pasaron las dos horas.

—Buen trabajo chicos—dijo Evgeny—. Seguramente sus cuerpos ya están listos para la siguiente etapa.

Sora y sus amigos fueron llevados a otra zona en donde se encontraba una enorme estructura con varios metros de altura. Dicha estructura fue mandada a hacer a petición de Evgeny para sus entrenamientos en aquel lugar, pues desde tiempo pasado la utilizaba para entrenar a su elenco.

—Ahora comenzaremos a practicar giros, es decir que empezaremos a darle forma al Fénix Imperial —hablo Svetlana—. Todos colóquense estos chalecos, están pesados, pues le fueron colocadas pequeñas barras de plomo para que sus cuerpos se vuelvan más agiles. También colóquense estas pesas en sus tobillos.

Todos se colocaron sus aditamentos, de verdad que su cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero eso no era todo.

—Ahora les pondré este arnés para su seguridad—intervino Evgeny—. Los usaran por ahora, más adelante harán sus prácticas sin los arneses. Bien no le demos más vuelta a todo esto, las evoluciones que deseo ejecuten serán de entrada sencillas para que se acostumbren al sobre peso que cargan. Deseo que hagan dos simples mortales al frente arrojándose desde esta distancia de veinte metros al lago. Como pueden ver es complicado porque para llegar al agua hay que evadir los obstáculos que se encuentras antes de caer.

Cabe señalar que dicha estructura era una especie de trampolín con dos niveles de altura que oscilaban entre los veinte metros uno y treinta el más alto. A lo largo del trampolín, antes de caer al agua estaban colocados varios obstáculos que impedían el libre descenso y si alguien deseaba arrojarse desde aquel sitio primero tenía que esquivar o calcular bien su salto para no golpearse con aquellos obstáculos.

—Una última cosa —profirió Svetlana—. La idea de esto es que ustedes caigan con los pies bien plantados en el agua, en pocas palabras que después de sus giros caigan de pie como si lo hicieran en una colchoneta. Ese será su reto principal.

Los cuatro artistas se miraron uno a otro sorprendidos, si ya de por sí, era complicado caer sin golpearse, hacerlo de pie era algo que parecía imposible.

La primera en intentarlo fue Sora. Ella se arrojo recordando el tiempo cuando entreno junto a Layla para perfeccionar la técnica fantástica, solo que en esa ocasión el reto era esquivar los obstáculos, aquí tenía que hacer su mortal doble, esquivar los obstáculos y caer de pie en el lago. En su primer intento recibió gran cantidad de golpes y cayó de forma brusca y pesada al lago. Era obvio que no le saldría bien semejante ejercicio al primer intento y lo mismo ocurrió con sus compañeros.

—Esto sí que es difícil —dijo Layla—. ¿Cómo calcular el giro sin que recibamos tantos golpes en los obstáculos?

Sora observo aquella estructura fijamente y después de un rato se volvió a arrojar, esta vez lo hizo de forma coordinada y para sorpresa de todos, logro esquivar los obstáculos, hacer su mortal doble y caer con sus pies firmes dentro del lago.

— _Sabía que lo lograrías muy rápido_ —pensó Evgeny—. Bien Sora, después de varias horas has logrado superar la prueba, ahora tú te irás con Svetlana a la cabaña para ensayar el aspecto escénico y artístico mientras tus compañeros continúan intentando superar esta prueba.

Sora se retiro, sus compañeros aun asombrados continuaron con su prueba.

Layla grabo en su mente cada movimiento de Sora al caer, todo indicaba que su amiga le había marcado el paso para que supiera el método y asi superar esa prueba.

— _Gracias Sora, ahora sé que debo hacer—_ pensó Layla antes de arrojarse.

Al hacerlo y después de varias horas en intentos logro superar su prueba al igual que sus compañeros.

—Buen trabajo chicos—dijo Evgeny—. Ahora a continuar con la parte artística, vamos a la cabaña.

Ya en dicha cabaña. Sora estaba practicando ballet e interpretando algunos diálogos de obras diversas, lo mismo hicieron sus amigos.

Pasaron las horas era ya de noche, el clima variado de ese lugar hacia sentir una extraña sensación en los acróbatas, el sudor, el peso de sus chalecos y la presión los estaban poniendo de mal humor y eso que apenas era el primer día.

— ¿Qué es esto que estás dibujado en tu libreta, Svetlana? —pregunto Sora.

—Son las evoluciones finales del Fénix Imperial.

Sora sonrió levemente al ver la cantidad de giros y, elementos que estaban preparando para ellos.

En ese momento el celular de Sora timbro.

—Hola—respondió Sora—. Gabrielle que gusto saber de ti. ¿En serio?, que alegría, pues siendo asi nos vemos en Francia en unos días, yo te llamare para decirte el día en el cual llegaremos a ese país y ponernos de acuerdo, adiós y cuídate.

La joven maquillista había aceptado trabajar para Sora. Por tal motivo la hermosa japonesa estaba de mejor humor, ella sabía que esa joven le seria de mucha utilidad y por esa razón se puso feliz.

Más tarde, tanto los padres de Sora como Manami le llamaron para ponerse al día, ella les pidió de favor arreglarse con la secretaria del difunto señor Kenneth para que a su regreso ya estuviera marchando todo en regla. Manami por su parte, le informo que ya había despedido al antiguo representante de Sora, algo que la acróbata le agradeció de sobremanera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paris Francia.**

Los días pasaron muy rápido y los amigos de Sora ya la esperaban en Paris.

—Estoy muy nerviosa amigas —dijo Mia—. Desde que Sora, Layla y Rosetta se fueron a entrenar no hemos sabido nada de ellas, estamos a cuatro días de iniciar el festival y no dan señas de aparecer. ¡Que nervios!

—No te preocupes, ya aparecerán —respondió Marion.

En ese momento llegaron Kalos y Sarah.

—Jefe, ¿aun no tiene noticias de ellas? —pregunto Anna.

—No Anna, nada sabemos—respondió nervioso Kalos.

—Espero no hayan chocado o algo peor —dijo Sarah riéndose como de costumbre.

Al festival habían asistido; Kalos, Sarah, Mia, Marion, Anna, Leon, May, Ken, Ludmila y Vladimir. Todos ellos como espectadores.

—Kalos ¿Qué has hecho con lo que me pediste? —pregunto Leon.

—Hice lo que debía, sólo eso te puedo decir.

May escucho atentamente esas palabras sin comprender realmente a que se referían. En ese momento varias personas del público se acercaron tanto a May como al francés. Todos les pedían autógrafos y fotos, era lógico, ellos habían sido los últimos campeones de ese festival, de pronto un periodista se acerco a ellos para hacerles algunas preguntas.

—Señor Oswald, ¿usted y la señorita Wong participaran en este festival para defender su título?

—No, nosotros no participaremos esta vez. En aquel entonces fuimos los ganadores, pero solo porque la señorita Naegino no quiso participar seriamente en el evento, de haberlo hecho, tanto ella como Yuri Killian nos habrían derrotado. Yo al darme cuenta de eso comprendí que no tenia caso participar esta vez, dado que no somos los verdaderos campeones y si ustedes, gente de prensa asistieron al festival por equipos en Rusia, se debieron de haber dado cuenta de la diferencia de niveles. Por esa razón tanto May como yo decidimos no participar en esta ocasión.

—Es verdad, la señorita Sora Naegino hoy en día es reconocida mundialmente, aunque para muchos de nosotros y me incluyo, ella siempre ha salido adelante gracias a sus parejas. En Rusia se dice que su nivel no fue el esperado y que por esa razón no la pusieron como la acróbata estelar en dicho evento, pues los Safoskin fueron los que llevaron el peso de su equipo. Antes de eso cuando ejecuto la técnica angelical, usted señor Oswald, fue el que la entreno y la llevo a lograr dicha técnica. Después en su interpretación del Fénix Dorado, se dice que fue imitación de Layla y mucho antes con la técnica fantástica ella, Sora Naegino, fue la causante de la lesión de la señorita Hamilton a causa de su novatez y falta de talento. Le soy sincero, ella es muy famosa, pero creo que es más un acto de publicidad que de verdadera capacidad, por esa razón es que pensé que ustedes defenderían su titulo mundial, pues para muchos de nosotros los medios de la prensa ese evento en Rusia no fue valido y recordamos a Sora Naegino como la acróbata que huyo de la competencia hace años.

—Usted no sabe lo que dice —respondió Leon—. ¡Cómo es posible que alguien sin conocimiento de causa se atreva a criticar a una acróbata de esa calidad! De verdad que cada día las personas como usted van de mal en peor.

Los compañeros de Sora, hablando de los rusos se mantuvieron al margen ante tales comentarios. Una cosa era clara, para los franceses y para otro sector de la prensa occidental, Sora Naegino era un fraude y eso fue algo que molesto de sobremanera a todos aquellos miembros de Kaleido que la conocían perfectamente.

—Yo sólo le digo lo que muchos colegas y críticos especializados pensamos.

Leon se dio media vuelta y se retiro a su hotel. De inmediato May le siguió, ella sabía que a él le molestaba que alguien hablara mal de Sora, dados los sentimientos que éste sentía hacia ella.

El periodista intento entrevistar a los otros miembros de Kaleido, pero nadie quiso acceder a su petición después de lo que había dicho.

— ¡Amigos, miren quien viene a lo lejos! —exclamo Marion.

Todos voltearon y observaron que alguien se acercaba. Al ver más de cerca a aquellas personas, descubrieron que se trataba de Sora y Maksim y una chica más a quien no conocían, quienes venían con un rostro sonriente, demasiado sonrientes y seguros de sí mismos.

— ¡Hola a todos! —Saludo Sora—. Estos días han sido muy largos, ya deseaba verlos.

— ¿Y Layla? —pregunto Kalos.

—Ella y Yuri están haciendo unos arreglos, en cualquier momento llegaran —respondió Sora.

— ¿En donde dejaron a Evgeny y Svetlana? —pregunto Ludmila.

—Ellos regresaron a Estados Unidos, dijeron que tenían que organizar unas cosas con Jean referentes a la obra que presentaremos cuando regresemos a Kaleido—hablo Maksim.

—Cuéntanos Sora, ¿qué técnica nueva has aprendido para competir en este festival? —pregunto Mia.

—Ninguna en especial amigos, nosotros fuimos a Rusia para entrenar exclusivamente pensando en "Antarsia" nada más. En este festival presentaremos el Ángel Imperial.

Sus amigas se quedaron extrañadas ante la respuesta de Sora a quien obviamente no le creyeron.

—Por cierto Sora, un periodista que entrevisto a Leon, dijo pestes de ti y eso nos hizo enfadar mucho —dijo Marion.

—No hagan caso de ese tipo de personas, sé muy bien que no soy muy apreciada en Francia porque he rechazado muchas ofertas de este lugar, además de que desde aquella vez en el festival pasado cuando hui quede con mala imagen y ahora muchos de los participantes trataran de usar cualquier cosa a su favor para ganarnos. En fin, son cosas sin importancia, si yo no se la doy ustedes no lo hagan tampoco y asi todos contentos. Por cierto quiero que conozcan a mi asistente **Gabrielle Deschamps**.

Las amigas de Sora la saludaron. En ese instante, Sora, Maksim y Gabrielle se retiraron para registrarse en el hotel y descansar un rato dado que el viaje había sido agotador.

De pronto, Mia pregunto a Kalos algo que muchos había pasado por alto.

—Jefe, ¿a quién se le otorgo el otro boleto del festival?

Kalos simplemente sonrió, acto que Mia comprendió a la perfección.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de los organizadores del festival esto sucedió.

—De verdad es un honor volver a contar con su presencia señorita Hamilton, joven Killian —dijo uno de los organizadores.

—A nosotros también nos alegra regresar —respondió Layla—. Hemos venido a recuperar lo que nos pertenece. Pensaba que mi tiempo había terminado pero gracias a una amiga, me di cuenta que mi tiempo terminara cuando yo lo decida y es por eso que estoy de regreso.

—Nos alegra escucharla decir eso. La verdad usted y el joven Yuri son nuestros favoritos. La señorita Naegino no es muy querida por muchos del comité dado su mal ejemplo al haber huido del torneo pasado. Para nosotros ella es más publicidad que verdadera calidad, no asi ustedes a quienes ya conocemos de sobra.

—Eso es algo que no me interesa saber. Yo he venido a competir y ella es una gran rival, si ustedes tienen esa opinión, que poco conocimiento poseen al respecto, sin embargo, no soy quien para hablar de eso. Tanto Yuri como yo, nos enfocaremos en presentar el "Fénix Imperial Templo de la Luna" y lo demás es secundario.

— ¿Asi que presentaran la misma técnica que Sora Naegino y Maksim Litvochenko? sólo que ellos la llaman: **"Fénix Imperial Ruinas de Atenas Consumación Cósmica"**

Layla no respondió y además puso un rostro enrarecido para de inmediato retirarse junto a Yuri. Al salir de la oficina principal se encontró con los otros participantes del escenario Kaleido, Rosetta Passel y Alekséi Dmitrovich.

La joven Rosetta tenía una mirada distinta, su cuerpo, rostro, cabello y esencia era la misma, pero su mirada tenía algo diferente, algo que sobresalía y Layla lo percibió.

—Que gusto me da ver que están de regreso —dijo Rosetta—. Asi me sentiré más feliz al derrotar no solo a Sora, sino también a ti Layla Hamilton.

Al terminar sus palabras, Rosetta siguió su camino para inscribirse, dejando a Layla extrañada ante semejante comportamiento.

Vaya sorpresa, Kalos había dado el otro boleto a Layla y a Yuri ¿Cuántas sorpresas más vendrán con esta historia?

No se pierdan los próximos capítulos de: Kaleido Star El Inicio De Una Nueva Era.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Bien amigas queridas, saludos. Gracias por leer esta historia cada que les es posible y pues les dejo este capítulo esperando sea de su agrado.**

 **Les dejare una breve referencia sobre el lago Baikal:**

 **El** **lago Baikal** **es un lago de origen tectónico, localizado en la región sur de Siberia, Rusia, entre la óblast de Irkutsk en el noroeste y Buriatia en el sureste, cerca de la ciudad de Irkutsk. Su nombre deriva del tártaro Bai-Kul,** _ **lago rico**_ **. También se lo conoce como el** _ **Ojo azul de Siberia**_ **o** _ **La Perla de Asia**_ **.**

 **Es uno de los lagos con menor índice de turbidez en el mundo, registrándose marcas superiores a los 20 metros de profundidad mediante la utilización de discos Secchi. Contiene en torno al 20% del agua dulce no congelada del mundo y con sus 1.680 m de profundidad es el lago más profundo del mundo. Sobre la orilla occidental del lago vive el pueblo buriato.**

 **Fue nombrado Patrimonio de la Humanidad en 1996.**

 **La profundidad del lago Baikal es tan grande que con su agua se podría inundar toda la tierra firme con una capa de 20 cm** _ **.**_

 **Si este lago se vaciara por completo, se tardaría aproximadamente un año para volver a llenarlo uniendo todos los ríos del planeta, incluyendo el Nilo y el Amazonas.**

 **Hay tal cantidad de sedimentos depositados en el fondo que, si se sacaran todos, el lago llegaría a tener entre 9 y 11 km de profundidad.**


	13. Un fantástico día de calma

_La paciencia es una virtud calumniada, quizá porque es la más difícil de poner en práctica._

 _ **(**_ Sigrid Undset)

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Un fantástico día de calma**

En las calles de Francia, Layla y Yuri paseaban de forma tranquila, su expresión era diferente. Claramente lo vivido por ellos en Rusia había sido algo que los marco y sus rostros lo expresaban en demasía.

—Todo indica que la pequeña Rosetta ha iniciado su andar y eso será muy bueno para el escenario —dijo Layla.

—Asi es Layla, en ella se nota mucha seguridad. Si bien su forma de dirigirse a hacia nosotros no fue la más amable, ciertamente es parte de su carácter, el cual ahora esta forjándose ella misma y eso es muy bueno.

—Claro Yuri, solo espero que en caso de caer, su derrumbe no sea tan fuerte.

La pareja continuo su andar, visitaron museos y todo tipo de lugares llenos de arte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sora, ¿deseas que ordene servicio a la habitación? —pregunto Maksim, quien sólo traía una toalla, la cual cubría su cintura.

—No, lo que acabamos de hacer fue más que suficiente, no deseo nada más—respondió ella en tono alegre.

—Como gustes, yo me vestiré e iré al bar del hotel para beber una copa.

Maksim salió de la habitación, mientras Sora continuaba recostada en su cama. Ella estaba desnuda, solo la cubrían las sabanas de aquella piltra en donde yacía. Minutos después, Gabrielle ingreso a la habitación de Sora.

—Señorita Naegino, le llama su abogada, la señorita Manami.

—Gracias Gabrielle —respondió Sora mientras se ponía de pie.

Su asistente se ruborizo al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su jefa. Sin embargo, Sora la tranquilizo al instante.

—No te preocupes Gabrielle. No tienes porque avergonzarte, eres una chica al igual que yo, eres mayor de edad al igual que yo y tu cuerpo es igual que el mío, tiene lo mismo. No es algo por lo cual debas apenarte. Te tengo mucha confianza, se que apenas nos conocemos, pero desde aquella vez que te vi por vez primera, supe que eras una buena chica, asi que por eso te ofrezco mi amistad y confianza absolutas.

—Muchas gracias señorita—respondió una apenada, pero más relajada Gabrielle.

Sora se coloco una bata muy bonita en color blanco, y tomo la llamada.

— ¡Manami, que gusto saludarte!

—Sora, ¡eres una atolondrada, nunca cambias! ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte a otro país a entrenar sin antes recibir a tus padres?

— ¡Cálmate Manami!, ellos saben como es mi trabajo, además deje todo en orden para que ustedes fueran bien recibidos. Lo importante en este momento es que ya están instalados y encargándose de los asuntos más importantes de la corporación, asi que ya no te enojes querida amiga.

—Tienes razón Sora, aún no puedo creer que todo esto te este pasando, es de verdad inverosímil, pero en serio me alegra mucho porque te lo mereces. Y cuéntame, ¿cómo van las cosas en Francia?

—Muy bien Manami, todo marcha perfectamente, estamos a pocos días de la competencia y en este momento estoy descansando para estar en forma en mi presentación.

—Ya veo, me alegro mucho por ti, sabes que te deseo lo mejor como siempre. Es una pena no poder estar en el festival, pero ya tendré oportunidad de ver tu actuación de nueva cuenta cuando regreses a Kaleido. Me despido, sólo deseaba saludarte.

Manami colgó, acto seguido, Sora se vistió para salir a dar un paseo.

—Gabrielle, ¿deseas acompañarme?, voy a visitar el museo de Louvre, no deseo ir sola.

—Pero, ¿y el joven Maksim?

—Él y yo en estos momentos sólo nos hacemos compañía para quitarnos el estrés que se nos acumula por los ensayos y por el entrenamiento, pero siempre hacemos eso cada que presentamos una obra. Es raro que se nos vea juntos como pareja. Eso lo hacemos hasta que acabamos nuestro trabajo. Después de eso si que nos convertimos en lo que somos, una pareja estable, pero en este momento él andará por su lado y yo por el mío para no arruinar la obra o presentación. Es por eso que te invito al museo. Ahora ya sabes nuestro modo de actuar, pues era necesario informártelo dado que eres mi asistente personal y debes saber todos esos detalles.

—Ya entiendo, pues siendo asi con gusto la acompañare.

—Otra cosa, deja de hablarme de usted, aunque seas mi trabajadora y yo tenga mis costumbres japonesas, también adopte costumbres rusas asi que puedes hablarme de tu.

Sora y Gabrielle salieron de la habitación, al bajar al lobby se encontraron con Maksim, el cual comprendió el mensaje al instante y siguió su camino lo mismo que ellas.

Ya en la calle y antes de tomar el taxi que las llevaría al museo, Sora hablo.

—Estas deslumbrada por la belleza de Maksim, ¿verdad?

—Este, no Sora, de verdad no —respondió Gabrielle de forma nerviosa.

—No te preocupes amiga, si es verdad, es algo natural. Él es realmente un hombre hermoso, y es normal que las chicas le vean y les guste. A mí me paso, por eso sé lo que sientes, yo pase por eso y te lo pregunto no por molestarte, sólo lo hago para que tengas en cuenta que yo sé lo que sientes y que confió en ti porque estoy segura que no harás una tontería. En pocas palabras te estoy dando mi total y absoluta confianza.

—Muchas gracias Sora, de verdad te agradezco esta oportunidad. Yo adoro estar en este mundo de los escenarios, vivir detrás del telón y ver todo lo que el público únicamente puede imaginar y ser parte de esto que ustedes nos ofrecen con tanto amor.

—Pues no se diga más Gabrielle, vámonos que el taxi nos está esperando.

Las dos lindas mujeres abordaron dicho taxi y se dirigieron a uno de los museos más famosos de Francia y del mundo entero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el hotel donde se hospedaban los miembros del escenario Kaleido:

—Rosetta, que gusto me da el que hayas vuelto —dijo Marion.

—A mí también me da mucho gusto estar de regreso amigas.

La joven belga caminaba de forma extraña, un poco más lento de lo normal y nadie sabía el porqué de esa situación.

—Voy al tocador, en un momento regreso —dijo Rosetta.

Al ingresar a ese lugar, la jovencita bajo sus pantalones; debajo de ellos traía un pants especial el cual estaba cubierto por varias barras de plomo las cuales de verdad eran pesadas y una carga muy dura para ella. No solo eso, debajo de su chamarra y blusa, portaba un chaleco igualmente cubierto con barras de plomo. Eran aditamentos imperceptibles para la mayoría de las personas, pues estaban perfectamente diseñados para ese tipo de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, a Rosetta si que le causaba un cansancio extremo.

Al tocador de damas ingreso Elena y observo largo rato el cansancio de su discípula.

—De verdad que estas muerta de cansancio y estresada al máximo.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi único objetivo es ganar y obtener un lugar privilegiado en Kaleido —respondió Rosetta.

—Lo sé, eso es algo que Alekséi también desea, además de otra cosa.

—Sí, ya lo sé, desea derrotar a Maksim a como dé lugar y obtener no solo una plaza en Kaleido sino en Moscú.

—Por ahora colócate de nuevo tus aditamentos especiales. Eres increíble, has soportado todo esto desde que iniciamos el entrenamiento. No hay duda de que tú eres una elegida.

En el instante en el cual Rosetta se iba a colocar su ropa especial, Elena la interrumpió.

—Antes de ponerte tu ropa da un salto por favor.

El tocador era de bastante altura, mas de dos metros del piso al techo. Al ser un hotel lujoso, tenía grandes espacios. En ese momento Rosetta brinco, al tiempo que May ingresaba al baño.

— ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! —dijo May al ver que Rosetta salto sin ningún problema del piso al techo, al cual toco con la palma de su mano—. ¿Como lo hizo? ¿Cómo salto de esa forma sin tomar verdadero impulso? eso no es normal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sora y su asistente estaban disfrutando de un lindo paseo, la joven maquillista no había tenido el tiempo suficiente en sus antiguos empleos para disfrutar de tan bellos lugares y por esa razón lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

— ¿Ves que grandes pinturas hay en este museo? —pregunto Sora.

—Sí, la verdad siempre quise disfrutar de un paseo asi, pero anteriormente era de estar de un lugar a otro sin tiempo para nada.

—Eso se acabo, conmigo si bien estarás muy ajetreada, también podrás disfrutar de estos momentos, dado que a mí me gusta mucho visitar sitios como este.

Continuaron su paseo mirando muchas obras de arte. Gabrielle se sentía en confianza. Para ella el aceptar la oferta de Sora resulto ser la mejor decisión de su vida.

—Sora, ¿no tienes pensado practicar antes del festival?

—Claro, de hecho lo estoy haciendo. Si miras bien, debajo de mi ropa tengo aditamentos especiales, sólo estoy perfeccionando mi agilidad y mi resistencia, lo demás ya lo tengo bien montado, por esa razón es que me vez tan tranquila.

—Comprendo. Si que eres una mujer especial.

—Espera al festival, querida Gabrielle, espera y sabrás lo que es realmente especial.

Tiempo después las dos salieron de aquel museo y se dirigieron a los campos elíseos para disfrutar de tan maravilloso lugar. Ambas caminaron por aquella emblemática avenida y aprovecharon para hacer algunas compras.

—Sora, no tienes que comprarme nada, es una ropa de verdad cara, estas tiendas son demasiado lujo para mí, no es necesario que hagas esto.

—Nada de eso Gabrielle. Eres mi asistente y no te preocupes, vamos de compras eso es divertido.

Las dos ingresaron a una tienda de ropa de las más caras del mundo y comenzaron a comprar.

"Miren, es la señorita Naegino, se dice que participara en el festival circense, ojala no huya de nuevo."

Varias personas murmuraban de un lado y de otro a favor y en contra de Sora, lo cual provoco en ella una gran satisfacción.

—De verdad que en este lugar no te quieren.

—Asi es Gabrielle, si bien no toda la gente es asi, los de mayor abolengo sí que no me soportan, siempre han pensado que hice menos a su país al rechazar su festival, pero no importa, todo es como debe ser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Layla y Yuri se encontraban en el interior de la arena en donde se llevaría a cabo el festival. Observaban fijamente cada rincón de aquel lugar para tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que harían.

—Que recuerdos tan gratos —dijo Layla.

—Y no tan gratos —agrego Yuri—. Aunque ya fui perdonado por Sophie, no logro olvidar que por causa de mi venganza fue que provoque la muerte de un ser inocente. Sé que me ha dicho que yo no tuve culpa, que todo estaba escrito de esa forma, pero aun asi el pesar es aun es muy grande.

Al decir esas palabras ante ellos apareció Sophie de nueva cuenta.

—Yuri, deja de fastidiarte la vida con eso, yo te he perdonado, estoy bien, me siento feliz y no hay necesidad de que sigas con eso, ya te lo dije.

—Pero no puedo olvidarme de tu muerte, Sophie.

—Si continuas con esa actitud será mejor que no se presenten en el festival, a menos que deseen morir. Si alguno de los dos esta inestable mentalmente seguro será que provoque la muerte de su pareja y de él mismo —dijo Sophie—. Yo he visto lo que van a presentar y no es cualquier cosa, ustedes lo saben muy bien y si tú Yuri, continúas en ese estado, por el bien de Layla será mejor no presentarse.

—No te preocupes Sophie, Yuri se recuperara antes del festival, yo estoy aquí para apoyarlo y él de antemano sabe que tú le has perdonado todo, que si alguno de nosotros llegase a morir seria culpa suya y de nadie más. Por esa razón estoy segura que recuperara su confianza, porque no desea cargar con un nuevo remordimiento sobre sí mismo.

Sophie toco la espalda de Yuri, demostrándole con eso que de verdad no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Después de eso desapareció de nueva cuenta.

En ese momento una parte de la comitiva de organizadores ingresaron a la arena para platicar con los acróbatas.

—Señorita Hamilton, señor Killian, de verdad es un gran placer el que ustedes estén de regreso. Desde su partida, este festival no volvió a ser el mismo, incluso nos sentimos apenados con Yuri por lo que la señorita Naegino le hizo hace años.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos? —pregunto Layla de forma cortante.

—En nada particular, sólo deseábamos expresarles nuestro total apoyo y nada más.

—Se los agradecemos —respondió Yuri—. Ahora podrían dejarnos a solas para observar todos los detalles en el escenario.

Los organizadores se retiraron dejando a solas a los dos acróbatas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otra parte, Rosetta, Elena y Alekséi, se encontraban mirando una obra de teatro. El rostro de la joven belga se notaba demasiado cansado, mucho de verdad, pero su mirada era determinada, segura y con mucha confianza. Tal pareciera que el siempre estar acompañada de aquellos dos jóvenes tenía un significado más importante de lo que aparentaba ser.

— ¿Estás bien Rosetta? —pregunto Alekséi.

—Todo va bien, mi cuerpo esta adaptándose al peso superior que le han agregado a mi ropa especial. Estoy segura que ya no me desmayare como antes.

—Perfecto —hablo Elena—. Eso esperaba, que te adaptaras a la ropa de entrenamiento, cuando llegue el día de la competencia, nadie podrá creer que eres la misma persona, que en tan poco tiempo hayas progresado tanto y que tu cuerpo sea tan ligero como una pluma y tan resistente como un muro de hierro. Ya estás lista para dar el paso importante en tu carrera.

Rosetta sonrío levemente. A pesar de estar aclimatada su rostro definitivamente demostraba un cansancio extremo.

—Bien Rosetta, a partir de hoy ya no tendrás contacto con tus demás compañeros y amigos, será mejor que te la pases durmiendo y descansando en tu habitación hasta el día del festival. Te quitaras tu ropa especial y estarás encerrada para no distraerte, descansa hasta que todo inicie, para que tus fuerzas sean las óptimas.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Elena, Rosetta volvió a sonreír para después recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Alekséi, cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida en el interior del teatro.

—Ella está de verdad exhausta —dijo Alekséi.

—No es para menos primo, en corto tiempo ha recibido un entrenamiento que jamás en su vida había conocido. Ir contra su naturaleza no fue fácil, no es algo normal. Su pequeño cuerpo apenas y logro soportar tal peso sobre él. Todo eso lo logro gracias a su enorme talento, a su gran capacidad mental y a sus enormes ganas de ser la estrella de Kaleido y vencer a las dos gigantes del escenario, como lo son Layla y sobre todo Sora. Todo eso la hizo soportar los regaños, los ejercicios, el peligro y el casi perder la vida en el entrenamiento. Todo lo aguanto valerosamente y seguro es, que, tendrá grandes resultados.

Alekséi tomo en sus brazos a la joven Rosetta, retirándose del teatro mientras ella continuaba profundamente dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sora era la contraparte de sus dos rivales. Ella estaba tan distraída y feliz comprando con Gabrielle como si nada pasara; como si lo que estaba por venir en poco tiempo no le importara. Los "paparazzis" la fotografiaban sin ella oponer resistencia o molestarse, al contrario, parecía hacerlo adrede. La gente la miraba con recelo, ellos lo interpretaban como una nueva falta de respeto hacia su festival como si para ella no valiera nada dicho evento.

—Sora, ¿de verdad no crees prudente hacer algo más que esto?

—No quiero Gabrielle, en este momento estoy disfrutando de verdad esta tranquilidad, sin entrenamiento, sin directores, sin nada de lo que comúnmente hago. La verdad me siento feliz y, pues que la técnica salga como deba salir. Hoy sólo quiero estar distraída, feliz, pensando en otras cosas que no sean ese festival.

Las palabras de Sora inquietaron a su asistente, en ese momento se había contradicho, pues minutos antes, Sora había mencionado que tenía todo en orden y ahora daba a ver que no era asi, y lo más importante, que no le importaba lo que sucediera en el festival. En ese momento, Gabrielle pudo notar que de verdad a su nueva amiga le daba lo mismo ese evento y por lo tanto comenzó a comprender el rencor de los franceses hacia la hermosa japonesa.

—Vámonos Gabrielle—dijo Sora en tono alegre jalando a su amiga y tomándola de la mano.

—Oye Sora —dijo Gabrielle deteniendo súbitamente a su amiga—. No sé que tengas en mente o que estés pensando, pero creo que con todo lo que haces me estás haciendo dudar y empiezo a creer que tú eres, que tú eres…

— ¿Bisexual?, eso es lo que piensas, ¿verdad?

—No quise decir eso, Sora.

—Dilo con todas sus palabras Gabrielle. En mi equipo no quiero personas hipócritas que se callan lo que piensan sólo por no quedar en mal con su jefe.

—Bueno sí, eso creo, que tu eres bisexual, siempre estabas con Layla, nunca la dejabas sola ni ella a ti, y cuando estaban separadas pues te metías con tu novio Maksim, después lo dejas a él, andar solo en Francia como si no te importara y me llamas a mí para que este a tu lado dado que Layla está con Yuri y todo eso de contratarme asi sin más me hizo pensar de esta manera.

Sora se acerco a ella y dijo.

—Bésame Gabrielle, me has descubierto, ahora ya nada importa, si tú lo sabes qué más da que lo sepan todos.

Gabrielle se sonrojo y se puso demasiado nerviosa ante la actitud de Sora. Ella estaba a punto de llorar por los nervios que sentía al ver el rostro de su amiga tan cercano al suyo. En ese momento, Sora se detuvo y comenzó a reírse de forma espontanea y diciendo.

— ¡No cabe duda que he tenido al mejor maestro de actuación que pude imaginar!

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunto Gabrielle.

—Me has hecho la tarde muy amena Gabrielle. Te lo diré directamente, no soy bisexual ni lesbiana y tampoco lo es Layla. Esta es mi forma de ser, amable, alegre, amigable y en efecto a muchos les llega a causar confusión, pero no es nada de lo que piensas. Actué de esta forma porque me di cuenta que tu aún estabas con dudas al respecto del porque te contrate y del porque siempre me la pasaba con Layla. Te deje llegar hasta este punto por la simple y sencilla razón de hacerte ver que nunca debes juzgar a alguien a simple vista; deja pasar tiempo y has un análisis certero y objetivo, no solo por lo que ves, sino por lo que has estudiado de la persona. Mi forma de actuar es asi, relajada, tengo muchas caras para mostrar gracias a mis maestros de actuación y sobre todo a Evgeny, quien es un gran director y maestro. Por esa razón fue que no te diste cuenta de la realidad para conmigo. Y es bueno que eso pase en este momento, pues asi ya podrás hablar con libertad, dado que si te dejaba asi, sin haber hecho esto, tú tardarías mucho en soltarte y actuar de verdad libremente. Por lo tanto, una asistente con tanta pena al dirigirse hacia mí, no me serviría, ahora con esto a partir de haberte atrevido a decirme lo que pensabas; a partir de este momento se que no me dejaras hacer todo lo que quiera, pues ya tienes más confianza y eso es lo que deseo, que como mi asistente me digas en que crees que estoy mal, que es lo que debo hacer, aunque yo esté consciente de lo que debo y no hacer, tú como mi asistente estás para orientarme en caso necesario sin quedarte callada, para llevar mis horarios y tiempos y en lo que creas que hago mal, dímelo no lo dudes. Por todo ello hice lo que acabas de ver.

—Gracias por la confianza, Sora. Siendo asi debo decirte sinceramente que no me gusta que estés perdiendo tu tiempo sin practicar, dejando de lado el festival. Creo que debes, así sea solo un momento, darle la importancia debida a dicho evento, ponerle más seriedad.

—Agradezco tu observación, de verdad la tengo presente, pero ya te dije, estoy haciendo lo debido, no te preocupes. Aunque practique en estos días, no cambiara nada, sólo me cansare más de la cuenta y no solo eso, en este festival pasan muchas cosas no muy buenas, si te distraes o te confías mucho, pueden ocurrir desgracias, por eso para mí, es mejor andarme como hasta ahora ¿ya captas?

—Eso significa que tú…

—Asi es Gabrielle por fin me entiendes y no soy la única en hacerlo, te lo aseguro.

Pasadas las horas, Sora y Gabrielle regresaron al hotel, lo mismo que Layla y Yuri. Por su parte Rosetta desde hacía ya horas estaba durmiendo en su habitación.

Y asi pasaron los días hasta que llego el gran momento, pues el festival estaba por iniciar.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Hola queridas lectoras, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas ustedes por sus comentarios y por seguir en cada lectura.**


	14. Confianza

**Capítulo 14**

 **Confianza**

A las afueras de la arena donde se llevaría a cabo el festival, el elenco de Kaleido, así como sus invitados y nuevos amigos los integrantes del elenco de Moscú, estaban por ingresar a dicho establecimiento. De los y las participantes nada se sabía, cada uno andaba por su lado. En ese momento, Rosetta apareció junto a sus compañeros, lo mismo que Layla junto a Yuri. La única que faltaba era Sora junto a Maksim, quienes aún no llegaban a ese lugar.

—Qué extraño —dijo Mia—. Sé que el evento iniciara en seis horas, pero me parece inadecuado que Sora no aparezca, si ya de antemano no la quieren por estos rumbos, con esas actitudes en las cuales muestra una absoluta aversión a este festival, se ganara más enemigos.

—Tienes razón, Mia—intervino Layla—. Incluso para mi es difícil saber qué es lo que está pensando. He sabido que ella se la pasó todo este tiempo de compras, en centros nocturnos y turisteando, más que entrenando. Sé que ella no deseaba mostrar nada de su técnica para que nadie la imitara y le pasara lo mismo que la última vez que intento participar en este evento; pero jamás creí que de verdad no tomaría en serio este festival.

—La verdad es que Sora se ha vuelto una persona más extrovertida y despreocupada, pero eso a mí no me interesa—hablo Rosetta—. Si ella no desea competir en serio en este festival, es su problema, yo vine para ganar sea como sea y contra quien sea.

—Kalos, ¿sabes algo de Sora? —pregunto Sarah.

—Nada, lo último que averigüe fue que hoy iría a una tienda para comprar más ropa y ese tipo de cosas. Lo único que les digo es que ustedes no tienen por qué preocuparse, ella en este festival competirá a favor de otro escenario, es nuestra rival, ustedes sólo deben enfocarse en ganarle.

—Sera posible que ella esté haciendo esto a propósito para dejarnos ganar a sabiendas de que su calidad es muy alta y que por esa razón no desee hacernos quedar en mal —dijo Marion.

—Seria penoso que ella nos hiciera eso, sería una humillación aun peor que perder contra ella —agrego Ken.

—Es suficiente, ingresemos, que tanto May como yo debemos coordinarnos con los organizadores para cuando demos nuestro discurso a los competidores. No pensemos en esas cosas, como dijo Kalos, ella compite por otro escenario, que su gente se preocupe por sus actos, nosotros debemos enfocarnos en Kaleido —dijo Leon.

Los amigos de Sora y Maksim ya habían ingresado a la arena mucho antes de que lo hicieran los miembros oficiales de Kaleido, dando a ver que ese tipo de cosas no eran de su incumbencia. Acto seguido, los demás ingresaron a dicho lugar sin dejar de lado esa incertidumbre por lo referido a Sora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en un lugar bastante alejado y deshabitado de Paris, se encontraba un enorme y viejo salón dentro del cual se escuchó una voz de hombre. Se trataba nada menos que de Alan, el viejo entrenador y padrastro de Leon y Sophie.

—No, no, no. ¡Maksim, no lo estás haciendo correctamente!

—Pero Sora, lo que me pides es una locura por no llamarlo estupidez.

— ¡Cállate! sólo hazlo como te lo pido.

De forma sorpresiva, tanto Sora como Maksim estaban practicando en ese enorme salón el cual les había prestado Alan.

—Cuando te pones en ese plan de verdad llegas a ser insoportable —dijo Maksim.

—No estamos aquí para juzgar nuestros estados de ánimo, sino para ajustar detalles. Nos ha costado mucho escondernos de los demás rivales y hemos entrenado más de lo que alguien se pueda imaginar, por eso es que te pido que hagas todo tal y como te lo sugerí.

—Muy bien, así lo hare, pero quiero que sepas algo, no deseo que nada te pase, el Ángel Imperial era una cosa, pero esto ya se sale de toda proporción.

—Esta jovencita de verdad que no tiene límites —dijo Alan—. Después de haber mirado la técnica angelical, jamás pensé que adquiriera estas capacidades, de verdad que esto ya no es algo que yo pueda comprender.

— ¡Gabrielle! —Grito Sora—. Tensa aún más la cuerda por favor y ajusta la red de protección.

—Pero Sora, ¿de verdad deseas hacer todo eso?

— ¡No preguntes! solo haz lo que te he pedido, por favor.

La mirada de Sora era muy pesada, Gabrielle no había conocido esa personalidad en su jefa y se limitó a obedecerla. En ese momento, Maksim subió a uno de los trapecios mientras Sora comenzó a caminar sobre la cuerda floja. Ella comenzó a brincar y hacer ejecuciones de equilibrio bastante complejas mientras Maksim se balanceaba. En ese momento, Sora dio un salto con giro para de inmediato ser tomada por Maksim, quien la sujeto de las manos y la balanceo con fuerza, mucha fuerza para después…

—No, esto no es verdad, lo que han visto mis ojos no puede ser cierto —dijo un asombrado Alan.

— ¿Qué eres tu Sora? —Se preguntó Gabrielle—. No estoy segura si lograras salir viva de esto en el festival, pues ahí no usaras red de protección y esta acrobacia es un suicidio literalmente hablando.

—Practicaremos una hora más antes de irnos a la arena—dijo Sora—. Mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado a causa de este chaleco y mallas cargadas con tanto sobre peso, pero me ayudara de mucho.

—Hasta yo caí en tu engaño—murmuro Gabrielle—. Pensando que no tomabas en serio este festival, pero me di cuenta que eres una persona demasiado dedicada y sabes fingir muy bien cuando te conviene.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos horas faltaban para dar inicio al festival. Todos los participantes ya se encontraban en camerinos. Layla y Yuri estaban de pie observando a la gran cantidad de personas que ahí se encontraban. "No puede ser, de nuevo Kaleido trae a dos parejas". Decían algunos participantes. "Es verdad, a Layla y Yuri ya los conocemos, son muy buenos, supongo que la nueva pareja que les acompaña debe ser mucho mejor que Leon y May para haberlos elegido por encima de ellos".

—Ya comienza la batalla psicológica—dijo Yuri.

—Así es, como de costumbre trataran de hacernos sentir mal o algo parecido para no dejarnos competir a gusto —respondió Layla.

Rosetta por su parte estaba jugando con sus diábolos para distraerse, mientras Alekséi se encontraba recostado en el suelo del camerino, durmiendo, sin darle importancia a nada más. En ese momento uno de los tantos participantes del festival, estaba por pisar aparentemente sin intención a Alekséi, pero tal y como eran las cosas en ese lugar, evidentemente si era con toda la intención de perjudicarlo. Por lo tanto Rosetta, de forma sutil lanzo su diábolo el cual roso la espalda de dicho sujeto haciéndole saber que no dejaría que molestara a su pareja. "Tal parece que la cobarde Naegino no participara. Eso es normal, seguro saldría llorando como en el pasado" —dijo otro de los participantes.

—Es divertido ver como muchas cosas nunca cambian.

Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Sora, quien ingreso a los camerinos junto a su pareja. Ella llego muy tranquila y sonriente como de costumbre, portando unos audífonos y una boina francesa en color rojo, con ropa casual.

—Por fin apareces —dijo Layla—. Desde que llegamos a Francia no hemos podido salir de compras, pero veo que tú si lo has hecho y muy seguido.

—Pues sí, pero no me olvide de ti, te compre algo.

Sora saco de su morral otra hermosa boina en color azul cielo y unas gafas de sol muy finas las cuales le dio a su amiga.

—Que bien, este color de boina era el que me faltaba, lo mismo las gafas, gracias.

Layla abrazo a Sora en señal de gratitud. Los demás participantes estaban muy molestos al ver que ambas tenían una relación muy buena, todo indicaba que su plan de ponerlas en su momento una contra otra no daría resultado y eso les provoco una gran molestia.

Sora se dirigió hacia una silla que estaba en uno de los rincones del camerino. Tomo asiento colocándose sus audífonos y así iniciar su ritual de concentración. Layla la miro fijamente, esa postura era la misma que Sora había tomado previo a su participación en Rusia. Ella, Layla, cambio su mirada y comenzó a comprender que Sora de verdad iba en serio, que no sería un juego, sino una lucha a muerte para ganar el título de la mejor acróbata individual a nivel mundial. Al ver a su amiga, sintió temor y mucho nervio, era extraño, pero para Layla el pensar que Sora no estaba tomando en serio el festival era un bálsamo que le daba una cierta calma, sin embargo, al verla ahora en ese ritual, su pensamiento cambio, y comenzó a de verdad preocuparse.

—Layla, cálmate —dijo Yuri mientras tocaba su hombro—. Oye, estás temblando, no lo puedo creer.

Al tocar el hombro de Layla, Yuri notó que ella estaba temblando y de verdad no daba crédito a lo que le sucedía a su pareja.

—Layla, tranquilízate, no te pongas así. Que su presencia no te intimide, no te dejes llevar por el momento, seguramente es parte de su estrategia el fingir esa postura para intimidar a todos los competidores, sabes que ella es una gran actriz, no te dejes llevar.

—No Yuri, te equivocas, la conozco mejor que nadie, ella no está fingiendo, ella está en absoluta concentración, viene en serio a dejarnos en ridículo a todos, a despedazarnos en el escenario y esta vez no es como en Moscú, en donde ella tenía esa aura de hermandad y compañerismo. Ahora tiene otra aura, algo diferente, una nueva Sora, la cual está preparada no para ser compañera, sino para ser una rival de nivel descomunal. Ella no viene a perder y no le importara dejarnos en ridículo ante todo el mundo con tal de demostrar que ella es la mejor de todos. Sora Naegino, comprendió muy bien de que se trata este festival, ella sabe que aquí no hay hermandad, que en este lugar solo se viene a una sola cosa, a competir y aplastar a tus rivales y se ha mentalizado para eso. Por esa razón es que tengo miedo, te lo digo abiertamente, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar más adelante.

Yuri se sorprendió al ver que la siempre tenaz, Layla Hamilton, estaba temerosa e insegura. Fue en ese momento que él, volteo hacia donde Sora se encontraba sentada, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y sus audífonos cubriendo sus orejas, mientras se mecía en la silla haciendo movimientos con sus manos tocando sus piernas, jugueteando, mientras Rosetta lanzaba una y otra vez sus diábolos hacia donde Sora se encontraba. Evidentemente ella trataba de desconcentrar a su rival, pero no le era posible, tal pareciera que Sora sentía y miraba cada movimiento de sus rivales sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos, todo a base del sonido que escuchaba o sentía.

— ¿De verdad Evgeny habrá logrado crear en Sora a la artista perfecta? —Pensó Yuri—. Eso que hace ella es muy complicado de perfeccionar. De verdad ahora que la miro fijamente, comprendo porque Layla siente esa sensación de extrañeza. Pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por el momento, debemos darlo todo para salir vencedores. No estuvimos todos esos días en Rusia para nada, lo lograremos.

Maksim se aproximó a su pareja, y le toco el hombro, acto seguido Sora se quitó los audífonos para escuchar lo que él le decía.

Ella se puso de pie, abrió la puerta del camerino y le pidió a un miembro del staff que llamara a su asistente. Gabrielle llego después de unos minutos e ingreso a dicho lugar.

—Ya termine de relajar mis músculos —dijo Sora—. Estoy lista, cuando gustes puedes maquillarme y arreglar mi cabello.

—Claro Sora, en este mismo instante comienzo.

—Quiero mirarme bien y sé que tú lo lograras, deseo dar una buena impresión, lo sabes.

Gabrielle puso cara seria, y a su vez tranquila obedeciendo cada orden de su jefa y amiga.

Maksim salió del camerino mixto para después regresar y volver a salir, pero esta vez junto a Sora y Gabrielle. Tanto Layla, Yuri, Rosetta, así como Alekséi miraron extrañados dicho suceso mas no hicieron nada al respecto.

Fuera del camerino esto sucedió:

—Ya está listo tu camerino personal —dijo Maksim—. Uno de los organizadores me dio aviso de que ya lo podemos ocupar, pues lo han dejado acondicionado para tu mayor comodidad, tal y como lo pediste.

De inmediato se dirigieron a dicho lugar. Aquel camerino de verdad estaba muy amplio y cómodo, con sillones de piel, ventilador apropiado, una pantalla y varios tipos de frutas. De inmediato Sora tomo asiento frente al enorme espejo que ahí se encontraba para que Gabrielle comenzara su trabajo. Maksim, salió del camerino para dar una vuelta por los pasillos de la arena mientras terminaban de arreglar a Sora.

— ¿Aún sigues pensando hacer esa locura? —pregunto Gabrielle.

—Así es, ya no hay marcha atrás, está decidido, no he venido a este lugar solo para dar una presentación mediocre, he venido a darlo todo, todo sin excepción.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso y estoy segura que si Layla lo supiera tampoco lo estaría. Eso que tienes en mente no es algo que de verdad pueda hacerse, es una locura, de salir, sería un milagro.

—Los seres humanos podemos lograr milagros inimaginables si de verdad nos lo proponemos Gabrielle, y si no lo logramos, al menos nos quedaremos con la satisfacción de saber que se intentó algo genuino, algo nuevo, pues jamás se ha visto tal cosa. Recuerda que al público siempre se le debe respeto y la mejor de las actuaciones. Escucha muy bien esto que te voy a citar, es una frase que me dejo marcada cuando Evgeny me la dijo; es una frase de un revolucionario ruso que él y varios en su nación respetan mucho aun hoy día y es esta: _"Es preciso soñar, pero con la condición de creer en nuestros sueños. De examinar con atención la vida real, de confrontar nuestra observación con nuestros sueños, y de realizar escrupulosamente nuestra fantasía."_ Nunca olvides estas palabras querida Gabrielle. Por ello es que yo sé lo que debo hacer y no tengo miedo, por más fantasioso que parezca yo creo que puedo realizar esa fantasía y si no lo hago en mí no quedara, pues daré todo en el escenario.

—Se dé quien es esa frase, es de "Lenin" si mal no recuerdo —dijo Gabrielle—. Pues bien, no diré más nada, tú sabes lo que haces y de verdad deseo que todo te salga bien, tanto a ti como a Maksim.

—Gracias amiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elena caminaba por los pasillos de la arena, observando el ir y venir de la gente que estaba ansiosa por que diera inicio el festival. En ese momento Maksim se cruzó en su camino.

—Tal parece que tu alumna está muy tranquila —dijo Maksim.

—Así es, tiene mucha confianza y está segura de salir vencedora.

—No debería estar tan confiada, en toda competencia siempre debe haber un poco de desconfianza para sobrellevar la presión, nunca tener nada por seguro hasta que todo pase.

—Tienes razón amigo, pero comprende, ella es novata en esto, tiene un talento impresionante, pero tiene un defecto y es esa novatez que en quince días de prácticas no se le iba a quitar. Pero sabes cómo soy, lo sabes muy bien y siempre tengo algo bajo la manga, siempre logro convertir defectos en virtudes.

Elena se retiró y mientras caminaba toco con su dedo índice el rostro de Maksim quien solo sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Esto se pondrá muy bueno, ya veremos si después de ver nuestro acto siguen con ese rostro de seguridad.

Faltaba hora y media para que diera inicio el festival, Maksim miro un enorme cartel en donde venía el programa. Ellos tendrían el segundo turno después de una pareja local. Le seguían Rosetta y Alekséi y por ultimo Layla y Yuri. En pocas palabras, los primeros en participar serian Sora y él.

Personal de prensa y televisión, tanto local como internacional estaban a la espera del inicio del evento, al mirar a Maksim no dudaron en acercar cámaras y micrófonos para entrevistarle y fotografiarle.

"Maksim, Maksim, ¿de verdad crees que puedas ganar junto a Sora esta tarde?"

Muchas preguntas de ese tipo recibía el acróbata quien se limitaba a sonreír y enviar besos a las cámaras o a las reporteras ahí presentes hasta que se decidió a responder.

—Gracias por su interés, no sé si ganemos, pero de algo estoy seguro, mi compañera hará su mejor esfuerzo no lo duden y estén listos con sus cámaras pues todo puede pasar.

Después de eso, Maksim se retiró mientras las reporteras lo miraban con demasiado entusiasmo, era evidente el carisma y la galanura de aquel joven acróbata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasada media hora y a falta de una hora para que todo iniciara, Gabrielle fue a los camerinos mixtos, en busca de Layla y de Rosetta.

—Señorita Layla, señorita Rosetta, Sora me pidió que las llevara a donde ella se encuentra, por favor síganme.

Rosetta volteo mirando a su pareja quien asintió con la cabeza dando su consentimiento, al instante la hermosa belga se puso de pie. Layla por su parte ya estaba lista para salir. Al llegar al camerino de Sora, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ella no se encontraba en ese lugar.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto? —pregunto Layla.

—No se espanten, Sora está durmiendo en la habitación contigua a este camerino. Está descansando antes de salir a escena y me pidió que fuera yo quien las maquillara y las arreglara para su presentación. Soy una profesional en esto a pesar de mi juventud.

—Esto es muy extraño —hablo Rosetta—. Quiero ver si es verdad que ella está durmiendo.

—Claro, abriré la puerta de la habitación contigua para que la miren, solo que no desea que le vean hasta que salga a escena, por lo tanto les pido de favor que miren sólo a lo lejos para respetar su privacidad.

Gabrielle abrió la puerta de otra habitación que se encontraba dentro del mismo camerino. Al hacerlo, observaron a Sora sentada en una silla, siempre con sus audífonos puestos, con la cabeza agachada y de espaldas. Ella vestía un pants blanco con adornos rojos, la chamarra que formaba parte del pants, tenia escrito en la espalda Moskva, era ropa que comúnmente ocupaba todo el elenco del escenario moscovita. Rosetta y Layla al verla dormida de esa forma, con la cabeza agachada y las manos recargadas en sus rodillas optaron por dejarla descansar.

—Te creemos, y con gusto dejaremos que nos arregles —dijo Layla.

Ella fue la primera en sentarse.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos pasaron y Gabrielle ya había terminado de arreglarlas; de verdad esa jovencita tenía un talento increíble en lo que respectaba a su carrera de maquillista y todo lo referente a lo estético. En poco tiempo hacia grandes maravillas.

Maksim regreso al camerino, él ya estaba listo, portaba un traje de color negro, con vivos rojos, muy vistoso, pues dicho traje incluía incrustaciones de diamantes que hacían lucir aún más su figura atlética.

—Hola chicas, se ven muy lindas. Gabrielle, de verdad te has lucido, hacer que dos hermosas mujeres luzcan aún más hermosas de lo que ya son es de verdad un logro de alguien con gran talento. Espero que mi pareja haya quedado igual de hermosa que ellas. Por cierto, ya estamos a quince minutos de iniciar, espero que ya haya despertado.

—Estoy despierta desde hace un rato.

Sora apareció ante sus amigos. Aun portaba el pants de su escenario y de forma amable saludo a sus dos amigas y ahora contrincantes, quienes la miraron con asombro porque de nuevo su rostro había tomado otro semblante.

—De verdad Gabrielle te ha dejado muy, pero muy hermosa, ese peinado en capas siempre me ha enloquecido y hoy luces radiante. De verdad te ves muy linda con ese pants y esa diadema de oro en tu cabeza.

Sora iba peinada muy parecida al personaje de Athena a la cual interpretaría en Kaleido. Ambos salieron del camerino, pues ya habían recibido su primera llamada para entrar en escena. Layla y Rosetta se miraron fijamente y de inmediato salieron de aquel lugar para dirigirse al camerino mixto en donde ya sus parejas las estaban esperando. Una música de fondo comenzó a sonar, todo indicaba que el festival estaba a punto de dar inicio.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Ya estoy de regreso con otro capítulo más de esta fantástica historia.**

 **Saludos a mis queridas lectoras, sobre todo a mi estimada Pau_090, Licborrego, mi amiga Bianca Higurashi, Karen De Geminis, Andrea y Solar Knight Marie, quienes están sin falta en cada actualización de esta historia. Así dan muchos ánimos de continuar, jejeje.**


	15. Virtuosismo

_Aclaraciones._

 _Todas las "acrobacias" de este capítulo y de este fic en general es evidente que son mera fantasía y, aunque esté de mas decirlo por favor si alguna pequeña o pequeño llega a leer este fic., nunca intenten ni una sola de las acrobacias descritas en esta historia, pues son ficticias, imposibles de ejecutar. Así pues, con la advertencia hecha de no intentar o tomarse como real este tipo de técnicas me despido esperando sigan leyéndome._

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Virtuosismo**

La gente estaba bastante entusiasmada, pues el festival iba a dar inicio. Los demás participantes observaban impresionados a las dos bellas mujeres, Layla y Rosetta. Todos sabían que ellas serían rivales de un nivel muy elevado. Aún asi, ellos tenían confianza para lograr vencer a los integrantes del escenario Kaleido.

Sora y Maksim se encontraban comprando un par de botellas de agua en uno de los establecimientos comerciales de la arena. En ese momento ante ellos aparecieron Evgeny y Svetlana.

—Por lo visto ustedes ya están listos —dijo Evgeny.

—Vaya, me alegra saber que se animaron a venir a este festival —habló Sora.

—Pues sí, y al verte con esa ropa fue una buena decisión el que hayamos venido —agrego Svetlana—. Esto será muy interesante.

—Ya me imagino cómo debe estar Layla al verte tan determinada, querida Sora —profirió su mentor.

—Pues tal parece que está muy nerviosa, espero todo le salga bien y logre demostrar su calidad en el escenario, al igual que Rosetta.

—Créanme, esa pareja tiene algo en mente, están muy tranquilos, sobre todo Elena —hablo Maksim.

—Pues no se diga más, nosotros pasaremos a tomar nuestros palcos; ustedes vayan a los camerinos, pues están a nada de hacer su presentación y por lo que Gabrielle me comento harás eso que entrenamos en secreto durante mucho tiempo en Rusia, ¿verdad Sora? —pregunto Evgeny.

La hermosa japonesa sonrió sin decir más nada y se dirigió a los camerinos para esperar su turno.

Al llegar a ese lugar todos voltearon a mirarla, tanto a ella como a su pareja en verdad no eran nada queridos en ese lugar, y la mayor parte de los participantes y al ver que Sora portaba su uniforme se sintieron humillados como si con eso ella les dijera que eran menos que la nada; lo cual provoco un enfado aun mayor en los competidores.

—Layla, ¿ya estas más tranquila? —pregunto Sora.

La hermosa rubia la miro fijamente sin decir una sola palabra, sólo agacho la cabeza y se ajusto su vestimenta para después retirarse de ahí.

En ese instante todo comenzó.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! —Exclamo el maestro de ceremonias—. En este momento daremos inicio a nuestro "Festival Internacional Circense".

Antes de iniciar el evento, los actuales campeones, Leon Oswald y May Wong darán unas palabras a los participantes.

Los mencionados aparecieron en un palco especial y se dispusieron a dar su discurso o mejor dicho, Leon fue quien tomó la palabra.

—A todos los participantes sólo les puedo decir una cosa: Deben darlo todo en el escenario si de verdad desean obtener la victoria. En este campo de batalla no hay lugar para personas que tengan dudas o miedos, es ganar o morir en el intento, asi que…

En ese instante, Leon quedo mudo por un momento, pues a lo lejos observo a Sora, quien estaba mirando la ceremonia de inauguración y al verla, sus ojos brillaron al notar su cautivadora presencia. Sin embargo, no era sólo eso, también vio que mientras ella escuchaba el discurso, también enfocaba su mirada al trapecio y a la cuerda floja que se encontraban en ese lugar. Él no sabía el porqué, pero esa mirada y determinación lo hicieron quedar mudo por un instante.

—Como dije, den lo mejor de ustedes y mucha suerte para la mayoría, pues de verdad la necesitaran.

Asi concluyo el discurso de inauguración, dentro del cual May quedo confundida ante la forma de actuar en su pareja, pero no dijo más y se retiro del lugar junto a él.

Hubo música en vivo y presentaciones adicionales típicas de las inauguraciones. Al término de toda esa parafernalia; el anunciador dio por iniciado el famoso Festival Internacional Circense.

Pasó la primera pareja los cuales no fueron la gran cosa. El público en general estaba ansioso por ver a las verdaderas figuras y fue en ese instante que el presentador hizo lo que todos esperaban.

— ¡Damas y caballeros!, ¡Niños y niñas!, en este momento daremos paso a una gran pareja; amada por muchos, odiada por otros tantos, pero su calidad no tiene lugar a dudas. Ellos presentaran una técnica cuyo nombre a muchos de ustedes se les hará familiar; dicha técnica se llama: "El Fénix Imperial" en su movimiento especial titulado: "Las Ruinas de Atenas. Consumación Cosmica".

Todos los conocemos, ellos son: Maksim Litvochenko y Sora Naegino, integrantes del escenario: "Las Estrellas de Moscú". Démosles un fuerte aplauso.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir al unisonó. En las gradas se encontraban: Mia, Anna, Marion, Sarah, Kalos y los demás amigos y compañeros de la pareja.

—Da tu mejor actuación querida Sora—murmuro Mia.

Ya en el escenario se encontraba la aclamada pareja. Sora portaba un hermoso traje negro con adornos rojos y plumas igualmente en color rojo, el cual combinaba a la perfección con el vestuario de su pareja. En su cabeza portaba un, polos de verdad hermoso, el cual la hacía parecer una diosa griega. Ella le entrego su vistoso pants a Gabrielle, se dirigió al centro del escenario, hizo algunos movimientos rítmicos, toco el piso de aquel lugar, se inclino y le dio un beso al suelo que pisaba. Los espectadores estaban asombrados y extrañados ante todo ese espectáculo, el cual evidente formaba parte del ritual que Sora hacia cada que se paraba en una pista; al menos desde que ingreso a las Estrellas de Moscú.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡de verdad va en serio!, ¡va en serio! —dijo Layla quien no podía dejar de temblar al mirar el enorme respeto que Sora tenia por los escenarios.

Ella no dejaba de admirar la grandeza de aquella mujer quien anteriormente fuese como su alumna y que ahora estaba muy lejos de ella.

—Sora. ¿Cuándo fue que tú, te convertiste en esto? —Pregunto Layla—. ¿Cuándo ocurrió este bello y majestuoso cambio en ti?, no lo entiendo, no logro descifrarlo. Jamás pensé que llegaría alguien que amara más que yo a los escenarios, que no tuviera inseguridades, temores o nerviosismo al arriesgar su vida con tal de hacer feliz al público, a ella misma, pero sobre todo hacer feliz al escenario. Eso de verdad es algo que nunca creí poder vivir y por ello tengo miedo.

—Alekséi, eso es lo que deseabas ver, ¿verdad? —pregunto Elena.

—Así es. Deseaba mirar en todo su esplendor a esa acróbata, a la cual he admirado desde que la vi por vez primera en la academia de ballet de nuestra nación y la cual me cautivo desde ese instante en el que ejecuto su perfecto "Angol Imperial".

—Lo supuse y por ello fue que aceptaste ingresar a Kaleido y participar en este festival, para levantar presión y provocar que ella actuara a toda su capacidad. Aunque estoy segura que eso lo iba a hacer aún si nosotros no hubiésemos ingresado a Kaleido. Pero entiendo muy bien tu punto y tus formas.

—Lo sé prima.

—Tú mirada te delata Alekséi, tú deseabas ser su pareja en el escenario desde aquella vez que la iste en Rusia y ahora te es imposible.

—Asi es querida prima, tú me conoces demasiado, pero nada se puede hacer solo resignarse y apreciar la belleza desde lejos.

Rosetta se encontraba bastante retirada de sus maestros, por lo cual no escucho nada de lo que ellos habían dicho. No solo eso, sino que ella al igual que Layla comenzó a temblar. Sus músculos no les respondían en lo absoluto al mirar el ritual de su amiga y de sus ojos inexplicablemente, salieron un par de lágrimas.

Sora se acerco a su pareja y le susurro algo al oído. Él, sonriente, se dirigió a su trapecio dando a entender con eso, que ya era momento de iniciar.

—Sora, haz lo que creas mejor para todos y sal viva de todo esto —dijo Gabrielle.

Para el acto, Sora pidió quitar los trampolines y dejar la pista libre. Nadie entendía lo que ella intentaba hacer pero siguieron mirando muy atentos.

Era evidente que en el festival no existía red de protección, lo cual dejo aun más intriga en los presentes.

Leon y May se encontraban en uno de los palcos; Evgeny y Svetlana de igual forma estaban en otro palco observando cada detalle que hacia su pequeña Sora, como ellos mismos le llamaban. Fue en ese instante que Maksim comenzó a balancearse en su trapecio y asi dio inicio todo.

—Confió absolutamente en ti querido Maksim —murmuro Sora.

Ella comenzó a correr de forma gradual alrededor de la pista tomando bastante velocidad. En el momento que se sintió lista, se impulso de forma increíble dando un salto descomunal esperando de forma bastante precisa a que Maksim se aproximara a su distancia. Su compañero, quien estaba columpiándose velozmente, no de cabeza, sino con las manos sujetas al trapecio, llego exactamente al sitio en donde Sora había saltado y gracias a eso ella logro sujetarse de los pies de su compañero, quien ya con ella sujetada comenzó a balancearse de forma más y más rápida, dejando atónitos a todos los espectadores, desde publico hasta sus rivales.

Ya con la velocidad adecuada, Maksim se soltó de su trapecio, llevándose consigo a Sora. Al hacerlo, ambos crearon un efecto impresionante con sus cuerpos girando. Parecían un tornado o un rehilete. El público pensó que ambos se matarían, pues parecía imposible que los dos llegaran a tiempo al otro trapecio, y no sólo eso, pues aun llegando con la velocidad que tenían sería un milagro lograr que las manos de Maksim sujetaran el trapecio sin que Sora se soltara o se dislocara alguna de sus extremidades ante tanto movimiento. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver lo que ocurrió después.

— ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! —exclamaron Yuri y Layla.

— ¿Que estuviste entrenando todo este tiempo Sora? —pregunto Rosetta.

La sorpresa de todos fue porque Sora y Maksim llegaron exactos al otro trapecio, pero no como lo esperaban, puesto que ella fue la que tomo el aparato y no lo hizo con sus manos sino con sus pies mientras sujetaba los de su pareja. En pocas palabras habían invertido los papeles.

El trapecio seguía balanceándose muy rápido y gracias a eso, Sora impulso a Maksim hacia el otro columpio. Él hizo una cantidad impresionante de giros y acrobacias en el aire antes de tomarlo. Por su parte, Sora se balanceo con más fuerza y velocidad para instantes después soltarse y volar por los aires ejecutando demasiados mortales extendidos combinándolos con muchos movimientos de manos que ella hacia una y otra vez dejando a todos impactados; pues literalmente era una danza aérea con una calidad sin igual. Y no sólo eso, pues la forma de quedarse suspendida en los aires como si estuviera flotando fue otro factor más para impactar a los presentes.

Todos observaron como Maksim estaba a punto de recibirla y pensaron que todo había terminado, fue entonces que los ojos de Gabrielle se tornaron extremadamente preocupados.

—Llego la hora de la verdad, amiga—dijo Gabrielle, quien estaba a unos metros de Layla Hamilton.

Layla volteo y miro fijamente a la asistente de Sora.

Maksim tomo los pies de su pareja; y con toda su fuerza la volvió a arrojar a los aires. Al hacerlo, Sora, comenzó con mortales hacia el frente en bola, de verdad que contar la cantidad de giros que ella estaba haciendo era imposible, pues gracias a la fuerza con la cual había sido arrojada y gracias a la técnica que ella poseía; no dejaba de girar.

De pronto comenzó a descender sin dejar de dar vueltas. Todos los presentes pensaron que Maksim la recibiría, pero su sorpresa fue tal al ver que este último se encontraba sentado en su trapecio, únicamente observando el acto sin la intención de ir por ella.

Layla y los amigos de Sora, incluso la gente del escenario ruso no daban crédito a que él, no fuese a recibirla. Los rostros del público eran de verdad de gran terror al imaginar lo que podía pasar. En ese instante, Sora extendió brazos y piernas y de forma verdaderamente impresionante e inverosímil ella, cayó de pie en la cuerda floja que ahí se encontraba para de forma inmediata usarla como resorte e impulsarse de nueva cuenta y ejecutar muchos ejercicios de equilibrio en la cuerda dejando a todos atónitos.

Sin embargo, no era todo, pues en un último movimiento ella dio otro salto de verdad muy elevado, extendió sus brazos de forma bella y artística para después volver a girar en bola hacia el frente y caer en el centro de la pista con los pies bien plantados, manos extendidas, sonriente, segura de sí misma y sin ningún daño ante semejante aterrizaje, del cual cualquier persona común y corriente habría salido gravemente lastimada, pues la altura era verdaderamente notable. Pero ella lo hizo como si se tratara de un simple juego, todos los múltiples giros, ejecuciones y danzas habían sido para ella como una fácil rutina. Y lo que más impacto a todos fue que aterrizo después de ejecutar semejantes acrobacias aéreas en el trapecio y cuerda floja para al final caer de pie en la pista sin ningún problema.

La arena quedo muda por largo, largo, rato. Gabrielle estaba llorando, ella de verdad estaba llorando después de haber visto semejante actuación.

Layla, Yuri, Rosetta, Elena, Aleksei, Kalos, Sarah, Marion, los rusos e incluso Maksim, y Svetlana estaban boquiabiertos. Ellos sabían que Sora había practicado una técnica compleja, pero nunca se imaginaron que llegaría a ese grado tan perfecto en ejecución y expresión artística e individual.

—Eso no fue lo que yo mire en tus practicas querida Sora —dijo Gabrielle, aun con el corazón acelerado a causa de la emoción—. Eres simplemente la mejor, no hay duda de eso.

En ese momento, Gabrielle comenzó a aplaudir, dicho acto fue el detonante para que toda la arena, es decir: público, organizadores, staff y participantes, hicieran lo mismo, logrando con esto una aclamación de pie que duro varios minutos.

Leon y May tenían los labios secos después de haber visto tan prolífica actuación.

En las alturas del escenario, Sophie, miraba feliz el acontecer de los hechos, para después desaparecer.

Pasados varios minutos de aclamación general, Sora se despidió del escenario de forma respetuosa, besando de nueva cuenta la pista y acto seguido, Gabrielle le coloco a Sora la chamarra de su pants para que no le diera aire y salieron junto a Maksim de dicha pista.

Ya en back stage todos los participantes, al ver que ella ingresaba comenzaron a aplaudirle sinceramente, reconociendo su calidad. Layla se acerco a Sora y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba de alegría al sentirse dichosa de ser la amiga de una mujer tan talentosa y entregada a los escenarios. Naegino agradeció el gesto de todos los ahí presentes y después se retiro a su camerino para descansar.

Ya sin Sora en ese lugar, Layla hablo con Yuri.

—Te quiero pedir un favor.

—Claro Layla, lo que gustes —respondió Yuri.

—Quiero que informes a los organizadores que nosotros no vamos a participar, que nuestro acto no saldrá a escena. Lo que Sora ha hecho sobrepasa lo que nosotros ensayamos. Ella ejecuto el Fénix Imperial en su totalidad por si misma sin la ayuda de nadie más y lo que nosotros presentaremos será una burda parodia de lo que ella hizo. Ahora entiendo lo de consumación. Estoy segura que ella vio en nosotros inseguridad y a causa de eso presentaríamos una mala interpretación de nuestra parte del Fénix Imperial, ante lo cual opto por mostrar la técnica completa, incluso con más detalles. Es simplemente la mejor.

—Ya veo, me parece una sensata decisión de tu parte Layla, eso mismo estaba pensando.

—Asi es Yuri, no tiene caso que nosotros entremos a escena, nuestra técnica no tiene el nivel suficiente para vencer a lo hecho por Sora. Estaríamos en un error si entramos a la pista.

Yuri se retiro para cumplir con la petición de Layla. Por su parte, Alekséi miro fijamente a su prima y después a Rosetta quien notablemente continuaba temblando, sus piernas no podían moverse más que para temblar y lo mismo sus manos. Fue en ese momento que Alekséi se acerco a Elena y le pidió dirigirse con los organizadores para cancelar su acto, de la misma forma que lo había hecho Yuri.

Dentro del camerino de Sora esto aconteció:

—Nunca imagine que harías algo tan arriesgado y sobre todo; jamás pensé que tuvieras tal resistencia física en brazos y piernas como para no salir dañada al ejecutar una técnica tan compleja como la que hiciste —profirió Maksim.

—Entrenar en los fríos inviernos de Siberia fortalece tus músculos a tal grado que puedes llegar a niveles inesperados.

—Así es Maksim, pero alguien tan despistado como tú, jamás lo entendería —dijo Evgeny en tono de broma, quien ingreso al camerino junto con Svetlana.

Sora, quien estaba recostaba en su sillón, se puso en pie de inmediato al ver que habían ingresado sus entrenadores y de forma veloz abrazo a Evgeny y se puso a llorar sin pensarlo.

Svetlana, Maksim y Gabrielle quedaron pasmados ante dicha escena. Evgeny por su parte la abrazo fuertemente hasta que dejo de llorar.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Sora? —Pregunto preocupada Gabrielle.

—No se preocupen, ella simplemente está en un momento demasiado sensible. Ustedes no lo saben, pero ella literalmente miro a la muerte frente a frente—respondió Evgeny—. No crean que su acto fue algo logrado en quince días o de la noche a la mañana, no. Ella desde que llego a Rusia, hace ya varios años, estuvo practicando en secreto a mi lado todos los días, y sobre todo en los inviernos siberianos en donde paso momentos de verdadera tensión estando a punto de morir a causa de los entrenamientos intensivos.

Todo eso ustedes no lo sabían porque pensaban que cuando ella no estaba era porque se había ido de vacaciones. Svetlana no estaba enterada de esto, pues lo guarde celosamente en secreto por petición de la propia Sora, quien deseaba convertirse en la más grande acróbata existente, aun a costa de su propia vida. Ya que su amor por el escenario es tan grande que no le importa arriesgarse al máximo con tal de lograr su objetivo, y ahora después de tantos años de esfuerzo y sacrificio al ver que por fin obtuvo frutos su entrenamiento es que las lagrimas que por tantos años guardo dentro de su corazón empiezan nuevamente a brotar. Ahora que ya está consolidada y segura es cuando de nuevo empieza a sacar todo lo que tenía guardado.

Maksim y Svetlana quedaron asombrados después de la confesión de Evgeny y fue entonces que Sora quedo dormida en brazos de su instructor el cual la recostó en un sillón.

—Dejémosla descansar. Aunque Layla, Yuri, Rosetta y Alekséi se retiraron de la competencia, los otros participantes si competirán o mejor dicho presentaran sus actos aun a sabiendas de que ya no tienen ninguna oportunidad.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Sora podrá descansar y recuperar energías, pues si se fijan bien, ella tiene su temperatura corporal bastante elevada y esta sudando bastante. Eso es debido al gran esfuerzo físico, pero sobre todo a lo mental que hizo para concentrarse y no tener ni un solo error en su ejecución, lo cual le consumió mucha energía, y no es para menos. Ese tipo de actuaciones solo ella las puede hacer gracias a su virtuosismo. Aun con eso, no deja de ser como cualquier humano y obviamente se cansa como todos, mucho más con un acto como el que hizo; en el cual uno ante todo debe tener de verdad valor para arriesgarse de ese modo.

Tras las palabras de Evgeny, todos salieron del camerino, al salir se encontraron con Layla quien iba a ver a su amiga. Gabrielle le dijo que Sora estaba dormida, sin embargo, Layla entro al camerino para estar con ella, algo que Gabrielle y los demás entendieron al estar conscientes de la enorme amistad que las unía a las dos.

Ya dentro del camerino, Layla hablo.

—No sabes a que grado te admiro y respeto mi querida Sora, mi apreciable hermana menor, te adoro. Si algo te llegase a pasar no sé qué sería de mí. De verdad que eres esa hermana que siempre quise tener y no soportaría que algo malo te ocurriera. Daría mi vida por protegerte y hoy al verte arriesgar la tuya de ese modo, ante tu gran amor al escenario, sentí un nudo en la garganta al pensar que podías morir y ahora después de la gran proeza que has logrado mírate aquí, dormida como una niña que se canso después de haber jugado todo el día. Dormida no pareces en lo absoluto la gran acróbata y artista que eres. No tienes idea de lo que has hecho, allá afuera todos quieren verte, te esperan ansiosos, de verdad eres la mejor, le has callado la boca a todas esas personas que te juzgaban y menospreciaban, los cuales ahora te aclaman.

Después de dichas esas palabras, Layla tomo asiento en otro sofá para asi vigilar el sueño de su amiga, mientras en la arena todos esperaban con mucho júbilo a la campeona de dicho festival.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Hola queridas lectoras ya estoy de regreso con un capítulo más de este fantasioso in extremis fic de Kaleido.**

 **Todas las "acrobacias" de este capítulo y de este fic en general es evidente que son mera fantasía, y aunque este de mas decirlo por favor si alguna pequeño pequeño llega a leer este fic nunca intenten ni una sola de las acrobacias descritas en esta historia pues son ficticias, imposibles de ejecutar asi que con la advertencia hecha de no intentar o tomarse como real este tipo de técnicas me despido esperando sigan leyéndome.**


	16. Secretos Revelados

**Capítulo 16**

 **Secretos revelados**

Layla continuaba sentada en el sillón después de varios minutos. Faltaban menos de cuarenta minutos para que todos los competidores terminaran sus presentaciones. En ese momento, Sora despertó.

—Por fin abres tus ojos—dijo Layla.

—Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, desde que te dormiste estuve aquí vigilando tus sueños. Después de la tremenda paliza que nos diste yo no quise participar y tampoco lo hicieron Rosetta y su pareja. Tal parece que pensaron lo mismo que yo y optaron por hacerse a un lado dado que no somos rivales dignos de tu grandeza.

Sora sonrió levemente y dijo.

—Pues la experiencia fue un factor determinante para todo esto amiga mía, experiencia que tú también posees, sin embargo, los años no pasan en vano y cada uno de nosotros tiene su tiempo. Supongo que el mío es ahora, pero siempre habrá alguien detrás que estará esperando desbancarte del trono y para que eso no suceda al menos por un largo tiempo, hasta que la edad comience a causar estragos, nosotras debemos seguir practicando y no pensar que con lo aprendido, ya es suficiente. Eso lo entendí muy bien y por ello di lo mejor de mí en este evento, para demostrarme a mí misma que por ahora no hay alguien más fuerte que yo y gracias a eso espero provocar en mis rivales más jóvenes ese espíritu de lucha que las haga ser mejores para que en futuras competencias de verdad me hagan sentir presión y poder sacar como hoy todo mi potencial.

—Tienes razón Sora. ¿De verdad esta es toda tu capacidad?

Sora esbozo una linda sonrisa sin responder a la pregunta de Layla, dejando a esta confundida ante dicho acto.

—Me voy a dar un baño, está por terminar el festival y debo estar presente para ver que pareja es la ganadora.

Layla soltó una fuerte carcajada ante el comentario de su amiga quien de inmediato entro a ducharse.

 **.**

 **.**

En la arena todo estaba por concluir, ya los miembros del jurado y publico estaban a la espera de que los participantes se colocaran en el centro de la pista para saber quién había sido el ganador de dicho festival. La verdad era cierta, todos los ahí presentes esperaban ver salir a Sora junto a Maksim y en todos se sentía una emoción sin igual.

—Sora ha demorado mucho—hablo Anna.

—Es verdad, a Maksim ya lo hemos visto pasar varias veces por back stage, pero a Sora no —agrego Marion.

—No se preocupen, seguramente ella está descansando, lo que hoy acaba de demostrar no es algo tan sencillo y debió agotarse —intervino Mia.

El maestro de ceremonias intervino.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! Los miembros del jurado ya tienen a la pareja ganadora de este festival, pero esperaremos a que todos estén presentes, así que no pierdan la paciencia. Gracias por su comprensión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sora ya estaba lista desde hacía varios minutos, en los cuales Gabrielle regreso con ella para arreglarla nuevamente, dejándola tan bella como siempre.

Sora de nueva cuanta se puso un pants, esta vez no era el blanco con adornos rojos, sino uno rojo completamente, con vivos y adornos blancos. Su peinado estaba como de costumbre completamente en capas y muy poco maquillaje cubría su hermoso rostro.

—Como siempre, luces espectacular —dijo Layla.

—Gracias, así parece que voy a competir en las olimpíadas, ¿verdad?

—Así es, pareces una participante del equipo de gimnasia rítmica de Rusia —hablo Gabrielle.

—Yo diría que del equipo de patinaje sobre hielo —profirió Layla.

—Siempre me ha gustado mucho la ropa olímpica de esa nación y al ser parte del escenario de Moscú a pesar de ser japonesa, pues me siento contenta al vestir estos colores.

—Basta de tantas palabras, vámonos que la ceremonia de premiación ya ha comenzado —dijo Gabrielle.

Las tres hermosas mujeres salieron del camerino y comenzaron su andar rumbo a la pista. Al llegar a ese lugar, en el momento que vieron a lo lejos a la linda Sora, todos sin excepción se pusieron de pie para aplaudirle.

—Ahí los tienes amiga, son todos tuyos—dijo Layla.

—Eso veo, son un gran público.

El maestro de ceremonias volvió a tomar el micrófono ya con un sobre en la mano y comenzó la ceremonia de premiación.

— ¡Sin mayor preámbulo daremos el nombre de la pareja ganadora! No es algo difícil de saber dada la majestuosa presentación que nos ofrecieron. ¡Los campeones son: Maksim Litvochenko y Sora Naegino! representantes del escenario: "Las Estrellas de Moscú". Muchas felicidades joven Maksim, señorita Naegino. A título personal debo agradecerles a ambos por haberme permitido ser parte de esta grandiosa presentación. Ahora diríjanse al palco de honor para recibir su trofeo de campeones de manos de los antiguos monarcas de este evento.

Todo el público, competidores, organizadores y jurado permanecían de pie y aplaudiendo a los ganadores. En verdad se los habían ganado, sobre todo Sora quien tenía un porte especial, una presencia única e impecable que la hacía sobresalir por encima de la mayoría.

Continuaron su andar rumbo al palco en el cual Leon y May ya los estaban esperando. Al llegar hacia donde ellos se encontraban, comenzó la ceremonia oficial de campeones.

Leon tomo el micrófono y dijo:

—Felicidades a los campeones, y sobre todo a la verdadera campeona, no solo de este festival, sino del anterior en el cual May y yo salimos ganadores. No lo merecíamos, pues la realidad era otra y ahora se ha comprobado de principio a fin.

Leon y May dieron un fuerte abrazo a los ganadores, quienes se dispusieron a dar su discurso al público. Mejor dicho, Maksim dejo que Sora hablara, mientras él observaba.

—Buenas noches a todos ustedes querido público. A lo largo de mi vida en los escenarios he vivido tantas cosas; tanto buenas como malas, de las cuales aprendí mucho. Es verdad que en este lugar hace varios años viví uno de los peores momentos de mi vida como acróbata; momentos de los que supe levantarme y ser mejor día a día gracias al apoyo de mis amigos y familia. Si bien he ganado muchos premios en estos últimos años, este tiene un significado más importante por todo lo vivido en el pasado y, ahora que he enmendado mi error al haberles faltado al respeto a todos ustedes en aquel entonces cuando en pleno escenario hui como una cobarde; me siento más feliz, pues los tiempos han cambiado y aquí está la prueba de ello. Mí máximo esfuerzo o parte de él, hoy ha sido demostrado en este bello lugar, dándoles todo de mí para que no quedara duda al respecto de que yo los respeto. Pues si algo he aprendido de mi gran amiga y de mi maestro es que sin ustedes, el público, nosotros los artistas no seriamos nada. Gracias de todo corazón a ustedes, a mi pareja y sobre todo a mi maestro y amigo Evgeny Safoskin, quien me ha enseñado todo lo que hoy en día sé.

Quiero que sepan que esto no es todo, aun habrá Maksim Litvochenko y Sora Naegino para rato. Así pues, les digo a las jóvenes promesas de los escenarios, que los reto. Entrenen duramente para que algún día podamos competir cara a cara, que los nervios provocados por la inmadurez no sean excusa para enfrentarnos. Yo los estaré esperando, luchen por sus sueños, no decaigan ante las derrotas o ante los malos momentos. Graben en sus mentes estas palabras cada que se sientan desanimados y deseen huir: "Sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar".

Tras decir esas palabras volteo directamente hacia donde Rosetta Passel se encontraba, era un reto directo hacia la joven belga, la cual recibió el mensaje claramente. En ese momento Sora bajo del palco con su trofeo en mano. Ya abajo, varios reporteros la aguardaban.

"Señorita Naegino, ¿Cómo es que logro ejecutar semejante técnica?" preguntaban varios con insistencia.

—Es trabajo de equipo señores, nunca lo olviden, el trabajar con un buen equipo te hace lograr muchas cosas buenas.

"¿Es verdad que usted tuvo una relación impropia con su entrenador?"

—Vaya cosas las que se les ocurren, de verdad son muy divertidos. Pues no, como todos ustedes saben mi pareja en todo aspecto es Maksim y siempre he sido abierta, incluso con los paparazzis, si eso fuese cierto ellos ya habrían publicado fotos o cosas al respecto y como pueden ver nada hay de eso.

Los periodistas se quedaron mudos tras la certera respuesta por parte de Sora. En ese instante parte del equipo de seguridad llego para abrir paso a los ganadores.

La pareja se estuvo sacando fotos y videos con parte de los fans que se encontraban en la pista esperando una fotografía o un autógrafo de sus ídolos.

—Qué envidia me da Sora—dijo Marion—. Yo luchare por mis sueños y algún día lograre competir contra ella.

— ¡Magnificó! —exclamo Mia—. Con esto que he mirado tengo miles de ideas para introducir a Antarsia. Este Fénix Imperial será todo un éxito, y aún falta agregar la parte de Layla y la de Rosetta, quienes a pesar de no haber presentado nada esta noche, segura estoy que serán un gran complemento para Sora y para la obra.

Abajo en vestidores, Rosetta observaba todo lo que ocurría con su amiga.

—Acepto el reto Sora—murmuro—. Hoy me ganaste esta batalla, pero tus palabras me han reanimado, la novatez de enfrentarme a algo como el "Fénix Imperial Ruinas de" me dejo paralizada, sin embargo, ya aprendí mi lección y en un futuro tus ruinas de Atenas no podrán contra mí gran: "Yggdrasil". No hay hubiera que valga, hoy perdí justamente, pero llegara ese momento de revancha y yo saldré vencedora.

—Vámonos Rosetta, hay mucho por aprender, esto apenas es el comienzo —dijo Elena.

En ese instante, Sora se aproximó a su pequeña amiga, a quien le dio un fuerte abrazo y le susurro al odio algo que dejo helada a la joven Rosetta.

—No claudiques amiga, en los escenarios tú serás mi nueva rival, pero te recomiendo que no hagas algo tan simple como el " **Yggdrasil** ". Esa técnica puedo hacerla con los ojos cerrados, no creas que con eso me vencerás. Sabía que habías aprendido esa técnica al ver el calentamiento que hiciste y la pose que tomaste desde tu llegada a la arena. No te sorprendas, lo sé porque esa fue una de las primeras técnicas que aprendí al llegar a Rusia. Debes innovar. Tú misma debes crear tus técnicas, recibe lo que tus dos maestros te dan, porque son de lo mejor que hay en el mundo, pero en base a eso crea tus propias ideas no solo imites, porque una imitación es muy fácil de hacer, lo importante es la hoja en blanco. Es decir: las ideas desde cero; ideas propias, no lo olvides amiga, te lo digo porque sé que tú estarás algún día peleando por destronarme y cuando ese momento llegue yo creare cosas nuevas para no dejarte ganar. No lo olvides, te estaré esperando.

Sora se alejó de su pequeña amiga, quien palideció al descubrir que Sora sabía desde un inicio que técnica iba a utilizar y eso la dejo fría.

—Ya vámonos Rosetta, hoy perdiste en toda la extensión de la palabra, Sora es una mujer diferente y una rival de verdad temible, pero algún día podrás estar a su nivel. Por el momento no es posible, así que vámonos para seguir perfeccionando nuestras técnicas —dijo Alekséi.

Tanto Elena, Rosetta como Alekséi, tomaron sus maletas y salieron del complejo. La hermosa Passel iba con la cabeza baja a causa de la humillante derrota que había sufrido. Ella pensó que con su nueva técnica pudo haber vencido a Sora en caso de no haber estado nerviosa, sin embargo, al saber que su rival conocía todo lo que ella haría, la hizo sentirse muy mal, sobre todo porque Sora al final le dio consejos. Eso para Rosetta fue como una bofetada brutal por parte de Naegino. Rosetta en ese momento se dio cuenta de la capacidad absoluta de Sora en todo aspecto y, que ésta última ya no se tentaba el corazón con nadie mientras estuviera arriba de un escenario; abajo de él, era la buena chica que todos conocían, pero en escena no tenía piedad por ningún rival, así fueran sus mejores amigas. Tras las palabras de Sora, fue que Rosetta se dio cuenta de esa realidad. Ahora, la campeona era la rival más temible a nivel mundial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del camerino de Sora, todos sus amigos, a excepción de Rosetta, Kalos, Evgeny y Svetlana, quienes ya habían regresado a su hotel, estaban celebrando el éxito de la gran acróbata. Maksim pidió tres botellas de champagne, destapo una de ellas y comenzó a rociarla sobre Sora, a quien dejo totalmente empapada, lo mismo empezó a hacer con los demás, quienes sólo sonreían disfrutando de ese agradable momento.

Layla y Yuri, ahí presentes, de igual forma se dejaron llevar por el momento y disfrutaron del festejo.

—Sora, eres increíble —hablo Mia—. De verdad tu técnica nos dejó anonadados. ¿Cuándo dejaras de sorprendernos?

—Cuando me retire—respondió sonriente—. En ese momento dejare de sorprenderlos porque ya no estaré más en los escenarios. Mientras tanto tendrán que seguir soportándome en cada competencia que nos encontremos.

Las palabras de Sora llegaron hasta lo más profundo del pensamiento de Layla, quien no dejaba de observar a su amiga a cada momento.

—Layla, no te canses tratando de averiguar cómo derrotarme, eso déjalo para otro momento, por ahora somos compañeras de escena y recuerda que en poco tiempo presentaremos "Antarsia". Por el momento relájate.

—Tienes razón, además yo ya no soy la que debe preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, mí tiempo ya está a punto de terminar. El escenario Kaleido pronto tendrá a su verdadera protagonista. De mi parte estoy casi segura que después de "Antarsia" ya no presentare nada más en Kaleido. La obra en la cual interpretaría a Brunilda la dejare de lado. Después de ver la capacidad que tienes, para mí sería un error seguir en Kaleido, ya no estoy a ese nivel y de hacerlo, sólo estaría dándole al público una obra incompleta, les estaría mintiendo. Mi tiempo ha llegado definitivamente y mi última obra dentro del escenario Kaleido será a tú lado amiga mía.

Sora sonrió al comprender perfectamente las palabras de su amiga, le estrecho la mano en señal de aceptación y se retiró al tocador.

Tiempo después todos los presentes se fueron de ese lugar, ya era bastante tarde y debían dormir. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que ellas dos habían platicado, dado que todo lo dicho por Layla fue en voz baja. Maksim y Sora salieron del camerino junto con Gabrielle y se dirigieron a su hotel para por fin poder descansar y regresar al día siguiente a los Estados Unidos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otro lado en el hotel donde se hospedaba el escenario Kaleido, Rosetta estaba dentro de su habitación observando varios videos en internet; videos referentes al festival que los fans habían publicado en sus blogs.

Ella observo una y otra vez la actuación de Sora, tratando de descifrar cada movimiento de aquella súper estrella para poder empezar su propio camino.

—Tus movimientos son tan limpios, estéticos y rápidos que no puedo ver falla alguna en ellos. El grado de dificultad que manejas es algo nunca antes visto, tu versatilidad es inigualable y tus improvisaciones acompañadas de técnica perfecta, son algo que te hacen única. Sera un camino largo y complejo para mí, pero deseo ser la verdadera estrella de Kaleido y así para cuando te vuelva a encontrar en alguna competencia poder demostrarte que soy mejor que tú.

Por ahora dormiré, este festival de pesadilla ha terminado para mí, mañana volveremos a ser de nuevo compañeras de escena, debo dejar lo personal y nuestra nueva rivalidad de lado, al menos por el momento. Después de "Antarsia" volveré a practicar muy duro para derrotarte.

Rosetta, tras hablar consigo misma y reflexionar, se recostó y trato de cerrar sus ojos para dormir, sin embargo, al hacerlo la imagen de Sora y de su impresionante y perfecto "Fénix Imperial Consumación Cósmica", le provocaron insomnio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por su parte, después de algunas horas, dentro de la habitación de Sora aún se escuchaban voces platicando. Eran Sora y Maksim quienes después de haber tenido intimidad, dialogaban sobre varios asuntos referentes a sus futuras competencias y presentaciones. Hablaban de eso y de algo más.

—Sora querida, hoy estuviste brillante, ya lo sabes, todos te lo han dicho y no hay lugar a dudas en ese aspecto. Pero hay una cosa que deseo preguntarte, es una duda que me entro al verte en tu camerino después de la presentación. Te lo preguntare sin rodeos. Te enamoraste de Evgeny, ¿verdad?

Sora abrió enormemente sus ojos ante la pregunta de su pareja sin poder expresar palabra alguna por un momento.

—Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y comencé a sospecharlo desde hace tiempo y hoy tras la pregunta de uno de los periodistas respecto a lo de la supuesta relación impropia con tu entrenador mire tu rostro y tu respuesta fue directa desmintiéndolo, pero mostrabas en ella un tono distinto, un deseo oculto.

Sora se recostó en el dorso de su pareja y dijo.

—Me conoces muy bien. Tú, Layla y Evgeny me conocen a la perfección y no te he de mentir, durante mi estancia en Siberia, todo ese tiempo que pase a solas con él fui conociéndolo más a fondo y su gran corazón, vitalidad, madurez, inteligencia, talento y creatividad me fueron enamorando poco a poco sin que yo me diera cuenta de ello. Jamás en todo ese tiempo que estuve con él, me faltó al respeto, nunca le dije nada, aunque seguramente lo sabe, al igual que Svetlana quien únicamente se hace a un lado para ver hasta dónde puedo llegar. Ahora tú lo sabes y Layla es casi seguro que también lo sospeche. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber perfectamente lo que es esto. Ya que estás enamorado de Svetlana desde mucho antes que yo llegara a Moscú y eso no me lo puedes negar.

Maksim sonrió levemente para después continuar hablando.

—Somos un par de locos dentro de un juego peligroso en el cual podríamos salir perjudicados. Tú enamorada de Evgeny, yo de su esposa Svetlana, Alekséi siente algo por ti. Posiblemente esto termine pronto, pues si ya los periodistas empezaron a sospechar algo, no cesaran hasta descubrir la verdad.

—Maksim, no hay nada malo, nunca hemos hecho algo fuera de lo normal. Amamos a dos personas imposibles y nunca haremos algo que vaya a afectar la relación de ellos, al menos yo no lo hare, no sé tú.

Maksim hizo una prolongada pausa tras las palabras de Sora.

— ¿No me digas que lo han hecho? —pregunto Sora.

—Una vez, cuando tú y Evgeny salieron a Siberia, ella y yo fuimos asignados para un entrenamiento especial pasando tiempo juntos; ella me dijo que tenía algunos inconvenientes con él. No menciono que clase de inconvenientes, pero que desde hacía mucho tiempo él ya no era el mismo con ella. Después de terminar nuestras rutinas diarias, un viernes salimos a beber unas copas, nos pasamos de alcohol y recordamos momentos de la juventud y ya en el calor del ambiente una cosa llevo a la otra y sucedió. A ella la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, fuimos al mismo instituto de ballet y la conocí mucho antes que Evgeny, desde ese momento me cautivo y al tratarla me enamore como un loco de ella y todo indicaba que ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

Tiempo después yo fui cambiado de academia y me llevaron muy lejos de Moscú, me aleje por largo tiempo, ella me escribía o me llamaba, pero después ya no pude comunicarme con ella a causa de mis obligaciones. La distancia fue un factor relevante para que Svetlana conociera a Evgeny. Mucho tiempo después me entere que ya estaba saliendo con él y el resto ya lo sabes.

—Vaya que interesante. Me alegra saberlo, igual me debería sentir usada porque me utilizaste como plato de segunda mesa, sin embargo, no te preocupes, te entiendo, es normal que lo hayas hecho, tratabas de encontrar una nueva oportunidad y a mí nadie me obligo. De verdad me da mucho gusto saber tus sentimientos y que tú sepas los míos, así todo estará muy claro entre nosotros. Eso sí, tras haberme enterado que si tuviste que ver con ella, creo que lo más prudente será no volver a tener intimidad, no al menos hasta que aclaremos nuestra situación.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Por el momento debemos centrarnos en "Antarsia" y ver si esta situación nos puede servir de algo. Creo que por ahora debemos descansar, ya mañana será otro día y podremos aclarar nuestra mente y pensar en qué hacer.

Los dos se recostaron abrazados después de haber confesado sus sentimientos. En ese momento algo ocurrió.

—Tarea terminada, la grabación quedo perfecta y su actuación fue suprema, por poco y me creía todo su cuento—dijo Svetlana, quien estaba detrás de una cámara dentro de la habitación, grabando todo ese suceso.

— ¿Todo quedo como lo deseaban?—pregunto Sora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, todo quedo a la perfección—hablo Evgeny—. Con esta escena podremos crear maravillas, muchas ideas están corriendo por mi mente y nuevas técnicas están por llegar. Usaremos a nuestro favor el que Alekséi siente algo por Sora, no para molestarlo, sino para crear una nueva evolución acrobática con base en todo esto. Si Elena piensa que nos vencerá, está muy equivocada, tiene mucho talento, pero aún está muy lejos de lo que nosotros hemos logrado durante años.

Es increíble el talento de este equipo, su límite no parece tener fin. Muchas emociones nos esperan en los próximos capítulos.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Les dejo un capítulo más de este fic, espero de verdad les agrade y pues deseo agradecerles a todas y cada una de mis lectoras por seguir acompañándome con esta historia. Pensaron que Sora y su amado estaban en algo raro, ¿verdad?, pues no es así, jejejeje.**

 **Les dejare una breve referencia respecto al nombre de la técnica que no pudo usar Rosetta.**

 **Yggdrasil:** _**es un fresno perenne: el árbol de la vida, o fresno del universo, en la mitología nórdica. Sus raíces y ramas mantienen unidos los diferentes mundos: Asgard, Midgard, Helheim, Niflheim, Muspellheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim y Jötunheim. De su raíz emana la fuente que llena el pozo del conocimiento, custodiado por Mímir.**_

 ** _PD: Saludos a mi querida y apreciable TsukiHimePrincess, quien siempre está al pendiente de este fic., y seguramente si yo publicara otro de mis fics., igualmente estaría al tanto. Gracias Tuski, me animas a continuar._**


	17. De regreso a la realidad

**Capítulo 17**

 **De regreso a la realidad**

A la mañana siguiente, Sora y Maksim estaban desayunando tranquilamente en su habitación. Al haber terminado el festival ambos ya estaban más tranquilos y viviendo como pareja. Gabrielle se encontraba en la habitación contigua y no deseaba molestarlos en lo absoluto.

—Sí, mamá, todo ha sido un rotundo éxito en este festival. Debiste haber mirado la actuación de Sora Naegino, fue de verdad mágica —dijo Gabrielle quien estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre—. Nuestro vuelo sale en un par de horas así que pronto estaré en casa de nuevo. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Trabajar para esta mujer de verdad es algo que no se compara con nada que haya hecho antes. Ella es única y una gran persona, pero sobre todo al verla en escena con su ritual, todo lo que ella es tras bambalinas antes de cada presentación, es algo que difícilmente se podría creer. Sora tiene un don especial; el cual muy pocos tienen la dicha de mirar y yo soy una de esas pocas personas.

La bella asistente después de una larga conversación colgó y comenzó a preparara todo su equipaje. Ella había llegado con muy pocas cosas y ahora se iba con varias maletas llenas de ropa y suvenires que le había regalado Sora.

En la habitación de donde se encontraban Maksim y Sora todo continuaba normal. Ambos estaban demasiado relajados terminando su desayuno.

— ¿Tienes pensado hacer una nueva técnica para Antarsia? —pregunto Maksim.

—No tengas miedo amor. Esta técnica no me salió solo por suerte, la tengo dominada y es la que presentare.

El joven ruso sonrió notablemente al saberse descubierto por su novia. Él aún tenía dudas pensando que aquella técnica había sido un éxito por mera casualidad, y al escuchar las palabras de su novia se sintió tranquilo y seguro.

Pasados los minutos, Sora, se puso de pie.

—Me daré un baño antes de irnos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Layla Hamilton y Yuri Killian ya se habían retirado y estaban volando hacia los Estados Unidos.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste viajar junto a Sora?

—Yuri, en estos momentos ella está con su novio, la competencia ya termino, créeme, por ahora Sora desea estar con él y yo contigo.

Layla se recostó en el hombro de Yuri y cerro sus ojos para dormir un rato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rosetta se encontraba en casa de su madre a quien había ido a visitar aprovechando que estaba en Paris. Ella traía puestos unos audífonos, su madre estaba haciendo una llamada respecto a algunos espectáculos que tenía programados con otros circos y mientras se desocupaba, su hija escuchaba música.

—Ya termine hija, disculpa la tardanza. Hija, hija, te estoy hablando.

Rosetta estaba distraída.

—Discúlpame madre, no me di cuenta cuando me hablabas.

—Ya me doy cuenta de ello. ¿Estás distraída pensando cómo ser la copia de Sora Naegino?

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el orgullo de Rosetta.

— ¿Por qué lo dices madre?

—Vi la participación de la señorita Naegino, mire su inigualable talento y su forma de moverse dentro y fuera del escenario. Ahora te miro a ti con esos audífonos, con esa actitud, con esa ropa y modos de hablar típicos de alguien que desea imitar a su ídolo pensando que con eso lograra ser como él, sin darse cuenta que cada uno es una persona diferente. Lo peor de todo es que esos imitadores nunca pasaran de ser una copia barata, pirata del original y tal parece que tu deseas convertirte en una más del montón al no poder ser original y optas por copiar más que por crear.

—Tú deberías apoyarme, soy tu hija; no deberías decirme eso.

—Si con apoyo te refieres a que debo darte por tu lado y decir que todo lo hecho por ti es magnífico y te de palmadas en la espalda, estás muy equivocada hija mía. Yo vi tu actuación en Rusia hace meses y en ese entonces fuiste muy superior incluso a Yuri y Layla; mire tu actuación en el Lago de los Cisnes, cuando Sora interpreto la técnica angelical y lo hiciste de forma excelente. Pero ahora te desconozco, no actuaste en el "ICF". Lo entendería por todo lo hecho por Sora y tu novatez, pero veo que no fue sólo eso. Tú tienes arrogancia, celos y envidia hacia alguien que de verdad te aprecia y solo porque no has podido llegar a esos niveles.

Rosetta quedo callada ante las duras, pero certeras palabras de su madre.

—En este momento no deberías estar conmigo hija. Ahora mismo tendrías que estar viajando hacia los Estados Unidos para seguir tu entrenamiento y encontrarte a ti misma; dejar de lado esos prejuicios y lograr superarte. No busques superar a Sora; busca ser mejor por ti y por el público. Cuando logres entender mis palabras se que estarás a un paso de ser una verdadera estrella, tienes todo para lograrlo solo debes creer en ti misma, ese es el primer paso que deberás dar.

La joven acróbata se puso de pie, abrazo a su madre y se retiro de aquel lugar en el cual ya no debía estar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente ya en Estados Unidos, Sora y Maksim estaban en el gimnasio de Kaleido. La obra de verano estaba a pocos días de estrenarse y todo parecía estar listo para dicho evento.

Todo el elenco ya estaba reunido, los que viajaron a Francia y los que se habían quedado en Kaleido; todos por igual tenían muchas ganas de presentar esa obra.

—Pues ya no hay mucho que hacer—hablo Mia—. Prácticamente todos están ya listos para presentar Antarsia. Los siguientes días continuaremos practicando las rutinas básicas para perfeccionar los pequeños detalles con los personajes secundarios. Por su parte los que harán los estelares pueden tomarse los días restantes para relajarse, pues ya tienen bien aprendidos sus papeles.

Sora, junto a Layla salieron del gimnasio. Ambas se dirigieron al parque de diversiones.

—El momento ha llegado —dijo Layla—. Estamos a nada de iniciar nuestra obra de verano y sobre todo de volver a actuar juntas como compañeras después de tantos años.

—Cierto, es una linda sensación esta que estoy sintiendo.

— ¿No sientes nervios amiga? —pregunto Layla.

—No, la verdad es que, no. Después de haber ejecutado las ruinas de Atenas todo nervio y temor se ha ido de mí ser.

—Y no es para menos, lo que hiciste no es algo que veamos en cada escenario. Fue un acto sin precedentes, sinceramente no hay quien te haga sombra.

—Pues la verdad eso no me preocupa, yo seguiré igual que siempre, dando todo en el escenario.

Las dos continuaron observando un espectáculo de delfines que se llevaba a cabo en un parque marino. Al término de dicho acto ambas se dirigieron rumbo a la residencia Hamilton.

Por otra parte, Rosetta, quien se encontraba practicando junto a Alekséi dentro de un enorme gimnasio propiedad de Elena, no dejaba de pensar en Sora y en lo inigualable que era su talento.

—Ya quita esa cara de preocupación —hablo Elena—. Deja el "ICF" atrás y concéntrate en la obra que presentaremos muy pronto. En unos años podrás pedir tu revancha en el siguiente "ICF". Incluso en otros torneos que se organizan a nivel mundial, pero por el momento enfócate en tu presente y deja esas idioteces para otra ocasión.

Las fuertes palabras de la rusa dejaron conmocionada a la joven acróbata, quien por más que deseaba no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Sora.

—Alekséi, estoy pensando seriamente en que cambies de pareja. Esta jovencita no servirá de mucho si continua actuando de esta forma.

Rosetta no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que si Alekséi la cambiaba seria bajar muchos escalones y para volver a subirlos estaría demasiado complicada la escalada. Si bien la joven acróbata ya tenía su fama con Kaleido, no era lo suficientemente popular y con Alekséi sabía que aprendería mucho más, por esa razón fue que temió al sentir que su oportunidad dorada estaba por esfumarse de sus manos.

—No Elena, esta jovencita será mi pareja de uno u otro modo —hablo Alekséi—. La moldearemos y se convertirá en la mejor acróbata que hayan conocido. Eso sí Rosetta; si de verdad deseas ser la mejor no importando cuanto tiempo te lleve en lograrlo tendrás que cambiar tu actitud y entregarte de lleno al escenario. No intentes imitar a Sora, se tu misma, original y genuina no una copia mal hecha. Hay algo más importante que debo decirte: no seas arrogante, que tu mente este limpia de todos esos malos sentimientos, no generes enemistades con las demás personas, mucho menos con las que te aprecian. En este caso si te puedo decir que sigas un poco el ejemplo de Sora, quien llego hasta donde esta gracias a su buen corazón y armonía con todos. Si tú generas lo opuesto, tarde o temprano acabaras como en su tiempo acabo May Wong o vivirás amargada como Leon Oswald. Ten mucho cuidado y no caigas en esos errores.

Rosetta enmudeció al escuchar lo que Alekséi le decía, pues sus palabras eran muy parecidas a las dichas por su madre.

—Gracias por sus palabras, soy novata y testaruda, no me gusta perder y menos sin haber intentado defenderme, como paso en el festival, pero por fin he comprendido sus palabras y les juro que me esforzare al máximo para ser la futura estrella del escenario Kaleido.

Tras decir esas palabras tanto ella como Alekséi y Elena reanudaron sus prácticas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sora y Layla estaban sentadas en un centro comercial tomando un café y observando un torneo circense de nivel medio, el cual estaban pasando por televisión. No era algo fuera de lo común, al menos no lo era para ellas. En ese momento el maestro de ceremonias hizo el anuncio de que la última participante entraría a escena. La joven acróbata provenía del segundo escenario más grande de Rusia, específicamente de San Petersburgo. La acróbata cuyo nombre era Nadia Ruslanova, de aspecto hermoso, cabello rubio a la nuca y cuerpo delgado (quien al parecer era de aproximadamente 18 años de edad), salió a escena portando un traje corto color beige con una tiara del mismo color en su frente. Esa chica había estado junto a su madre en el Festival de Moscú. Cabe señalar que en este torneo, los participantes debían ejecutar técnicas no propias, sino de otros acróbatas para con ello comprobar a qué nivel de ejecución estaban las jóvenes promesas de los escenarios mundiales. Es decir: debían ejecutar técnicas complejas de acróbatas consagrados para asi demostrar que podían hacer todo tipo de actos.

Por lo que habían mirado, varios acróbatas intentaron ejecutar el Fénix Dorado, otros tantos el Espiral Demonio de May, o el Dragón Milenario de los chinos. Todos ellos sin éxito. Más nadie se animaba a ejecutar alguna técnica de Sora y Maksim, seguramente era por el grado de dificultad y no deseaban arriesgar sus vidas.

—Señorita Ruslanova, ¿qué técnica presentara?—pregunto el maestro de ceremonias.

—Ejecutare el Fénix Imperial Ruinas de Atenas Consumación Universal. Técnica de la acróbata Sora Naegino.

Sora, quien estaba bebiendo un soda dejo caer la lata al suelo al escuchar semejante cosa.

—Esa acróbata quiere suicidarse —hablo Layla.

—No es posible que vaya a intentarlo, por esa razón no deseaba ejecutar técnicas tan complejas y ahora no hay forma de detenerla.

Sora y Layla se limitaron a observar y no solo ellas, las personas ahí presentes en el centro comercial se acercaron al escuchar que alguien más intentaría ejecutar esa técnica tan complicada y mortal.

Nadia comenzó su acto. Lo sorprendente de todo esto era que ella sola estaba ejecutando la técnica de forma individual. Combinaba la labor de hombre y mujer al mismo tiempo, algo parecido a lo que Sora había hecho años atrás en Kaleido, cuando Leon apenas había ingresado a dicho lugar. De verdad fue un acto complejo, la jovencita había ejecutado la técnica de Sora, si bien no a la perfección, pues estaba plagada de errores notables y evidentes omisiones de complejidad, al menos había salido ilesa al intentarlo ella sola.

Todos los ahí presentes comenzaron a aplaudir reconociendo el atrevimiento de la chica. Sora sólo observaba mientras analizaba a esa acróbata y ver las cualidades de aquella joven desconocida.

Layla miro de reojo a su amiga comprendiendo completamente la situación. Acto seguido, Sora se puso en pie y se retiro del centro comercial, no quiso ver la entrevista de la joven Nadia, pues en ese momento se sentía muy molesta ante lo acontecido. Layla de inmediato la siguió.

— ¿Estás bien Sora?

—No te voy a mentir, me siento fatal, ha pasado lo que no deseaba, alguien ha intentado imitar mi técnica y evidentemente lo hizo fatal, pero eso no es lo importante, sino el riesgo que corrió al intentarlo. Eso es lo que yo deseaba evitar, que alguien imitara y arriesgara su vida a lo tonto. Fue grato ver que no murió, pero estuvo a nada de caer y morir y sobre todo que interpreto una técnica mía de forma horrible y eso fue una falta de respeto para mi querido escenario. Mire a la acróbata y tal parece que sabía muy bien lo que hacía, ella quiso burlarse de mi técnica. Sabía que no podría ejecutarla bien, pero sólo lo hizo para humillarme y humillar a las Estrellas de Moscú. ¿Por qué motivo? Obvio no lo sé, pero me doy una idea, pues ella proviene del escenario de San Petersburgo, la conozco y ellos son nuestros rivales directos. Supongo que ella hizo eso para dar a entender que nosotros, los de Moscú, nos vemos así de mal con nuestras técnicas, las cuales ella desea hacer ver como mediocres. De verdad eso me afecto no lo niego y me gustaría estar sola en ese instante.

—Sabes muy bien que el llegar a la cima no es fácil y que siempre existirá alguien así en cualquier parte del mundo. Que ese sentimiento te ayude a crecer y no a decaer. Eso que estás sintiendo en este momento es lo mismo que Rosetta sintió al ver tu actuación, al ver que no podía hacer nada y se trago su dolor e ira, más aun cuando tú le dijiste que sabías lo que ella ejecutaría y que tú podías hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Yo aprendí a no ser tan arrogante gracias a que apareciste en mi vida y ahora debes regresar a tus bases y fundamentos, pues ese reto que hiciste a nivel mundial en el "ICF". Al darles a entender a todos los acróbatas del mundo que ahí estabas tú esperándolos, que tú eras la reina de reinas y que ya nadie te hacia sombra. Al decir eso encendiste la llama de gente con mucho talento y no reconocidos, ahora ve las consecuencias, acéptalas, pues lo ocasionaste gracias a tu virtuosismo, pero el mundo es muy grande y nunca sabemos lo que puede haber en otros lugares. Acepta eso y no decaigas.

Sora sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su gran amiga y sin decir más nada salió de ese lugar dejando sola a Layla.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, su teléfono sonó.

—Hola ¿Quién habla?

— ¿Te encuentras bien Sora?

La persona que llamo a Sora era nada menos que Rosetta, quien también había mirado por televisión aquel acto.

—Rosetta yo…

—No digas nada, se cómo te sientes, créeme, ante todo y pese a que en algún momento he sentido envidia, celos e ira hacia ti, a pesar de todo eso te quiero mucho, pues eres mi amiga y se cómo te sientes en este momento.

—Muchas gracias Rosetta, de verdad es algo que te agradezco y te ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas por haber sido tan engreída contigo.

—No te preocupes, la verdad si me afecto, al grado de casi pensar en mi retiro, pero las palabras de mi madre y de Alekséi me hicieron recapacitar y saber que no siempre voy a ser la mejor, que habrá otras personas con más talento que yo y que debo practicar siempre si deseo alguna vez ser la mejor del mundo. Tú también debes levantarte de esta humillación; yo lo hare, pues si a ti te afecto ver que hay alguien capaz de imitar tu técnica, imagínate como me siento yo al saber que ahora no solo debo superarte a ti, sino también a esa otra chica que tiene el talento suficiente como para parodiar a propósito tu técnica. Animo Sora, que nuestro duelo aún no termina y deseo vencerte estando tú en óptimas condiciones.

Sora agradeció las palabras de su amiga para después terminar la llamada. En ese momento volvió a sonar su teléfono, al contestar Sora, escucho la voz de Evgeny del otro lado de la bocina.

—Ven de inmediato al gimnasio, debemos preparar todo para la obra venidera, sabes a que me refiero y deja de lado eso de Nadia, la conozco desde hace tiempo y no es raro que ella haya hecho eso, pero ya habrá tiempo de explicarte muchas cosas. Por ahora regresa de inmediato y quítate esas telarañas de la mente.

Evgeny colgó y Sora aún más intrigada se dirigió al gimnasio sin decir nada más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la competencia en donde Nadia Ruslanova había ganado, esto aconteció.

—Qué atrevida y grosera has sido Nadia.

—Cathy, me alegra que me hayas invitado a esta competencia.

—Te conozco desde hace ya un tiempo, nuestras familias son muy unidas y yo sabía que tú tenías un talento impresionante. Solo espere a que lo pulieras y ahora además de representarte, también me siento feliz de dirigirte. Me gustaría que en algún momento de tu carrera pudieras ingresar al escenario Kaleido.

—No, yo no deseo eso, mi meta no es Kaleido, así que ni se te ocurra pensar en eso. Yo deseo mostrarle al mundo que Sora no es nadie. Por ahora en mi mente sólo está el poder enfrentarme a Sora en futuras competiciones, no es de mi interés ingresar a compañías, sólo me importan las competencias, al menos por el momento, y deseo que mi actuación haya llegado a ojos de Sora y que le haya afectado para que esto la obligue a inscribirse a toda clase de festivales y enfrentarnos una y otra vez para lograr superarla.

—Vaya, tal parece que tú tienes tus propios intereses, no te falta nada en lo económico, pues tu familia es de las más ricas en Rusia y solo deseas demostrar tu calidad y vencer a los más fuertes, en este caso Sora Naegino.

Una nueva rival ha llegado a la vida de Sora, las emociones van creciendo cada vez más dentro de esta fantástica historia.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Hola queridas lectoras, les comparto un capítulo mas de esta historia, no sin antes agradecerles a todas y cada una de ustedes por continuar leyéndome.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Nadia Ruslanova no es un personaje de mi autoría; dicho personaje pertenece a una película de anime llamada: First Squad del director Yoshihiro Ashino y de los artistas rusos** **Aljosha Klimov y  
Misha Sprits. La uso sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión y para darle más vuelo a mi imaginación.**

 **Este personaje dentro de su película cumple con un rol bastante diferente al que le estoy dando en mi fic., aunque en su origen si era acróbata, la película es más del tipo fantasía y bélico.**

 **Sin más que agregar espero les agrade este capítulo.**


	18. El inicio de una nueva era

**Capítulo 18**

 **El inicio de una nueva era**

Sora había llegado al gimnasio, ninguno de sus compañeros hizo mención alguna de lo que habían presenciado por televisión para no incomodarla.

—Sora, no pierdas tiempo y ponte a entrenar, nos falta poco para estrenar la obra y debes estar en mejor forma —hablo Evgeny.

La aludida comenzó a trotar, sin embargo, su pensamiento estaba en otro sitio o mejor dicho estaba enfocado en otra persona. Fue en ese momento que Evgeny grito de forma fuerte y agresiva dejando a todos los presentes anonadados por tan tremendo grito.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inepta y ridícula!? Estabas tan acostumbrada a ser, número uno, a no tener rivales y ahora que aparece alguien con semejante calidad te haces menos y te vuelves temerosa. De verdad que eres una vergüenza.

Los compañeros de Sora quienes la conocían desde hace años, hablando de los pertenecientes a Kaleido, quedaron paralizados ante las palabras del director. Mia intento intervenir pero Yuri la detuvo.

— ¡Levanta el rostro, Naegino! ¡Levanta ese maldito rostro derrotista y borra esa falsa y repugnante sonrisa de tu cara! continua corriendo y brincando con tu equipo especial.

Evgeny puso una cantidad exagerada de ejercicios a Sora; ejercicios que no eran nada normales, al menos para los ahí presentes. El rostro de Sora se llenó de sudor y de un evidente agotamiento a causa del sobre peso especial que llevaba a cuestas. Sus amigos, tanto de Kaleido como rusos, no daban crédito a lo que miraban. Ellos jamás habían observado las practicas individuales que Evgeny hacía con Sora y ahora que lo estaban mirando quedaron estupefactos.

—Sora, en este momento pasaras las siguientes cuatro horas haciendo diez mortales frontales y diez inversos sin descanso. Usaras el trampolín más alto y si fallas lo harás dos horas más. Esto es como castigo por la simple razón de haber puesto ese rostro derrotista que tanto detesto en mis dirigidos. Ya después trabajaremos en otros aspectos.

La acróbata comenzó sus mortales. Era de verdad impresionante ver como ella con gran facilidad giraba diez veces al frente y diez veces hacia atrás como si se tratara de algo rutinario. Ella no paraba de hacerlo a pesar de que estaba sudando horrores. Seguía una y otra vez tal cual le había ordenado su director y maestro. En ningún momento replico nada de lo que Evgeny le había dicho y se limitó a obedecer.

Una hora más tarde llego Layla y observo a su amiga ejecutando sus mortales. Al verla se dio cuenta de que Sora estaba agotada, pues su rostro denotaba un cansancio extremo. En ese momento uno de los miembros de Kaleido le informo que Sora llevaba una hora haciendo lo mismo sin parar y que aún le faltaban tres horas más, según las ordenes de Evgeny.

Yuri le explico todo lo sucedido, y a pesar de que Layla deseaba detener ese castigo, no lo hizo, pues debía respetar las órdenes del director.

—Yo supe en carne propia lo que es estar bajo las órdenes de Evgeny, pero nunca en esos quince días que pasamos con él nos puso algo como esto. Tantas horas repitiendo sin parar el mismo ejercicio tan complejo y cansado no fue algo que viví cuando nos entrenó—dijo Layla.

—Eso es simple. Nosotros no somos de mucha importancia para él—hablo Yuri—. Evgeny ve en Sora a su mayor logro, y su máximo proyecto. Él sabe bien que no volverá a encontrarse con otra mujer con un talento y un prodigio como el de ella. Comprende que a pesar de ser una artista en toda la extensión de la palabra, aún puede sacar más de ella, un potencial que seguramente desconocemos y que Evgeny pudo descubrir mientras la entrenaba en secreto. Es por eso que le habla de un modo diferente, la trata distinto y le exige mucho más que a cualquiera, pues ella tiene una capacidad superior a la de nosotros. A eso agrégale que de la nada apareció una jovencita con cualidades notables y se burla de ella. Eso debió pegar muy duro en el orgullo de ambos y ahora tanto ella como él harán hasta lo imposible por superar a quien se le ponga en frente. Esto puede ser el detonante para lograr explotar la máxima capacidad de Sora Naegino o destruirla por completo. Es un arma de doble filo y extremadamente arriesgado, pero de surtir el efecto deseado será algo que no tendrá límites y de verdad deseo poder ser parte de eso, vivirlo y mirarlo con mis propios ojos en caso de lograrse semejante cosa.

Al escuchar las palabras de Yuri, Layla recordó la mirada que Sora le expreso en aquella ocasión cuando le pregunto si esa era toda su capacidad.

—Primero debes superar esto que has vivido y estoy segura que no se trata de esa novata, después veremos si de verdad puedes llegar más lejos o si hasta este punto es tu límite.

El tiempo transcurrió y Sora concluyo su entrenamiento. En ese momento Evgeny se aproximó a ella y le dijo.

—Durante las siguientes dos horas harás lo mismo, pero esta vez no será en el trampolín, sino en el piso. Despójate de tu equipo especial y comienza a saltar lo más alto que puedas para que comiences a ejecutar tus evoluciones.

Todos voltearon sorpresivamente, pues una cosa era girar impulsada por el trampolín o incluso apoyada por tu pareja de escena o por los trapecios, pero hacer tantos mortales impulsándose desde el suelo; eso de verdad parecía una locura. Pocos creyeron que se pudiese lograr algo así a pesar de ser Sora, quien lo hiciera no lo creían, pues para hacerlo tendría que brincar muy alto y sin la ayuda de nadie, ni de ningún aparato.

Sora inicio sus movimientos ante la incredulidad de los ahí presentes. Ella comenzó a saltar poco a poco y de forma inverosímil dio saltos bastante elevados con tal facilidad que dejo callados por largo rato a sus compañeros y amigos.

Fue entonces que comenzó a ejecutar sus mortales consecutivos cayendo bien plantada en el suelo sin lastimarse los tobillos o rodillas, provocando en los presentes un sonoro ¡oh! al unisonó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nueva York.**

—Nadia, descansa por un momento. Eres demasiado exigente contigo misma —dijo Cathy.

—No te preocupes, todo está bajo control.

La joven acróbata se encontraba entrenando en los trapecios de un gimnasio personal que Cathy le había acondicionado.

—Oye Nadia, ¿por qué no aceptas a alguien como pareja?

—Eso no es posible Cathy. Lamentablemente las parejas que podrían estar a mi altura no están disponibles. Alekséi está con Rosetta Passel, Maksim es pareja de Sora Naegino y, mi primo Evgeny Safoskin ya se ha retirado de los escenarios. Ellos tres podrían haber sido perfectos para mí e incluso Yuri Killian, pero él también ya está ocupado y al borde del retiro, por lo tanto no hay quien pueda ser mi pareja.

— ¿Estás segura de eso?

—Bueno, si hay alguien que podría ser mi acompañante, sin embargo, es una persona tan complicada como lo soy yo misma y por esa razón no me he decidido a llamarle. Pero créeme, si Sora Naegino y mi primo Evgeny hacen lo que pienso, veremos tanto a ella como a su pareja Maksim Litvochenko en el próximo festival que se llevara a cabo en la ciudad de Nueva York. Si de verdad a ambos les pego en el orgullo lo que hice con su técnica, comenzara la verdadera y divertida competencia y de ser así, de verdad necesitare de una pareja y no dudare en llamarlo.

—Sólo tú sabes lo que haces Nadia, yo te apoyare en todo lo posible, pero conociéndote tú planeas algo fuera de lo normal y no deseo perdérmelo.

—Cathy, me conoces de sobra y sabes que nunca actuó sin razón alguna. Mi idea es ser la mejor del mundo; la mejor sin dejar una sola duda, derrotando a la elite de la acrobacia y sé que venciendo a Sora Naegino lograre llegar a la cima, a mi propia meta individual, porque después de Sora ya no hay nadie más que se le compare y al derrotar tanto a ella como a su maestro Evgeny lograre demostrarle al mundo que no hay mejor acróbata que yo.

— ¿Y después de que lo logres qué?

—Después de eso continuare entrenando duramente para mantenerme en la cima y evitar que ella o alguien más me destrone. Sabes que soy una competidora por naturaleza, para mí no existe más nada que la victoria, no hay otra palabra en mi diccionario. Debo ser siempre la mejor, estar en lo más alto porque así lo dicta la historia de la familia Safoskin Ruslanov. Yo al igual que mi primo Evgeny, debo ser la mejor hasta el momento de que yo misma diga adiós, tal y como lo hizo mi primo quien fue el mejor hasta que él mismo se retiró. Pero antes de eso nadie lo bajo del trono que se ganó a base de esfuerzo y talento y yo haré lo mismo. Esa es mi meta, seguir creciendo y siendo la mejor. Sora es mayor que yo y es alguien que me ha servido de ejemplo, pero sé que soy mejor que ella y la derrotare una y otra vez para demostrarle al mundo y a mí misma que no existe mejor acróbata en este planeta que yo, Nadia Ruslanova Safoskina.

—Si tanto deseas derrotarla, ¿por qué cometiste tantos fallos en ese concurso de novatos? ¿Realmente crees que con eso que demostraste ya derrotaste a Sora?

El rostro de Nadia cambio de semblante tras las palabras de Cathy.

—Yo ejecute las ruinas de Atenas sola y cometí esos fallos para humillar a la técnica de Sora ¿Acaso eso no fue evidente?

—Nadia, de verdad eres muy talentosa, pero también eres demasiado subjetiva y nada autocritica. Tu talento te hace no darte cuenta de las cosas. Créeme, si de verdad deseas ser la mejor, superar a Sora y vencerla, tienes que mejorar mucho. Estoy segura que tanto tu primo como Sora se dieron cuenta de que si bien ejecutaste las ruinas de Atenas y te burlaste de ellos fue una actuación mediocre, muy a tus posibilidades, las cuales se basaron únicamente en dar espectáculo y asombrar a los jueces y televidentes con giros mágicos, pero con una falta de precisión y una evidente limitación artística que los verdaderamente profesionales notamos de inmediato. Tu ejecución fue buena, pero no pasa de sólo asombrar y nada más.

—Yo estoy segura que Sora se sorprendió, de eso no me cabe duda—dijo Nadia.

—En efecto, seguramente se sorprendió y se sintió presionada, pero no porque la hayas superado, sino porque puedes llegar a superarla y eso seguramente la hizo poner los pies en la tierra y darse cuenta de que si se descuida, tarde o temprano alguien puede destronarla. Créeme, para un prodigio como lo es Sora, eso es algo imperdonable. Ella seguramente observo cada una de tus fallas pero a diferencia tuya estoy segura que Sora si supo ser objetiva y autocritica, comprendiendo que no podía dormirse en sus laureles sintiéndose superior.

Tú no te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, Nadia. Retar a un prodigio de la forma en la que lo hiciste solo ocasionara que ella incremente su nivel porque ya no es como antes, ahora que Sora toco la cima del éxito al probar las mieles del triunfo al ser la mejor de todo el mundo no dejara que de buenas a primeras le quiten lo que por tantos, tantos años le ha costado ganar. Tú has encendido esa llama que ella posee y al hacerlo provocaste que esa chica explote sus capacidades a un nivel que ni yo misma puedo imaginar y te lo digo porque conozco la capacidad sin precedentes que ella tiene, la he dirigido y sé de lo que es capaz cuando se propone una meta. Te repito, con tu acto te has ganado a la más dura rival que jamás has tenido en tu corta vida, y si de verdad deseas ser la mejor debes dejarte de niñerías y enfocarte al máximo dejando esas mediocres actuaciones para las personas carentes de talento, pues tú no eres de ese tipo de gente; a ti talento te sobra, úsalo bien y lograras tus metas. Pide ayuda, que el pedirla no te hace más débil, al contrario ganas mucho, no olvides mis palabras Nadia.

El rostro de la joven brillo al escuchar las palabras de Cathy, sin duda esa jovencita poseía un espíritu de competencia que muy pocos poseen y en lugar de asustarse tras las palabras de su amiga, se sintió motivada y no dudo en hacer lo que la afamada directora le dijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escenario Kaleido.**

—Por hoy terminas tu entrenamiento— hablo Evgeny—. Ya han pasado varias horas, así que es momento de ir a relajación muscular, mañana continuaremos.

—De acuerdo Evgeny —dijo Sora quien estaba bañada en sudor tras el arduo entrenamiento—. Esa jovencita tiene demasiado talento, a pesar de haber ejecutado las ruinas de Atenas, de un modo bastante deficiente, logro imitar la técnica. Eso me recordó hace varios años cuando Layla me reto a ejecutar el Fénix Dorado y de no hacerlo me iría de Kaleido. La verdad fue muy deficiente mi fénix, sin embargo, logre hacer una imitación, por barata que haya sido lo conseguí y el resto de la historia ya la conocemos. Por esa razón no puedo permitir que pase lo mismo, yo después de aceptar que el competir es una forma correcta de ganarse un lugar en este ambiente, no puedo dejarme ganar por una novata. Si ha de llegarse su momento de gloria no será a expensas mías, pues me ha costado sangre, sudor, y lágrimas llegar hasta donde estoy, como para dejarme alcanzar tan fácilmente por una joven novata. Si desea ganarme que le cueste y que sea genuina, original y no una copia al vapor de alguien más.

Los ahí presentes escucharon cada una de las palabras de Sora y continuaron entrenando sin decir nada.

— _Cuanto has cambiado, de verdad has evolucionado y lo sigues haciendo, dejando a esa niña temerosa de las competencias atrás convirtiéndote en una competidora completa y absoluta. Las cosas cambian y en tu caso ha sido para bien—_ Pensó Layla.

Sora se retiró dirigiéndose al hogar de Layla donde continuaba hospedándose. Layla por su parte fue con Yuri a tomar un café. En ese momento ella recibió una llamada desde Nueva York.

—Cathy, que gusto saludarte—dijo Layla—. Hace ya tiempo que no nos vemos, aunque pronto estaré contigo de nueva cuenta, pues mi estancia en Kaleido está por concluir.

—Sabes que en Broadway se te espera con los brazos abiertos para cuando gustes volver y será bueno que vengas en cuanto termines de presentar la obra de verano, pues conmigo tengo a una persona que te agradara, tiene mucho potencial y me gustaría que la vieras en persona, pero eso será hasta que termines tus presentaciones en el escenario Kaleido. El mejor momento para eso será en el festival de acróbatas que se llevara a cabo en esta ciudad dentro de cuatro meses. Creo que te llevaras una grata sorpresa.

Layla sonrió imaginando lo que su amiga intentaba decirle y tras platicar un breve momento ambas colgaron.

—Por la sonrisa de tu rostro creo que Cathy te tiene algo preparado, ¿verdad? —pregunto Yuri.

—En efecto Yuri, y en cuanto termine la obra de Kaleido iré a Nueva York para averiguar más de este asunto, aunque tengo mis sospechas, pero hasta no verlo no estaré segura. Una cosa si te digo, la época en la que estábamos acostumbrados únicamente a las obras de los escenarios está por terminar y una nueva era llegara, una era en la cual las obras estarán en segundo plano y la competencia por ser el mejor acróbata tomara mayor importancia. Eso es algo que a mí no me tocara vivir ya como participante, sin embargo, sé que puedo estar presente de otro modo, pues es algo que no deseo ni debo perderme.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sora se encontraba en la residencia Hamilton, ella estaba hablando por teléfono con Gabrielle.

—Como lo escuchaste, infórmale a Manami que deseo una residencia con esas características, que este bastante amplia y si tiene un enorme gimnasio será mucho mejor para mí. En cuanto me tengan noticias llámame por favor, es urgente conseguir una residencia con todo eso que te he dicho.

Sora colgó y comenzó a ejercitarse. Fiel a su costumbre, ella no dejaría de entrenar, aunque se lo ordenaran y asi lo hizo; continuo su arduo entrenamiento privado. En ese instante, Maksim llego a la residencia Hamilton, evidentemente él no dejaría a Sora, sola por nada del mundo.

—Esa jovencita puede llegar a superarte ¿verdad querida Sora?

—Así es Maksim, pero sólo si yo me duermo en mis laureles y me dejo llevar por la corriente, sin embargo, si yo continúo en pie de guerra no le será tan fácil su llegada a la cima. No es así de fácil como ella se lo imagina. Con todo y eso mi mayor preocupación en ese aspecto no es Nadia; no, hay alguien más, alguien que por fin se ha encontrado a sí misma y ella por ahora es el mayor reto que vendrá a mi vida en esta nueva era.

— ¿Acaso te refieres ah?

—Exacto Maksim, a ella. Mi preocupación y mi rostro duro al llegar al gimnasio de Kaleido, no fue por la joven y novata Nadia Ruslanova. Mi tensión se dio tras recibir una llamada llena de seguridad y apoyo sincero de ella y eso me indico que ya está en camino de poder destronarme si me descuido por un instante, y a causa de eso es que siento una gran emoción pues un nuevo reto a llegado a mi vida y lograre salir adelante y ganar, siempre ganar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro de un enorme gimnasio perfectamente acondicionado se escuchaban gritos, era evidente que había personas entrenando.

— ¡Bien hecho Rosetta!, vas muy bien en tus nuevas evoluciones, tu determinación es admirable y tu rostro está lleno de vida. Eso era lo que deseábamos de ti.

Elena se encontraba entrenando a la joven Rosetta junto con Alekséi.

—Que interesante movimiento se te ha ocurrido—dijo Alekséi dirigiéndose a su pareja de escena—. Por lo visto tus palabras llegaron a donde debían y ahora Sora estará menos confiada y será una rival aún más impresionante que antes; no solo por ti, sino por la llegada de esa otra novata quien a pesar de estar varios escalones debajo de ella, en cualquier momento puede ascender y desbancarla y no solo a Sora, también a ti. Es por eso que debes esforzarte al máximo y sacar todo tu potencial sin contenerte en nada. Tu primera prueba será dentro de cuatro meses en el festival de Nueva York, en donde seguramente tanto Sora como Nadia estarán presentes.

Una nueva batalla había dado inicio entre tres acróbatas con distintos estilos. Una ya consagrada y reconocida como la mejor acróbata del mundo como lo era Sora Naegino, otra novata con un potencial indudable y en pleno crecimiento como lo era Rosetta Passel y entre ellas apareció una nueva contrincante con una inmadurez notable, pero con un talento natural y una evidente evolución futura.

El presente y el futuro están por reunirse en un mismo lugar y seguramente será un espectáculo sin precedentes. El inicio de una nueva era está por venir.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Hola a todas mis lectoras, ya estoy de regreso con este capítulo esperando sea de su agrado.**

 **Así pues, agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes queridas lectoras por sus palabras que me siguen inspirando día con día.**


	19. El fantástico final de una época dorada

**Capítulo 19**

 **El fantástico final de una época dorada**

Los días transcurrieron y el momento del estreno de Antarsia había llegado.

Como era de esperarse todas las localidades estaban agotadas, no había acceso para nadie más. Era evidente que ni una sola alma deseaba perderse la actuación de Sora Naegino en su regreso a Kaleido. Todos deseaban ver de nuevo a la mejor acróbata del planeta tierra y sobre todo deseaban observar el portentoso "Fénix Imperial Ruinas de Atenas".

En back stage todos estaban listos para dar un gran espectáculo, sus ropajes al estilo griego eran de verdad hermosos, pero los de Sora, Layla y Rosetta sobresalían sobre los demás. En verdad parecían unas diosas griegas.

—Sora, luces muy bien —hablo Rosetta.

—Gracias, tú también te ves esplendida al igual que Layla.

—Hagamos una gran presentación, chicas —dijo Layla—. Esta será mi última obra dentro del escenario Kaleido y deseo dejar la mejor de las impresiones.

—Asi será Layla —hablo Sora—. Te despedirás por la puerta grande y como te lo mereces, como siempre debió ser y no tras una lesión.

Todo el elenco se reunió para desearse suerte. Kalos sólo observaba a la distancia y con gran orgullo a todos esos artistas de clase mundial reunidos en su escenario; algo que siempre había imaginado, pero que nunca creyó lograr.

—Reacciona Kalos, no es un sueño, de verdad lograste tu mayor meta, tener a lo mejor del mundo en tu escenario. Aunque sea por un breve tiempo, pero tu sueño se ha cumplido—dijo Sarah.

—Tonterías —respondió Kalos fiel a su estilo con lo cual daba a entender que se sentía satisfecho.

—Llego la hora, el primer grupo ingresara en este momento para la obertura—ordeno Mia, quien se encontraba en lo más alto del escenario dirigiendo a su elenco.

El elenco de acróbatas secundarios entro a escena. El público los recibió con un sonoro aplauso. Las luces se apagaron y solo los efectos especiales iluminaban el escenario. Cada acróbata cumplió su rol, haciendo de ese momento un verdadero viaje por la Grecia clásica.

—Encienda las luces rojas, para hacer lucir más a los actores de piso—ordeno Mia.

Evgeny y Svetlana en ese momento dejaron toda, absolutamente toda la dirección de la obra en manos de Mia Guillem. Ellos únicamente se enfocaron en sus acróbatas: Sora, Maksim, Layla y Yuri.

—¡¿En dónde demonios se metió Sora?! —Exclamo Evgeny.

— ¡Rápido!, que alguien me diga como la vieron vestida antes de que desapareciera —agrego Svetlana.

—Ella fue al tocador, dijo que tenía ganas de ir al baño —respondió Ken—. Y su vestimenta era la normal la que utilizara en la obra, me sorprende que lo preguntes Svetlana, tú misma la miraste, pero no comprendo, ¿qué importancia tiene la ropa que utilice?

—Ya lo sé Ken, pero tenía una leve esperanza de que a falta de bastante tiempo para iniciar su acto, ella vistiera de otro modo, sin embargo, creo que no será asi y quienes la conocemos de sobra sabemos que en su caso la ropa que use si es de real importancia, tal parece que ella no…

Layla volteo mirando a Svetlana, ella comprendió de inmediato de lo que hablaba su entrenadora y de la misma forma tenía esa esperanza de verla vestida de otro modo para que su despedida valiera la pena. Sin embargo, al verla minutos antes ya con su ropa de gala, Layla sabía que no había nada que hacer y se entristeció de cierto modo.

En las gradas se encontraba Cathy Taymor, acompañada obviamente de la joven Nadia Ruslanova.

—Cathy, estoy aburrida, no veo que sentido tenga estar en este lugar, Sora Naegino no mostrara algo diferente a lo que ya vimos en Paris. Yo debería estar entrenando para mi presentación dentro del festival de Nueva York.

—No seas desesperada, tus padres me dijeron que te cuidara bien, además yo deseaba venir a Kaleido, ya hace bastante tiempo que no visito a mi amiga Layla y a sus amigos. Además de todo, tengo entendido por voz de Layla, que esta será su última presentación como figura de Kaleido.

Nadia sonrió levemente y se cruzo de brazos en señal de aburrimiento. Era de verdad una jovencita con poca madurez, aunque tenía un notable talento y eso nadie se lo podía negar.

Minutos más tarde todo el elenco de Kaleido volteo hacia donde se encontraba la puerta de los camerinos, en ese momento vieron salir a Sora, quien venía a paso lento y con rostro serio.

— ¡Quien te crees que eres Naegino! —exclamo Evgeny.

—Calma Evgeny, ya estoy de regreso, sólo fui a prepararme.

Sora regreso portando un bonito pants en color blanco con vivos y adornos rojos el cual tenía escrito en su espalda el nombre del escenario Kaleido. También traía en su cuello unos audífonos los cuales se coloco después de hablar con su director. Sus compañeros al mirarla recordaron lo sucedido en Francia y sobre todo Layla, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su amiga no la dejaría sola en un momento tan importante para ella.

—Sora, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunto Ken, a quien de inmediato Yuri detuvo para que no interfiriera en el ritual de la súper estrella.

—Hoy somos compañeras, Sora, y de verdad me da mucho gusto ver que tomaras en serio esta presentación —pensó Rosetta.

Gabrielle como de costumbre estaba al lado de Sora, a la cual le llevo una silla para que se sentara a relajarse antes de su actuación. Sora asi lo hizo, tomo asiento, colocando sus audífonos sin escuchar absolutamente nada. Mia daba órdenes precisas y la obra transcurría de forma perfecta, el público estaba de verdad encantado y eso que apenas estaban los acróbatas secundarios, pero como la obra era perfecta, cada detalle presentado era en verdad un deleite para los presentes.

—Den aviso a Ken, Anna, Marion, Ludmila y Vladimir de que ya es su turno de entrar en escena —ordeno Mia.

Los aludidos tomaron sus posiciones para entrar a escena. Sora continuaba dentro de su propio mundo sin poder escuchar los estruendosos aplausos, y gritos del público.

Y por fin llego el momento de las estrellas mencionadas. Todo el respetable comenzó a gritar de emoción al ver tan bellas evoluciones de cada uno de los acróbatas. El mito y batallas griegas habían renacido en Kaleido, los efectos especiales y las evoluciones efectuadas de verdad eran una maravilla sin precedentes y el público ahí presente lo agradecía con aplausos y gritos.

—Llamen a Leon y a May, ya es su turno —dijo Mia.

Leon y May ingresaron a escena demostrando gran calidad en sus evoluciones, sobre todo el de origen francés, del cual ya era conocida su tremenda calidad. May por más que intentaba no podía dar alcance a la grandeza de Leon, pero esa falta de calidad, ella la sabia cubrir bien gracias a sus giros espectaculares.

— ¡Cathy, Cathy! Lo he decidido, tenía mis dudas, pero al verlo he tomado una decisión—exclamo Nadia.

—Sabía que era una buena idea traerte a este espectáculo.

Leon y May continuaron su presentación, la verdad era un buen acto, pero a causa de la falta de capacidad artística en May, fue el más deslucido hasta el momento, no fue algo que penetrara en los corazones de los asistentes y eso se noto en las miradas de May y su pareja.

Sora continuaba sin inmutarse, como si nada importara y eso llego a desesperar un poco a Ken, y a otros miembros secundarios de Kaleido, pero sobre todo a May Wong, quien ya de por si estaba molesta por su mala actuación y al ver a Sora tan despreocupada sintió como si estuviese burlándose de ella.

— ¡Sora! ¡Deja de ser una creída y respeta nuestro acto, nuestra obra! —Exclamo May, bastante molesta.

Evgeny y Svetlana quienes estaban sentados, se miraron fijamente, y se pusieron de pie tras los gritos de May.

Sora aun con los audífonos puestos, levanto la cara y miro a May, con un rostro tranquilo y sonriente. Ella se puso de pie, se despojo de sus audífonos y le sonrió nuevamente para después retirarse a calentar.

— ¡Eres una completa imbécil!, no te burles de mí, no me ignores—dijo May.

Sora volteo y le dijo:

—No tienes derecho a arruinar la despedida de Layla, y no me refiero a esta escena; me refiero a tu patética actuación, a tu falta de profesionalismo. Es increíble que a pesar de los años que han pasado todavia continúes con esa actitud y, sobre todo con tan notable falta de carisma y ganas de hacer las cosas de la mejor forma posible.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto molesta.

—De eso precisamente, de tus distracciones. Tal parece que no te diste cuenta que estuviste a nada de perder la vida. De no haber sido por la oportuna actuación de Leon, quien se encargó de componer tu ejecución y alcanzo a sujetarte sin que el público notara que estuviste a nada de caer y destrozarte el cráneo; de no haber sido por eso, ahora estaríamos viviendo una tragedia en lugar de una fiesta de despedida. May, tú piensas que yo los hago menos, seguramente Ken e incluso varios miembros del elenco de Kaleido están pensando lo mismo, y no los culpo, es verdad que no soy la misma de antes, voy evolucionando conforme los años transcurren. Para bien o para mal, pero esto es algo que debe ocurrir y asi no quedarnos estancados en eso que tú has hecho hoy. Yo, como ya te dije, para bien o para mal voy avanzando y por ende mi forma de ser nunca más será la misa. Si bien guardo dentro de mí esa esencia genuina que me hace ser Sora Naegino, yo no puedo volver al punto del comienzo. ¿Por qué no puedo?, por la simple razón de nunca haberme alejado de ese punto, siempre debemos tener esa base como parámetro, pero sabiéndolo complementar con nuestro progreso y no sólo regresando y estancándonos en ese punto de partida donde éramos unos novatos.

May, no se trata de ser siempre niños o siempre adultos, sino de saber sobrellevar cada etapa de nuestra vida y ajustarla conforme nos lo van pidiendo el tiempo, eso es algo que tú no has sabido hacer; que no has querido hacer, pensando que con tus súper acrobacias y soberbia es más que suficiente y ahora al ver tu actuación me doy cuenta de eso, que te has estancado por tu propio gusto y arrogancia.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que viste su actuación?, si todo el tiempo te la has pasado sentada con tus audífonos—intervino Ken.

—Ken, ese acto que efectuaron May y Leon me lo sé de memoria, recuerda que es una coreografía montada por Evgeny y Svetlana. Esas evoluciones las he efectuado una y otra vez en entrenamientos y en muchas obras. Son evoluciones básicas, pero con una dificultad notable. También en cada entrenamiento previo a este estreno mire su acto y en todos ocurría lo mismo, May se equivocaba en la misma parte; la parte más compleja de sus evoluciones. Era claro que el propio Leon lo noto, pero al estar la red de protección del gimnasio lo dejo pasar, seguramente pensando que May se daría cuenta y lo ajustaría, algo que evidentemente no ocurrió. Evgeny y Svetlana lo notaron, pero no dijeron absolutamente nada para observar a Mia y ver si ella hacía o decía algo, cosa que tampoco ocurrió y es lamentable. De verdad es una pena ver que ahora tras el retiro definitivo de Layla, este, mi querido escenario Kaleido puede quedar en manos de novatos y faltos de carácter. A menos que alguien ya esté listo para evitar eso.

Sora volteo hacia donde Rosetta, Alekséi y Elena se encontraban. Ellos ya iban rumbo a la pista pues era momento de su acto. En ese instante Sora fijo su mirada en aquella tercia, dejando ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios y de inmediato se dirigió a la zona principal del back stage para ver a detalle la actuación de esos tres acróbatas.

Por su parte, Ken, May y los demás miembros de Kaleido quedaron asombrados al escuchar las palabras tan firmes y ciertas por parte de Sora, aceptándolas y disculpándose por su falta de profesionalismo. Su asombro fue mayor sobre todo porque Sora describió a detalle cada una de las fallas de May sin siquiera haber visto la obra en ese momento, sino que con base a los ensayos descifro cada uno de los errores que Wong cometería en su actuación. Todo eso la hizo reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho esa noche.

—Mediten mucho cada una de las palabras que Sora ha dicho, háganlo si no desean que Kaleido desaparezca o decaiga de la elite mundial—hablo Layla mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

Mientras tanto en la pista, la tercia de Rosetta, Alekséi y Elena estaba lista para hacer su acto y todo dio inicio con una magnifica entrada por parte de Elena.

Ella hizo múltiples giros a nivel de piso que dejaron cautivado desde el inicio al respetable. Por su parte, Alekséi tomo uno de los trampolines y comenzó sus evoluciones magistrales sin margen de error, giros mortales uno tras otro le acompañaban por lo que la gente no dejo de aplaudir.

—Estoy ansiosa por ver de qué trata esa técnica misteriosa que tienen preparada —dijo Sora.

—Lo único que sé es su nombre —intervino Maksim—. "La gloria del Olimpo" es su nombre, pero de ahí en fuera no sé nada más.

Elena y Alekséi continuaban sus asombrosas evoluciones. En ese momento Mia ordeno apagar las luces y sólo encender unas en color purpura que iluminaban la parte alta de la pista en donde estaba un palacio el cual simbolizaba ser la morada de los dioses supremos del Olimpo. De la nada apareció Rosetta quien lo hizo efectuando una bellísima danza aérea impulsada por los trampolines. Dicha danza era perfecta, no tenia margen de error, arte clásico en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sus giros simulaban a una bella ninfa griega a su vez que personificaba a Nike, lo cual dejó perplejos a los asistentes.

—Sora ¿Te has dado cuenta como ella esta flotando? ¿Cómo literariamente está sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo en los aires como si se tratara de un hada? —pregunto Layla.

Sora miraba fijamente a Rosetta, y no respondió la pregunta de su amiga, sus ojos brillaban al ver el esplendor de la pequeña y joven de origen belga.

Rosetta Passel continuaba su presentación, su acto era increíble, era una danza, más que acrobacia. En ese momento Alekséi dio un gran salto, al igual que Elena. Zeus y Era, estaban teniendo una ardua batalla para obtener el poder de esa jovencita, para tener sus favores y dones, al menos eso daba a ver la trama del acto. La batalla era literal, ellos habían creado una verdadera guerra entre deidades y el espectáculo era tal que la gente no podía ni parpadear. Tras todo eso, Rosetta tomo el trapecio principal y comenzó una serie de evoluciones con múltiples giros mezclados con danza, simulando estar peleando por no ser capturada por ese par de dioses ambiciosos y sedientos de poder.

Para todos era impresionante el ver como Rosetta mantenía su cuerpo por los aires sin la necesidad de cables de tensión, sino por su propia habilidad y gracias a eso, sus evoluciones eran más largas, pues su diminuto cuerpo era de gran ayuda para ella. Siempre que estaba por perder impulso se tomaba del trapecio y con la ayuda de su pareja salía impulsada hacia los aires con gran fuerza para volverse a mantener suspendida por un largo tiempo, dándole oportunidad de ejecutar una cantidad innumerable de mortales y giros extendidos además de seguir danzando sin la necesidad de apoyo más que el de sus habilidades corporales. Sus giros eran de un nivel muy alto.

— ¿Quién es ella, Cathy? —pregunto Nadia.

La aludida no respondió al instante, por el shock que estaba viviendo.

— ¿Quién es ella? —insistió Nadia.

—Perdón Nadia, su nombre es Rosetta Passel, campeona mundial vigente en diábolos y creo que la nueva estrella de Kaleido.

— ¡No puede ser!, ella no estaba en mis videos, ¿de dónde salió?

—Nadia, tal parece que en el festival de Moscú te enfocaste demasiado en Sora y pasaste por alto a los demás integrantes. Rosetta en ese entonces era una acróbata secundaria de Kaleido, yo la dirigí y no tenia esta capacidad, si bien note en ella un gran talento, en ese momento no lo tenía tan notablemente desarrollado como ahora. Si deseas ser la mejor del mundo, debes olvidarte de individualidades y conseguir una pareja en el trapecio lo antes posible.

Se acercaba el final del acto, de verdad había sido una obra de arte toda esa escenificación.

Rosetta había lucido como una verdadera diosa del escenario y fue entonces que llego el final de su acto con una bella combinación aérea de aquella tercia que dejo maravillados a todos los espectadores.

El público y en general todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron un largo rato tras lo expuesto por Rosetta y sus compañeros. Al salir de la pista ingreso otro grupo de actores secundarios mientras daban tiempo para que comenzara el acto principal de la obra.

En back stage todos sus compañeros les dieron un sonoro y merecido aplauso.

— ¡Rosetta, que grandiosa presentación han dado! y tú eres asombrosamente buena —dijo una sonriente Sora.

—Gracias Sora, nos vemos en Nueva York para tener nuestra verdadera batalla —respondió Rosetta mirándola fijamente.

—Asi será querida amiga, asi será —profirió Sora.

—Sora, todo ha sido magnifico y ahora es nuestro turno. El momento de verdadera nostalgia está por llegar, si bien mi destino en los escenarios no termina del todo, al menos en Kaleido si es el fin de mi vida como acróbata. Gracias por todo lo que hemos pasado juntas en este bello lugar, gracias por haberme dado los mejores momentos de mi vida como acróbata, por estar siempre a mi lado en los acontecimientos más importantes de mi vida artística; por darme tu apoyo y por ser mi mejor amiga. Sora Naegino, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y sobre todo, muchas gracias por todo, mi amado escenario Kaleido, nunca te olvidare, nunca en lo que me queda de vida.

Tras esas palabras, Sora le dio un fuerte abrazo a Layla, todos los que en back setage se encontraban, dieron un fuerte aplauso a Layla Hamilton, quien a su vez entrego a Rosetta una hermosa rosa roja en señal de que la estafeta como estrella de Kaleido ahora era suya y de nadie más, reconociéndola como la nueva y legitima estrella de ese hermoso escenario que tantas alegrías le había dado a lo largo de su vida.

Tras todo ese acto lleno de sinceridad, tanto Layla como Sora se tomaron de la mano y corrieron rumbo a la pista en lo que sería la última actuación de Layla Hamilton en el escenario Kaleido. Todos aplaudieron al unisonó al verlas salir. Ambas entraron acompañadas de un hermoso fondo musical, era una canción que las había marcado como amigas, canción cuyo nombre era Tatto Kiss. Ambas se miraron y al escuchar dicha canción no aguantaron y al momento de levantar sus manos para saludar al público que tanto les había dado, soltaron unas lagrimas de la emoción y nostalgia al recordar todo lo que habían vivido, hicieron una hermosa reverencia al público y al escenario. En ese momento ellas comenzaron su hermoso acto. Layla y Yuri iniciaron sus hermosas evoluciones, ellos ya no pudieron interpretar algo superior a lo hecho por Rosetta, sin embargo, fue algo digno de admirarse. Su despedida fue sublime con aquel hermoso Fénix Imperial Templo del Sol. El respetable agradeció el esfuerzo de aquella noble y veterana pareja, los cuales terminaron su acto al tiempo que Sora y Maksim iniciaban el suyo mostrando su tremenda calidad, la cual como de costumbre opacaba a los anteriores. La gente estallaba en júbilo al verlos actuar. Antarsia estaba siendo un verdadero éxito y la batalla griega estaba llegando a su fin, pues la Consumación Cósmica de Sora, había llegado a Kaleido. Todas las personas se asombraron al ver en persona tan formidable técnica. Sora hizo toda la evolución en su totalidad, y las personas no lo creían. Tras eso, Layla, regreso a escena para ejecutar junto a su amiga la parte final del Fénix Imperial. Ella y Sora se columpiaron a gran velocidad y ya estando bien impulsadas se soltaron para ejecutar una tremenda cantidad de evoluciones que nadie esperaba, para que al final ambas cayeran sobre la cuerda floja sin problemas y se abrazaran mirando al monte Olimpo que había sido bien recreado por Jean. Ellas lo miraban como meta final dando a ver con eso la despedida absoluta de Layla Hamilton, quien por fin había encontrado su propio Olimpo. Las luces de la pista se apagaron por completo mientras la canción del inicio volvía a sonar.

El público no dejaba de aplaudir, lo mismo que todo el elenco de Kaleido, quienes tras encenderse unas luces doradas ingresaron a la pista uno tras otro haciendo reverencia ante el público. A ellos se les notaban lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a cada uno de los integrantes del afamado Escenario Kaleido, ingresar a la pista para agradecerle a Layla toda su entrega por tantos años. Tras esto de nueva cuenta apagaron las luces, las encendieron y ya sólo estaban Layla y Sora tomadas de la mano, en ese momento ambas se soltaron y de nueva cuenta se dio la orden de apagar las luces para no volver a ser encendidas y así dar a ver que por fin Layla Hamilton se había retirado en la cúspide como lo merecia alguien de su talla.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron varios días, Layla ya estaba en el retiro, lo mismo Yuri, quien ahora si definitivamente se estaba dedicando únicamente a la producción. Layla se encontraba de regreso en Broadway junto a Cathy, quien le presento a Nadia. Sora y sus amigos continuaban presentando Antarsia con grande éxito. Llenos totales noche tras noche, en donde Sora y Rosetta acaparaban las miradas de todos los presentes. La popularidad de Kaleido había regresado como en años anteriores. Nadie deseaba perderse la actuación de Sora, sobre todo porque su temporada con Kaleido estaba por terminar. Paso el tiempo y la temporada de verano acabo. Tras eso, Antarsia dejo de presentarse, la nostalgia en todos se hizo presente. Kalos agradeció el apoyo incondicional de Sora y de sus amigos rusos, quienes ya con maletas en mano se despidieron de todos y cada uno de los miembros de Kaleido.

Sora miro a Rosetta, le estrecho la mano y se despidió de ella prometiéndole verse nuevamente en el próximo festival que se llevaría a cabo en Nueva York. Así fue como termino la carrera de Layla Hamilton en el escenario Kaleido y dio inicio la nueva era de Rosetta Passel, quien indudablemente tras lo demostrado estaba lista para llevar el peso de aquel emblemático escenario. Muchas aventuras nos esperan en los próximos capítulos de Kaleido Star: El Inicio de una Nueva Era.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Hola queridas lectoras, de verdad les agradezco sinceramente el apoyo que han dado a este fic. Al cual le tengo un enorme cariño por haber sido mi primera historia, digo primera porque va enlazada con La Verdadera Pasión del Escenario. Mencione la canción Tatto Kiss, que es la del opening que todos conocemos es de la segunda temporada. Lo interpreta según recuerdo:** _ **ROR/**_ S.


	20. Rumbo al Festival de México

**Capítulo 20**

 **Rumbo al festival de México**

Un año ha transcurrido desde el retiro definitivo de Layla Hamilton. Ahora ella estaba enfocada a su carrera como actriz en Nueva York y Los Ángeles California. En Kaleido, Rosetta era ahora la nueva estrella de dicho escenario junto con Alekséi, quienes en cada espectáculo daban lo mejor de su repertorio. Por su parte, Sora continuaba en Rusia; ella dejo todo el manejo de su herencia a su padre y a su amiga Manami, quienes continuaban apoyando a Kaleido monetariamente como socios mayoritarios. Leon y May dejaron de actuar juntos; ella continuaba en Kaleido ahora como pareja de Ken, mientras que Leon había renunciado al escenario tras ver que su rol ya no sería el principal, por lo cual no vio razón para continuar en ese lugar. Yuri y Kalos se encargaban de todas las producciones y el éxito del escenario era impresionante.

En ese lapso de tiempo se llevó a cabo el festival circense en New York, dentro del cual participaron: Sora, Rosetta y Nadia, quienes desde la despedida de Layla ya tenían claras sus metas a futuro: Una seguir siendo la reina del escenario y las dos jovencitas deseaban destronar a la zarina de los escenarios. Ese fue el apodo que el mundo circense empezó a usar para con Sora.

Todo indicaba que tras la perfecta actuación de Rosetta tiempo atrás en Kaleido, no tendría problemas en el festival, pero el resultado fue el mismo que en Paris, pues la zarina volvió a derrotarla tanto a ella como a Nadia. Fue un acto sin precedentes como de costumbre con Sora Naegino y su pareja Maksim Litvochenko. Ese fue un título más para las vitrinas de la hermosa zarina.

Rosetta no podía creer que todo su esfuerzo haya sido en vano; para ella el lograr lo que hizo en Kaleido era una meta enorme lo que la llevo a creer que nadie, ni la propia Sora, pudiesen superar. Pero con Sora nunca ha sido de ese modo, a ella deben dejarla definitivamente en la lona sin oportunidad de levantarse o de lo contrario no tendrá piedad con sus rivales, y eso le ocurrió a Rosetta y a la joven Nadia, quienes cayeron de forma brutal ante Naegino.

Tras haber pasado ese golpe tan duro para ellas, Rosetta se dispuso a continuar entrenando de forma intensa, día y noche, convirtiéndose Sora Naegino en una obsesión para ella, y gracias a eso, Kaleido tenía en su elenco a una acróbata impresionante, que día a día mejoraba a pasos agigantados con el apoyo de Elena, Alekséi, y la estupenda dirección de Mia Guillem, quien en ese transcurso de tiempo había evolucionado enormidades en su manera de dirigir y escribir guiones.

Todos se preparaban de la mejor forma para sus presentaciones, y en el caso de Rosetta más aun, pues en **cuatro meses vendría una competencia más dentro de un festival que se llevaría a cabo en la Ciudad de México,** el cual sería organizado por una compañía canadiense en conjunto con los dirigentes encargados de la cultura y arte en México. Es por esa razón que estaba entrenando al máximo, pues bien sabía que Sora y Nadia participarían en dicha competencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en Moscú-Rusia.

—Sora, ¿no te cansas de ganar en todas partes? —Hablo Ludmila.

—En lo absoluto amiga, hace años yo le tenía miedo a las competencias, pero ahora es diferente, las adoro, me gusta esa sensación de estar en lo más alto y de enfrentarme a los mejores, sino fuera de ese modo, todo sería aburrido.

—Pues te entiendo, pero ya tocaste lo más alto que puede haber para nosotros como acróbatas. Te ganaste el mote de "zarina", después de eso ya no hay más allá. Eres la reina de reinas y ni siquiera la virtuosa Rosetta Passel te hace sombra. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Continuar perfeccionando mis elementos, crear nuevas evoluciones, seguir en la cima hasta lograr mi meta principal, pero esa meta no puedo revelarla hasta que yo vea que puede lograrse.

—Pues sí que eres demasiado especial mí querida amiga, y gracias a todo eso y a nuestros directores: Svetlana y Evgeny, es que nuestro escenario está en la cúspide.

—Termino el descanso chicas, a continuar con sus rutinas—ordeno Svetlana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

San Petersburgo - Rusia.

Dentro de un enorme gimnasio perteneciente al escenario Pávlovsk, que vendría siendo la competencia de las estrellas de Moscú, se escuchaban gritos intensos de varias personas.

— ¡Nadia, Leon, necesito más potencia en sus saltos y giros! ¡No puede ser que con ese tipo de evoluciones quieran ir a México para competir contra Rosetta y contra Sora, la "zarina" de los escenarios! Necesito que me den algo que de verdad pueda considerar como efectivo.

Una mujer de cuerpo esbelto, y de unos cincuenta años de edad, estaba regañando tanto a Nadia como a Leon, quien por lo visto había aceptado la invitación de parte de los padres de Nadia para ser su pareja.

—Pero madre, no es tan fácil como piensas —respondió Nadia.

—Por esa actitud tuya, tan conformista y simple, es que no puedes explotar todo tu verdadero potencial—dijo la entrenadora, quien resulto ser madre de Nadia—. ¿Que necesitas para darte cuenta de que esto es en serio?, cada vez que Sora te vea no dudara en humillarte cuantas veces se le dé la gana y eso fue por tu "genial idea" de intentar humillarla con eso que hiciste con su técnica tiempo atrás. Esa es su intención, el humillarte a ti y a nuestro escenario haciéndolo parecer como insignificante, como si sólo en Moscú existiera talento verdadero y que nosotros la gente de San Petersburgo no servimos para esto.

—Nadia, tu madre tiene razón, yo no soy un acróbata que fácilmente acepte a una compañera, pero ellos me hablaron maravillas de ti y además de eso, yo mismo lo comprobé al verte en acción. Pero siempre te limitas por el simple hecho de saber la capacidad que posees y por eso todo lo tomas a la ligera, no te importan muchas cosas. Sólo vives imitando, no creando, eres únicamente una máquina que imita y que sabe hacerlo muy bien porque tienes una capacidad impresionante, pero eso no te llevara a nada, solo a ser la copia de la zarina como te llaman en este medio.

— ¡No me digan nada!, ustedes no son nadie para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer. Si me llaman copia de la zarina, no me interesa, yo solamente hago lo que me gusta, a mí y sólo a mí. Así que si no les agrada déjenme sola y yo conseguiré un mejor equipo para que se ajuste a mis exigencias y a mi talento.

La madre de Nadia no se contuvo y le soltó una tremenda bofetada a su hija, la cual cayó bruscamente en uno de los colchones de entrenamiento.

Leon observo como Nadia se retiraba sin decir nada, mientras la madre de ésta, se encontraba avergonzada por tan penoso espectáculo de parte de la caprichosa de su hija.

Al momento que Nadia salió del gimnasio un hombre de mediana edad observaba la situación para más tarde ingresar a dicho lugar y hablar directamente con Ekaterina.

—Señora Ekaterina, es un honor para mí el estar frente a usted. Mi nombre es Andréi Andréyevich, vengo de Moscú, pues tengo la orden directa de la señorita Naegino, la cual me pidió enfáticamente obtener el permiso de este gimnasio para que Nadia pase una temporada entrenando junto a la zarina.

Ekaterina y Leon quedaron sorprendidos ante semejante petición. Todo indicaba que Sora tenía algo en mente.

—Andréi, eso que me pide es bastante complicado, usted sabe la rivalidad que existe entre nuestros gimnasios y Nadia es nuestra carta fuerte.

—Señora, con el debido respeto, Nadia no puede ser su carta fuerte siendo tan indisciplinada. Esa jovencita necesita vivir en carne propia la dureza de los escenarios y tal parece que Sora desea apoyar a Nadia, para que poco a poco vaya entendiendo que debe enfocarse seriamente a esta profesión.

—Pero sigo sin entender porque razón Sora, siendo la rival directa de mi hija desea ayudarla.

—Ekaterina, sea honesta consigo misma. Usted sabe que Nadia no es una rival para Sora, de hecho hoy en día nadie lo es. Ella lo sabe; de ante mano sabe que no hay acróbata que la iguale y supongo que Sora, desea hacer lo mismo que en su momento hicieron con ella en este país. Por ende desea agradecerle a esta nación todo lo que han hecho por ella, y nada mejor que preparar el camino de una posible estrella. Al menos eso quiero pensar. Por ahora no le quito más su tiempo. Estaré un par de días en San Petersburgo, y antes de regresar a Moscú vendré para saber qué respuesta me tiene.

Aquel hombre se retiró mientras Leon y Ekaterina se miraban fijamente.

—Ekaterina, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Sora, al menos si deseas que tu hija madure y se convierta en una gran estrella.

—Lo sé Leon, pero a fin de cuentas ella es la que tiene la última palabra.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto intrigado el francés—. Yo pensé que ante todo, ustedes daban prioridad a lo más importante por sobre todas las cosas, y ahora resulta que dejaras a una niña caprichosa elegir. En este caso en mi opinión personal creo que debes ser dura y no dejarla elegir, ya has visto cuanto te ha hecho padecer por dejarla hacer su voluntad. Yo creo que debes enviarla a Moscú. Mientras eso pasa yo seguiré bajo tu entrenamiento hasta que ella regrese lista para el festival de México.

—Tienes razón. No sé las verdaderas razones de Sora para haber tomado esta decisión, pero lo aprovecharemos para seguir creciendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En Moscú, Sora continuaba con su entrenamiento, esta vez por separado, como acostumbraba a hacerlo después de trabajar con todo el elenco.

— ¡Vamos, vamos Sora! necesito quince giros continuos, vas muy bien—dijo Evgeny—. ¿Acaso no tienes límites?, llevas más de ocho horas de entrenamiento y parece como si no estuvieras cansada.

—Evgeny, el secreto para ser la número uno es combinar mi talento natural con un arduo entrenamiento y un estudio continuo de las novedades que van apareciendo. No puedo dormirme en mis laureles, de lo contrario no lograre cumplir mi nuevo sueño.

—Por algo eres la número uno del planeta. Recuerdo cuando llegaste a Rusia, con todas esas deficiencias notables, pero con un talento natural que era en verdad prodigioso. Fue por esa razón que yo puse mis ojos en ti y decidí enseñarte todo lo que sé.

—Fueron momentos muy difíciles para mí—respondió Sora—. Hubo días en los cuales pensé en huir, sobre todo cuando sentía que moriría bajo ese entrenamiento tan cercano a lo militar del cual en un principio creí que nada tenía que ver, pero que más tarde supe el porqué de todo eso.

 **Años atrás:**

Sora se encontraba en una lejana tierra cubierta de nieve. Dicho lugar era nada menos que Siberia oriental. Ella estaba preparándose para el Festival Internacional Circense Por Equipos, el cual se llevaría a cabo en Moscú. Sora estaba siendo entrenada por Evgeny Safoskin, quien deseaba que ella perfeccionara el Ángel Imperial. El clima era muy duro, helado y agresivo como pocos, y Sora se encontraba trabajando arduamente para obtener una resistencia sin precedentes.

— ¡Rápido Naegino! vas demasiado lento con ese entrenamiento, necesito más velocidad y fuerza.

Sora se encontraba corriendo sobre la nieve; nieve que era en verdad pesada. Sus pies se hundían, pues a cuestas llevaba puesto su chaleco y equipo especial con excesivo sobrepeso. Aunado a eso, Evgeny le había colocado un madero de forma horizontal para que tuviera mayor peso.

Sora estaba extenuada, su rostro congelado mostraba señas de cansancio y frustración notables. Ya llevaban más de tres horas corriendo o mejor dicho intentando correr en ese sitio tan tremendamente complejo. En la ropa de Sora se alcanzaba a percibir que había vomitado ya varias veces a causa del ejercicio, y a pesar del fuerte viento congelado se miraba en los ojos de ella, lágrimas a causa del terrible dolor que sentía.

— ¡No llores Naegino! ¡Deja de lloriquear que de nada te servirá! Tú aceptaste venir a este lugar, yo te lo advertí, te dije que sería una horrible pesadilla para ti. Si en verdad deseas realizar el Ángel Imperial, no te será suficiente con las clases normales, pues en esta técnica se necesita mucha resistencia y una fortaleza de piernas inimaginable. Todavía te falta una hora más, pero ahora subirás esa pendiente, brincando con todo ese peso encima y lo harás haciendo sentadillas.

Sora abrió sus ojos enormemente al escuchar esas palabras, pero no objeto y comenzó a hacerlo. El frío cada vez era mayor y el viento le hacía más difícil las cosas a Sora, pero ella fiel a su costumbre no bajaba los brazos.

— ¡Señorita Layla! —pensó Sora, sollozando—. Esto es muy difícil para mí. Jamás pensé que sería tan terrible.

— ¡No pienses en nada! ¡No te distraigas con esos pensamientos banales que en este momento no sirven de nada!

— ¿Cómo es posible que sepa lo que pienso?

—No te sorprendas Sora, no soy un brujo o ese tipo de cosas, simplemente que al ver tu rostro se en quien piensas y que deseas, pero si en tu mente tienes ese tipo de cosas, solamente te cansaras más de la cuenta y no estarás concentrada al cien por ciento.

Todo eso lo decía mientras ejecutaba el mismo ejercicio que Sora, pero Evgeny estaba demasiado tranquilo y se le notaba muy ligero, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Pasada la hora extra, Evgeny no le dio ni un respiro a su alumna y de inmediato la llevo a una enorme montaña, la cual estaba ya lista y equipada con varios obstáculos cubiertos únicamente con trapos viejos.

—Sora, en este momento empezaras a practicar giros mortales al frente, pero arrojándote desde este sitio. Como puedes ver es bastante alto, no te diré la medida exacta para no asustarte, pero deberás lanzarte y solamente quiero que hagas mortales al frente, y mientras lo haces iras esquivando los obstáculos que he colocado. El arnés de seguridad te ayudara para que no caigas al precipicio, pero solo eso, los golpes que te darás con los obstáculos, poco a poco deberás aprender a evitarlos, sobre todo los de la cabeza. En esta técnica es dar todo por el todo.

Sora miraba temerosa, y no se animaba a arrojarse. Fue en ese momento que Evgeny la empujo para que cayera y poco a poco se le fuera el miedo. Al ser arrojada, ella como era de esperarse, recibió muchos golpes de verdad dolorosos, pero al volver a subir a ese lugar empezó a arrojarse por su cuenta intentando los mortales que le había ordenado su mentor.

En cada momento que se arrojaba los golpes iban aumentando, pero nunca se golpeó la cabeza.

—Esta mujer de verdad tiene un talento sobrenatural—pensó Evgeny—. Si logra perfeccionar esta técnica, es señal de que es la elegida para que en un futuro sea nombrada la nueva zarina de los escenarios. No, la nueva no, sino la definitiva y absoluta zarina de los escenarios

Tras pasar tres horas con esos saltos, Sora termino su entrenamiento, bastante exhausta y con el cuerpo tremendamente inflamado por los golpes recibidos. Evgeny le sugirió tomar un baño para relajarse, pero no iba a ser un baño común y corriente. Puesto que él la llevo a un lugar bastante especial.

—Sora, ¿has oído hablar de los hombres morsa?

—Algo sé al respecto—respondió la bella mujer.

—En este lago podrás bañarte como los hombres morsa rusos, y eso endurecerá tu cuerpo de tal modo que los golpes comenzaran a ser menos dolorosos con el tiempo y todo eso junto al tipo de entrenamiento que llevas se combinara de la mejor forma. Cuando todo esto termine tu misma notaras una pequeña diferencia.

Sora, con temor, obedeció y se sumergió en dicho lago helado. Su rostro lo decía todo, en verdad sufría, pero a lo largo de los días y semanas con la misma rutina su cuerpo se fue haciendo más ligero y ágil además de resistente.

—Hoy es el último día que estaremos en este lugar —dijo Evgeny—. Tu rostro es distinto a cuando llegaste, las marcas de los golpes se irán pronto y tu belleza regresara; pero las verdaderas marcas que son las del alma, esas se quedaran en tu mente y eso te ayudara a ser cada día mejor. Antes de irnos deseo que hagas toda la rutina, pero con un mayor peso.

Sora comenzó a hacer su rutina junto a su maestro, y cuál fue la sorpresa de este que poco a poco ella lo fue dejando atrás de forma relativamente fácil, lo cual le dejo bastante sorprendido.

—Sabía que tú eras la elegida, lo sabía—pensó Evgeny mientras ella se alejaba más y más—. Lo que a mí me costó años, tú lo has logrado en meses. Esto es sólo el inicio de todo.

Después de correr sobre la nieve, Sora ejecuto una enorme cantidad de mortales sobre aquella montaña y como era de esperarse ya no recibió ni un solo golpe e incluso se daba el lujo de improvisar y agregar giros extras mientras volaba por los aires.

—Perfecto Sora, tu nivel no tiene comparación, has soportado un entrenamiento que muy pocos resisten y eso significa que eres una superdotada, pero hay que seguir perfeccionando todo eso. Por el momento regresemos a Moscú, pues falta poco para que el festival inicie.

 **Época actual:**

—De solo recordar todo ese tremendo entrenamiento me duele mi cuerpo—dijo una sonriente Sora.

—Ahora sonríes, pero antes vomitabas y lloriqueabas, todo cambia y contigo fue para bien. Y te conozco tan bien que se de antemano que deseas rivales de primer nivel para medir tu poder ante ellos y derrotarlos. Y es por eso que insistes en convertir a Nadia en tu alumna, para ver hasta dónde puede llegar y que junto a Rosetta, sean rivales que puedan competir contra ti. Después de odiar las competencias, ahora no puedes dejarlas de lado y ya veremos de qué forma sales campeona en el próximo festival de México.

—Ya veremos que nos depara el destino mi querido maestro—dijo Sora mientras descendía de su amado trapecio.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Estoy de regreso con este fic.**

 **Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de esta historia.**

 **Como pueden notar hoy puse algo de referencias, bastante breves, pero oportunas de lo que Sora vivió previo a ejecutar el Ángel Imperial y un breve recuento de lo ocurrido tras la despedida de Layla. Espero sea de su agrado este capítulo que es la antesala a la competencia siguiente y claro metí a mi querido país México, que es hermoso, grande y merece la pena ser tomado en cuenta, jejejeje.**


	21. Determinación

**Capítulo 21**

 **Determinación**

En la residencia de la familia Ruslanov, se encontraban Nadia y sus padres hablando de la propuesta hecha por Sora.

—Madre, padre, esa proposición es perfecta para mis planes. Si Sora desea convertirme en su alumna, por mi no hay ningún problema, asi podre ver de cerca todo lo que ella hace y de ese modo descubrir sus puntos débiles para en un futuro ser yo la vencedora.

—Que asi sea—hablo el padre de Nadia—. Sera lo mejor para ti y para tu progreso. Mañana le diremos al enviado de la zarina, que aceptamos su propuesta, y que te irás a Moscú a la brevedad.

— ¡Sí, eso será perfecto! —exclamo Nadia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ciudad de México.**

Dentro de una oficina se escuchaban algunas voces. Todo indicaba que estaban hablando acerca del próximo festival que llevarían a cabo. No era algo fuera de lo común, sin embargo, alguien que estaba ahí presente cambio el ambiente y el entorno de la charla.

—Les aseguro que la acróbata a la cual estoy entrenando y representando, será capaz de dar una buena batalla en este evento y con eso podrá dar una buena impresión en su propio país—Dijo una hermosa mujer conocida por todos.

—Layla, ¿de verdad crees que la señorita Bianca podrá con semejante carga? Será local y tendrá la presión de todo el público.

—No se preocupen, yo he mirado sus capacidades, la descubrí en una de mis películas en los Ángeles y desde ese momento la mire con aptitudes similares a las de Rosetta Passel. Confíen en mi, si no logra ganar el festival, al menos les puedo garantizar que quedara entre las primeras cuatro.

En ese momento ingreso una jovencita de aspecto hermoso: cabello a los hombros en color marrón, piel blanca, ojos del mismo color al de su cabello, estatura media y complexión delgada, pero con un cuerpo bien formado y atlético. Tenía diecinueve años de edad. Era una belleza netamente mexicana.

—Yo no quedare dentro de las primeras cuatro, seré la campeona, para mí no existe nada más que la victoria.

—Disculpen la intromisión de mi compañera —dijo un hombre, alto, blanco, de unos **veinte años** , quien se presento con el nombre de **Daniel**.

—No te preocupes Daniel—hablo Layla—. Esa seguridad fue lo que me animo a ser su entrenadora. Siempre es bueno que tengamos metas claras y aspiremos a lo más alto.

—Te entiendo Layla—respondió aquel joven—. Pero también es bueno saber nuestros límites e ir paso a paso, pues al volar muy alto la caída nos duele aun más, y es por eso que siempre trato de mantener a **Bianca** con los pies en la tierra, aunque es complicado por su forma de ser.

Aquel hombre se notaba muy calmado y pasivo, contrario al carácter de su compañera, pero muchas veces las apariencias engañan y este podría ser uno de esos casos, aunque nada indicaba que asi fuera.

—Daniel, no te preocupes, yo sé lo que deseo y lo que puedo hacer—hablo Bianca.

Layla y los ahí presentes observaban atentamente cada una de las acciones de esos dos.

—Layla, no se diga más, confiaremos en tu capacidad de lograr que esta pareja nos represente de la mejor forma posible y que México quede bien parado a nivel mundial como organizador.

—Lo conseguiremos, ya verá. Estaremos a la par de esas súper estrellas de talla internacional—dijo Layla.

Las sorpresas no paraban. Ahora Layla estaba entrenando a una pareja mexicana, la cual era un contraste absoluto, una muy agresiva y decidida y el otro muy pasivo y calmado. Ellos serian una verdadera incógnita en su propio festival.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escenario Kaleido.**

— ¡Estás haciendo solo tonterías Rosetta! —grito Mia—. Eso no será suficiente para enfrentar a Sora. Recuerda lo que te hizo en Nueva York, la paliza que te dio y todo porque tú creíste estar a su altura y eso te paso por pensar que ya no podría vencerte.

—Mia, estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos, no dejo nada al azar, estoy obedeciendo cada una de tus ordenes y las de mi compañero.

—Eso no es suficiente—hablo Elena—. No tienes idea de lo grande que es el mundo. No creas que en nuestro medio solo existe Sora o Nadia, hay muchos artistas que aun no dan la cara, pero en México te enfrentaras a algo que no te imaginas.

—Mia, creo que es hora de ponerle esos videos de los eventos underground a los que hemos ido—dijo Alekséi.

— ¿Están seguros de eso? —pregunto Mia.

—Hazlo—respondió Elena.

Mia trajo su ordenador y comenzó a poner algunos eventos underground o subterráneos, donde participaban acróbatas no reconocidos por la Federación Internacional debido a lo extremo de sus evoluciones.

—Rosetta, graba muy bien en tu mente estos rostros y sus nombres, pues en México te los toparas—dijo Mia.

Rosetta comenzó a observar dicho video. La garganta se le reseco al ver los escenarios en los cuales participaban esos acróbatas. Le toco mirar como colocaban clandestinamente unos trapecios en el gran cañón, sin protección y asi ejecutaban sus evoluciones, arriesgándose de forma tal que cualquier error podría provocarles la muerte, y de hecho en ciertos videos se mostraba como algunos acróbatas no lograban su cometido y morían en el intento.

Hasta ese momento todos los acróbatas eran notables, pero hubo una pareja que no solo era notable, sino también sobresaliente y eran nada menos que Bianca y Daniel, quienes tenían como apodo: "Fuerza Imperial" honrando la historia del imperio azteca.

Ellos en cada video hacían evoluciones perfectas, solidas e impresionantes, pero siempre quedaban en segundo lugar, pues alguien más les impedía lograr ser los número uno del mundo underground, y era nada menos que…

— ¿Cómo es posible que le permitan a Sora y a su compañero participar en esos eventos? —pregunto Rosetta.

Sora y Maksim eran siempre los campeones también en esos eventos callejeros.

—La denominada: "zarina" de los escenarios, puede hacer lo que le plazca, la Federación se lo permite gracias a sus logros y fama, pero ese no es el caso—hablo Mia—. Lo importante aquí es que tú veas la razón por la cual Sora esta en ese lugar de privilegio. Ella nunca se ha detenido ante nada ni nadie, siempre progresando, compitiendo en todo tipo de eventos oficiales, y no oficiales, esa mezcla de conocimientos tanto rudimentarios como artísticos la han hecho merecedora de ser llamada la "zarina", pues se empapa de todo ese tipo de vivencias. Pero no deseo que te enfoques en ella, sino en los mexicanos. Si notaste bien, ellos han sido el segundo lugar en todas esas competencias, eso significa que si no estuvieran Sora y Maksim, los mexicanos serían las estrellas de ese tipo de competencias, ¿ya comprendes?

Rosetta observo estupefacta y comprendió lo que Mia trataba de decirle. En verdad el mundo era muy grande y a Rosetta le faltaba conocerlo todavia más de lo que creía.

—No me queda más que seguir entrenando, hasta ahora esa pareja mexicana no ha participado en ningún evento oficial, pero estoy segura que ellos desearan ser profetas en su tierra y si no estoy preparada, seré humillada, no sólo por Sora, sino por esos dos desconocidos.

—Y no te olvides de Nadia y Leon—hablo Elena.

Rosetta tomo una toalla y seco su sudor para de inmediato reanudar su entrenamiento a pesar de la hora que era.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moscú Rusia.**

Dos días habían transcurrido, Sora continuaba sus entrenamientos dentro y fuera del gimnasio. Para ese entonces, Nadia ya se había unido a ella para convertirse en su alumna y compañera de entrenamiento, algo similar a lo que Layla había hecho con Sora varios años atrás cuando actuaron en: "Las mil y una noches".

Todo estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo, México estaba haciéndose presente en el plano internacional y al ser los organizadores de un festival de tal magnitud deseaban dar una mejor imagen a nivel mundial. Sora y sus amigos estaban dispuestos a demostrar que eran los mejores del mundo, cada uno por su lado y por ello sus entrenamientos eran realmente intensos y complejos. Tal pareciera que el mundo estaba a punto de vivir un fantástico espectáculo y México sería el lugar elegido para dicho acontecimiento.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Queridas lectoras, aquí les dejo este capítulo esperando sea de su agrado.**

 **Gracias a todas las que leen este fic.**


	22. Disciplina y madurez

**Capítulo 22**

 **Disciplina y madurez**

— ¡Date prisa Nadia! de verdad eres bastante lenta. ¿Cómo es que intentabas igualarme teniendo una condición física tan lamentable?

—Sora, es verdaderamente difícil seguirte el paso. Apenas llevo tres semanas contigo y me han parecido tres años. Ya he bajado ocho kilos, mis fuerzas me están abandonando.

—Deja de quejarte y sigamos corriendo. Para mi es realmente divertido tenerte a mi lado, no eres la niña maleducada y malvada que parecías ser.

Sora hablo con sinceridad, realmente la estaba pasando bien con esa joven aprendiz suya quien continuaba corriendo en aquella tierra congelada de Siberia; lugar donde Sora acostumbraba entrenar cuando se aproximaba un festival. Al ser Nadia, su aprendiz, de igual forma debía entrenar en ese sitio.

En ese lugar como era sabido, todo el año nevaba a diferencia de la parte europea de Rusia, en donde si se podía disfrutar de un clima agradable en verano.

—Sora, por favor, descansemos un momento, ya llevamos más de dos horas corriendo en esta montaña, y con estos aditamentos especiales me es muy difícil mantener el equilibrio, además están muy pesados.

—Eres una chiquilla mimada. Lo único bueno contigo es que tienes un talento natural notable, pero esa indisciplina tuya es tu mayor debilidad. Sin embargo, esos defectos los podremos desaparecer con el tiempo. Por ahora levántate y sigamos corriendo, ya nos falta solo quince kilómetros más para llegar a la cabaña.

Nadia sonrió y tomo la mano de Sora, quien se la había extendido para ayudarla a levantarse. Para la joven rusa era difícil de creer que esa mujer japonesa fuera tan fuerte y amable. Nadia antes de estar cerca de Sora le tenía cierta envidia e inclusive rencor, pero al conocerla en persona y saber cómo era en realidad, le fue imposible no sentir aprecio hacia esa mujer, la cual parecía que tenia la facultad de ganarse el aprecio de todo aquel que la mirase con desprecio.

Pasaron un par de horas y por fin tomaron un descanso en aquella cabaña en donde Sora, tiempo atrás había entrenado junto a Layla Hamilton, previo al festival de Francia.

—Lo ves Nadia, lo lograste, conseguiste correr 30 kilómetros en esta pesada montaña, eso es un gran logro para ti.

Eran los ocho de la noche, Sora continuaba hablando como si no hubiese hecho nada, pero Nadia ya no la escuchaba, pues se había quedado completamente dormida. Ella estaba exhausta a causa del cansancio extremo que sentía. Sora le coloco una sabana y encendió la chimenea al tiempo que se sentaba frente a Nadia, a quien observo detenidamente. Tiempo después saco una computadora portátil y comenzó a escribir bastantes datos referentes a la joven Nadia.

—He observado los puntos fuertes de esta chica, son demasiados, en verdad creo que ella tiene las capacidades necesarias para ser una gran estrella. Su juventud es el único punto débil que tiene, pero con el paso de los años ese defecto desaparecerá y esta chiquilla podría ser mi sucesora.

Sora continuaba anotando datos y creando gráficos referentes al cuerpo de Nadia. De verdad ella estaba trabajando en serio para ayudar a esa jovencita. En ese momento, Sora saco su teléfono celular.

—Gabrielle, ¿ya tienes todo listo para nuestro viaje a México?

—Claro que si Sora, ya todo está en regla, sólo queda esperar a que se llegue el día.

—Perfecto. Gabrielle, deseo pedirte una cosa más. Por favor avisa a la federación circense de Rusia, que, Nadia Ruslanova no participara en el festival mexicano. Ella no está lista para algo asi, no por ahora. Si bien sus capacidades son altas; su trabajo en equipo es pésimo, y lo más importante es que no ha podido trabajar al lado de Leon Oswald. Si le permito participar, solo hará el ridículo y todo el avance que ha logrado se irá a la basura.

—No te preocupes Sora, yo me encargo de eso. Por cierto, tu amiga Manami me ha informado que tus negocios siguen en ascenso, tu padre por fin tras una larga espera ha logrado firmar un contrato enorme con la mayor compañía de gas y petróleo en Rusia. Todo te está saliendo de maravilla.

—Gracias por el aviso, pero de eso que se encarguen ellos, lo que me importaba es que la base principal de mis negocios se trasladara a Rusia, ya estando acá, fuera de otros monopolios indeseables me siento a gusto, ya de lo demás que se encarguen mi padre y mi amiga Manami. Por cierto, Gabrielle, no se te olvide que nos iremos a México quince días antes de que inicie el festival, pues antes de ir a la capital mexicana, deseo que visitemos Los Cabos. Si vamos a visitar México, no deseo perder la oportunidad de ir a ese lugar tan hermoso. Prepárate porque habrá quince días de fiesta, y ese será un merecido premio para esta jovencita que ha entrenado hasta el cansancio todos estos días, y a pesar de sus rabietas, no me ha desobedecido en nada. Claro que tu también lo mereces Gabrielle, has sido una asistente, representante y sobre todo una amiga leal, y eso lo tengo presente.

Sora colgó, y tras terminar sus apuntes se dispuso a dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Monterrey Nuevo León - México.**

Layla y su equipo de trabajo se encontraban en la sultana del norte, entrenando arduamente a sus discípulos. La joven y talentosa **Bianca** no se detenía ante nada, su esfuerzo era tal que dejaba asombrados a propios y extraños. Por su parte, **Daniel** , era un tipo relajado y seguro de sí mismo, esos contrastes hacían de esa pareja algo fenomenal.

—Excelente trabajo chicos, sus técnicas, evoluciones y coordinación ha mejorado mucho—hablo Layla—. Lo único que nos queda es lograr que Bianca calme sus ánimos, ella es demasiado impulsiva e hiperactiva. Desde ahora empezaremos a trabajar únicamente en ese detalle, por lo demás, ya están listos para hacer una excelente presentación.

—Has sido la mejor maestra—dijo Bianca—. Pero no creo que haya problema en mi forma de ser, eso le dará mayor dinamismo a nuestra presentación, y dejaremos maravillado a nuestro público.

—Bianca, entiende, esa actitud no es buena—intervino Daniel—. Lo importante es mantener la mente libre y tranquila, no presionarse sólo por querer impresionar a nuestra gente.

—Daniel tiene razón—profirió Layla—. Créeme Bianca, esa actitud la tuvo muchos años May Wong, y no le dejo cosas buenas.

—No te preocupes Layla, yo no soy May Wong, mi tiempo es ahora y estoy segura de lo que voy a obtener.

Tras decir esas palabras, Bianca continúo con su entrenamiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Paz - Bolivia.**

Dentro de un hotel se encontraban hospedados: Rosetta, **Alekséi y Elena** , quienes estaban entrenando en esa ciudad, aprovechando la gran altitud de aquel lugar. Al parecer deseaban aclimatarse para llegar a tono a la altura de la ciudad de México, la cual es menor a la de la Paz. Y no sólo eso, sino que también deseaban entrenar en ese país para aprovechar las condiciones ambientales y lograr ejecutar sus técnicas especiales de la mejor manera posible.

—No me gusta este lugar—dijo Rosetta en tono molesto—. Estoy demasiado mareada, mi equilibrio no es el mismo y me es muy difícil desplegar mis habilidades al cien por ciento.

—De eso se trata querida Rosetta—respondió Elena—. Este clima y esta altitud reforzaran tu equilibrio, y tu centro de gravedad será más eficaz.

—Pero este lugar no me gusta, no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada.

—Esos detalles son los que aun te mantienen varios escalones por debajo de Sora—hablo Alekséi—. Por el momento deja de quejarte y vamos a nuestro entrenamiento en la montaña.

— ¿Otra vez a esa montaña? chicos, no soporto ese lugar, mi cuerpo no resiste esa altura y los ejercicios que me ponen son mortales para mí. El brincar entre arboles, maleza, mezclarme con animales extraños, insectos etc., todo eso no me gusta.

—Ya deja de quejarte y vámonos mi pequeña niña mimada—dijo Alekséi sonrientemente.

En efecto, ellos estaban trabajando específicamente en los saltos, equilibrio y resistencia. A diferencia de Sora, quien trabajaba en resistencia, velocidad y fuerza. El caso de la pareja mexicana en realidad no era sabido a ciencia cierta en que trabajaban, pues lo mantenían en secreto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moscú-Rusia.**

— ¿Como lo estará pasando esa chiquilla? —Pregunto **Ludmila** —. Es muy valiente al ir con Sora a ese lugar.

—Hasta cierto punto esa chiquilla me recuerda mucho a Sora—hablo **Vladimir** —. Recuerdo cuando ella llego a este lugar, con un rostro un tanto distraído, temeroso y solitario. Pero pasado el tiempo y bajo los cuidados y entrenamiento que **Evgeny** le dio, poco a poco fue cambiando su semblante hasta convertirse en la zarina de los escenarios. Ella tenía todos esos defectos, pero entre todo eso, poseía ese talento, ese don que sólo las personas elegidas poseen, y gracias a eso, a su determinación y esfuerzo fue que ella se convirtió en la más grande acróbata que yo haya conocido.

—Asi es Vladimir—interrumpió Evgeny—. Ahora ella únicamente me necesita sólo cuando lo cree prudente. En este momento de su vida, tras haber pasado varios años con nosotros, ella ya puede moverse por sí misma, le he enseñado todo lo que sé y le di todo lo que podía darle, lo demás ha sido gracias a su prodigioso talento. Y si no me equivoco, Sora ha visto en esa jovencita, ese brillo que yo mire en Sora cuando Ludmila la trajo con nosotros.

—Tantas cosas hemos vivido juntos y la forma de ser de ella logro que todos nosotros la aceptáramos y además consiguió que nos encariñáramos de ella—dijo **Svetlana**.

—Basta de pláticas, nosotros debemos continuar nuestros deberes, tenemos funciones que dar y no hay tiempo que perder—dijo Evgeny.

Varios días transcurrieron, los entrenamientos de cada participante continuaban y eran cada vez más duros y pesados, pero las ganas de obtener la victoria los hacía soportar más y más.

Y por fin llego el día en el cual Sora y su equipo partirían rumbo a México. **Faltaban quince días para el festival** , pero tal y como lo había prometido, visitarían Los Cabos, antes del evento.

—Sora, ¡eres una maldita! aun no puedo creer que hayas suspendido mi participación en ese festival—exclamo **Nadia**.

—Ya te lo dije, no estás apta, no al menos en este momento. Si participas podrías salir mal librada y sobre todo porque en este tiempo te la pasaste entrenando conmigo, no con tu pareja. Si te dejaba participar no harían un buen papel, estarían descoordinados y no les saldría nada bien. Yo hable con tus padres, les dije que no darías ni una sola presentación hasta después de año y medio, en ese tiempo tú entrenaras conmigo y te juro que pasado ese lapso de tiempo ya podrás hacer presentaciones, no antes, no después, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Pero Sora! ¿No será que tienes miedo de que te derrote?

—No Nadia, tú misma puedes responderte esa pregunta.

—Tienes razón, en este momento no puedo vencerte, ni siquiera acercarme un poco.

—Ya ves, ese es un buen avance mi querida Nadia, el ir asimilando las cosas y controlando tus impulsos, alejando de ti esa inmadurez. Todo eso te irá haciendo una gran acróbata y sobre todo una mejor persona. Más adelante la gente te reconocerá por tus habilidades y no por ser un clon mío.

Sora, **Maksim, Nadia, Gabrielle y Evgeny** abordaron el avión.

Varias horas después, llegaron a su destino. Los Cabos-Baja California, los estaban esperando.

Al salir del aeropuerto y por más que lo intentaron no lograron evadir a la prensa y al publico que ya los esperaba. Como era sabido, Sora en ese momento de su vida era exageradamente famosa y su fama aumento aun más gracias a algunas películas, obras de teatro y shows de televisión en los que había participado. Todo eso, aunado al enorme carisma que la japonesa de nacionalidad rusa poseía, provocaba esos alborotos a cada rincón del mundo donde llegaba.

"! Señorita Naegino!, una foto por favor" "Señorita, ¿podría respondernos algunas preguntas?" Todo ese tipo de sucesos la perseguían una y otra vez, la misma rutina de la farándula; rutina que a muchos famosos llega a fastidiar y por lo tanto se comportan groseramente con todos. Pero Sora no era asi, por esa razón era aclamada y amada por prácticamente todos.

Gabrielle se dispuso a llamar a la vigilancia del aeropuerto, pues su viaje había sido largo y no quería que nadie molestara a su amiga. Sin embargo, Sora accedió a platicar con los medios un momento, y se tomo fotos, dio autógrafos y abrazos a sus fans.

—Como pueden ver, recién vamos llegando de un largo viaje y por lo regular las entrevistas o conferencias de prensa mi representante Gabrielle se encarga de programarlas. Pero, por su paciencia y cariño accederé a responderles improvisadamente y sin preparar nada.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír ante el divertido comentario de Sora, quien siempre acostumbraba a dar sus entrevistas improvisadamente, pues no le gustaba ser hipócrita dando discursos falsos y programados. Algo que los medios y fans ya sabían y por ello les había causado gracia ese chiste.

—Señorita, sabemos que usted competirá en el festival de acróbatas que se llevara a cabo en la Ciudad de México. ¿Por qué venir a Los Cabos quince días antes de su presentación? ¿Ese tipo de distracciones no le afectaran?

—En lo absoluto. Mira, yo personalmente siempre hago este tipo de rituales, soy una persona supersticiosa como muchos ya saben. Japón es un país con costumbres de ese tipo y asi soy yo. Para mi es parte de mi ritual el relajarme días antes de mis presentaciones, siempre lo hago y ustedes saben mis resultados. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yo me llamo Verónica Martínez de la revista: "El glamur de los famosos".

—Señorita, mi nombre es Mayra Rodríguez, reportera de la televisora que patrocinara este evento, se llama Tv Vista. Vemos que ahora la acompaña una nueva jovencita ¿Es acaso ella su nueva aprendiz?

—Hola Verónica, de hecho no sería nueva, es la primera, pues nunca antes había tenido una aprendiz, y en efecto ella es mi mascota.

Todos comenzaron a reír gracias al comentario de Sora, quien respondía al mismo nivel que le preguntaban. Y era claro que esas preguntas eran absurdas y sin sentido, como tal ella conocedora del medio les daba lo que querían.

—Buenas noches señorita Naegino, mi nombre es Laura Barreda del canal cultural nacional e internacional originario de la Ciudad de México. ¿Cree usted que este evento logre fomentar la cultura a nivel general en nuestro país?

Sora sonrió alegremente al ver que entre tanto medio amarillista, hubiese un medio serio y por lo tanto le respondió sinceramente.

—Hola Laura, si bien es cierto que este tipo de eventos podrían servir de algo al ámbito cultural de esta nación o de cualquier otra, viéndolo por el lado real, este evento a fin de cuentas termina siendo uno más de esos que terminan en risas y aplausos, en donde debe haber un vencedor y un vencido. Si lo vemos por ese lado, esto es más de lo mismo, pues termina siendo sólo un show como bien has podido notar. Sin embargo, viéndole el lado positivo, en este festival plagado de espectáculo y de todo ese vicio que te he comentado, siempre hay cosas buenas, pues llegan verdaderos artistas desconocidos que desean mostrarle al mundo su calidad y lo hacen por amor al arte. Sus historias de vida son tremendas y eso quieras o no fomenta consciente o inconscientemente un deseo por el arte y la cultura, además de fortalecer esos ámbitos. Por consiguiente, creo que a pesar de los pesares, de una u otra forma este tipo de eventos son benéficos para cada nación en donde se lleven a cabo, siempre y cuando se les dé el valor real que merecen, viendo los pros y contras de todo eso.

La reportera del canal cultural agradeció las sinceras palabras de Sora, mientras los otros medios continuaban con preguntas simples y banales a las que Sora respondía de la misma forma en la que le preguntaban.

Entre todo el tumulto de personas se encontraba un grupo de fans, quienes cargaban una enorme pancarta con el nombre de Sora y con una frase que a su vez era el nombre de ese club de fans. Dicho frase era: "Tus sueños son las alas que te ayudaran a volar". Al verlas, Sora soltó unas lagrimas, pues observo que las jovencitas de no más de quince años, eran acróbatas; jóvenes acróbatas que evidentemente se habían inspirado y motivado gracias a Sora. Ella se les acerco haciendo a un lado a los medios de comunicación, quienes no permitían que esas jovencitas se acercaran a ella. Las niñas no tenían ropas finas, claramente eran jovencitas de bajos recursos, y seguramente varias de ellas eran de las niñas que en ocasiones se dedican a hacer sus actos en la vía pública para ganar unas monedas como alguna vez llego a hacerlo ella en su viaje a Francia. Sora, aun con lágrimas en los ojos recordó sus inicios y esa frase inmortal que ella creo y que alguna vez dijera en una de sus competencias la hizo ver que nunca se debe perder la humildad.

—A esto me refería con grandes historias—dijo Sora—. Si quieren que su cultura y nivel siga creciendo, apoyen a personas como estas; personas que desean una oportunidad, un lugar para demostrar de lo que son capaces, sino hacen cosas de ese tipo, difícilmente lograran dar el siguiente paso. Yo lo viví hace años. En Kaleido tuve malas experiencias, de las cuales logre salir adelante y ganarme un lugar, pero eso fue gracias a que el dueño de ese escenario vio en mi algo que nadie más notó, y esa persona me apoyo a pesar de que nadie estaba de acuerdo. Kalos Eido, él me abrió las puertas y aunque no fue fácil, gracias a eso ahora estoy aquí. Después llegue a Rusia, en donde de igual forma confiaron en mí, me apoyaron, me dieron todas las herramientas para progresar y perfeccionarme. A eso me refiero. Si ven talentos no duden en apoyarlos; si ven niños o personas que pueden hacer crecer más a su nación, apóyenlos. Que su condición social no sea pretexto para que eso suceda; eso es lo que yo puedo decirles.

Tras decir esas palabras, Sora le dio un abrazo a cada una de las niñas, con las cuales se tomo fotos y les firmo autógrafos, para más tarde dejarle encargado a Gabrielle, que hiciera lo posible por llevar a ese grupo de niñas al festival de la Ciudad de México.

Los medios grabaron cada una de las palabras de la artista y poco a poco se fueron retirando, lo mismo que los fans. Mientras tanto, el club de fans se mantuvo en ese lugar hasta que Sora se retirarse, no sin antes mandar a esas jovencitas en taxis a sus distintos destinos, mientras Gabrielle tomaba sus datos para poder hacerles llegar sus boletos de acceso y claro de avión y hospedaje. Pasado el tiempo y ya con el lugar vacio, Sora y sus acompañantes se dirigieron a su hotel. Cansados por el vuelo, la improvisada entrevista y demás acontecimientos, se dispusieron a abordar su taxi, mientras Nadia analizaba a detalle todo lo que había visto, y escuchado en ese lugar. Su rostro tomo un semblante distinto y todo gracias a Sora Naegino.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Ya estoy de regreso con un capítulo más, espero sea de su agrado, saludos a todas mis lectoras.** **A todos en general muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**


	23. Luces de noche en la ciudad

**Capítulo 23**

 **Luces de noche en la ciudad**

Una semana había transcurrido desde que Sora y sus amigos llegaron a Los Cabos. Los medios como era de esperarse no dejaban de asediarla, ya fuera directamente o como paparazis. Ella estaba consciente de todo eso, y por esa razón se dejaba tomar fotos, videos y todo ese tipo de cosas a las cuales estaban acostumbrados esa clase de medios. Ella lo hacía apropósito sin ocultar absolutamente nada lo cual en ocasiones llegaba a fastidiar a algunos "reporteros" dado que ellos por lo regular viven de amarillismo y al no obtener nada de eso de parte de Sora, pues no sabían que hacer al respecto.

Hubo intentos de hacer pasar a Sora como una lesbiana, cosa nada grave, intentaron inventarle un romance con la jovencita Nadia, e incluso triángulos amorosos con Gabrielle y Maksim. Sin embargo, nada les funcionaba, pues ella era exageradamente transparente, al grado de decirles que decir o inventar. Todo eso fastidio a la prensa amarillista y gracias a ello, poco a poco se fueron resignando y optaron por dejarla en paz.

—Sora, eres muy cruel con esos tontos—dijo Nadia—. Deberías dejarlos ganar, aunque sea una vez.

— ¿Yo dejar ganar a alguien sólo por lastima? Realmente no me conoces querida Nadia.

—No sabes lo que dices Nadia—intervino Gabrielle—. Sora tiene años de no hacer eso, su estilo ahora es únicamente ganar y nada más. Ganar en lo que sea y en donde sea, siempre dándolo todo hasta el final y esta no es la excepción.

—Asi es mi querida Nadia, si ellos desean descubrir algún secreto oscuro de mi vida o lograr que alguna de sus patrañas sea creída por la gente, que luchen por lograrlo. Lástima que nunca pasara.

Sora y Gabrielle comenzaron a reír, mientras Nadia las observaba un tanto confundida y opto por no decir nada más.

—Chicas, lo estoy pasando increíble con ustedes, pero debo salir a arreglar unos asuntos personales—dijo Sora.

Nadia la observo confundida, pero continúo callada al tiempo que Sora salía de su habitación.

— ¿A dónde se dirige? —pregunto Nadia sin poder aguantar más la duda.

—No te esfuerces en tratar de saber que hace o a donde va. Cuando Sora dice que es personal, asi ha de quedarse y nadie debe interferir. Eso es algo que siempre hace en cada festival, presentación o torneos. Todo eso es parte de su extraño ritual y nosotros no debemos cuestionarla.

—Está loca, sólo eso puedo decir—respondió Nadia soltando una sincera risotada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se hizo de noche, Los Cabos, era un lugar realmente paradisiaco, Sora se encontraba en un sitio hermoso, alejado de toda civilización posible; un lugar en donde el mar parecía brillar cuan joyas preciosas. En ese momento ella se detuvo, observo la bella vista y se sentó en una enorme roca, la cual tenía una perfecta panorámica hacia el mar.

—Ya han pasado varias horas, creo que mejor me voy, esa persona no llego—dijo Sora, quien vestía un bello vestido acorde para el lugar en donde se encontraba.

— ¿Tan poca paciencia tienes?, te he estado observando desde hace horas y tú sigues tan despistada. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Sora volteo y de inmediato puso una gran sonrisa al ver que Layla Hamilton, su querida amiga, estaba en ese lugar.

— ¡Layla! —Exclamo Sora cuan niña de diez años—. Pensé que no llegarías.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron fuertemente, demostrándose un enorme cariño; ese cariño que desde hacía muchos años tenían la una por la otra.

—Tonta, ¿crees que dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de verte después de mucho tiempo? Verte no como rivales, sino como amigas, en un momento de calma, de quietud en este hermoso y perfecto lugar—dijo Layla.

—Lo sé, y de entre todo mi progreso y perfeccionismo, siempre he dejado esa parte de mí intacta; esa parte que aun me permite poder ser sorprendida por ti. Sin lugar a dudas eres una de las partes más importantes en mi vida. Independientemente de mi familia, tú para mí siempre serás lo más importante. Si te llegase a pasar algo, realmente me devastaría, moriría de dolor.

—Que tonta eres Sora, y una excelente actriz, agradezco tus palabras y fuera de bromas, a mí me pasaría lo mismo, no soportaría si algo malo te pasara.

Ambas se abrazaron fraternalmente. Esas dos mujeres siempre irradiaban amor sincero y puro, sin malicia, algo realmente extraño, pero asi sucedía.

Minutos más tarde, Layla y Sora estaban recostadas en la arena de aquella solitaria playa, sora reposaba sobre el abdomen de Layla, mientras ambas miraban aquel hermoso cielo estrellado.

—Dime una cosa querida Layla. ¿Crees que tu alumna tenga lo necesario para vencer a mi alumna cuando llegue el momento?

—Sora, Sora, Sora. Siempre tan oportuna para romperle el encanto de una noche perfecta. Bueno, la verdad era algo de lo que también quería hablar. Te soy sincera. Estoy completamente segura de que si mi alumna se enfoca en lo que es este ambiente de los escenarios puede ser la mejor acróbata para cuando tú te retires.

— ¿Tan buena es? —pregunto Sora.

—Ya lo veras en una semana.

—Ok., pero debemos ser cuidadosas, Layla. Hay una tercera y esa tercera les lleva ventaja a las otras dos.

—Rosetta…—dijo Layla—. Ella es realmente increíble y lo más gracioso de todo es que esas tres chiquillas tienen algo en común.

"Son unas malcriadas" dijeron ambas al unisonó mientras sonreían.

—En efecto, Rosetta es la más experimentada y estando bajo la guía de Elena, Alekséi y con la dirección de Mia, será una rival realmente tremenda—dijo Sora.

—Míranos Sora, ahora ya hablando como si fuésemos ancianas. Sin embargo, en comparación de ellas, nuestro camino ha sido complejo y largo. Los años no pasan en vano, y aún tengo esos recuerdos de aquellos años cuando llegaste a Kaleido. Vaya cosas las que hemos vivido.

—Asi es mi querida Layla, asi es. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche nos vamos de fiesta únicamente tú y yo?

—Me parece una excelente idea, pero… ¿No tendrás problemas si alguno de esos paparazis nos ven y se inventan algo extraño en tu contra?

—No te preocupes, pues no será la primera vez que lo hagan. Yo quiero estar con mi amiga toda una noche, no me importa nada más. ¡Que la gente o los medios amarillistas se inventen o piensen lo que quieran! ¡Yo sólo quiero pasar una bendita noche a lado de mi mejor amiga!

Ambas caminaron y abordaron el auto de Layla para dirigirse a uno de los centros nocturnos más caros y reconocidos de aquel lugar. Dentro de dicho establecimiento, las miradas no se hicieron esperar, todos las reconocieron, unos sacando fotos, otros videos, pero ellas por esa única ocasión no hicieron caso de nadie, pidieron ser llevadas a la zona VIP., de ese lugar, y no ser interrumpidas por absolutamente nadie.

Ellas pidieron tequila, Sora deseaba a toda costa tomar de esa famosa bebida mexicana. Bebieron sin miramientos, bailaron, cantaron y disfrutaron de esa noche loca. Realmente nada más cruzaba por su cabeza, sólo divertirse. Pasadas un par de horas y ya algo bebidas salieron de ese lugar, para dirigirse a otro sitio, un antro bastante conocido en Los Cabos.

Para esto, Layla había dejado encargado su automóvil dado que ya estaban muy tomadas, y decidieron irse en taxi. Evidentemente los paparazis estaban a la orden del día o en este caso de la noche y comenzaron a tomarles fotos a diestra y siniestra, algo de lo cual tanto Sora como Layla, ya estaban conscientes que pasaría, pero no le dieron importancia y continuaron su noche loca.

Rumbo a dicho antro, dentro del taxi, Layla hablo.

—Sora, nunca pensé que fueras tan desinhibida y reventada.

—Layla, no siempre soy asi, sólo cuando la situación lo merece, y contigo siempre lo amerita. Como te lo dije, yo te adoro.

—Chofer, no se confunda, nos queremos mucho, como grandes amigas, sólo eso, no píense mal—dijo Layla, ya bastante ebria.

—No tiene porque darme explicaciones señorita, y si me permite decirlo, no tendría nada de malo si ustedes fueran pareja. En verdad en ustedes he visto más amor sincero en estos minutos, que en parejas que tienen una relación supuestamente estable. Como le he dicho, no tiene porque explicarme nada, yo las entiendo.

Sora y Layla, se sonrojaron a causa del alcohol; a causa de lo que el taxista había dicho o por ambas cosas. Pasaron los minutos y llegaron a dicho lugar. Layla le pidió al taxista que no se fuera; que ella le pagaría toda la noche y un poco más, pero que las esperara hasta que terminara su fiesta. El taxista acepto. Él sabía que le paga sería mucho mejor y decidió quedarse con ellas, además de antemano estaba consciente de que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar con dos estrellas de clase mundial; no al menos de forma tan peculiar.

Dentro del antro, ellas continuaron su fiesta, su noche especial sin darle tanta importancia a lo que el taxista les había dicho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el hotel donde se hospedaba Sora y sus amigas junto a Maksim, se encontraba Nadia, preocupada al ver que Sora no regresaba. Ella se la pasaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en el lobby del hotel. Eran las tres de la madrugada y ni la propia Gabrielle ni Maksim se encontraban.

— ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella? ¿Qué me importa a mi si algo le pasa o no?—se pregunto.

Sin embargo, por más que dijera todo eso, ella no podía dejar de preocuparse. En verdad se había encariñado de Sora, pero le costaba aceptarlo. En ese momento ella vio que tanto Maksim como Gabrielle, llegaron juntos y bastante ebrios. Dentro de su ser sintió ira al verlos llegar abrazados y sonriendo, ante lo cual no pudo aguantarse y dijo.

— ¡No puedo creer que le estén haciendo esto a Sora! ¡Como se atreven a engañarla de esta manera!

Maksim la miro fijamente, se le acerco y dijo.

— ¿Estas celosa mi querida Nadia?, ya eres mayor de edad, si gustas puedes venir con nosotros, vamos a mi habitación a seguir la fiesta.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡El alcohol te hace decir idioteces! tu eres su pareja, no puedo creer que le hagas esto. Y tu Gabrielle, ¡eres una perra maldita!, Sora confía en ti y mira como le pagas.

—Tranquilízate Nadia, no tienes idea de lo que dices. No tengo porque explicarte nada, pero lo hare sólo porque Sora te aprecia y yo te respeto. Entre Maksim y yo no hay absolutamente nada. Te diré la clásica respuesta de me lo encontré en un antro de esta ciudad, estaba bebiendo solo y yo apenas había salido a distraerme a sabiendas de que Sora no iba a llegar.

No es la primera vez que Maksim y yo coincidimos o incluso nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir cuando viajamos, y eso Sora lo sabe perfectamente, nunca se lo ocultamos. Asi acostumbra ella a concentrarse y está de acuerdo. Pero que te quede claro Nadia. Yo nunca en mi vida le haría algo malo a Sora, a ella la admiro y en verdad la aprecio por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Asi que si gustas decirle todo esto mañana, hazlo, aunque yo misma lo hare como de costumbre.

Y otra cosa, debes irte a dormir, ella no regresara hoy, no la esperes. Este es tu primer viaje con nosotros, y apenas te vas a ir dando cuenta de cómo se mueven las cosas con Sora, asi que no te preocupes, a mi me paso lo mismo cuando viaje por vez primera con ellos; lo mismo. Y lo que te acaba de decir Maksim, también lo hizo conmigo, sólo que en aquel entonces Sora estaba presente. Asi son ellos, excéntricos y raros como no tienes idea. Al menos cuando van a competir, asi que tenlo en cuenta y no hagas caso de lo que veas.

Nadia quedo estupefacta por lo que Gabrielle le había dicho, pues se dio cuenta que a la vida hay que saberle dar su lugar en cada momento y saber actuar según las circunstancias. Tras todo eso, ella decidió subir a su habitación.

Maksim se quedó dormido y Gabrielle se dirigió a su cuarto para de igual forma descansar un rato.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en aquel antro de lujo, Sora y Layla continuaban su fiesta. Ambas estaban disfrutando a lo grande. En ese momento alguien se les acerco y dijo.

—Sora, estas verdaderamente segura de tu victoria, ¿verdad?

La aludida volteo y observo que quien le hablaba era nada menos que Rosetta Passel.

—Vaya sorpresa—dijo Sora en tono calmado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?

—Me entere que estabas en esta ciudad y quise venir a saludarte antes de nuestro duelo, pero tal parece que este no es el momento indicado.

—Claro que lo es, nunca está de más una reunión con mis amigas.

—No creo que sea conveniente—dijo Rosetta—. Hay demasiada gente y ya suficiente tendremos con los encabezados de mañana. Los cuales harán parecer esto como un truco sucio de nuestra parte al vernos juntas una semana antes de enfrentarnos.

—No dejas de preocuparte por esas pequeñeces, ¿verdad? —Dijo Sora—. Siempre hago lo mismo competencia tras competencia. Sabes que a mí me importa muy poco lo que los reporteros amarillistas puedan decir. Yo me entrego al máximo en cada presentación y con eso sobra y basta, lo que ellos digan me tiene sin cuidado, de no ser así, jamás haría todo lo que hago de forma tan abierta.

—Es cierto, por esa razón no hay nada que puedan inventarte, asi eres tú, transparente como siempre, pero por ahora yo no puedo convivir contigo. A diferencia tuya, yo debo seguir esforzándome al máximo, recién he llegado de un entrenamiento terrible y todo eso para poder derrotarte, pero me entristece ver que a ti no te importa lo que tus rivales estemos haciendo, ni el gran esfuerzo que todas y todos hacemos solo por vencerte. Tu ego no te deja ver más allá de tus narices y tú me decías a mí que no fuera engreída, vaya cosas.

—Rosetta, este no es buen momento para que vengas con tus frustraciones—respondió Sora—. No tienes la menor idea de lo que estás hablando; no sabes cuan en serio me tomo cada presentación y el simple hecho de que hoy haya decidido tomarme la noche libre para disfrutarla junto a mi mejor amiga no significa que no me lo tome en serio… ¿Deseas ver que tan en serio voy?

Layla, Rosetta y todos los ahí presentes se pusieron serios, no podían imaginar que es lo que tenía en mente esa mujer.

—Salgamos—dijo Sora—. Vi que en la parte trasera de este lugar hay una enorme plataforma y una gran alberca, vamos.

Todos salieron, y se dirigieron hacia la plataforma, y antes que otra cosa, Sora, llamo a Gabrielle.

—Amiga, necesito que llames a Manami, dile que necesitare sus habilidades jurídicas, ya sabes de que hablo.

—Ok. Sora, sólo ten cuidado y diviértete.

Ambas colgaron. Tras eso, Sora se subió a la enorme plataforma la cual era de unos diez metros de alto, y se usaba para los espectáculos acuáticos que suelen hacerse en sitios como ese. El gerente del establecimiento insto a Sora para que no hiciera nada malo, pero Layla le dijo que no se preocupara, y si había algún destrozo, ella se comprometía a pagarlo. Sora tomo impulso y se arrojo a la alberca. Fue entonces que la magia dio inicio.

"¡Qué demonios es eso!", dijeron todos los ahí presentes, quienes no paraban de tomar fotos y videos al respecto. Sora antes de caer al agua hizo una cantidad de evoluciones impresionantes; la magia que le imprimió la hacía ver como si estuviera flotando en el aire sin necesitar cables de tensión. Ella literalmente se mantenía flotando por los cielos. Y eso no fue todo, pues al caer a la alberca continuó su acto, como una sirena nadaba de un lado a otro y al estilo del nado sincronizado ejecuto varias evoluciones mágicas e insuperables. Con la fuerza de sus piernas ella entraba y salía del agua haciendo evoluciones sobre dicho líquido como si el agua fuese suelo firme, algo digno en verdad increíble, como si de un videojuego se tratara. Después de esa breve exhibición, Sora salió empapada y se acerco a Rosetta.

—Como puedes darte cuenta, aun en estado inconveniente, siempre estoy tomándolas en serio y respetando su trabajo. ¡No me vengas con tus idioteces de niña inmadura y celosa!, mejor ponte a trabajar, sigue entrenando, porque en donde sea que te encuentre siempre daré todo de mí y te daré paliza tras paliza hasta que entiendas que es lo que debes hacer. Por ahora será mejor que te vayas, las autoridades no tardaran en llegar a causa de mi alboroto y no me gustaría que estuvieras inmiscuida en algo que es responsabilidad mía.

Rosetta se retiró con un dejo de impotencia, no por lo que Sora le había dicho, sino por ver que ella, Sora, aun estando algo ebria, no dejaba de ser la mejor y entregarse al máximo en donde fuera sin importarle nada. Rosetta veía que los escalones seguían aumentando y no sabía cómo demonios lograr acortar las distancias; no lograba descifrar la respuesta a tanta duda que corría por su mente.

—Sora, no seas así, ya retírate de las competencias, eres muy cruel con tus supuestas oponentes—dijo Layla—. Dedícate a tus presentaciones oficiales con las estrellas de Moscú, con tus películas, musicales u obras de teatro y deja que las novatas crezcan en las otras competiciones. Si tú continuas compitiendo, ellas se desanimaran y no querrán seguir más en esto.

—Me sorprendes Layla, tú fuiste la que me enseño que huir no sirve de nada; que este ambiente se hizo para agradar al público, pero de igual forma para competir, y ahora me pides que lo deje sólo por no herir a unas chiquillas malcriadas. Has cambiado bastante, seguro ya es la edad—dijo Sora mientras soltaba una carcajada—. Si esas acróbatas desean abandonar su profesión, sólo porque no pueden derrotarme, significara que ellas no estaban preparadas para esto. Yo crecí y aprendí gracias a que me enfrente a las mejores estrellas, y lo sabes muy bien. Así que no les queda de otra, más que intentarlo una y otra vez para demostrarse a sí mismas que igualmente tienen talento y que pueden ser las mejores si lo desean y trabajan duro para lograrlo.

—Eres malvada, una bruja malvada—dijo Layla mientras sonreía.

—Aprendí de la mejor bruja, la más vieja, ósea tú.

Ambas se rieron bastante, las personas ya se habían retirado y sólo quedaron Sora y Layla, a espera de que llegara la policía para ver a qué se debía tanto alboroto independientemente del que se hacía normalmente. Antes de eso, Sora no se quedo con las ganas y arrojo a su amiga a la alberca. Layla quedo empapada y no paraba de reír. Minutos más tarde llego la policía. Para esto, Manami, ya había llamado al gerente, llegaron a un acuerdo y no paso a mayores. Dieron las seis de la mañana, tanto Sora como Layla, se despidieron y prometieron volverse a ver dentro de una semana en el festival de México. Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y tomaron caminos diferentes.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Hola queridas lectoras. Agradezco su paciencia a las que aun continúen leyendo mi fic. Como pueden ver hoy regreso esta historia un tanto alocada jajaja pero sin dejar de lado su sello.**


	24. Ego y Vanidad

**Capítulo 24**

 **Ego y vanidad**

Los días pasaron rápido y el momento del festival de México había llegado. El descanso concluyó y la batalla estaba a nada de iniciar.

En uno de los hoteles Hamilton, (que también existían en la Ciudad de México) se encontraban: Sora, Maksim y todo su equipo de trabajo.

—Buen descanso el que tomamos en Los Cabos—dijo Maksim—. Aunque creo que el haberte expuesto de esa forma ante tus rivales fue algo demasiado arriesgado mi querida Sora.

—No te preocupes Maksim, realmente no mostré nada fuera de lo normal, sólo una pequeña exhibición de lo que puede pasar en este festival.

—Bien, siendo así no me preocupare de más.

Sora y su equipo se dirigieron a la hermosa arena en donde se llevaría a cabo dicho festival. A ella le llamo mucho la atención lo enorme que era la Ciudad de México, y los tremendos contrastes ante la diversidad cultural tanto urbana como rural que existía en cada zona de aquel inmenso país.

—Esta ciudad en verdad es enorme—dijo Sora—. Lo que me causa mucha gracia es el nombre de la zona en donde se encuentra la Arena: "Azcapt… Azcapostl… Azcapotzalco, eso es, Azcapotzalco. Que difíciles son esos nombres, me recuerda a la primera vez que llegue a Rusia.

Por lo visto es un día ajetreado en esta ciudad. Hay una gran congestión vial, los vehículos avanzan demasiado lento. Sin embargo, eso me da tiempo para disfrutar de la diversa urbanidad de este sitio.

—Me recuerda mucho a las veces que he viajado a Pekín —dijo Nadia—. El transito es insufrible en esa ciudad a causa de tantas personas. Pero sinceramente a mí me gusta mucho todo este ambiente.

—Eres una mujer acostumbrada a las grandes urbes mi querida Nadia—hablo Maksim—. Yo he venido a México con anterioridad, pero sólo a las zonas más rurales o turísticas, no a la Ciudad de México, y de verdad este ambiente es agradable, complicado, pero interesante.

—Yo si he venido más veces a la Ciudad de México—dijo Gabrielle—. En mi trabajo anterior fui contratada en algunas ocasiones para ser maquillista de algunas figuras comerciales de este país y me toco radicar aquí. La vida es muy acelerada, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra al ritmo y sinceramente te sirve de mucho porque así aprendes cosas nuevas.

Aquellos cuatros individuos iban a bordo de una lujosa camioneta otorgada por los organizadores del evento. Al pasar varios minutos por fin llegaron al lugar de competencia. Los cuatro bajaron de la camioneta y observaron con agrado que la Arena era bastante amplia por fuera y al ingresar notaron que tenía todo lo necesario para lo que ellos necesitaban. Ya dentro de ella arribaron al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Todo estaba instalado y perfectamente acondicionado.

En dicho lugar todos los del staff observaron la llegada de los artistas, y por lo visto eran los primeros en ir a ver como estaba todo. Como era costumbre, al verlos se armó un gran revuelo, las fotos y los videos no se hicieron esperar. Para los trabajadores era la primera vez que veían a Sora Naegino en persona y, su impacto al verla fue evidente.

—Señorita Naegino, señor Litvochenko, a nombre de todo el staff técnico agradecemos su amabilidad y tiempo—dijo el jefe supervisor de aquel staff mexicano.

—No hay nada que agradecer señores—respondió Sora—. Nosotros sin ustedes no seriamos nada. En ese caso somos nosotros los que agradecemos su esfuerzo y dedicación para que todo quede perfecto y unas fotos es lo menos que podemos otorgarles.

Como de costumbre, la amabilidad y educación que Sora mostraba era algo que impactaba a todos, y esos trabajadores no fueron la excepción. En ese momento apareció Gabrielle, quien le informo a Sora que las jovencitas de aquel club de fans que se encontró en Los Cabos, estaban afuera de aquel complejo.

—Hazlas entrar Gabrielle, ya he hablado con los encargados y dicen que no hay ningún problema en que ellas ingresen y vean nuestro ensayo.

—Señorita Naegino, ¿nosotros también podemos ver su ensayo?— pregunto el supervisor del staff, cuyo nombre era Jorge Caballero.

—Por supuesto que pueden quedarse, de hecho será lo mejor, pues aunque confió en sus habilidades, siempre es bueno ajustar detalles y si ustedes no están, sería imposible ajustarlos.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante las palabras de Sora, quien instantes después se retiró a los camerinos para ponerse ropa más cómoda, lo mismo hicieron Maksim y Nadia.

—Sora, ¿yo por qué razón debo ponerme ropa de entrenamiento si no participare en este festival? —pregunto Nadia.

—No lo harás en este festival, pero si en los que vienen y como sé que eres muy inteligente a pesar de tu inmadurez, quiero que me ayudes en este ensayo, digamos que serás nuestro sparring.

— ¡Eres una maldita! —dijo Nadia, sonriendo—. Ya entiendo, no ensayaran su verdadera rutina, sólo probaran los aparatos para ver que todo funcione a la perfección y para eso estoy yo, para hacer rutinas pasadas que sé de memoria, ¿verdad?

—Lo ves, te dije que eras muy inteligente, no sólo eres un buen clon mío, también piensas—dijo Sora, sarcásticamente.

— ¡Desgraciada! siempre me estás utilizando a tu antojo—exclamo Nadia, en tono alegre.

—Ya dejen sus juegos para otro momento, por ahora debemos ensayar antes de que lleguen nuestros principales oponentes—hablo Maksim.

Los tres salieron al escenario ya con su ropa de entrenamiento. Las fans de Sora, ya estaban presentes apoyando a la acróbata, y el staff técnico se encontraba igualmente en primera fila listos para observar lo que estaba por venir. Los gritos y vítores para Sora y Maksim, por parte de sus fans no se hicieron esperar. Nadia, quien era evidentemente ignorada observaba a detalle lo que ahí acontecida. Lo extraño era que ella ya no se enfadaba, sino todo lo contrario, lo tomaba con calma y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco comenzaba a entender de lo que se trataba.

—Nadia, para comprobar la resistencia de los trapecios y cuerdas de tención, ejecutaremos la técnica fantástica y la técnica angelical. Esta última la harás con Maksim.

— ¡Pero Sora! ni Evgeny, ni Svetlana se encuentran aquí para dirigirnos y si hago eso puede ser peligroso—dijo Nadia.

—Obviamente ellos no están, pero yo sé lo que debo enseñarte. ¿Por qué crees que Evgeny ya no está tanto tiempo a mi lado?, él confía completamente en mis conocimientos, así que no te preocupes, deseo ver que tan avanzada va mi clon.

—Deja de llamarme tu clon, eso me enfada un poco.

—Tú te lo ganaste a pulso al imitarme en todo lo que hacía. Así que ahora busca tu propia identidad y consigue que todos dejen de llamarte mi clon.

—Está bien, hagámoslo.

La rutina de la técnica fantástica comenzó de forma normal, Maksim observaba mientras aquellas dos mujeres la ejecutaban, el poco público presente estaba maravillado con lo que ahí acontecía. En ese momento Maksim observo algo que le dejo maravillado.

—Esa jovencita está creando su propio estilo, esta técnica fantástica a pesar de ser aparentemente lo mismo de toda la vida, no lo es, y eso se debe a que Nadia está creciendo e imprimiendo su propio sello. Sora, eres un ser descomunal, ¿cómo es posible que logres algo tan asombroso en tan poco tiempo? La mirada de los asistentes gracias a la magia de Nadia ahora es para las dos y no sólo para ti ¿Qué eres Sora Naegino?

Todos los presentes enmudecieron ante una actuación tan bella. Terminada la técnica Fantástica, inmediatamente Maksim entro en escena para ejecutar la técnica Angelical a lado de Nadia. De nueva cuenta todo fue hermoso. Sora sonreía al ver el gran avance que su alumna estaba teniendo. Al terminar el ensayo todos aplaudieron sin parar por largo tiempo, pero esos aplausos ahora no eran para Sora o Maksim, sino para Nadia, quien los había cautivado con su hermosa presentación.

—Excelente, todo está en orden, cada aparato responde de gran forma, muchas felicidades—dijo Sora dirigiéndose al staff técnico.

Nadia se encontraba en estado de shock, sus pulsaciones estaban realmente aceleradas y sus sentimientos a flor de piel tras lo que había logrado apenas hacía unos minutos.

—Relaja tus emociones querida Nadia—le dijo Sora—. Esto mi apreciable alumna, es la verdadera pasión del escenario. Tú lo has sentido, es el espíritu del escenario, el gran espíritu que sólo aparece cuando una verdadera estrella llega a sus escenarios, mira detrás de ti.

Sora tomo de los hombros a Nadia y la llevo tras bambalinas. En ese momento la hermosa rusa observo un intenso brillo. Ante ella aparecieron Fool, Pavlova y la hermosa Sophie Oswald.

—Yo sabía de todo esto—dijo Nadia—. Pero verlos es impresionante.

—Ellos tres te han reconocido como la futura gran estrella. Hoy al sentir tu actuación y verte brillar por fin te reconocieron como la gran estrella que puedes ser; hoy que actuaste sin importarte si era un ensayo, si el público era mínimo, si te aplaudían o no. Lo más importante es que hoy desechaste de tu mente la idea de sentirte siempre un paso debajo de mí. Hoy mi querida Nadia, has dado el paso más importante en tu carrera, te has convertido en una artista real y no un clon más, de esos que hay en todo el mundo de los escenarios. Por esa razón es que te pedí que interpretaras esas dos técnicas, las cuales si bien hoy día parecerían simples, son el enlace o prueba para ser aceptada por los espíritus, y lo has logrado.

Nadia comenzó a llorar de forma involuntaria y abrazo a su amiga y maestra de una forma tan sincera pocas veces vista en una jovencita tan orgullosa como ella.

—Gracias por darme esta oportunidad querida Sora; muchas gracias por mostrarme el camino a seguir y hacer que mi ego y vanidad desaparecieran. Hoy al actuar contigo y con Maksim, sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido y eso jamás lo voy a olvidar.

—No hay nada que agradecer linda Nadia, aun te queda un tiempo para estar conmigo, pero cada vez es menor, pronto tomarás tu propio camino, la presencia de Sophie lo dice todo, tu pareja está esperándote, Leon o quien sea, estaran listos para ti y luchar en cada rincón del mundo por ser la mejor estrella.

—Yo no quisiera alejarme de ti—dijo Nadia.

—Como te dije, tú debes forjar tu propio camino y eso no lo conseguirás conmigo. Yo ya tengo trazado mi tiempo, y mi camino es a lado de Maksim, así como el de Layla fue junto a Yuri o como Rosetta lo está forjando con Alekséi. Ella te lleva mucha delantera, pues a pesar de ser testaruda, sabe a dónde pertenece. Por fin ha desvanecido de su mente la idea de estar a mi lado y ahora luchará por ser la mejor acróbata y estrella a nivel mundial. Yo no soy muy vieja, pero mi tiempo en los escenarios de competencia no serán eternos. Llegará el día en el cual yo deba, al igual que lo hizo Layla, retirarme y dedicarme a esto, pero desde otro lugar y es ahí donde quiero que tanto Rosetta Passel, como tú, se queden y continúen esa hermosa rivalidad entre Kaleido y Las Estrellas de Moscú. Ese es mi mayor deseo, y tanto tú como ella son las indicadas para que mantengan viva la llama en esas dos compañías que tanto amo. Sé que perteneces al escenario de San Petersburgo, pero ojalá algún día puedas llegar al equipo de Moscú.

—Que interesante, ¿así que ese es tu plan, Sora Naegino?

En ese momento llego al escenario Bianca Romano, la hermosa acróbata mexicana.

—Interesante plan, pero no te has dado cuenta que también existo yo y no permitiré que eso pase. Me encargare de impedirlo convirtiéndome en la mejor acróbata y pronto ingresare a la compañía canadiense "Milenio de Plata" la cual es una de las mejores del planeta y cuando este en esa compañía, echare a perder tu lindo plan.

— ¡Ya basta Bianca!— exclamo Layla, quien estaba llegando al escenario—. Tus palabras no espantan a nadie, eso grábatelo muy bien. Soy tu entrenadora y junto con Yuri, te representamos, pues tu talento es alto, pero si tu intención es la de intimidar a Sora con esa actitud, te estás equivocando de estrategia. A ella sólo derrotándola lograras incomodarla, fuera de eso nada de lo que digas la inquietara.

—Yo no intento intimidar a nadie, únicamente estoy diciendo lo que pienso y lo que voy a hacer. Deseo que tanto ella, así como todos sus aduladores y seguidores lo sepan. Sora está por llegar al ocaso de su carrera, y por esa razón es que está preparando el camino para esas dos acróbatas mediocres que sólo viven deseando ser como ella. Es por ello que nunca podrán ser mejores que yo, pues personalmente no deseo ser como Sora Naegino, porque yo soy mejor y eso lo descubrirán en este festival.

La tensión se elevó en ese momento. Layla por su parte estaba bastante apenada a causa de las palabras dichas por su alumna. Para esto, Sora ya se estaba retirando junto a todo su personal y con su club de fans. Por lo que hizo caso omiso a lo que Bianca había dicho. Ese acto provoco en la mexicana un enfado tal que comenzó a gritarle a su equipo de colaboradores al sentirse ninguneada e ignorada por la "Zarina".

— ¡Sora Naegino! —Grito Bianca—. Hoy me ignoras y te burlas de mí, pero en el festival lloraras tu derrota.

Sora volteo mirando a Nadia y a Gabrielle diciéndoles.

— ¿Al parecer mi rival no ha llegado?, esperaba a Rosetta, pero no vino. Mejor vámonos amigas, sinceramente el sonido de los insignificantes insectos me enferma. Salgamos de aquí antes de que me pique algún mosquito repugnante y me convierta en una idiota. Layla, tú me dijiste que tenías a una rival para mí, pero sólo veo a un insignificante insecto.

Sus dos amigas rieron a carcajadas e hicieron caso a Sora, dejando a Bianca con una ira tal que no pudo controlar.

— ¡Maldita, mil veces maldita! —exclamo Bianca.

—Tú tienes la culpa—hablo Layla—. Hoy te has ganado a la peor de las enemigas dentro de los escenarios. Ella no te dejará ganar nunca mientras este activa y te humillara una y otra vez en base a sus actuaciones, dejándote en ridículo cuantas veces le plazca. Tu actitud ha sido la equivocada, pues si deseabas retarla y con eso conseguir intimidarla te has equivocado y ese error te va a costar muy caro.

—Yo no le tengo miedo—respondió Bianca—. Es ridículo que todo el mundo le tema; que todo el mundo sienta miedo de una simple acróbata que sólo ha obtenido fama en base al respaldo que le han dado durante años cubriendo sus fallas. Respaldo otorgado por grandes acróbatas como tú Layla, como Leon Oswald; como los rusos: Evgeny, Svetlana o Maksim. Ella sin todos ustedes nunca podrá brillar y eso se lo demostrare en este festival.

—Haz lo que gustes, tú eres la más joven y novata de todas las rivales de Sora, sólo eso te puedo decir. Por mi parte seguiré entrenándote, porque tu nivel es bastante elevado, pero tu actitud es horrible. Me recuerdas mucho a May Wong en sus inicios, aunque tu forma de ser es mucho peor a la de ella. Sin embargo, tu potencial es superior y por ello es que decidí ser tu maestra, aunque algunos vicios jamás cambiaran.

—Eso es algo que siempre me ha molestado Layla, que tú, en todo momento pongas el nombre de Sora por encima de quien sea, y no es justo. Yo soy tu discípula y como tal debes darme tu absoluta atención y alabanzas a mí, no a mi rival o rivales.

Layla sonrió levemente, le dio un abrazo a la joven Bianca y después se dirigió con el staff técnico para ofrecerles disculpas por la brusca y grosera actitud de su alumna. Acto seguido, ella y Bianca probaron los aparatos para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

.

.

.

.

 **Zócalo-Ciudad de México.**

En el centro de la capital mexicana, lugar mágico, enorme y con muchas construcciones de estilo colonial, mezcladas con arquitectura de corte moderno, se encontraba Rosetta Passel acompañada de Alekséi. Ambos estaban paseando, disfrutando de lo realmente hermoso de dicha ciudad.

—En verdad es grande este lugar—dijo Rosetta—. Si comparo a la Ciudad de México con toda Bélgica, es como poner a un enorme rascacielos junto a una pequeña casa de dos pisos de alto.

—Tienes razón Rosetta, la Ciudad de México es muy grande, pero eso no es lo más importante, su belleza es impresionante, eso es lo que a mí me agrada de este lugar, pues por extensión no me asombra dado que como sabes, Rusia es inmenso en extensión, pero la belleza y riqueza cultural de esta Ciudad y en general de este país siempre me ha llamado la atención. Esa combinación urbana con el estilo colonial y lo maravillosa que es su gente con los extranjeros, de verdad que siempre me ha impactado.

—Tienes razón Aleks, me alegra que antes del festival me hayas traído a conocer tantos lugares bellos de esta ciudad.

—Si vienes a México nunca debes dejar de visitar sus museos, y zonas turísticas que hacen de esta ciudad algo especial, ese es mi dicho querida Rosetta.

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron su andar por la famosa Alameda Central, La Condesa, para después ir al Paseo de la Reforma, Chapultepec, Tlatelolco, o a la Plaza Garibaldi, entre muchas otras zonas más de la gran ciudad mexicana.

Elena por su parte se encontraba en el hotel, terminando de afinar detalles respecto a su coreografía y técnicas a presentar en el festival.

—Vaya que nos ha costado mucho esfuerzo y trabajo de equipo, pero por fin lo hemos logrado—dijo Elena—. Sora, Maksim, esta vez vamos con todo nuestro potencial y estoy segura que lograremos vencerlos, conseguiremos quitarles ese impresionante invicto.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Hola a todas mis apreciables lectoras, agradezco que continúen leyéndome y dejando sus coments. Gracias de nuevo y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

 **Espero no odien a Bianca jejeje y bueno puse un poco, muy poco diría yo de los bellos lugares turísticos de mi bella Ciudad de México. Me despido y pues no me cansare de agradecer su infinita paciencia a las que aún quedan activas leyéndome. Les envió un abrazo a todas.**

 **Apreciable amiga Bianca, ya te tocaba ser odiosa, ajjaja.**


	25. Insensatez

**Capítulo 25**

 **Insensatez**

Pasaron dos días desde que Sora tuvo el enfrentamiento verbal con Bianca Romano, y el festival ya estaba iniciando.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde en la Ciudad de México, el tan esperado evento había dado inicio dos horas antes. Sora y su equipo se encontraban en los camerinos, ella iba vestida con su ropa habitual, la ya clásica vestimenta que usaba para su ritual; es decir: su pants y audífonos que la aislaban de toda realidad posible.

—Es la primera vez que me toca ver a Sora en ese estado—dijo Nadia—. Se siente un ambiente distinto a lo habitual. En verdad ella cambia mucho cuando se trata de una competencia.

—Tienes razón Nadia— intervino Gabrielle—. En este momento ella no tiene nada más en mente; nada que no sea su actuación. La primera vez que me toco verla de ese modo incluso hasta me asuste, pero ahora siempre espero estos momentos porque en verdad me fascina verla asi.

—Por cierto. ¿En dónde se encuentra Maksim?— pregunto Nadia.

—Él, seguramente se encuentra en la entrada de la Arena comprando chucherías o bebiendo agua. Como te dije, ellos hacen eso en cada evento al que asisten, es parte de su ritual, incluso los medios y el público lo saben, todo eso forma parte del espectáculo. Te aseguro que en este momento hay mucha gente rodeándolo y medios de comunicación acechándolo. Así pasa en cada festival al que asisten, y posiblemente el día que no hagan eso no será lo mismo, pues ya es parte del show.

Nadia se impresiono al escuchar las palabras de Gabrielle. Por su parte, Maksim tal cual lo había expuesto Gabrielle, se encontraba en la entrada principal de la Arena, comiendo golosinas y bebiendo agua. Las fans se tomaban fotos y videos a su lado mientras los medios grababan todo lo posible.

— ¿No te aburres de hacer siempre lo mismo amigo mío?

Una voz se escucho a lo lejos.

— ¡Daniel, viejo amigo, tanto tiempo de no saludarte! —exclamo Maksim.

Aquella persona que le hablo era nada menos que Daniel Reyes, el acróbata mexicano, pareja de Bianca Romano.

—Lo mismo digo colega, pero nunca es tarde para volver a vernos. Recuerdo aquellos dos años que entrene en Rusia, antes de que Sora llegara con ustedes. En verdad fue fantástico todo ese tiempo. Por cierto, ¿Evgeny y Svetlana siguen igual de rigurosos o ya se han relajado un poco?

—No amigo, ellos no cambian, siguen igual. La última en sentir su rigor fue Sora y ve los resultados—dijo Maksim.

—Ya veo, me parece excelente que sigan asi, eso lo hace más divertido y espero poder darles competencia.

—Sé que tu compañera es una gran acróbata, hace dos días tuvimos un altercado con ella, bueno Sora lo tuvo y creo que tu compañera no salió bien librada.

—Es verdad, ella hasta la fecha sigue molesta y no para de repetir que acabara con la carrera de Sora Naegino, que esa humillación no se la perdonara jamás.

—Ya me lo imagino, lo siento por ti.

—No te preocupes Maksim, la conozco y siempre es así, demasiado mimada e inmadura, pero sumamente talentosa y hoy lo verán. Se dice que nadie es profeta en su tierra, pero siento que hoy ese dicho no aplicara con nosotros.

—Suerte Daniel, ya veremos que depara el destino para cada uno de nosotros —dijo Maksim antes de retirarse.

—Ya lo veremos viejo amigo—respondió Daniel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto a una cuadra de la Arena mexicana, se encontraban Rosetta, Alekséi y Elena, a bordo de un automóvil deportivo, propiedad de la rusa.

— ¿Ya están listos?—pregunto Elena.

—Asi es, listos y dispuestos a dar batalla—respondió Rosetta.

— ¡Excelente!, siendo asi vámonos, pues tenemos una cita con el destino y México será testigo de lo que hoy pasara en ese festival—agrego Elena.

Aquel trió continuo su marcha rumbo a la Arena, en sus rostros se miraba una gran confianza; y no una confianza soberbia, sino de seguridad y respeto hacia sus rivales. En ellos se notaba esa seguridad de saber que podían ganar. Ellos llegaron a la Arena por la parte de atrás, pues no deseaban ser vistos por tanta gente o medios de comunicación ante lo cual optaron ingresar por la puerta trasera como si se tratara del personal técnico.

—Que gracioso, años atrás yo deseaba ser el centro de atención; ser perfecta y nunca equivocarme y hoy me sienta mejor entrar por la puerta de atrás y ver desde este punto lo maravilloso que es el escenario en todas sus zonas, no solo desde arriba. Hoy disfruto mucho más que antes mi vida en los escenarios y el haber estado en Bolivia, viviendo como lo hicimos me ayudo a comprender todo eso.

— ¡Que linda eres querida Rosetta!—dijo Elena, mientras le alborotaba su cabellera.

—Por lo visto ya han pasado varios participantes—hablo Alekséi—. Será interesante ver que tanto ha evolucionado Sora a estas alturas.

—Por lo poco que pude ver de ella en Los Cabos, realmente nos espera una dura batalla.

—Rosetta, me habría gustado ver eso que dices—intervino Elena.

—No te preocupes, hoy lo podremos ver todos, pero ellos también podrán ver nuestro progreso—respondió la acróbata.

El trió llego a los camerinos, y mientras ellos estaban por ingresar al que les correspondía, vieron salir del suyo a Sora, quien fiel a su estilo siguió su camino sin voltearlos a ver.

—Audífonos, pants, gorra. Ya veo, esto será una labor extremadamente complicada, pero lo conseguiremos—dijo Elena.

En ese momento Rosetta comenzó a trotar en los pasillos dentro del área de camerinos.

—Ya empezamos—profirió Alekséi—. Aunque ella tenga ya su propio estilo, nunca dejara de lado la admiración, respeto y amor que profesa por la 'Zarina', a tal grado de que gracias a Sora, ella encontró su propio ritual de calentamiento. Esa mujercita no dejara de trotar hasta que nos toque participar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otro lugar dentro de la Arena, iba llegando Bianca Romano junto a Layla Hamilton y Yuri Killian, como era sabido ellos eran los representantes de la regiomontana. Cierto grupo de personas se aproximo a ellos para pedirles autógrafos tanto a Layla como a Yuri. Bianca se sintió nuevamente despreciada e ignorada, a ella le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero evidentemente siendo una acróbata nueva en el mundo de los escenarios profesionales y con esas dos leyendas estando junto a ella, era prácticamente imposible que pudiese ser tomada en cuenta.

Tras algunos minutos, el trió se dirigió a su camerino. Al ingresar a dicha área, Layla y compañía se cruzaron con Rosetta quien continuaba trotando. Ella al estar en su propio mundo, no observo al trío y sin querer choco con Bianca, quien evidentemente se enfureció.

— ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, este no es lugar para andar corriendo!

Rosetta se puso de pie, observo a Yuri y Layla y les dijo.

—Mis disculpas amigos, estoy en mi calentamiento, me distraje un poco.

La bella acróbata ignoro a Bianca, como si no existiera en ese lugar, y tras disculparse con sus ex compañeros, Rosetta continuo con su calentamiento.

— ¡Que rabia me da que todos me ignoren!— dijo Bianca—. ¡Esa maldita al igual que la otra estúpida, creen que soy insignificante y que no vale la pena dirigirme la palabra!

Daniel estaba escuchando todo dentro de su camerino, en ese instante él salió al pasillo y sin decir nada le dio una bofetada a su compañera. Varios de los participantes observaron la escena, situación que causo en Bianca una gran vergüenza. Layla y Yuri quedaron anonadados ante la reacción del acróbata mexicano. Después de abofetearla la tomo de la mano y la metió en el camerino, acto seguido Yuri y Layla hicieron lo mismo e ingresaron a dicha habitación.

Dentro de aquel lugar esto sucedió.

— ¡Bianca, debes dejar de ser una completa imbécil!—dijo Daniel en tono calmado, pero enérgico—. Tú siempre deseas llamar la atención, quieres ser reconocida como una gran acróbata y que todos te rindan pleitesía, pero no te has dado cuenta que aun eres insignificante en este mundo de los escenarios. En verdad tienes un talento impresionante, pero tu arrogancia e inmadurez te puede hundir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Debes crecer y no me refiero únicamente a lo artístico y deportivo, sino en lo personal. Sabes que rara vez me enfado, pero ya es hora de que alguien te diga tus fallos y que te ponga un alto. Allá afuera hay dos parejas con un nivel impresionantemente superior, descomunal y no quiero que por estar distraída en otras cosas cometas errores y puedas tener un accidente importante a causa de tus tonterías, ¿quedo claro?

—Pero Daniel, yo sólo quería…

—No hay pero que valga, tus caprichos déjalos para cuando no estemos en competencias, aunque te cueste aceptarlo. Si algo debes aprender de Sora y de Rosetta, es a olvidarte de todo lo ordinario cuando estés en los festivales, esa será la única forma en que podrás realmente hacerlo bien, sino lo haces no pasaras de ser un simple acróbata tan común como muchas.

—Daniel tiene razón—dijo Layla—. Te he querido hacer entender eso desde hace tiempo. Deseaba que lo comprendieras por ti misma, pero fue imposible. Tu calidad es indudable, pero lo único que necesitas es concentrarte y nada más.

—Dejen de fastidiarme, yo sé lo que debo hacer, no tienen que decirme nada.

Tras decir esas palabras, Bianca salió del camerino con rostro desencajado y realmente molesta. Tras lo acontecido, ella se dirigió hacia el escenario para observar los actos de sus rivales en turno. Habían muy buenas parejas de todas partes, todas presentando actos de buen nivel, otras por su inexperiencia ejecutaban técnicas relativamente sencillas, pero que por errores simples provocaban fallos o caídas que los hacían perder la concentración.

—Todos ellos no son rivales para mí. Algunos tienen buena ejecución, pero no son lo suficientemente buenos para derrotarme—dijo Bianca.

Ella observo que a unos quince metros de distancia se encontraba Sora, sentada en una silla con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo.

—Como siempre estás sin tomar en cuenta a ninguno de tus rivales—murmuro Bianca.

La acróbata mexicana se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Sora, pero su sorpresa fue tal al ver que un grupo de guardaespaldas le impidieron el paso.

— ¡Sora Naegino, siempre necesitas de tus guardias para protegerte! ¿No puedes tu sola?

—Por favor Bianca, retírate—dijo Gabrielle—. En las clausulas de cada festival hay una que dice claramente que nadie puede, por ningún motivo, interrumpir a Sora Naegino la 'Zarina', si alguien lo hace incurre en una falta al contrato y puede haber demandas posteriores por no respetar lo pactado. Estoy segura que eso no le gustaría a los organizadores y una demanda no sería bien vista para un evento de tal magnitud en tu país. Tú decides si deseas interrumpirla o no.

Bianca se sonrojo a causa de la rabia que le daba no poder hacer su voluntad y sobre todo por las tremendas consideraciones que se le daban a Sora. Pero ciertamente ese tipo de cosas eran naturales en estrellas de alto nivel y eso era algo que Bianca, al ser novata, desconocía.

Sora se puso de pie, su cuerpo de seguridad la resguardo y ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a su camerino, no sin antes voltear a ver a su rival, y con la palma de su mano le toco el hombro mientras sonreía sin decir una palabra. Tras eso ella continúo su camino dejando a Bianca extrañada por semejante actitud.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Bianca—. Su mirada no era la misma de ayer; su sonrisa me indicaba otra cosa, no había arrogancia, ni desprecio, sino que me expresaba mucho respeto, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo.

Pasados varios minutos, el momento estelar del festival había llegado y el presentador dio el aviso.

— ¡Damas y caballeros!, se les informa que las últimas tres parejas ingresaran al escenario para que se presenten ante ustedes antes de su participación.

Mientras el presentador hacia su trabajo, en el pasillo que llevaba al escenario se encontraba la pareja mexicana conformada por Bianca Romano y Daniel Reyes. Ellos no iban representando a ninguna compañía, dado que eran acróbatas independientes hasta ese momento. Junto a los mexicanos también estaba la pareja del escenario Kaleido, conformada por Rosetta Passel y Alekséi Dmitrovich, pero tanto Sora como Maksim no se encontraban en ahí, situación que intrigo a sus rivales.

—Es extraño—dijo Bianca—. Naegino no aparece, seguramente decidió huir o algo por el estilo.

—Deja de decir tonterías y concéntrate en nuestra presentación—profirió Daniel.

La mexicana iba vestida con un leotardo muy bonito, adornado con bellas incrustaciones de diamante y figuras netamente de la cultura mexica. Su larga cabellera estaba sujetada con un hermoso moño dejando ver su largo y castaño cabello. Ella en verdad lucia hermosa. Su compañero portaba un traje de tipo mariachi y un peinado regular, él no era muy ostentoso y gustaba de las cosas más simples y cómodas.

Por su parte, Rosetta vestía un hermoso leotardo rojo, con una bella figura de un dragón en tono verde y con su clásico peinado, mientras que su pareja portaba un atuendo en tono rojo y negro ajustado a su cuerpo con las mismas figuras que las de su compañera, su peinado era del tipo alborotado, pero con mucho estilo.

Los entrenadores de ambas parejas se encontraban detrás de ellos. Elena saludo cordialmente a Layla Hamilton, quien iba acompañada de su inseparable Yuri Killian. En ese instante el presentador hizo el llamado para que la primera pareja saliera a saludar al público mexicano y extranjero que ahí se encontraba.

— ¡Demos la bienvenida a la pareja local!, ellos han forjado su camino en las competencias independientes y en todo tipo de escenarios underground. A esta pareja pronto la veremos como parte del elenco de la compañía canadiense que patrocina este festival, me refiero a la Silver Millenium, (Milenio de Plata). Ellos son: ¡Bianca Romano y Daniel Reyes! recibámosles con un gran aplauso.

La pareja mexicana salió al escenario y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Un gran estruendo se escucho en aquella Arena, y los gritos de: México, México, se escucharon en todo el complejo. La pareja sonreía y saludaba a su gente de forma amable. Bianca expresaba una gran confianza y su compañero igual.

—De igual forma demos la bienvenida a su entrenadora, la otrora ganadora del Festival Internacional Circense de parejas y segundo lugar en el Festival Internacional Circense por equipos celebrado en Rusia hace algún tiempo. ¡Ella es! ¡Layla Hamilton!

El público enloqueció al escuchar su nombre y sobre todo al verla en el centro de la pista.

— ¡Ahora recibamos con un caluroso aplauso a los participantes representantes del Escenario Kaleido! Ellos son una pareja relativamente joven, pero quienes han cosechado éxitos en varios festivales nacionales, y logrado infinidad de segundos lugares en los festivales internacionales a los que han asistido. Indudablemente serán la mejor pareja del mundo en poco tiempo. ¡No perdamos más el tiempo y recibamos como se merecen tanto a la gran Rosetta Passel, como al gran Aleksei Dmitrovich! Bélgica y Rusia unen sus talentos junto a Kaleido para darnos lo mejor de sí, esta noche.

Al escenario ingresaron los ya mencionados, el público los conocía muy bien, pues si no existieran Sora y Maksim, indudablemente ellos serían los número uno y tanto su talento, popularidad asi como su fama estaban a niveles muy altos.

—Junto a ellos viene su entrenadora y coreógrafa: Elena Liosheva, quien nos dijo que la directora del escenario Kaleido, Mia Guillem, no pudo venir por razones laborales, pero que ellos lograrían dar una grata sorpresa en este festival, y asi lo esperamos todos.

Elena entro a la pista e igualmente fue recibida con gran estruendo.

—¡Estimado público, el momento que todos esperábamos ha llegado, son las siete de la tarde en punto y es la hora de que aparezca la luz de Oriente, junto al poder del Este, Japón y Rusia hoy son uno solo!

Mientras el presentador hablaba, la luz de la Arena se apago por completo, para después encender una sola luz roja que alumbraba una de las partes altas del recinto.

—Ellos son la mejor pareja de la actualidad, nombrados: ¡la 'Zarina' y la 'Ventisca' de los escenarios! Campeones mundiales invictos; campeones nacionales de Rusia, campeones de los festivales de Nueva York, Tokyo, Berlín, Paris, Montreal y en general de todos los festivales a los que han asistido. ¡Los mejores del planeta llegan a México para deleitarnos con su magia! Ellos son: ¡Sora Naegino! y ¡Maksim Litvochenko! Recibamos como se merecen a los mejores acróbatas de este planeta.

En ese instante aquella luz roja alumbro con mayor intensidad el escenario, y de la parte más alta de la Arena aparecieron los ya citados, Sora y Maksim, bajando desde un gran trapecio. Ella portaba un hermoso traje en tono dorado, con grandes alas plateadas y una hermosa tiara dorada adornada con diamantes. Su hermosa cabellera fue perfectamente arreglada por Gabrielle, colocándole bellas extensiones en tono purpura y peinado en capas. Su presencia en verdad era impactante. Por su parte, Maksim vestía un traje ajustado en el mismo color que el de Sora y un peinado realmente vistoso, y adecuado para la ocasión. Indudablemente, la manager de Sora, era excepcional al hacer su trabajo. Ellos descendieron mientras todos los asistentes al evento coreaban sus nombres, aplaudían y gritaban extasiados ante semejante entrada. No había duda de que un ángel había llegado al escenario. Rosetta, Alekséi, Daniel, Elena y Layla igualmente aplaudieron su llegada, no así Bianca, quien estaba en shock ante lo que estaba viviendo y no daba crédito de lo que ahí sucedía.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ya los han visto. Estas tres parejas son las últimas en salir a escena, y los primeros en hacer su presentación después de un breve descanso serán: Bianca Romano y Daniel Reyes, no se muevan de sus asientos que no tardamos nada en regresar.

Tras las palabras del presentador, la luz de la Arena se encendió y las tres parejas salieron del escenario para prepararse.

Todo estaba dicho el momento había llegado y nada estaba claro.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Hoy ando más activo jajaj un capítulo más en pocos días aprovechando que tengo tiempo. Como siempre, agradezco a mis apreciables lectoras pacientes y comprensivas** **muchas gracias.**

 **Amiga Bianca, gracias por permitirme usar tu nombre y aspecto para el personaje de Bianca. Aclaro que tú no eres así, sino todo lo contrario, pero debía darle esa personalidad jajaja. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**


	26. Con los pies en la tierra

**Capítulo 26**

 **Con los pies en la tierra**

El momento cumbre del festival estaba por iniciar, tanto Bianca Romano, como Daniel Reyes, ya se encontraban dentro de la pista. Ellos presentarían una técnica llamada: "Quetzalcóatl", la serpiente hermosa. El público estaba expectante, los jueces de diversos países se habían colocado ya en sus respectivos lugares para evaluar a las parejas. Sus ordenadores estaban listos para ver distintas imágenes y observar a detalle cada movimiento para calificar de la mejor forma posible. El sistema de calificación en esta nueva etapa de torneos se había vuelto al estilo del patinaje artístico sobre hielo, pero en este caso la calificación máxima era de diez puntos y la más baja de cero. Algo relativamente sencillo y eficaz.

Los mexicanos se colocaron en sus respectivos trapecios, en este tipo de competencias había un límite de tiempo que era de entre diez a cuarenta minutos por presentación, según la técnica a realizar y el tiempo que le llevara a las parejas el ejecutarla dependiendo su grado de dificultad. Los jueces evaluarían el factor artístico, atlético y técnico. En las competencias, ya fueran individuales o de parejas no tenían permitido poner música de fondo, pues parte de la dificultad en lo técnico y artístico era que los acróbatas con sus movimientos hicieran que el público se envolviera en esa magia sin la necesidad de musicalización.

Por fin se dio la autorización para que los mexicanos iniciaran su acto.

—Es la hora—dijo Bianca mientras comenzaba a balancearse colgada de cabeza sobre su trapecio.

—Todo está listo, nuestra gente nos observa, hemos hecho presentaciones en sitios extremos y sé que podemos lograrlo—pensó Daniel, quien igualmente iba colgado de los pies con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Ambos tomaron mucho vuelo y potencia, algo realmente complicado yendo de cabeza, pero ellos lo hacían sin ningún problema. En estas competencias la numeración en el grado de dificultad no tenía un número base. Mientras más compleja fuera la técnica, más elevado seria su número de medida. La técnica de los mexicanos tenía una clasificación nivel 20.

El público y jueces estaban asombrados ante semejante velocidad y potencia. En ese momento, Daniel extendió sus manos. Por su parte, Bianca hizo lo propio y lanzo una seña con su mano derecha, algo así como un código para que su compañero supiera lo que estaba por venir.

— ¿Una seña?, que interesante—dijo Rosetta, quien ahora se encontraba dando pequeños brincos desde su zona y observando la presentación.

— ¿Se comunican con señales?—hablo Nadia, la cual estaba junto a Sora, Gabrielle y Maksim—. Pero si ustedes dos no…

—No digas más y observa—respondió Sora, mirando atenta y sonriente.

—Ok., comprendo Sora.

Maksim observaba fijamente los movimientos que estaba por efectuar su amigo Daniel y esto ocurrió: Bianca Romano se impulsó con gran fuerza para soltarse del trapecio dando varios giros tanto extendidos como circulares, al tiempo que Daniel hacía lo propio soltándose de su aparato y ejecutar los mismos movimientos que su compañera. Era un espectáculo verdaderamente sorprendente, ya que ambos giraron impresionantemente para cambiar de trapecios. Acto seguido, la pareja sin perder el tiempo se soltó de nuevo para efectuar más giros acompañados de bellos movimientos corporales que junto a los efectos especiales simularon una hermosa figura del dios Quetzalcóatl. En cada movimiento Bianca sonreía confiada en sus notables talentos, su compañero observaba las señales que le hacía ante cada cambio de movimiento para así acoplarse a la perfección.

—Están haciendo una buena presentación, no son malos—hablo Gabrielle.

—Nadia, Gabrielle, voy a escuchar música, me avisan cuando toque el turno de Rosetta por favor—dijo Sora, quien ya se estaba retirando de ese lugar.

— ¿No terminaras de ver su acto?—pregunto Gabrielle.

—No es necesario, ya sé lo que va a suceder—al decir eso, Sora volteo para ver a Layla, quien tenía un semblante verdaderamente molesto mientras se dirigía hacia otra área de la Arena.

—Yo también me voy, regreso cuando Rosetta y Alekséi se presenten—dijo Maksim.

En ese instante, Bianca dio un giro de más en su movimiento, lo cual la descontrolo. Daniel se dio cuenta de eso y se movió unos centímetros hacia adelante para poder atraparla, lo que sí consiguió, pero la acróbata no pudo salir tan bien librada, pues ante la velocidad y fuerza a la que iban, chocaron bruscamente con tubo metálico de los que se utilizan para sostener ciertas plataformas. Bianca fue la que recibió el mayor impacto sobre su hombro y brazo derecho lo mismo que en la cabeza.

Las luces de la Arena se apagaron, el público en general quedo impactado a causa del aparatoso accidente. De inmediato llego la asistencia médica, pues Layla de eso estaba hablando con uno de los encargados, minutos antes. Todo indicaba que Sora al ver sus movimientos y sobre todo al notar que Bianca le hacía señas a su compañero a cada momento, indicaba que la mexicana estaba insegura, presionada y asustada. Por esa razón es que ella le hacía señas a Daniel, pues en pocas palabras la novatez, falta de experiencia y extremo exceso de confianza hicieron que ella cometiera un error tras otro.

— ¡Sora! ¡Sora!— grito Nadia—. ¡Ocurrió un accidente!

—Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué gritar. De hecho duraron más de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Ya lo sabías?

—Así es, por eso me aleje de ese lugar, no me gusta ver accidentes cuando estoy a punto de entrar a escena. Ella se movía con tal lentitud, falta de profesionalismo y soberbia lo cual le estaba ocasionando muchos problemas a su compañero, quien es todo un profesional. Pero ni con todo eso iba poder evitar el accidente, ya que su compañera es demasiado imprudente y novata. Fue muy arriesgado por parte de Layla el dejarla participar. Por esa razón yo no te deje competir a ti, ya que indudablemente te hubiese pasado algo parecido. Si vas a ser maestro o maestra de alguien, debes velar por la integridad de esa persona, ser atento y cauteloso para que el discípulo no sufra ningún accidente ni nada por el estilo. Eso lo aprendí muy bien en Japón con un superior que tuve. Muchos en mi país de origen, respetamos demasiado la relación senpai, kōhai; y los superiores o senpai deben orientar a su kōhai, que vendría siendo como en occidente dicen: tutelado. Layla al igual que su alumna cometieron errores cada una por su lado, y esas son las consecuencias ante tal descuido. Te repito, por esa razón es que yo no te deje participar, no deseaba que te pasara nada malo. Un acróbata sólo debe participar en eventos de esta categoría si está completamente seguro de lo que hace y concentrado en su totalidad. Bianca no lo estaba y estas son las consecuencias. Nadia se ruborizo ante lo dicho por Sora, ella se sintió feliz de saber que su maestra la protegió de tal manera, aunque a su vez tuvo sensaciones de remordimiento a causa de la actitud que anteriormente había tomado hacia Sora.

—Ya entiendo, por algo te llaman 'Zarina' de los escenarios, eres impecable, no se te escapa ningún detalle y siempre vas un paso delante de todos nosotros.

—Nadie es perfecto querida Nadia, eso es lo hermoso de esto que hacemos, pues siempre aprendemos cosas nuevas, y Layla se ha dado cuenta de eso. Supongo que el evento se atrasara unos minutos en lo que trasladan a Bianca al hospital para ser atendida. Aunque visto lo tal, no fue algo tan grave como pareció a primera vista. Salgamos para ver cómo va todo.

Al salir de su camerino, Sora y Nadia se encontraron con Gabrielle, Rosetta y Alekséi.

— ¿Ya la trasladaron?—pregunto Sora.

—Aun no, todavía se encuentra en el área de camerinos, la están poniendo en una camilla y colocándole un collarín ortopédico para evitar que con cualquier movimiento sus cervicales sufran un daño severo—dijo Gabrielle.

— ¿Supongo que te diste cuenta de todo? —pregunto Rosetta.

La pelirroja expuso lo mismo que la 'Zarina' le había dicho a Nadia respecto a los errores cometidos por la mexicana, lo cual impresiono de buena forma a Sora, pues la pequeña Rosetta estaba elevando su nivel en todo aspecto y notando cosas que anteriormente no habría percibido. —Así es Rosetta, Bianca y Layla se equivocaron y ahí están las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero que eso no te preocupe, en poco tiempo te toca participar y deseo ver hasta dónde has llegado.

Ambas estrecharon su mano para después separarse. Sora se dirigió hacia donde estaba Layla Hamilton junto a su alumna y esto sucedió.

— ¡Layla!—exclamo Sora—. ¡No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa!

Sora de forma realmente increíble, le hablo en un tono bastante fuerte a su amiga, lo cual dejo extrañados a todos los presentes, incluida Bianca, a quien estaban manteniendo consciente.

— ¡Tienes muchos años de experiencia en esto Layla!, y realmente me avergüenza haber visto que tú jugaste con la vida de tu alumna, que la dejaste subirse al trapecio sin estar lista para una competencia de esta magnitud. ¡Me molesta porque sabes el respeto y amor que le tengo al escenario!, sabes que nunca me ha gustado que lo insulten de este modo. A ella pude perdonarle cualquier cosa porque es novata, una niña inmadura a la cual le faltan muchos años por recorrer. Ella simplemente no sabe lo que hace, no tiene bases y por ello sus actuaciones son de un nivel muy simple. Por esa razón se le perdona dado que es una novata. Sin embargo, tú Layla, permitiste que ella participara en este festival a pesar del evidente pánico que esta chica tenia; tú lo notaste, ella estaba muerta de miedo, los nervios la tenían enloquecida. El saber que iba a estar ante su gente la dejo en estado de shock, aunado a su soberbia personal por poco le causan la muerte y eso es en parte culpa tuya al no haberle impedido participar. No sé qué te paso Layla, tú no eras así.

Yuri Killian agacho la cabeza sintiendo pena ajena ante lo que sucedía, y en parte dándole la razón a Sora. Layla no pudo articular palabra alguna. En ese momento, Bianca, a pesar de sus dolencias hablo.

—No tienes ningún derecho de…

Sora no pudo más y hablo aún más fuerte; tan fuerte que los participantes anteriores y parte del staff que estaban tras bambalinas lo escucharon.

— ¡Tú te callas niña mimada! ¡Te perdone cada uno de tus desplantes porque eres una chiquilla inmadura, pero cuando alguien le falta al respeto a los escenarios no puedo contenerme! ¡Tú deseabas derrotarme, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que pedías! ¡En este momento de tu vida no tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencerme a mí o a Rosetta! tu nivel actual es extremadamente bajo. Tanto tiempo de estar perdiéndolo en concursos extremos en donde sólo se premia la mediocridad de los acróbatas; en donde solo se encuentran atletas que no pudieron ascender a estos niveles no te dan derecho de sentir que estás lista para esta categoría. No te hablo sólo porque sí. Mi pareja y yo hemos participado en esos torneos subterráneos y por eso se dé que hablo. Fuimos a esos lugares para comprobar que tan buenos eran y fue ahí donde descubrí lo que te he dicho. Todo habría quedado en franca paz si tú y Layla no se hubiesen burlado del escenario de la forma en que lo hicieron, pero ahora sí puedo decirlo. ¡No vuelvas a pararte en un escenario si no lo vas a respetar; o si no vas a respetar a cada uno de los acróbatas que están allá afuera y que son muy superiores a ti en este momento! Te lo repito niña, no eres ni serás mejor que yo ni hoy, ni mañana. Puedes ser una excelente acróbata, de eso no hay duda, no importa si eres una persona déspota o no, el talento se trae en la sangre sin importar como es la persona, pero eso sólo lo puedes descubrir tú misma. Por ahora ve a curar tus insignificantes heridas, de eso no te vas a morir hoy. Cúrate, levántate y medita lo que has hecho. Si deseas seguir en esto, adelante, pero hazlo respetando al escenario y a tus rivales. Ya cuando decidas regresar, mi discípula te estará esperando y ahí veras lo que es verdadero talento y disciplina, no las ridiculeces que tú has hecho hoy.

Bianca soltó unas lágrimas, los paramédicos no levantaban la cabeza, sabían que las lesiones de la acróbata eran fuertes, pero no de gravedad y sentían pena por la joven mexicana, pues las palabras de Sora habían sido brutales, pero ciertas. Por su parte, Layla y Yuri no dijeron una sola palabra, Bianca de igual forma quedo muda y Daniel únicamente sonrió tras lo dicho por Sora. Los paramédicos sacaron a Bianca para llevarla al hospital. Antes de salir, Sora observo a Layla y no dijo más, después miro a Daniel, quien estaba atando sus zapatos y le dijo.

— Tú fuiste alumno de Evgeny, ¿verdad?

— ¿Se lo dijo Maksim?

—No me lo dijo nadie, pero al ver tus movimientos me doy cuenta de ello. Tú si eres un profesional y se nota bastante.

—Gracias señorita Naegino, es un honor para mí el que usted me diga eso.

—No hay nada que agradecer. En cuanto termine este festival le diré a mi representante que te de mi tarjeta, he visto algunos detalles y me gustaría poder trabajar contigo en algún momento. Por ahora me despido que ya es hora de ver una verdadera actuación, bien elaborada y con sentimiento. Sora salió del camerino, los ahí presentes al verla pasar no podían articular palabra. Para ellos era la primera vez que la veían seria y enfadada, pero su admiración hacia Sora fue enorme porque descubrieron que no había nadie en el mundo que amara tanto a los escenarios como lo hacía Sora Naegino, la gran 'Zarina' de los escenarios. Continuará…

 **N/A: Un capítulo más mis queridas lectoras. Hoy quise mostrar otro aspecto de la competencia y creo que a alguien le han puesto los pies en la tierra de alguna forma. Por cierto, teniendo este fic un toque fantástico bastante claro, en dicha historia así hablen español, ruso, inglés, francés, mandarín, japonés etc. Todos se entienden jajaja. Ahora bien pueden tomarlo como que se habla en inglés y por ello Sora se entiende con todos y todos la entienden jajaja. Sé que no era necesario explicar todo esto, pero nunca está de más, digo son cosas que de pronto pasan en los animes y uno así de joder todos se entienden jajaja. Bueno basta de palabrería, espero les guste el capítulo y para el siguiente sigue la presentación completita de Rosetta Passel y Alekséi Dmitrovich, no se lo pierdan. Agradezco como siempre a todas mis lectoras por estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones, gracias y nos estamos leyendo.**


	27. La magia de Rosetta

**Capítulo 27**

 **La magia de Rosetta**

Los minutos transcurrieron, el público estaba expectante, Rosetta y Alekséi se encontraban en el centro de la pista listos para comenzar su actuación. Por su parte, Sora, se encontraba observando todo a detalle, lo mismo Maksim y Daniel, quien no quiso acompañar a su compañera, la cual había sido trasladada a un hospital cercano a la arena. Layla Hamilton, si había ido con su alumna, por tal motivo no iba a presenciar los actos finales. Elena, estaba ajustando los últimos detalles para así evitar cualquier contratiempo.

—Se percibe en el ambiente algo distinto—hablo Nadia.

—En efecto—respondió Sora—. Se nota que en este momento actuaran dos artistas de clase mundial, todo lo contrario a la deleznable participación de la anterior pareja.

—Tienes razón.

El maestro de ceremonias hizo la presentación oficial de los artistas. Ambos lucían verdaderamente espectaculares, ella con una belleza tal que deslumbraba la pista y él con tremenda elegancia y porte, dignos de un caballero ruso de las viejas glorias zaristas.

En ese momento todo dio inicio, el silencio se hizo presente en toda la pista y los acróbatas comenzaron su actuación. A diferencia de los mexicanos, la pareja de Kaleido se conocía a la perfección, no había necesidad de señales, ni movimientos fuera de lugar. Cada movimiento era como ver brillar la luz de la luna cuando está en todo su esplendor. La técnica que ejecutarían, tenía como nombre: "Lamento sobre la Olas". Fue en ese momento que la magia dio inicio. Rosetta comenzó a girar con tal cadencia, suavidad y soltura, que desde un inicio dejo cautivados a los presentes. Sus giros eran simplemente perfectos, no se salían de tiempo, como si un metrónomo fuera marcándoles la pauta en todo momento. Alekséi por su parte, hacía lo propio girando de tal forma que sus movimientos parecían inverosímiles de lo asombrosos y perfectos que eran. En pocas palabras, magia era lo que ahí se estaba presentando.

Sora, Nadia, Maksim y Daniel, observaban todo a detalle. En verdad era un acto preciosamente presentado.

—Rosetta, lo has logrado, te has convertido en una verdadera estrella—dijo Sora.

— ¡Sora! ¿Esa mujer será mi rival en un futuro próximo?—pregunto Nadia, con tono de asombro.

—En efecto Nadia, ella se convertirá en tu rival.

Tras responder, ambas continuaron viendo tan magistral actuación.

Mientras Alekséi sujetaba a Rosetta, dijo lo siguiente.

—Llego el momento de ejecutar lo que estuvimos practicando en Bolivia, durante mucho tiempo.

En ese instante, Alekséi rápidamente arrojo a su pareja hacía otro trapecio, mientras él se quedaba en el suyo. Acto seguido, Rosetta hizo gran cantidad de mortales, para instantes después brincar hacia un trampolín, continuar sus acrobacias y al final caer en suelo firme, en donde la magia final dio inicio.

Ella continuaba haciendo acrobacias en el suelo, lo mismo que Alekséi en los trapecios. Es importante señalar, que los trapecios estaban aproximadamente a unos cincuenta metros de altura. En ese preciso instante, Rosetta, detuvo sus giros, observo los movimientos de su pareja y de forma impresionante dio un tremendo salto de manera nuevamente inverosímil. Ella comenzó a dar giros mientras ascendía, como si de un torbellino se tratara, mientras Alekséi giraba con los brazos extendidos. Ambos simulaban ser olas de mar. Realmente era impresionante ver cómo Rosetta ascendía por su propio impulso tantos metros, y sobre todo adornando ese salto con movimientos impresionantes. En verdad parecía que dos olas cubrían la arena. Su movimiento fue tan preciso a tal grado que Alekséi, la tomo de las manos a la mitad del vuelo quedando ambos entre los dos trapecios girando para después poder sujetarse de uno de ellos y quedar abrazados y de pie columpiándose, mirando hacia arriba en una postal que representaba armonía, amor y agradecimiento hacia lo presentes.

En ese momento su presentación concluyo con el broche de oro perfecto. La multitud aplaudió de pie por varios minutos, ovacionando a la pareja de Kaleido, sobre todo a Rosetta Passel. Nadie esperaba que ella tuviera semejante potencia en las piernas como para saltar de ese modo y efectuar lo que hizo. Sin lugar a dudas el cierre había sido espectacular, pero lo que realmente maravillo al público, fue la soberbia actuación llena de arte que hicieron al inicio, la cual supieron llevar magistralmente hasta lograr ese espectacular desenlace.

Las ovaciones continuaron, Nadia se encontraba empapada de sudor. Su mirada estaba en otro sitio, no daba crédito a lo que había presenciado. Rosetta, en verdad la había cautivado, sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban y su corazón estaba a mil por hora. Ella nunca pensó que vería semejante acto en vivo y su expresión lo decía todo.

—Aprende de todo esto querida Nadia—hablo Sora—. Esa mujer ahora está muchos escalones arriba de ti. Debes esforzarte y seguir aprendiendo.

Nadia asintió sin proferir nada más, su estupor era notable y sus piernas continuaban trémulas.

La pareja y su entrenadora fueron hacia los vestidores; sus compañeros de profesión no paraban de aplaudirles, y congratularlos. Ellos amablemente se detuvieron un instante para agradecer el buen gesto de sus colegas. En ese momento, Sora apareció ante Rosetta.

—Muchas felicidades Rosetta, me has dejado estupefacta con tan memorable acto. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí, pues te lo has ganado a pulso, y con esto honrare tu actuación reconociéndote como la segunda mejor acróbata del mundo.

Tras decir eso, Sora se dirigió a su camerino acompañada de Maksim, Nadia y Gabrielle. Los ahí presentes sintieron esas palabras como un deleznable acto de prepotencia. Rosetta por su parte simplemente sonrió y agradeció el gesto de su rival.

Voces a la distancia se dejaban escuchar; voces que eran de apoyo hacía Rosetta y de desaprobación para Sora. Las cartas estaban echadas, la 'Zarina' ocupo el lugar que deseaba, el de "villana". Ella estaba consciente de lo que hacía, sin embargo, esa actitud no era normal en la hermosa japonesa.

Dentro del camerino de la pareja rusa todo era tranquilidad, Sora aguardaba pasivamente su turno mientras escuchaba abiertamente música de la época imperial japonesa; junto con otras melodías provenientes de videojuegos; en efecto, de videojuegos. Las personas que deambulaban por los pasillos lograban escuchar dicha música y decían "¿Ese tema es de aquel juego de rol japonés, muy famoso llamado Fantasía Final X?". Y en efecto se trataba de esos temas, pero no sólo de uno en específico, sino de la saga en general. Todo eso comenzó a intrigar a los presentes, y más aun a Rosetta y compañía, quienes de antemano sabían que Sora, jamás permitía que su ritual de concentración fuera abierto, todo lo hacía interno y ese cambio tan repentino los dejó pensativos.

—Sora, ¿a qué se debe tu cambio? —pregunto Nadia.

—Nadia, todo en esta vida gira en torno a los cambios, y si son para bien, pues que mejor. Hoy, Rosetta se ha ganado un lugar entre los consagrados del escenario y por tal motivo ella merece mi reconocimiento. Rosetta cambió radicalmente en todo este tiempo y, yo voy a hacer lo propio por respeto a su esfuerzo. Por tal motivo voy a darlo todo en esta presentación; voy a ser diferente y lograré que esta "Fantasía Final" sea prodigiosa e inolvidable para todo el mundo. Rosetta me orillo a esto y lo haré sin dudarlo. Pondré todo de mi parte para que esta noche disfruten con beneplácito nuestra presentación.

El rostro de Sora denotaba seguridad y alegría. Indudablemente ella estaba decidida a darlo todo en el escenario. Cierto era que para muchos asistentes verla actuar, siempre suponía calidad y perfección. Sin embargo, ella tenía conciencia de que posiblemente muchos podrían llegar a aburrirse al saber el resultado obvio del torneo. Y como no iban a tomarlo de ese modo si en cada evento ella y su pareja con cualquier acto de alto calibre eran ganadores, no existía nadie en el mundo que los hiciera esforzarse al máximo. Pero esa noche nos indicaba que sería diferente. Por vez primera ellos estaban obligados a competir al cien por ciento, pues Rosetta y Alekséi hasta ese momento eran los ganadores indiscutibles del torneo y Sora lo sabía, por esa razón ahora estaba dispuesta a todo y decidida para demostrar que todavía tenía mucho por ofrecerle al mundo de los escenarios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Layla se encontraba en la sala de espera perteneciente a uno de los hospitales más lujosos de la Ciudad de México. Ella observó detenidamente cada detalle de la presentación de Rosetta gracias a la magia de la televisión. Su rostro denotaba asombro y respeto ante lo ofrecido por la acróbata. En ese momento ella pensó que de seguir así, no tardaría mucho en coronarse como la mejor del planeta. Sin embargo, siempre tenía esa incertidumbre de saber que presentaría su amiga Sora. Si bien, ella había visto en aquella borrachera que tuvieron, un poco de su acto, eso no era suficiente para desbancar lo hecho por Rosetta.

En pocas palabras, tanto Layla, como los demás participantes y el público en general ya daban por hecho que esa sería la primera derrota de la 'Zarina'.

—Querida Sora, no hay forma en la que puedas conseguir la victoria este día—pensó Layla—. Al menos para ti será grato perder ante esa jovencita y estoy casi segura de que eso deseabas; perder ante ella. Mi trabajo ahora será el de preparar a esta niña y ayudarla a no volver a caer en los mismos errores, y eso mismo he de hacer yo misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El camerino de Rosetta y Alekséi se encontraba repleto de periodistas y reporteros asediando con preguntas de todo tipo a los artistas. Ellos sonreían y respondían amablemente a cada cuestionamiento. Tras pasar varios minutos, Elena se encargó de despedir a cada uno de los ahí presentes para que dejaran descansar un momento a la pareja, y esto aconteció.

— ¡Excelente trabajo muchachos!—dijo la madre de Rosetta, quien se encontraba en ese lugar—. Con esa actuación, segura estoy que no habrá modo de perder el primer lugar y tu mi querida hija, me has sorprendido de sobremanera. ¡Eres magnifica!

—Esto aún no termina madre. Todavía falta ver lo que Sora nos ofrecerá. Ella no dará nada por perdido en ningún momento, y si algo le he aprendido es a no dar nada por hecho hasta que sea oficial.

—Tienes razón hija, pero cierto es que no veo por donde puedas perder, por más que ella te haya dicho que será la ganadora, eso sólo demuestra nerviosismo en Sora e incluso arrogancia al seguir invicta en torneos de este nivel.

—Como sea madre, pero jamás daré nada por hecho hasta que tenga la copa del primer lugar en nuestras manos.

Elena sonrió, y descubrió que su alumna por fin había madurado, crecido y aprendido a ser humilde. Al ver eso, ella misma tuvo la sensación de que algo maravilloso le sucedería esa noche a Rosetta, pero no dijo nada hasta verlo oficialmente.

—Estamos a media hora de ver el acto de Sora—dijo Alekséi—. Será emocionante ver que tienen preparado los 'Zares' del escenario.

Rosetta y su comitiva salieron del camerino. Al hacerlo de nueva cuenta fueron vitoreados por los demás competidores. La música continuaba sonando en el camerino de Sora, a su vez que se escuchaban diálogos en un ruso realmente fuerte. La 'Zarina' estaba dialogando con Maksim y Svetlana de forma frenética. Elena y Maksim se pusieron serios; ellos entendían a la perfección lo que estaban diciendo, pero no quisieron decirle nada a Rosetta, pues no era algo que les incumbiera, sin embargo, el rostro de aquellos rusos expresaba seriedad y preocupación al escucharlos gritar de esa forma.

En el instante que la música acabo; también acabaron las exclamaciones de Sora y sus compañeros. De inmediato salieron del camerino ya con su ropa de gala, la cual impactaba a cualquiera por tan notable elegancia y belleza. Como si de un desfile de modas se tratara.

El rostro de la japonesa ahora tenía un semblante serio, duro y seguro. Ella camino hacia su destino, pasando de largo sin mirar a nadie. Los presentes inconscientemente se sintieron intimidados y agacharon la cabeza al verla pasar. Todo fue un silencio sepulcral en ese momento. Al verla caminar, algunos reporteros con micrófono en mano hacían su trabajo hablando de lo imponente de su presencia, y de su belleza. Uno que otro intento acercarse, pero no les fue posible, puesto que ella era resguardada por un grupo de seguridad notable que le abrió paso desde su camerino hasta la pista. Al llegar, ella saludo a su público de forma elegante. El club de fans que la espero aquella vez en Los Cabos, se encontraba en primera fila. Ella se quitó un hermoso adorno en forma de cisne que traía colocado en su cabeza y se lo obsequio a la que parecía ser la presidenta del club de fans, y además la más humilde de todas. Aquella jovencita sonrió y lloro de felicidad al ver que su máximo ídolo la recordaba y que además le había regalado semejante presente. Sora le dio un beso en cada mejilla, al estilo ruso y se dirigió al centro de la pista para con su mano saludar a todos.

La Arena estaba vuelta loca, todos la ovacionaban, era evidente que su popularidad no tenía comparación, y sin siquiera actuar ya se había ganado al público en general.

Las cartas estaban tiradas, Rosetta estaba en su mejor momento y Sora lo sabía. Lo que la japonesa debía hacer era algo sobrehumano para poder derrotar a su otrora compañera. Por primera vez en su vida, Sora sabía que nada estaba seguro para ella y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas derrotar a Rosetta, a aquella jovencita que muchos años atrás la había despreciado y que después termino siendo su gran amiga, pero que ahora era su mayor rival. El escenario estaba listo, sólo quedaba esperar para ver que le deparaba el destino a la hermosa 'Zarina' de los escenarios.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Les dejo un capítulo más. Gracias como siempre por seguir leyendo esta historia. Recuerden que es fantasía y ficción, por lo tanto se exageran un mucho ciertos detalles para darle emoción a todo esto, por ende la altura de los trapecios, jejeje.**


	28. Fantasía Final

_Aclaración: Todos los movimientos y acrobacias narradas en este fic, son sólo ficción, no existen, así que no lo intenten en casa chicas xD._

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Fantasía Final**

Sora y Maksim, estaban listos, el maestro de ceremonias ya había hecho su labor anunciándolos y dando el nombre de la técnica a realizar, la cual sería: "Fantasía Final". El público aún se encontraba extasiado gracias a la tremenda actuación de Rosetta, incluso pensando en que ya nada de lo que Sora hiciera tendría sentido. Maksim abrazo a su pareja, con ello indicaban que ya todo había comenzado. Un trapecio bastante largo descendió al centro de la pista para que ambos pudieran ser ascendidos, y allí fue donde comenzó todo.

Ni uno, ni la otra profirieron palabra alguna, a diferencia de Rosetta que si tuvo por mínimo que fuera entablar dialogo con su compañero. Los jueces estaban atentos y anotando cada detalle. Ver a esos dos era algo sobrenatural, ellos se adueñaron del escenario, eso no era un torneo; se trataba de un acto precioso y perfecto. Sus movimientos eran tan naturales; tan especiales, nunca vistos. Sora volaba de un lado a otro sin mirar a su pareja, quien de antemano ya sabía en donde caería. Él la atrapaba con tal soltura y facilidad que parecieran estar en suelo firme. Los 'Zares' del escenario habían dejado de lado el espectáculo, las acrobacias y saltos asombrosos para convertir ese momento en puro y prolífico ballet aéreo, repleto de arte y romance. Los jueces, público y demás participantes observaban atónitos aquel acto aéreo incomparable.

Sora en cada movimiento sonreía o se ponía seria según el acto lo fuera pidiendo. Ella se había transformado en una con el escenario y estaba demostrando el porqué era llamada la 'Zarina', la cual en ningún momento perdía el control de la situación. Hasta ese momento, Rosetta aún le llevaba delantera en la puntuación, gracias al nivel de dificultad acrobático que la belga había mostrado, pero en el aspecto artístico ella ya no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer en contra de Sora. Solo un error por parte de los 'Zares' evitaría que eso terminara en un evidente empate técnico.

— Eres… Eres... una diosa —dijo Rosetta, quien estaba llorando de forma tal que dejo sorprendida a su madre.

—Hija, no llores, ella aun no logra vencerte. Técnicamente es maravillosa, pero en lo acrobático tu acto ha sido superior.

—Sólo observa lo que viene madre, con eso estaré hecha trizas sin lugar a dudas. Mi esfuerzo ha sido extremo, tuve incluso que depender de una simple seña para lograr esa "perfección" en mi acto, pero ella… ella es de otra galaxia. Sólo observa y sabrás de qué hablo madre.

Sora continuaba flotando en los aires como si de un hermoso cisne se tratara. En ese momento ella se colocó en el trapecio más alto, se impulsó y al tomar gran velocidad sucedió lo inesperado. Sora se arrojó con las manos abiertas, hizo varios giros extendidos mientras descendía. Layla, quien miraba el acto desde el hospital tenía un rostro realmente de impacto por lo que estaba observando. Sora continuaba descendiendo mientras giraba hermosamente, era algo similar a la vez que ejecuto el "Ángel Imperial", pero esta vez con una dificultad aún mayor. Ella estaba a punto de caer al suelo, nadie la recibiría, contrario al "Ángel Imperial" en el cual ella caía en los hombros de Maksim. Los presentes no deseaban ver nada, la propia Rosetta nunca pensó que su amiga se arrojaría a los suelos desde una altura tan notable.

—De eso se trataban las exclamaciones anteriores en su camerino—dijo Elena.

—Así es, ella estaba diciendo que iba a ejecutar su "Fantasía Final" sin protección; sin restricciones, ni obstáculos y todo lo hizo en honor a tu talento querida Rosetta—hablo Alekséi—. Posiblemente ella lo logre; posiblemente muera en este momento, pero dijo que si deseaba derrotarte tenía que hacer esto. Por dicha razón en su camerino se escuchaban esas exclamaciones con Maksim y vía telefónica con Svetlana, quienes la arengaban y apoyaban en todo momento motivándola para ejecutar tal acto.

Rosetta no podía detener su llanto, se sentía halagada de que su amiga e ídolo la reconociera de esa forma, pero no deseaba verla morir.

Sora estaba a punto de llegar a suelo firme, todos estaban tremendamente desesperados pensando que ella moriría. En ese momento la 'Zarina' comenzó a girar con sus brazos extendidos en forma de cruz, flexiono un poco sus piernas y por fin toco el suelo en cuclillas para de inmediato impulsarse de tal forma que volvió a volar como si un trampolín la hubiese recibido. Era realmente impactante ver semejante técnica. La fortaleza en las piernas de Sora era indescriptible, a tal grado que ella al impulsarse comenzó a danzar en el aire como si literalmente estuviese levitando. El control de su cuerpo no tenía igual, tardo muchos segundos flotando… No… en verdad ella estaba volando sin ayuda de nadie. O al menos ese efecto había logrado ante el ojo común y eso en verdad era incomparable.

Después de haber danzado (como cuando el personaje llamado Yuna, perteneciente al videojuego Fantasía Final X, lo hizo sobre el mar), Sora, tomo su trapecio, se volvió a impulsar para ejecutar muchos, demasiados giros mortales nuevamente, entre extendidos y en bola, para de nuevo arrojarse al piso y ascender, cambiar sus danzas de un lado a otro de la arena. Ella había vencido a la ley de gravedad, Sora logro lo que todo ser humano anhela, volar sin ningún problema gracias a su tremendo talento y esfuerzo personal. Nadie daba crédito de ver que una mujer podía arrojarse desde cincuenta metros, girar, danzar, tocar el suelo y de nueva cuenta impulsarse para volver a elevarse sin daño alguno. Tras todo eso ella siguió danzando y embelesando a todos, para después descender hasta donde Maksim la aguardaba, ejecuto unas acrobacias extras y termino su presentación de forma sublime, épica, legendaria, digna de la mejor de la historia. Shopie la miraba a lo lejos desde una plataforma de aquella arena. Ella estaba apreciando y admirando la gloria de Sora Naegino. Tras terminar su acto Sophie desapareció.

Minutos después, ambos bajaron de su trapecio, todos los espectadores de la Arena, o Layla junto a otras personas en el hospital quedaron mudos; dos largos minutos se quedaron sin palabras, hasta que la presidenta del club de fans comenzó a aplaudir y gritar a viva voz un tremendo ¡Bravo! Acto seguido, todos la secundaron y comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorearla de pie por muchos; muchos minutos sin descanso. Ella con la mano extendida agradecía la amabilidad y reconocimiento del respetable.

—No me canso de repetir que eres increíble querida Sora—dijo Layla—. Sin embargo, ha sido demasiado riesgoso.

—Ella no es de este mundo—hablo Bianca, quien se encontraba recostada en una cama observando semejante actuación.

—Eso es tener amor por el escenario y respeto por el mismo—dijo Layla.

—Tienes razón—respondió Bianca—. Tras ver esto comprendo a la perfección las palabras de Sora y desde hoy me esforzare al máximo para poder superarla algún día.

—Aún no terminas de entender por completo sus palabras Bianca, pero algo es algo. Por cierto, creo que será momento de buscarte un nuevo compañero de trapecio, pues estoy segura que Daniel muy pronto formara parte del equipo de Sora y será el nuevo compañero de su alumna Nadia.

Por fin cesaron los aplausos, Sora y Maksim salieron de la pista para aguardar la decisión de los jueces, aunque evidentemente estaba de más esperar, pues era claro quiénes habían ganado. Al llegar a los pasillos de la Arena, Rosetta no pudo aguantar más y actuó como la jovencita de años atrás y corrió de inmediato para abrazar a su amiga.

— ¡Sora!—exclamo Rosetta—. ¡Eres la mejor de todos los tiempos!

— ¡Rosetta, no llores!—dijo Sora con gran calma y ternura—. Esto ha terminado, has perdido una batalla, pero has sido la acróbata que más cerca ha estado de derrotarme y la única que consiguió hacerme actuar al cien por ciento en un torneo. Felicidades amiga, sigue así.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sora, los otros participantes aplaudieron reconociendo a ambas acróbatas. Los minutos pasaron y la premiación llego mientras se escuchaba una melodía de fondo llamada Tattoo Kiss, la cual Sora siempre usaba cada que recibía un trofeo. Todos seguían aplaudiendo mientras los 'Zares' del escenario recibían su trofeo de primer lugar e invictos campeones.

Después de todo el protocolo de premiación y discurso de los campeones, la Arena se fue vaciando. Mientras tanto, Sora y compañía ya se encontraban en camerinos. Ya no había divisiones, todos estaban juntos.

—Sora, ¿qué sigue después de esto?—pregunto Rosetta.

—Tras mucho tiempo invicta, tras lograr vencer todos mis retos estoy pensando seriamente en el retiro, en dedicarme a la enseñanza y pulir al diamante que tengo en mis manos.

Al decir esas palabras miro de reojo hacía donde se encontraba Nadia, quien estaba distraída jugueteando con Gabrielle.

—No me hagas eso Sora, no te retires todavía—dijo Rosetta.

—Hay ciclos que se cumplen amiga, otros tardan un poco más, y algunos otros se van más rápido. Por mi parte ya no tengo nada que demostrar en el mundo de los escenarios a nivel competencia. Sé que estoy pensando en esto a una edad más temprana que la de Layla, pero como te dije, ella sus razones tuvo para mantenerse activa por más tiempo. Sin embargo, yo ya estoy plena y satisfecha con todo. Ahora pensare seriamente en formar oficialmente mi familia a lado de Maksim y cómo te dije, entrenar a esa niña testaruda, la cual es de tu edad y te va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza en un futuro próximo. Además, seguiré actuando en teatro, cine y ballet, pero ya no más en torneos acrobáticos. Mi cuerpo es fuerte, pero no siempre podré soportar tal nivel.

—Ya veo, al menos pude competir contra ti a tu máxima capacidad y eso me alegra. Estaba consciente de que difícilmente podría vencerte, pero lo di todo en el escenario y en mis difíciles entrenamientos para lograr el éxito de este día. Gracias Sora Naegino; en verdad gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste.

—Gracias a ti Rosetta y a todas las bellas personas que fueron parte de mi vida como acróbata y que me ayudaron de una u otra forma para convertirme en lo que soy hoy día.

Ambas estaban en una habitación anexa al camerino principal, nadie escucho la conversación, pues había mucho alboroto: Maksim arrojando champan a la cabeza de Alekséi o Nadia jugando con Gabrielle y cosas así, lo cual hizo que aquella charla quedara como privada entre dos grandes amigas y rivales.

— ¿Cuándo piensas hacer el anuncio de tu retiro?

—Aún no tengo definida una fecha, en el momento en que lo hable con Gabrielle, podremos poner una fecha, pero por ahora basta de charla, ve con nuestros amigos, mientras yo me pongo ropa más cómoda.

Rosetta salió de aquella habitación dejando sola a Sora. En ese momento la hermosa japonesa comenzó a llorar y a sobar sus rodillas colocando sobre ellas varias bolsas con hielo que ya tenía preparadas. Intento ponerse de pie, pero un dolor descomunal no la dejo levantarse. De la nada el espíritu de Sophie Oswald volvió a aparecer ante ella.

—Nuestro amor por el escenario nos hace darlo todo sin medir las consecuencias, ¿verdad querida Sora?

—Tienes toda la razón, Sophie, la 'Fantasía Final' fue descomunal, salió perfectamente, pero el ser humano no puede sobrepasar ciertos límites, pues aún seguimos siendo muy frágiles, sin embargo, vale la pena darlo todo cuando en verdad lo amerita.

—Te entiendo mejor que nadie y tu actuación fue la mejor de la historia, es lamentable que tus rodillas ahora estén inservibles. Fue lindo de tu parte hacerle creer a la linda Rosetta que aun continuaras actuando en otro tipo de escenarios, pero tú estabas consciente que al ejecutar esa técnica, actuando en contra de la naturaleza del cuerpo humano si salías viva el precio a pagar sería muy alto. Por esa razón tanto Maksim así como Svetlana y Evgeny, te estaban insistiendo a no hacer semejante locura, pero respetaron tu libre elección. Sin embargo, sabes que nunca más podrás actuar, a menos de que quieras morir en el intento ante cualquier falla o que tus piernas y columna se rompan por completo.

—Estoy consciente de todo y agradezco tanto a Elena como a Alekséi, que no hayan revelado las verdaderas palabras de aquella platica que bien has expuesto querida Sophie.

—Eres única Sora Naegino, sin lugar a dudas cuando mueras, serás recibida como el espíritu supremo de los escenarios, pero de ti depende que para eso falte mucho. Haz lo que dijiste, conviértete e entrenadora, forma una familia, y sobre todo deja un legado, que tu nombre perdure a través de tu descendencia. Por ahora me retiro, seguiré a tu lado hasta que sea el tiempo de decirnos adiós.

Sora cerró sus ojos y comenzó recordar sus inicios, aquel momento en el cual todo inicio. Ese instante cuando ella tomo ese avión rumbo a Estados Unidos y tras ese recuerdo vinieron muchos otros hasta llegar al momento de presentar esa hermosa y terrible técnica llamada "Fantasía Final". Para Sora en esa etapa de su vida ya le era muy difícil llorar, pero unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos nuevamente. Maksim entro, al verla comprendió lo que sucedía y ordeno de la manera más sutil y amable que todos salieran del camerino porque Sora deseaba descansar. Maksim hizo lo propio dejándola sola.

Minutos más tarde, Layla llego y sin hacer caso de la orden de Maksim, ingreso hacia donde Sora se encontraba, cerró la puerta del camerino y dijo.

— ¿Por qué tenías que terminar tu carrera como yo?—dijo Layla sollozando mientras abrazaba a su amada amiga—. No tenía por qué acabar de este modo Sora, tú podías haber perdido este torneo y nada hubiese pasado. ¿Por qué ir hasta tal extremo? ¿Por qué?

Sora sonreía, Layla desde el hospital se había percatado de lo terrible de aquella técnica y por esa razón dejo a Bianca para ir de inmediato con su amiga.

—Porque amo al escenario, Layla, y no podía faltarle al respeto a mi querida Rosetta. Tú observaste lo que hizo, el esfuerzo y riesgo que corrió para enfrentarme. Yo no podía hacer lo contrario; si lo hubiese hecho, yo no me lo perdonaría. Hay riesgos que deben tomarse y eso tú me lo enseñaste desde aquella vez con la técnica Fantástica. Así es nuestra vida, vivimos arriesgando nuestra existencia en cada presentación, no por el público, sino por nosotras mismas, por nuestro amor por el escenario. Por eso me arriesgue y no me arrepiento.

Sora continuaba con sus piernas cubiertas con bolsas de hielo, Layla le pidió que permitiera dejarle ver cómo estaban sus rodillas, Sora accedió. Los ojos de Layla se llenaron de lágrimas y sollozando soltó una tremenda exclamación que se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

— ¡Dios mío Sora! Tus rodillas no existen más. ¡No merecías este final amiga! ¡No es justo!

—No pasa nada, y no existen las casualidades, sólo lo inevitable. Yo estoy bien, sé que nunca más volveré a actuar de esta forma, pero me encargare de dejarle todos mis conocimientos a Nadia, ella será la que junto a Rosetta ocupen mi lugar. Yo sabía lo que hacía, no llores, no lo hagas, que esto no es el final, sólo un proceso de cambio que tarde o temprano debía llegar.

—Pero no puedo dejar de llorar Sora, al ver tus piernas y recordar lo que has sido me es imposible asimilar todo esto. Que terrible puede ser el escenario cuando se lo propone. Esto es algo que no podré superar con facilidad. Tú tenías muchos años por delante, manteniendo tu esplendor ¡Maldita la hora en que vinimos a este torneo!

—En este torneo o en cualquier otro yo iba a hacer lo mismo Layla. Como te dije: No existen las casualidades, sólo lo inevitable. Por ahora deseo pedirte un favor. Diles a todos los presentes, excepto a Maksim, que se vayan. Quiero que tú y él me lleven de inmediato al hospital para que traten lo antes posible mis piernas y columna, pues la velocidad que ocupe fue demasiada y tanto al caer como al ascender sentí como si todo se hubiese roto.

—No te preocupes, de eso ya me encargue, al ver la técnica supuse que ocurriría todo esto. Ya Maksim seguramente entendió el mensaje y en cuanto entre él estaba despidiendo a todos. Ahora podemos irnos y esperar que esta locura no vaya a dejarte cuadripléjica.

Tras media hora transcurrida, ya nadie estaba en la Arena, fue en ese momento que una ambulancia traslado a Sora al mismo hospital en donde se encontraba Bianca Romano.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Saludos a todas mis queridas lecturas a quienes como siempre les agradezco sus sinceros comentarios e infinita paciencia. Solo les ruego no me vayan a odiar xD. Tengo ciertas costumbres a usar la fantasía al extremo, pero siempre con un toque adecuado de sombrío realismo, el cual apareció en este capítulo. Las cosas son como deben ser y de verdad deseo que les haya gustado lo que leyeron hoy.**

 **Por cierto reitero como lo dije arriba, las técnicas que ejecutan los personajes obviamente son ficticias, nadie en la vida real podría ejecutar semejantes barbaridades jajaja, pero como el fic., está en el género fantasía pues dije lo hare de ese modo. Así que no está de más decirles que no lo intenten en casa chicas jajajajajaja. Saludos para todas y de nuevo mil gracias.**

 **PD. La referencia hecha a la tremenda saga de videojuegos Final Fantasy y en específico al X, la hice porque es una saga que me encanta. Yuna es un personaje de dicha saga y todo lo hago sin fines de lucro, tanto ese personaje como la mención hecha es con respeto y admiración. Todos los derechos de dicho personaje y saga pertenecen a Square Enix,** **Yoshinori Kitase, Motomu Toriyama, Toshiro Tsuchida y un largo etc. Como dije en sin fines de lucro.**

 **Si desean ver la danza sobre el mar de dicho personaje llamado Yuna, búsquenla en la famosa web de videos, como Final Fantasy X, Yuna y algo saldrá. Digo, sólo por si gustan ver en que me inspire jejejeje.**


	29. Con las alas rotas

**Capítulo 29**

 **Con las alas rotas**

Eran ya las tres de la madrugada cuando Layla llevo a Sora hacía el hospital. Dentro del mismo la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio ordeno tajantemente que se mantuviera en secreto la estancia de Sora en aquel nosocomio o en su defecto si algún paparazzi, descubría su presencia en aquel lugar, pues la orden era inventar que Sora sufrió un desmayo debido a la altura de la Ciudad de México. Tras haber arreglado todo eso, Layla se dirigió a la sala de espera, para hablar con el médico en turno.

—Pasen a mi oficconsultorio por favor—dijo el doctor.

Layla y Maksim entraron, fue ahí que el especialista comenzó a exponerles la gravedad del asunto.

—La situación de la señorita Naegino es bastante compleja. Ella ha hecho un esfuerzo antinatural, lo cual puede costarle muy caro en un futuro no muy lejano.

— ¡Hable claro doctor!—exclamo Layla.

—En pocas palabras, la señorita Naegino debe ser intervenida quirúrgicamente tanto de sus piernas, específicamente sus ligamentos anteriores cruzados de ambas rodillas y los ligamentos de sus tobillos entre otras fracturas considerables que tiene en esas partes de su cuerpo. De igual forma debemos operarla de su columna y cervicales dado que el impacto fue de tal magnitud que de no actuar a tiempo puede quedar cuadripléjica.

Layla comenzó a llorar, volteo de inmediato viendo a Maksim al cual le soltó tremenda bofetada y le recrimino el que le haya permitido hacer semejante locura a Sora. Él sólo la miraba serenamente sin decir nada hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

—Doctor ¿No podemos trasladarla a Rusia para que sea atendida por nuestros especialistas?

—Entiendo su postura joven, y sin duda pueden hacerlo, pero es un viaje demasiado largo y en el transcurso puede ocurrir algo peor. De antemano sé que esto parece una escena de esas típicas de alguna historia simple y banal, pero por desgracia ella no resistiría el viaje. Ustedes pueden traer a sus médicos de confianza para que nos apoyen en la cirugía, es lo que podría permitirles.

—Comprendo doctor, siendo así le encomiendo a usted y a su equipo médico la salud de mi querida Sora. Sé de buena fuente que en este país el nivel en medicina es muy bueno, confío en ustedes y discúlpeme por dudar de sus capacidades.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, yo los entiendo, no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. Lo que me sorprende es la resistencia física que esa mujer posee. Cualquier otro acróbata con algo así ya estaría literalmente muerto y ella pudo resistir mucho tiempo a pesar de saberse lastimada.

—Eso es debido al entrenamiento, doctor, pero por ahora es lo de menos, ayúdela por favor—concluyó Maksim.

―Eso haremos. Por ahora hay que hacer el papeleo de regla y lo antes posible la llevaremos a cirugía.

— ¿Puedo estar con ella mientras tanto?—pregunto Layla.

—Claro que puede.

Layla sin decir nada más, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Sora. Ella estaba en la zona más prestigiosa del hospital. En su trayecto se cruzó con Daniel, quien ya se encontraba en ese lugar, no por Sora, sino por Bianca, la cual estaba en el primer piso. Al mirarlo, Layla intento evitarlo, pero Daniel era demasiado perspicaz y le fue imposible evadirlo.

—Todo va a salir bien con ella—dijo Daniel—. Así es Layla, yo sé que está pasando, para los entrenados por Evgeny y Svetlana, nos es fácil saber cuándo algo es serio y lo que Sora hizo, fue magistral, pero iba a tener un precio muy alto. En fin, le deseo lo mejor, no te preocupes, no diré nada, aunque será difícil mantenerlo en secreto, ella es mundialmente famosa y no tardaran en descubrir la verdad. Aunque eso es lo de menos; lo importante en este momento es que ella salga bien de esta situación.

Layla no dijo nada y siguió su camino, al igual que Daniel, quien llevaba un vaso con café.

Layla llego a la habitación en donde se encontraba su amiga. Sora estaba despierta, le habían puesto un calmante que la mantenía sin un gran dolor aparente. Ella estaba entablillada y con collarín. Layla la miro y dijo sonriente.

— ¡Eres una maldita loca!

—Aprendí de la mejor—respondió Sora mientras sonreía—. Tú me enseñaste a ser así. Recién estaba recordando aquella vez hace años cuando estábamos practicando para la obra de "Las mil y una noches" ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, tú eras una chiquilla entrometida y yo una mujer sin miramientos. Fuimos a entrenar en aquel bote, con un clima horrible arriesgando nuestras vidas en aquella tormenta. Era una época realmente hermosa.

—Así es Layla, desde ese momento aprendí a no medir las consecuencias; aprendí a hacer lo que fuera para dar el mejor de los actos y heme aquí, a punto de quedar cuadripléjica, pero eso sí, dando la mejor de las actuaciones.

— Lo repito, estás completamente loca. Sin embargo, te entiendo y de haber estado en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Somos dos mujeres completamente locas.

Tras decir eso ambas comenzaron a reír desproporcionadamente, la enfermera entro de inmediato para observar que Sora no se lastimara ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al reírse. Layla le dijo en tono de broma que no se preocupara, que si esa loca mujer no se había muerto con la caída, una risa no la mataría. La enfermera salió desorientada, en verdad ver a esas dos mujeres juntas era algo único y sin igual.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu alumna?—pregunto Sora.

—Ella está mejor de lo que parece, comparado con lo que te pasó a ti, lo de ella es una simple torcedura. Ya Daniel la está cuidando.

—Daniel, ese chico tiene un potencial tremendo. Lo lamento por ti y por Bianca, pero él será mi discípulo y la nueva pareja de Nadia.

—Eres una mala persona. Ni al borde de la invalidez dejas de pensar en lo que harás más adelante. ¿Supongo que con esto tratas de decir que Leon será historia?

—Tú tiempo, el de Yuri, el de May, el de Maksim o el mío ya ha pasado. Es el momento de dejar libre el camino para las nuevas estrellas y entre ellas están Daniel, y Nadia. A ambos los quiero juntos en…

En ese instante el ritmo cardiaco de Sora comenzó a acelerarse. Ella estaba entrando en estado de shock a causa de lo sucedido. Layla llamó de inmediato a la enfermera, la cual a su vez les llamo a los médicos inmediatamente para que observaran a Sora.

Layla salió de la habitación, ella sabía que Sora no estaba bien, pero trató de mantener la calma para darle ánimos a su amiga.

—Señorita Hamilton, es urgente llevarla a quirófano—dijo el doctor—. La pareja de la señorita Naegino ya ha firmado la autorización, así que en este momento debemos llevarla o de lo contrario no resistirá mucho tiempo.

Layla asintió y observo a lo lejos como su amiga era sacada de aquella sombría habitación. A su mente llegaron varios recuerdos de cuando su madre había fallecido y todo el dolor que sintió al perderla. Indudablemente ella sentía que eso mismo le pasaría con su mejor amiga y por tal razón no pudo contenerse más y se soltó en llanto. En ese momento su celular sonó.

—Diga.

—Layla, saludos, estuve viendo la actuación de Sora, en verdad ha sido maravillosa ¿No está ella cerca de ti? deseo felicitarla.

Layla tomo una bocanada de aire, contuvo el llanto y dijo.

—No Sarah, ella en este momento no está conmigo, pero yo le pasare tus felicitaciones. ¿Disculpa, no está Kalos contigo?

—Claro que sí, te lo comunico en este momento.

Sarah dejo el celular en manos de Kalos. Layla le fue contando lo sucedido, si alguien merecía saber la verdad era aquel hombre que en sus inicios había depositado toda su fe en esa jovencita que irradiaba alegría y esperanzas de lograr alcanzar sus más grandes sueños. Kalos comprendió la situación, sabía que no debía decirle absolutamente nada a Sarah, su rostro palideció, pero se esforzó al máximo para controlarse y evitar sospechas. Antes de colgar, él le prometió a Layla que lo antes posible se dirigiría a México para acompañarla.

Maksim se encontraba ya aguardando en la sala de espera, Layla bajo para acompañarlo. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, sus celulares no paraban de sonar, Svetlana, Evgeny, Elena, Alekséi etc., llamaban. Todo era incertidumbre. En ese instante apareció Rosetta acompañada de Nadia y Gabrielle.

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron la verdad al instante?—cuestiono Rosetta.

—No deseábamos alterarte, de antemano sabíamos lo mucho que aprecias a Sora y lo que menos deseaba ella, era hacerte sentir mal o culpable de esto—respondió Maksim.

—Si yo no hubiera actuado de esa forma, ella no habría necesitado utilizar esa técnica.

—No digas eso Rosetta—intervino Nadia—. Ella estaba decidida a actuar de esa forma con o sin tu nueva técnica. Lo iba a hacer porque ama al escenario y deseaba regalarnos algo inolvidable independientemente de tu acto. Cierto es que al verte actuar sus emociones se elevaron aún más y fue la cereza del pastel para que decidiera hacer lo que hizo. Sin embargo, no debes sentirte mal, si algo le he aprendido es que siempre debemos dar todo por lograr lo que nos interesa. Lo hecho, hecho está y no nos queda más que esperar un milagro para que ella no quede mal.

Rosetta observo a Nadia por largo rato, dándose cuenta de que aquella jovencita era una digna alumna de esa nueva Sora que pocos conocían. Por tal motivo acepto lo dicho por Nadia, se calló y tomo asiento esperando que la cirugía fuera un éxito.

En el hospital se sentía una densa calma; un ambiente lúgubre y gris rondaba por aquel lugar. Ya había amanecido, siendo las nueve de la mañana y aún no había noticias de Sora. Muchas horas de angustia y desesperación estaban viviendo los amigos de aquella mujer, hasta que por fin el médico encargado de la cirugía, salió para dar informes.

—Señor Maksim Litvochenko, debo decirle que la operación ha sido un éxito. Ella realmente tiene una fuerza de voluntad impresionante, su cuerpo resistió la cirugía y ahora se encuentra dormida en quirófano. Cuando despierte la trasladaremos a cuidados intensivos para ver cómo reacciona tras la cirugía.

El rostro de los ahí presentes cambio radicalmente de serio y duro a un poco más relajado y alegre.

—Gracias doctor, en verdad no tengo como agradecerle lo que ha hecho—dijo Maksim.

—Es nuestra labor, joven, y ella ha puesto mucho de su parte. Le repito, ese cuerpo, esa complexión y resistencia nunca antes en mi vida la había visto y créame, tengo décadas en esto, pero la señorita Naegino tiene un cuerpo extremadamente resistente. Yo, previo a operarla tuve que observar al video de su acto para saber cómo es que había caído, y al ver su evolución al tocar el piso, me di cuenta que ella se puso rápidamente en cuclillas, al hacer eso la velocidad y fuerza fue menos potente. Si ella hubiese caído completamente firmes y de pie, habría muerto al instante rompiéndose todo y causando una terrible contusión y un derrame cerebral instantáneo a causa de la caída. Pero al hacer ese movimiento final, amortiguo su caída, como si todo estuviera fríamente calculado por ella.

— _Acaso todo era parte de…—_ pensó Layla.

—Gracias de nueva cuenta doctor—repitió Maksim.

El doctor estaba por retirarse, cuando Rosetta le pregunto.

— ¿Ella volverá a competir en cuanto se recupere por completo?

—No, ni por error debe volver a los escenarios, a ninguno que se le parezca o donde deba ejercer mayor esfuerzo físico. Nunca más debe pisar un escenario como el de ayer, no debe hacer ballet, en el teatro sólo debe ser actuación hablada o sin mayor complejidad física y en cine nunca deberá hacer escenas de alto riesgo. En pocas palabras, olvídense de la señorita Naegino intrépida y arriesgada que conocían. Si ella incurre en alguno de esos escenarios, su cuerpo no resistirá de nuevo y puede ser fatal para ella. El hecho de que en esta ocasión su cuerpo le haya ayudado a resistir, no quiere decir que pueda hacerlo cuantas veces quiera.

El rostro de sus amigos palideció y sus miradas estaban perdidas. Era como estar recibiendo la noticia de que alguien había muerto de cierta manera. Rosetta se echó a llorar como niña, Layla aún estaba dubitativa, no sabía que pensar y sólo observaba como el médico se retiraba lentamente tras haberle dado ciertas indicaciones a Maksim.

 _¿De verdad ella habrá?—_ decía Layla hacia sus adentros.

Cuatro horas más tarde trasladaron a Sora rumbo a cuidados intensivos, el médico le había dicho a Maksim, que ella necesitaría terapia física extrema para empezar a mover sus articulaciones nuevamente y poco a poco. En ese lapso de tiempo Kalos llego a México y de inmediato se dirigió al hospital, lo mismo que los padres de Sora. Al llegar, Layla los puso al tanto de la situación. Por más que quisieron hacer del tema algo privado, fue imposible dado que como era sabido, Sora al ser mundialmente reconocida sería muy difícil mantener en secreto todo aquello. Los medios de comunicación se enteraron de que Sora estaba en el hospital, posiblemente algún paramédico o cualquier persona del hospital debió haber violado el acuerdo de intimidad y de inmediato gran parte de los medios se dio cita en aquel hospital mexicano.

Layla de inmediato llamo a su gente de seguridad para bloquear los accesos y con ello impedir el paso inoportuno de los medios y gente ajena al hospital.

— ¿Quién pudo haber abierto la boca? —pregunto Maksim.

—No lo sé, pero es un acto realmente deleznable—respondió Rosetta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otra parte del hospital se encontraban los padres de Bianca, su padre estaba dentro de la habitación con su hija, mientras tanto la madre de esta, se encontraba en el pasillo junto a otra joven mujer, quien dijo estar con Bianca en el momento que Sora la había reñido.

—Mónica, ¿qué estará pasando en la zona vip del hospital?

—No lo sé tía, tal parece que alguien muy importante se encuentra en ese lugar y me di cuenta de ello porque en la madrugada, algunos paramédicos estaban tomándole fotos a un paciente que habían traído en ambulancia. Al parecer esa persona estaba dormida o que se yo, pero de que era alguien importante, no me queda la menor duda, pues sólo con alguien famoso harían algo como eso. Yo iba a intervenir, pero con la situación de mi prima ya no quise meterme en algo que no me incumbía.

—Ya veo, que falta de respeto, en verdad es lamentable que existan personas de ese tipo. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad de saber que está pasando.

Mónica sonrió ante el comentario de su tía y le cambio la plática para que no fuese a cometer alguna indiscreción.

—Mira tía, ahí viene Daniel, vamos con él, seguramente trae el encargo que Bianca le hizo.

.

.

.

.

Los medios de comunicación no dejaban de tomar fotos al hospital y soltar rumores sin sentido. Layla estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo mismo que Rosetta. Sin embargo, todo comenzó a normalizarse gracias a los guardias de seguridad que hicieron su trabajo impidiendo el paso inoportuno de los periodistas.

El padre de Sora llamo a Gabrielle para que ella se hiciera cargo de buscar a alguien que investigara como es que habían violado el acuerdo de privacidad. Ella de inmediato empezó a movilizarse yendo directamente con el director del Hospital. Ambos llegaron a un acuerdo, y no fue difícil tras una minuciosa investigación descubrir quien había sido el causante de divulgar que Sora se encontraba en ese lugar. La prima de Bianca fue parte fundamental para esclarecer la situación y tras cierto papeleo llegaron a un acuerdo. Tiempo después, Gabrielle autorizo una conferencia de prensa para dar los detalles de forma legal y oficial tal y como a Sora le gustaba. La representante de Sora explico a los medios que su representada y amiga había sufrido algunas lesiones un tanto complejas tras su presentación a causa del gran esfuerzo que ella hizo al ejecutar su última técnica. Todos preguntaron si dichas lesiones provocarían un eventual retiro de Sora, a lo que Gabrielle sólo dijo que en cuanto su representada estuviese en óptimas condiciones, ella misma respondería a esa pregunta. Y fue así que la conferencia termino sin mayor complicación.

Un día más transcurrió, Svetlana y Evgeny, llegaron a México para ver cómo estaba todo. Ellos deseaban ver a Sora, y ella en ese momento, ya estando despierta fue informada de que sus amigos; y sus padres estaban afuera. Ella le pidió al doctor que por favor dejará pasar a Layla Hamilton, el doctor accedió y esto sucedió.

—Lo volviste a hacer Sora—dijo Layla—. Tengo una gran inquietud que me aqueja desde que el doctor nos explicó varias cosas respecto a lo que te sucedió, pero necesito que tú me lo aclares.

—Para eso te llame querida Layla. Te responderé sin dilación. Todo lo que ocurrió fue preparado por mí. Así es amiga mía, esta era la única forma de lograr que Nadia y Rosetta despertaran y se dieran cuenta de lo que ellas deben hacer en un futuro no muy lejano; que ellas vean en base a lo que yo hice, que nunca deben ponerse limites, siempre tienen que mirar adelante, que no hay obstáculo que no pueda ser vencido si se tiene la categoría, valentía y pasión por lo que desean. Yo sabía que con esto estaba firmando mi carta de retiro, pero deseo que esto valga la pena y que ellas descubran que en esta vida las peleas o la insana competencia no sirven para absolutamente nada; que la mejor forma de lograr lo que deseamos es no mirar atrás, esforzarnos al máximo sin dejar nada a medias, y terminando lo que empezamos, y que con esfuerzo y dedicación de una u otra forma las cosas pueden lograrse. Yo hice el gran sacrificio, pero sé que valdrá la pena porque esas dos chiquillas pueden ser las nuevas Layla Hamilton y Sora Naegino… No, ellas pueden ser mucho mejores que nosotras y por esa razón decidí hacer todo esto. En efecto, Yo al final pude haber muerto, pero no soy tan tonta como para tener un final de ese tipo, por eso supe caer de cierto modo para soportar el impacto. Sin embargo, un precio debía pagar y ese será el decirle adiós a mi amado escenario. El ego y la vanidad siempre tendrán un precio y con mi acto, por más buenas intenciones que haya tenido, también estaba impregnado de un poco de ego y vanidad; tomándome una atribución de maestra que nadie me había pedido. Pero estaba consciente de todo lo que hacía y de lo que iba a suceder. Por esa razón es que ahora estoy tranquila con la decisión que tome, y sé que el precio a pagar por mi osadía es el de abandonar mi amado escenario.

Al decir esas palabras, los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella realmente estaba sufriendo, no por el dolor físico, sino al saber que sus días como acróbata habían terminado y eso era lo que realmente la estaba matando por dentro.

—Estás equivocada en algo, Sora. Nadie, nadie en esta vida va a ser mejor que tú. Eso jamás pasara—dijo Layla—. Con lo visto en el torneo y lo que hoy me expones, me estás demostrando que tu legado quedara por siempre en la memoria de todos los que te admiramos. Así como existen los mejores atletas de la historia en cada deporte; en tu caso será lo mismo en tu disciplina. Serás recordada como la mejor acróbata de la historia y nadie te quitara ese sitio de honor. En verdad me siento orgullosa de ser tu amiga, de haberte conocido y haber sido tu compañera. Tristemente el mundo no volverá a ver el esplendor de la 'Zarina' de los escenarios; no podrán ver volar nuevamente a ese hermoso cisne que nos cautivaba en cada actuación. Pero si tendremos en nuestra memoria el recuerdo eterno de aquella mujer que nunca se dio por vencida y que lucho día a día para demostrarnos que es posible conseguir nuestros sueños más profundos. Esas enseñanzas y valores nos los enseñaste tú, querida Sora, y eso no se paga con nada. Gracias por todo Sora Naegino, siempre serás la más grande de todos los tiempos.

— ¡Señorita Layla!—dijo Sora con lágrimas en los ojos, como regresando a sus orígenes.

Layla la abrazo, y sonrió junto a su amiga quien no paraba de llorar al haber escuchado tan hermosas palabras.

Es claro que la vida a pesar de las adversidades o benevolencias a fin de cuentas simplemente sigue; y Sora a lo largo de su vida nos había enseñado que el rendirse no era una opción, que siempre había una salida ante cada dificultad. Para ella era el final de una brillante carrera, pero siempre dejándonos una bella enseñanza; la enseñanza de creer que nuestros sueños siempre serán las alas que nos ayudaran a volar, aunque está vez todo indicaba que las alas de Sora habían concluido su vuelo.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Un capítulo más mis queridas lectoras. No hay mucho que decir sólo espero que les guste y pues sigan leyéndome. Sin más que agregar me despido por el momento.**


	30. Arcángel Inmortal

**Capítulo 30**

 **Arcángel Inmortal**

Layla había salido de la habitación y de inmediato dijo que Sora deseaba ver a Evgeny, quien al instante ingreso a dicho sitio mostrando seriedad, como si tuviera algo en mente.

Al entrar, miro a Sora postrada en esa cama, llena de vendajes y aparatos por todas partes. Él sonrió, la examino de pies a cabeza y dijo.

— ¿Esto duele?—pregunto mientras tocaba las piernas de Sora la cual sólo hizo una mueca como señal de dolor—. Veo que si duele. Sora, Sora, Sora. De verdad estás completamente loca, te arriesgaste demasiado, pero bah, qué más da, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Somos unos apasionados del arte en todo su esplendor, sin embargo, tú has ido demasiado lejos, quedando imposibilitada para volver a actuar. Ni hablar. En cuanto nos sea posible, te llevaremos a Rusia, esperaremos a que sanen tus heridas y daremos un bello paseo por las nevadas tierras de Siberia. Creo que eso te hará relajarte y olvidarte del pasado.

Sora escuchaba atenta las palabras de su gran maestro, mientras este le tocaba cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

— ¿De verdad iremos a Siberia?—pregunto atenta.

—Así es querida Sora, ese es el mejor lugar para descansar y aprovechar tu retiro. Por ahora no hables más, descansa, estarás bien. Por lo visto estos médicos hicieron un gran trabajo contigo, te salvaron de quedar cuadripléjica y eso es mucha ganancia.

Evgeny salió mientras Sora cerraba sus ojos para descansar un momento. Afuera se encontraban todos ya más tranquilos y platicando sobre lo sucedido. Los padres de Sora junto a Kalos, bebían un poco de café esperando noticias médicas, las cuales en ese instante llegaron. El doctor que había operado a Sora, les dijo que a más tardar en una semana ella podría salir del hospital gracias a su resistencia y capacidad que tenía para sanar más rápido de lo habitual. Aquel médico no lograba comprender como había sido posible que un cuerpo se hiciera tan resistente, a lo que Evgeny respondió.

—Hola doctor, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Evgeny Safoskin, acróbata retirado y doctor en medicina deportiva. Soy el entrenador de Sora y puedo decirle que esa resistencia que ella posee, es gracias al arduo entrenamiento que por años ha llevado en los gélidos climas invernales rusos. Gracias a eso, tanto sus piernas, como su cuerpo en general obtuvieron una tremenda resistencia por el entrenamiento que le di durante todo ese tiempo. Es por ello que ella no murió, incluso soporto bastante tiempo en su camerino antes de ser trasladada a este lugar. Es sólo eso mi estimado doctor.

—Lo reconozco señor Safoskin, usted fue un gran artista y supe que al retirarse, se convirtió en entrenador junto a su esposa. De antemano sé que es usted una persona especializada en medicina deportiva y sabrá que Sora se salvó, pero no podrá volver a practicar nada peligroso por el resto de su vida.

—Estoy consciente doctor, y agradezco sus atenciones. En cuanto nos sea posible nos la llevaremos a Rusia para continuar su rehabilitación en nuestro país y que logre caminar lo antes posible.

—Como guste señor, usted es su entrenador y sabrá lo que hace. Por mi parte es todo.

Los padres de Sora agradecieron grandemente al doctor, por haber salvado la vida de su hija. Tras eso, dicho medico se retiró, y todos de cierto modo quedaron contentos al saber que Sora, aunque no volviera a escena, estaría mejor de salud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siberia-Rusia.**

Transcurrió un año y medio, en Rusia ya era invierno y el frío era verdaderamente descomunal como cada año. Dentro de una bella casa rustica se encontraba Sora sentada frente a una chimenea acompañada de Nadia, Gabrielle. Maksim y Evgeny estaban afuera cortando leña para la chimenea. Todo caminaba en completa normalidad. Sora se encontraba sentada en una silla mecedora, cubierta con un grueso edredón, ella y sus acompañantes sonreían tranquilamente recordando las locuras de Sora. Todo indicaba que ella ahora llevaba una vida tranquila en aquella casa de retiro. La prensa había dejado de asediarla, sus fans continuaban enviándole mensajes de ánimo vía internet, pero como siempre pasa, las cosas se olvidan con el tiempo y un ex acróbata fuera de escena mundial, y de cualquier reflector con mayor facilidad es olvidado. Los que más la saludaban eran: la chica de aquel club de fans mexicano; y el chico al que hacía muchos años ella había dado su primer autógrafo. Fuera de ellos que eran los realmente constantes, la demás gente fue olvidándola y empezaron a enfocarse en otra persona a la cual admirar.

—Mira Sora, recién termino el torneo de Dubái, Rosetta de nueva cuenta ha sido la ganadora—Dijo Nadia—. Es una excelente acróbata, digamos que ella en este momento es el centro de atención.

—Y lo merece querida Nadia. Tú has avanzado mucho, pero para que una acróbata funcione al cien por ciento, debe tener una pareja idónea y Leon ya es un acróbata cerca del retiro, con una idea diferente de las cosas, además de no sentirse a gusto contigo. Él es muy especial en ese aspecto y estoy segura de que ahora mismo siente que su tiempo ya paso, pues en este momento tu nivel lo ha sobrepasado y me he dado cuenta las veces que los veo actuar, que tú te contienes demasiado al saber que Leon no está a tu altura, por lo tanto evitas hacer cosas más riesgosas para no perjudicarlo, y si a eso le agregas que ahora él se lapasa más en Canadá, actuando esporádicamente en ese escenario, pues así mucho menos podrías contra ella. Cierto es que aun con todo y eso, en este momento de tu vida no eres rival para la pareja de fuego, es decir; para Rosetta y Alekséi, quienes están en un nivel incomparable, pero podrás hacerlo algún día, si llega tu pareja indicada.

—Lo sé Sora, por eso no quise participar en ese torneo, Leon ya no asiste a las practicas, va y viene de Estados Unidos y de Canadá y visitando mucho a May Wong, incluso está ya más enfocado a ser productor y no acróbata, por eso he declinado muchas invitaciones en todo este tiempo. Como bien sabes, le pedí a Maksim que fuera mi compañero, pero evidentemente él me dijo que nunca más se subiría a un escenario, que sólo tú fuiste su verdadera pareja de escena y por respeto a ti no volvería a subirse a los trapecios ni nada parecido. Por ello he optado por no participar hasta que llegue el adecuado. Además de que necesito mucho más entrenamiento, Rosetta en verdad está fuera de mi alcance.

—Así es querida Nadia, y me alegra que tanto tú, como ella se hayan dado cuenta de eso. Al ver todo eso, mucho menos me arrepiento de lo que hice.

En ese momento Gabrielle recibió una llamada de Layla, la cual estaba de camino rumbo a Rusia para visitar a su amiga. Ella ya no era más entrenadora de Bianca y de Daniel, pues la mexicana había decidido abandonar por completo el mundo de los acróbatas y aceptar una invitación para convertirse en actriz de series y telenovelas mexicanas, pues al ser bastante bonita las ofertas le llovieron y al darse cuenta (gracias al acto de Sora), de que ella no estaba hecha para ese mundo tan peligroso opto por retirarse de ese ambiente. Fue por ello que Layla ahora estaba en un año sabático y decidió pasarlo con su amiga.

— ¡Genial!—dijo Sora—Es maravilloso saber que Layla viene a visitarme, ya tiene tiempo que no la veo. Espero se sorprenda al ver que ya camino y que puedo moverme libremente dentro de lo que cabe gracias a la rehabilitación que Evgeny me ha estado dando todo este tiempo.

—Estoy segura de que ella se pondrá muy feliz—profirió Nadia.

Maksim y Evgeny, ingresaron a la casa ya con varios maderos cortados. Media hora más tarde, cuando comenzaba a caer la nieve, Evgeny llamo a Sora para continuar con otra sesión de rehabilitación. Sora se despojó de su edredón, ella tenía únicamente puesto un pantalón corto y una blusa naranja de manga corta. Al verla, Nadia y Gabrielle la miraron con rostro gris y preocupado.

—Ahí van nuevamente—dijo Nadia—. Eso es muy cruel, no entiendo porque ella acepta algo así si ya puede caminar e incluso trotar de forma normal.

—Es su forma de ser y debemos respetarla—dijo Maksim.

Al salir, Sora y Evgeny se dirigieron hacía un lago; Evgeny le ordeno a Sora sumergirse en dicho lugar y quedarse ahí un mínimo de diez minutos. El agua evidentemente estaba extremadamente fría y el rostro de Sora denotaba un horrible sufrimiento al soportar esas temperaturas.

—Debes soportar un poco más, eso hará aún más fuertes tus músculos, podrán ser como un bloque de hielo sólido y difícil de romper. Así tu cuerpo se fortalecerá, no para regresar a escena, pero si para evitar gracias a este tipo de climas que te duelan los huesos.

Tras salir del lago, Evgeny le dio ropa seca, le amarro una cuerda gruesa en la cintura y la hizo jalar tres llantas grandes por todo aquel terreno nevado, el cual era bastante amplio. Gabrielle miraba aterrada aquella escena, pues Sora estaba llorando, literalmente llorando. Todo indicaba que el dolor que ella sentía era inimaginable, una verdadera tortura lo que la otrora 'Zarina' estaba padeciendo. Paso el tiempo y su sesión termino. Sora regreso a su casa, se dio un baño y se fue a dormir, no sin antes ver en la televisión lo siguiente.

—Señorita Passel, ¿cómo se siente ahora al autoproclamarse la nueva emperatriz del escenario?

—Es un sentimiento increíble, si bien me hace falta algo, no me puedo quejar, las cosas son como deben ser y este es mi momento, pues es muy cierto que hoy en día no hay nadie que nos haga sombra.

—Suponemos que al decir eso de: "Me falta algo", se refiere a que se siente incompleta tras el retiro oficial de Sora Naegino a causa de sus graves lesiones, ¿verdad?

—En parte es eso, aunque es evidente y ahora mirando mi actual nivel, aun estando ella en escena, ya no podría derrotarme. Sé que todavía no soy capaz de ejecutar algo como la Fantasía Final. Pero mi entrenamiento ha sido tremendo en este año y medio y me he dado cuenta de que una técnica como esa, si te obliga a retirarte es porque se trata de una acrobacia mal elaborada, incompleta y de pésima calidad. En pocas palabras, no sirve. Yo llegue a sentirme culpable por lo ocurrido a Sora, sin embargo, con el pasar de este año y medio, de llegar a la cima y convertirme en lo mejor que ha existido, me he dado cuenta que Sora Naegino no era realmente lo grande que se decía ser. Pueden odiarme, pero esa es la realidad.

Nadia y Gabrielle rechinaron sus dientes por la rabia que les había dado escuchar semejante insulto hacia Sora, la cual tras escuchar eso subió a su habitación para dormir.

—Tal parece que el sacrificio de Sora fue efectivo sólo por poco tiempo—dijo Maksim.

—Así pasa. Rosetta ha probado las mieles del éxito, y ahora está en el lugar que Sora ocupaba—hablo Svetlana, quien iba bajando del segundo piso de aquella casa—. Estar en ese lugar o te hace ser más humilde al controlar todo ese cumulo de emociones o te hace perder el piso.

—Nadia, no te queda otra salida que encontrar una pareja lo antes posible y demostrar que Sora Naegino, sólo hay una—dijo Gabrielle.

Al día siguiente, Layla Hamilton llego a Siberia, pero no lo hizo sola, con ella venia el joven mexicano llamado Daniel Reyes. Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos al verlo en ese lugar. Minutos más tarde Evgeny entro a la casa y dijo.

—Tardaste mucho en decidirte Daniel, pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Nadia, ya es hora de que comiencen a conocerse. Ahora que Leon forma parte de aquel escenario en Canadá, tu nuevo compañero será Daniel. Él es de tu edad y creo que te entenderás mucho mejor con él. No me decepcionen.

— ¿En dónde está Sora?—Pregunto Layla.

—Está llorando tras su sesión de rehabilitación—dijo Svetlana.

Layla inmediatamente salió para verla. Al mirarla sentada, con la cabeza agachada y sujetando sus piernas, no contuvo su llanto, pues aquella imagen de una Sora desgastada, maltrecha y sufriente le partió el alma. De inmediato ella la abrazo y sollozando dijo.

— ¿Qué te han hecho todo este tiempo querida Sora? No eres ni la sombra de lo que eras hace un año y medio.

—Ya fue suficiente descanso, Naegino, levántate que aún te falta una sesión más.

Evgeny llamaba nuevamente por su apellido a Sora, todo indicaba que ella estaba en un nuevo génesis, del cual parecía no poder avanzar. Sora se puso en pie, ato un aparato que la hacía sujetar las llantas a su cintura y continúo su rehabilitación. Layla miraba fijamente lo sucedido y no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban observando. Todo parecía tan cruel y despiadado que lo cual la hizo enmudecer.

Minutos después, Daniel salió junto a los otros y observo que una de las llantas estaba aventada en un cuarto viejo, dentro del cual tenían todo el equipo necesario para la rehabilitación de Sora. La hermosa japonesa continuaba trotando suavemente en aquel lugar. Era un entrenamiento simple a la vista de todos, pero Daniel tuvo la curiosidad de entrar a aquel cuarto y cargar la llanta.

—Layla, ven a ver esto—dijo Daniel.

Layla se acercó y trato de cargar la llanta que estaba en ese lugar.

— ¿Esto es?—dijo ella con rostro serio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seis meses más transcurrieron. En total habían pasado dos años desde que Sora se había retirado. En ese momento se estaba llevando a cabo el festival más famoso a nivel parejas que existía. Se trataba del Festival Internacional Circense de Francia. El escenario estaba lleno, acróbatas de todo el mundo se habían dado cita en ese lugar, y no cabía un alfiler. Kalos, Mia, Sarah, Anna, Marion, May, Ken, Leon, Ludmila, Vladimir, Yuri, Marion y compañía estaban en ese lugar para mirar el acto de Rosetta y Alekséi. Lo mismo que a Nadia y Daniel, quienes por vez primera participarían en una justa de esa categoría juntos como pareja. La expectativa era evidente. Evgeny y Svetlana los acompañaban como sus entrenadores. Rosetta y Alekséi ya estaban en los vestidores y ella segura de sí misma no le dirigía la palabra a nadie para no desconcentrarse. Muchas veces llegaron a llamarla la "clon", por sus evidentes posturas y en muchas cosas similitudes a las de Sora Naegino. A Rosetta en un principio le molestaba tal sobrenombre, pero conforme pasaron los meses se acostumbró e hizo caso omiso de todo eso.

La ceremonia protocolaria inicio, el maestro de ceremonias presento a todos los participantes; para minutos después presentar a una persona muy especial para todos en el mundo de los escenarios. Ante todos apareció la portentosa 'Zarina' de los escenarios para dar el discurso de inauguración y desearles lo mejor a todos los participantes. El público de solo verla se puso de pie para aclamarla. Las fotos y los videos no se hicieron esperar. Para ellos mirarla era épico tras dos años de permanecer desaparecida sin dar ningún indicio de vida. Incluso se había rumorado su posible muerte y verla en ese lugar llena de esplendor hizo que tanto amigos como público en general se sintieran felices al ver que Sora Naegino estaba ahí presente. Ella estaba vestida de forma elegante, pero sin mucho lujo, fiel a su estilo; Sora portaba un vestido sobrio, en color negro con algunos vivos rojos no muy perceptibles que la hacía lucir grandiosa. Su peinado era extrañamente alborotado, como si antes de salir al palco hubiese tenido algo en la cabeza. Ella dio su discurso al ser la campeona vigente e invicta, todos escuchaban atentos sus palabras sin perder detalle de cada una de ellas, hasta que llego a un punto crucial en su discurso.

—Amado público, todos ustedes me hicieron la estrella que en algún momento llego a figurar en todo el mundo. Debo decirles que tantos recuerdos venían cada que pensaba en ustedes, lloraba en la soledad de mi habitación sabiendo que no los volvería a ver como antes, y me decía: "Ahora que estoy sola, no puedo dejar de sentir, que tenemos muchas cosas por vivir, y está historia no termina aquí, ellos mi público y amigos son lo mejor y siempre los he llevado en mi corazón; y siempre serán en mi vida la mejor razón para triunfar". Eso pensaba cada noche de dolor y angustia lejos de todo y por ello estoy aquí hoy dando la cara; haciendo lo que no hice hace dos años, decirles frente a frente, gracias, mil gracias por todo su apoyo y cariño.

El público la ovaciono con más fuerza, los acróbatas ahí presentes la aclamaron gritando a viva voz su sobrenombre de 'Zarina'. Rosetta, en aquel entonces realmente estaba en un momento de soberbia y egocentrismo tremendos al sentirse la mejor de todos. Sus pies ya no estaban en la tierra y tenía demasiados aires de grandeza, por lo cual no aplaudió ni dijo nada tras el discurso. Sus celos eran notables, no podía soportar que de la noche a la mañana su esfuerzo fuera nuevamente opacado tan solo por la presencia de su otrora amiga. Y por tal motivo ella se limitó a observar el acto.

Sora volvió a desearles lo mejor a los acróbatas y se retiró del palco. Tras eso, tanto Rosetta, Layla, Yuri y todos sus viejos amigos vieron a la distancia como Sora se ponía una gorra y unos audífonos, mientras su silueta iba desapareciendo tras ese palco. Eso apenas y se alcanzó a mirar, pero ellos sí que lo habían notado.

— ¡No lo creo! ¡No lo creo!—dijo Rosetta verdaderamente iracunda, con un rostro serio.

Los que a su alrededor estaban, no entendían su reacción. Alekséi se limitó a sonreír y se retiró a los vestidores. Por su parte, tanto Yuri, Kalos, Mia, Anna, May y Leon sospechaban lo que se vendría, pero no lo podían creer. Mientras tanto, Layla estaba con Daniel y Nadia. Al parecer ella en ese momento fungiría como su entrenadora, y no Evgeny con Svetlana, como se supondría. En vestidores dialogaban Nadia, Gabrielle y Daniel.

—Chicos, hoy es su gran día—dijo Gabrielle.

—Así es, y no soy negativa—respondió Nadia—. Pero estoy consciente que hoy no ganaremos el primer lugar, sin embargo, debo decir que es un honor para mí estar por vez primera en este escenario.

—Nada está dicho Nadia—profirió Layla—. Todo puede pasar.

—No Layla, hoy no es nuestro día, somos una gran pareja, pero apenas tenemos seis meses, por lo tanto sólo disfrutare de este escenario y más adelante lucharemos por ser los número uno.

Daniel se encontraba charlando con Yuri Killian, pidiendo su consejo al ser Yuri un ex campeón con mucha experiencia. Todos los participantes volteaban de un lado a otro esperando ver a Sora para pedirle algún autógrafo o consejo. Ellos pensaron que al estar ella en el festival, bajaría a los vestidores para apoyar a Nadia, pero hasta ese momento ella no aparecía.

— ¡Pierden su tiempo si piensan que ella les dará algún consejo para vencerme!—exclamo Rosetta—. Mejor concéntrense o retírense, porque hoy el "Neo Ángel" ha renacido y tratara de convertirse en un Arcángel Inmortal.

Todos se quedaron extrañados de que ella les dirigiera la palabra y no entendían nada.

—De verdad que ustedes son demasiado torpes, no solo por asistir festival tras festival para ser humillados por mí, sino porque tal parece que no saben leer. Miren el programa del festival y sabrán también porque la alumna de Sora está tan segura de su derrota.

Los demás participantes no deseaban hacer caso a las palabras de Rosetta, al pensar que deseaba desconcentrarlos y más aún tras haber sido insultados con eso de ser humillados por ella. Sin embargo, tras la incertidumbre miraron el programa y esto aconteció.

—En el programa no viene nada extraño—dijo la pareja francesa.

—De verdad son muy estúpidos—dijo Rosetta—. Lean el nombre especial que los organizadores le dieron al festival en está ocasión.

Los participantes observaron el mote del festival, el cual decía: "El nuevo génesis del Arcángel Inmortal".

— ¿Esto significa que?—exclamaron varios equipos.

Algunos minutos pasaron y de una puerta anexa a la arena salió Sora acompañada de sus dos entrenadores, de Maksim y de su amiga Manami. Sora portaba su gorra tradicional, audífonos, su clásico pants deportivo en color blanco con adornos rojos y un peluche que le había regalado hace un par de años la joven que era presidenta de su club de fans en México, la cual se lo había obsequiado cuando Sora estaba internada. Todos la miraron asombrados, ella iba caminando lentamente, resguardada por un cuerpo de seguridad que le había facilitado el gobierno ruso. Su andar era como en cámara lenta, todos la miraban, pero no podían acercarse, estaban congelados ante semejante sorpresa, no lo podían creer, pero era verdad, ella regresaría a los escenarios a pesar de las posibles consecuencias. Tras el largo andar por ese que parecía un interminable pasillo, Sora se detuvo frente a Rosetta; a quien le extendió la mano. Acto seguido, su rival le regreso el saludo mientras escuchaba las palabras que Sora le decía.

—Hoy terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente en México. Aún eres muy joven para proclamarte, 'Emperatriz' de los escenarios, para serlo, debes vencer a la verdadera 'Zarina'.

La presencia de Sora era tremenda, y sus palabras, duras y directas sin miramientos. Rosetta se tragó su rabia sin poder decir nada mientras Sora se dirigía a un camerino especial. En su camino, fue saludando a gran parte de los participantes hasta que llego a donde se encontraban Nadia, Layla y Gabrielle. Al llegar, Sora meció la cabellera de Nadia, le dio tres besos, dos en las mejillas y uno en los labios al estilo de algunas regiones rusas, como muestra de afecto para después decirle lo siguiente.

—Por fin estás en tu primer gran evento Nadia, tranquilízate, que yo siempre estaré orgullosa de tu gran avance. Animo, creo en ti.

Tras eso, ella ingreso a su camerino especial dejando una grata sensación en la pequeña Nadia.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Hay personas que nunca dejan de luchar por lo que aman o desean y Sora es un claro ejemplo de ello, ¿verdad?**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo y dejen sus likes jajajajaja y sus comentarios. Me despido, nos leemos pronto.**


	31. Suite Final

**Capítulo 31**

 **Suite final**

El torneo transcurrió como era la costumbre. Cada uno de los participantes daba lo mejor de sí, haciendo lo que estaba a su alcance. Todo el público presente, así como los que miraban el festival vía internet o televisión estaban disfrutando de aquel bello momento.

Tras varios actos por fin llególa hora de Nadia y Daniel. Ambos estaban tranquilos, se conocían hace no mucho tiempo, pero en esos seis meses de entrenamiento lograron acoplarse muy bien el uno a la otra y fue entonces que comenzó su acto.

Sus evoluciones eran simplemente perfectas, sencillas y elegantes. Ellos estaban ejecutando técnicas complejas, pero de un nivel adecuado para sus habilidades actuales. Todo indicaba que no deseaban arriesgar, únicamente presentarse a nivel mundial como una nueva pareja que había llegado para quedarse. Al final ejecutaron sin mayor problema la técnica Angelical en honor a Sora Naegino, quien estaba ahí presente.

El público aplaudió solemne y respetuoso. La pareja bajo de escena saludo al respetable; a los jueces y a sus contrincantes, para inmediatamente después salir del escenario. Nadia miro que Sora estaba tras bambalinas observando su acto, y cuan niña pequeña corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y agradecerle el que la haya visto actuar. Era increíble ver que esa jovencita después de sentir tanto rencor y envidia hacia Sora, ahora no podía alejarse de ella y que además la apreciara demasiado.

—Lo han hecho muy bien chicos—hablo Sora—. Su nivel en estos seis meses ha crecido demasiado, son verdaderamente impresionantes, los felicito.

—Muchas gracias Sora—dijo Nadia—. Todo es gracias a ti. Yo anteriormente sentía rencor hacía tu persona, celos y envidia. Pero el vivir todos estos años a tu lado y el convertirme en tu alumna me hizo conocerte, saber realmente la gran mujer y tremenda artista que eres. Sin tus consejos y apoyo jamás habría dejado de ser esa niña testaruda y torpe que era. Gracias Sora; gracias maestra.

Tras decir esas palabras, los padres de Nadia aparecieron en los vestidores, la abrazaron y aplaudieron su notable actitud al mismo tiempo que agradecían a Sora por haberla ayudado tanto.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo Nadia, tu talento es natural e impresionante. Si sigues por ese camino, muy pronto serás la mejor de todos, pero siempre con humildad, nunca olvides eso.

Sora dejo a Nadia junto a sus padres. Por su parte, Daniel estaba siendo felicitado por Evgeny y por su amiga Bianca, quien se había dado un tiempo para asistir al festival. Todo transcurría normalmente, Layla estaba junto a Sora, charlando de forma tranquila y sin contratiempos. En ese instante se hizo el llamado a Rosetta para que entrara a escena. Alekséi ya estaba entrando, pero ella no deseaba ingresar al escenario.

— ¡Yo no tengo por qué participar antes que Sora Naegino! ¡Yo soy la actual emperatriz del escenario y merezco el lugar de honor!

Rosetta se resistía a entrar, pero en ese momento llego Elena, la miro a la cara y le dio una sonada bofetada para de inmediato decirle lo siguiente.

— ¡Vas a entrar ahora!, si no lo haces nos iremos sin participar y no podrás ganar este festival. Tus deseos se han cumplido; deseabas tener una nueva batalla en contra de la 'Zarina', ahora que la tienes aquí.Ella seguramente hizo uno de los sacrificios más grandes físicamente hablando para regresar a escena, ¿tú te vas a poner como una niña malcriada sólo porque no te dejan ser la estelar? Eso no debe ser, Rosetta, actúa como mujer y pelea por verdaderamente ganarle ese sitio a Sora. Ella aún sigue siendo la gran 'Zarina' invicta y si tanto deseas ser llamada emperatriz gánatelo por ti misma y no porque tú te autodenominas de esa forma.

Rosetta trago saliva, las palabras de su entrenadora le habían calado hondo y comprendió en ese momento que eran ciertas dichas palabras, pues Rosetta se convirtió en la "mejor" solo porque Sora no estaba activa. Tras ese bochornoso acto ella accedió y decidió ingresar a escena. Antes de hacerlo, Sora se le acerco, le dio un abrazo y le dijo al oído.

—Mucha suerte, hoy la necesitaras. Aún eres muy joven y debes seguir aprendiendo. Pon mucha atención, observa y veras que mis técnicas no son sencillas o inútiles como lo diste a entender en aquella entrevista.

Tras decir eso, Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla y se aparto. Rosetta se puso nerviosa, las piernas le temblaron inconscientemente y fue ahí donde descubrió que para ser la mejor no hay necesidad de palabrería, sino de hechos, actitud y personalidad. Para ella era difícil aceptar que Sora con tan solo unas palabras imponía orden y temor a sus rivales. Tras salir de ese trance, ella regreso a la normalidad e ingreso al escenario para hacer su acto.

―Ella paso mucho tiempo inactiva, estoy segura que la venceré, pues no puede regresar en óptimas condiciones de la noche a la mañana y menos estando en riesgo de muerte. Seguramente presentara una técnica a sus posibilidades y tras eso yo seré la mejor del mundo―murmuro Rosetta.

La pareja representante del escenario Kaleido, comenzó su actuación, la cual fue impresionante, ellos como campeones en otros festivales estaban dando una gran demostración, en la cual no había margen de error y evidentemente era algo muy superior a lo mostrado por Nadia y Daniel. Todo transcurrió con normalidad, el público estaba maravillado, Kalos y compañía estaban felices al tener a una pareja como ellos en Kaleido. Al final, Rosetta y Alekséi ejecutaron su hermosa técnica "Lamento sobre las olas", misma que habían ejecutado hace dos años en México. El final fue perfecto y el público aplaudió desde sus asientos por largo tiempo. Ninguna persona del respetable sabía que habría un acto más, pues los organizadores supieron guardar muy bien la noticia del regreso de Sora, aunque algunos de sus amigos ya lo intuían y por ende no se movían de sus asientos. Las demás personas pensaron que el festival había terminado, pero después de que los jueces calificaran la actuación de Rosetta y Alekséi, el presentador hizo el anuncio.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! no se muevan de sus asientos, esto aun no termina. Está noche tendremos una actuación más, un regreso muy deseado así como inesperado. ¡La gran 'Zarina' Sora Naegino, participara en nuestro festival para defender su título de campeona!

La gente no lo podía creer, incluso sus propios amigos, aunque tenían sospechas no podían creerlo, ahí estaba esa mujer la cual parecía ser la inmortal de los escenarios; ahí estaba Sora Naegino, de regreso al lugar que tanto amaba. El público se puso de pie para aclamar a la temible pareja de los zares del escenario. Su presencia era imponente, como si esos dos años jamás hubiesen pasado. Público, rivales, organizadores, amigos, todos aplaudiendo y al unisonó coreando el nombre de Sora. Sus padres y su hermana menor Yume, lloraban de la emoción, lo mismo que Manami y también sus otras dos amigas quienes estaban entre el público. Viejos conocidos de ella ahí se encontraban, todas las personas con las cuales Sora trabajo, ahí estaban aclamándola. Jerry, Cathy Taymor, la doctora Kate, Ken, Marion, Jan, Mia, Anna, May, Leon, Kalos, Julie, Charlotte, Macurie. Tim, la jovencita mexicana de su club de fans, sus compañeros de Moscú y amigos de China o los de aquella carpa circense en donde conoció a Dio. Todos, absolutamente todos estaban en ese festival, como si el destino los hubiese reunido en aquel sitio para ver el gran regreso de Sora a los escenarios.

Por su parte, el médico que había operado a Sora, estaba en su consultorio mirando el festival y dijo.

—Estas corriendo gran riesgo muchacha, pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

De regreso en Paris, todo se tranquilizaba, Sora y Maksim tomaron sus posiciones. Ellos presentarían una técnica llamada Suite Final, nadie comprendía el por qué, pero pronto lo descubrirían. Ellos comenzaron de forma impecable, No se notaba que Sora hubiese estado dos años inactiva, ni mucho menos lesionada. Sus movimientos eran perfectos uno tras otro sin falla alguna.

—Sora Naegino, la mejor acróbata de la historia—dijo Layla quien estaba al lado de Yuri, Rosetta, Nadia, Gabrielle y Daniel—. Verla entrenar en la nieve, llorar, sufrir, caerse una y otra vez, para después levantarse y seguir llorando en su rehabilitación, será algo que jamás olvidare. Correr con un dolor de piernas y columna tal que la hacían maldecir muchas veces su situación. Jalar esas enormes llantas extremadamente pesadas para un cuerpo normal fue impresionante. Ahora todos la aclaman, la ven como la gran mujer y artista que es, pero no saben; no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que ella ha pasado para llegar hasta este punto; para resurgir como un arcángel inmortal. Te admiro Sora Naegino; de verdad te admiro por todo lo que lograste.

Tras escucharla, los ahí presentes comenzaron a recordar cuando Sora llego a cada escenario, primero en Kaleido, sus vivencias, dolencias y alegrías para lograr sus metas. Otros recordaron cuando llego a Rusia y esos momentos de incertidumbre, para luego convertirse en la gran 'Zarina'. Los ojos de todos estaban llenos de lagrimas al recordar como una pequeña e ingenua mujer con un aparentemente sueño simple y sin importancia, se convirtió en lo mejor que la tierra les había otorgado en lo que a escenarios respectaba. Evgeny, su maestro y mentor no podía contener el llanto al verla en los aires sabiendo las durezas que ella había vivido muchas veces. Rosetta tras escuchar a Layla, poco a poco fue comprendiendo lo que ahí sucedía. Tras recordar eso, continuaron viendo su acto. En ese momento Sora comenzó su Suite. Una hermosa y extendida combinación de todas sus técnicas, desde las más antiguas hasta las más complejas. El público estaba asombrado, embelesado con ella. A cada uno les hizo recordar partes muy importantes de sus vidas al ver una a una las técnicas que ella a lo largo de los años había ejecutado; técnicas como: La Fantástica, Angelical, Imperial, Fénix Dorado, Divinidad Celestial, Ruinas de Atenas, Consumación Cósmica, entre muchas otras, hasta llegar a la que nadie deseaba ver, La Fantasía Final.

— ¡No lo hagas Sora!—grito Evgeny—. ¡Eso no lo planeamos, no seas imprudente! Vas a morir si la haces ¡Por dios, no lo hagas!—grito angustiado mientras miraba como su alumna ejecutaba su último movimiento.

Layla, Rosetta y compañía lo miraron angustiadas. Si él estaba exaltado eso solo significaba que Sora le desobedeció y ejecuto algo que no debía. Ante tal suceso, todos gritaron horrorizados un angustiante ¡No! y esto sucedió.

Sora estaba a punto de caer al piso, el público asistente se encontraba asombrado a su vez que horrorizado, más aun sabiendo lo que le podía pasar a Sora con los antecedentes pasados. Ella sonreía, como deseando que todo acabara en ese momento y asi sucedió; Sora cayó y de la misma forma que hace dos años, hizo más acrobacias ejecutando una Fantasía Final muy superior a la anterior, arrojándose al piso en cinco ocasiones y ascender las mismas cinco veces, cosa que en el pasado sólo habían sido dos veces y finalmente concluyo su acto de forma completamente normal.

Los minutos transcurrieron, al bajar de los trapecios, Evgeny y todos sus amigos corrieron no sin antes llamar a los servicios médicos. Rosetta miraba a la distancia con lágrimas en sus ojos sin poder creer lo que había visto. Su otrora amiga había efectuado una hermosa suite con todas las técnicas que Sora había creado o interpretado en su carrera, y las había ejecutado de forma superior y renovada, algo que ella en su vida podría hacer. Ante tal suceso comprendió que sus acciones habían sido las equivocadas y entro en razón, recordando lo hermoso que había sido su antigua amistad con Sora. Al momento de entrar en razón observo como todos se acercaban con la hermosa 'Zarina' esperando lo peor y ella inmediatamente corrió para verla.

— ¡Un médico! ¡Un medico!—grito Layla.

—Ya no es necesario—dijo Maksim con rostro serio—. Sora, nuestra querida Sora ya no es la de antes.

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver que Sora sonreía y caminaba como si nada pasara. Nadie daba crédito a tal actuación.

—Hacen mucho escándalo amigos—hablo sonriente—. Ustedes pensaron que moriría, eso significa que por fin he superado a mi mentor, porque ni él se dio cuenta que por fin a mi cuerpo lo domino yo y no él a mí.

Sora se aparto de todo aquel cumulo de personas que la rodeaban, tomo de la mano a Maksim y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el público y los jueces para hacer una reverencia y de inmediato retirarse.

Sora lo había logrado; había resurgido de las cenizas como una verdadera ave Fénix, la cual en cada regreso se hace más y más fuerte. El medico mexicano observo todo el acto y sólo se limito a aplaudir desde su consultorio sin dar crédito a lo que había observado.

—Señorita Naegino, usted nos ha llevado a todos nosotros a su mundo; a su universo. Al haberla operado y ver su gran resistencia me hizo darme cuenta que usted hace dos años tenía todo planeado para darse este final. Todos hemos sido parte de su obra y no nos hemos dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Qué gran artista es usted.

El doctor se levanto de su asiento, para inmediatamente retirarse a su hogar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

En Francia todo eran vítores, aplausos y reconocimiento para la gran 'Zarina', quien evidentemente volvió a ganar ese festival dejando en segundo lugar a Rosetta y en tercero a Nadia. Todos esperaban que en cualquier momento Sora se desvaneciera, pero nunca ocurrió.

—Sora, yo tenía mis dudas al respecto hace dos años—dijo Layla—. Pero ahora me doy cuenta, tú deseabas vivir en carne propia tu vida como un Neon Fénix, saber cómo era padecer ese dolor y tristeza al verte casi en el retiro, olvidada, defraudada y humillada; para que al final resurgieras. Y todos fuimos parte de eso; de tu enorme talento. Has creado la obra perfecta, una obra abstracta, metafórica e inverosímil, en donde literalmente todo el mundo fue parte de ella. Felicidades Sora, nadie, absolutamente nadie lograra superar lo que tú has hecho.

Sora la escucho atentamente, sonrió y se dirigió hacia el palco en donde ella y Maksim recibirían su premio como campeones. En ese momento ella hablo.

—Gracias a todos por su invaluable apoyo; por siempre estar ahí y sobre todo gracias a mis amigos y a mis padres por nunca dejarme sola aun en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Sin ustedes yo jamás habría llegado hasta donde estoy. Todas esas personas que han sido parte de mi vida me han ayudado a crecer y nunca tendré como pagarles. Es por ello que siempre doy todo de mí en escena, pues es la única forma de intentar pagarles por el amor y apoyo que me han dado día con día. Hoy ha sido un gran festival; han sido dos años complicados, pero que me ayudaron a crecer aún mas al darme cuenta de muchas cosas positivas y negativas de mi misma y aquí estoy nuevamente ante ustedes, en este podio de honor; en este lugar que en mis años de principiante me hizo vivir muchas cosas y que ahora me recibe en lo más alto. No hay mejor lugar para decirles esto de la forma adecuada. Querido público, amigos, colegas de profesión, hoy tanto Maksim, como yo, anunciamos nuestro retiro oficial y absoluto de los escenarios. Hemos vivido muchas cosas y ganado absolutamente todo, ahora ya no hay nada más que probarnos, estamos completos y las nuevas generaciones han llegado. Esas generaciones están aquí a mi lado, Rosetta, Alekséi, Nadia, Daniel. Hoy a ustedes les cedemos oficialmente la estafeta, cuiden del escenario, compitan, luchen y den todo de ustedes para que nuestro amado público se sienta feliz. En ustedes tengo puestos mis deseos de seguir viendo a futuro un bello escenario.

Una última cosa, deseamos dar un aviso trascendental en nuestras vidas. Hay un motivo aun mayor por el cual he decidido decir adiós. Como todos saben, Maksim es el amor de mi vida y en ocho meses ambos seremos padres, yo estoy embarazada, todo tiene una razón de ser y las cosas siempre pasan por algo. Yo digo adiós, pero segura estoy que nuestra descendencia en algún momento de su vida seguirá nuestros pasos, o tal vez no, pero eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Gracias por todo a todos, somos Sora Naegino y Maksim Litvochenko, siempre los llevaremos en nuestros corazones.

Tras decir esas palabras muchos de sus amigos quedaron helados, ella había regresado sólo para dar su última actuación y cerrar con broche de oro su gran carrera y no sólo eso pasar la estafeta y lo más importante anunciar su sorpresivo embarazo. Al bajar ella del podio, todos sus amigos se acercaron para felicitarla por semejante acto y sobre todo felicitarla por su embarazo. Sora estaba realmente feliz al haber tomado esa decisión, ahora si podía decirse oficialmente que la gran 'Zarina' había pisado por "última" vez los escenarios circenses; no asi su carrera como actriz de cine y teatro, que eso era otro tema.

Horas después se hizo una fiesta dentro de un lujoso hotel en honor a ellos. Rosetta ya tenía un semblante más amable y alegre, era una verdadera comunión entre todos los amigos íntimos de Sora. Al pasar un par de horas, la hermosa japonesa salió al balcón en donde observo las estrellas y dio gracias al señor Kenneth, quien era su más grande admirador. Tras ella apareció Layla.

— ¿Así que voy a ser tía?, me alegra saberlo. Me sorprende que hayas tenido todo fríamente calculado. Pero eres Sora Naegino, y tu despedida de los escenarios tenía que ser con algo grande y fuera de lo común, muy de tu estilo amiga mía. Ahora si puedo abrazarte y felicitarte sin tanto alboroto, únicamente tú y yo, como antes. ¿Qué nombres tienes para tu bebé en caso de ser niño o niña?

—Es muy pronto aún, pero si fuese niño se llamara Junichi Maksimovich, pues ese nombre me gusta demasiado y si es niña llevara por nombre: Ekaterina Maksimova Naegino.

—Comprendo, si es niño será un nombre japonés, si es niña será un nombre ruso. Buenas elecciones.

—Asi es querida Layla, y ahora tengo una combinación de sentimientos entre nostalgia y tranquilidad. Sé que mi vida en escena continuará. Sin embargo, extrañare los trapecios y la adrenalina que sentía, pero la vida simplemente sigue y debemos dar paso a las generaciones más jóvenes. Nosotros no somos muy grandes, pero en este medio a cierta edad ya es mejor pensar en decir adiós.

—Tienes razón, tal cual lo hice yo y te felicito por tomar una decisión tan complicada.

Después de terminar su charla ambas regresaron a la fiesta donde todos las esperaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moscú-Rusia**

Trece años han transcurrido desde que Sora se retiró; trece años en los cuales ella aumento su nivel de fama ahora en la gran pantalla, logrando tanto el éxito comercial, así como el éxito en el cine de arte y culto. Su vida transcurría normalmente en la bella ciudad moscovita.

—Esa no es la manera correcta de hacerlo, hazlo bien.

—Sora, no la molestes, Ekaterina lo está haciendo bien.

—Maksim, siempre la estás mimando, bueno, pero tienes razón, esa niña a pesar de su juventud tiene un nivel aceptable.

—Es hija tuya, que esperabas.

Una hermosa chica de aproximadamente trece años, con cabello purpura, corto a la nuca y peinado en capas, estaba en un trapecio, ejecutando giros de calidad aceptable mientras sus padres la miraban atentos y sonrientes. Sora salió como si estuviese esperando a alguien; y mientras lo esperaba...

—Han pasado muchas cosas en estos años. Layla y Yuri continúan como productores en Kaleido y en Broadway junto a Cathy, Kalos y Sarah mantienen en alto el nombre de su escenario, May, Leon, Mia, Anna Ken y Marion viven tranquilamente, los dos primeros en Canadá y mis amigos en Estados Unidos. Mia se ha convertido en una directora y guionista excepcional, Marion continua en Kaleido siendo una estrella en el trampolín y Anna tiene su show de comedia en Nueva York. Por su parte, Rosetta hizo su propia historia en los escenarios alternándose la corona con Nadia. Al momento ellas siguen compitiendo, ya están en edad madura en sus carreras, pero ni una da el paso al costado, pues a la gente le encanta verlas competir, ya que saben que no hay una ganadora absoluta, su nivel es idéntico y eso le da mucha vida a los escenarios, pues en estos trece años ambas siguen demostrando a pesar de ahora hacerlo menos frecuente, que no hubo alguien que les hiciera sombra tras mi retiro. Ken se mantiene en Kaleido como en sus inicios, apoyando a Kalos en lo posible. Todos hemos logrado metas en diferentes aspectos. Nuestras vidas han sido difíciles, pero gracias a ello hemos logrado superar esas duras pruebas y cumplir nuestros sueños. Todo empezó en un hermoso escenario llamado Kaleido Star, dentro del cual mis amigos y yo vivimos grandes aventuras… Yo soy Sora Naegino y recuerden: "Sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar"…

¡Llegas tarde Yuri Hamilton, Ekaterina te está esperando! Que niños tan testarudos.

Tras decir esas palabras, Sora tomo del hombro al niño, cuyo nombre era Yuri Hamilton e ingresaron a un enorme gimnasio, el cual pertenecía a la familia Naegino Litvochenko.

De este modo llega a su fin esta historia llena de proezas, lágrimas, aprendizajes y vivencias con nuevos amigos. Ella es Sora Naegino y siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones como la gran Zarina de los escenarios…

 **FIN**

 **No leer las notas del autor hasta que terminen el capítulo.**

 **N/A: Está historia llega a su fin. Mil gracias a todas mis queridas lectoras, las cuales me han seguido a lo largo de estos capítulos leyendo esta saga que inicio desde el fic: La verdadera pasión del escenario.**

 **Ustedes sólo imagínense la escena final con Sora y ese hermoso soundtrack final resumiendo todo en espera de aquel jovencito, al cual toma por el hombro afectuosamente. Y después de ella haber concluido su dialogo entrar al gimnasio en donde las puertas se cierran pudiendo dejarles a ustedes un sinfín de ideas que imaginar o simplemente un cierre adecuado sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir. Trate de dejarlo asi por esas razones y como dije porque en lo que respecta a Sora y compañía ya todo estaba dicho. No acostumbro explicar finales o cosas asi, pero hoy lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes y de nuevo mil gracias a todas las que a lo largo de este tiempo leyeron mi fic.**


End file.
